Ignorance Pour l'amour d'un Malefoy
by anaiselibellule
Summary: Drago Malefoy, est condamné à 4 ans d'emprisonnement, pour tentative d'assassinat sur la personne l'Aléanore Simons. Mais alors qu'il est embraqué par les autorités, une femme crie son nom. Il se tourne vers elle, et découvre avec stupeur le visage de cette sorcière, mais surtout son ventre arrondi. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, Drago Malefoy se voit enfermé pour 4 ans.
1. Prologue

**_Chapitre I_**

Aléanore Simons vagabondait sur Trafagar Square un sombre soir de pleine lune. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, terrifiée. Des bruits lui parvenaient de toute part, alors que personne n'était visible sur la grande place. Elle tenait sa baguette entre ces doigts, alerte. Elle avait conscience qu'avec les quelques sorts, tel que Wingardium Leviosa, où Alomora, apprit durant les deux premières années à Poudlard, elle ne pourrait pas réellement se défendre si elle était attaquée par des Mangemorts, mais se savoir armée la rassurait quelque peu.

La petite fille, c'était enfuis de l'Orphelinat où elle avait été placée peu de temps après la mort tragique de ces parents. Depuis la fermeture de l'école de magie, après l'invasion des partisans de Lord Voldemort, elle n'avait nulle part où aller, et refusait catégoriquement de retourner vers les bonnes sœurs, qui la maltraitaient.

Soudain elle se retrouva encerclé de part et d'autre par des hommes encapuchonnés. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle s'enfuit à toute jambe. Un bourdonnement sourd dans ces oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre les Mangemorts, et de savoir s'ils étaient à ces trousses ou non.

Ces pieds se lièrent tout à coup, elle essaya de se relever, de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt, mais tout son corps était paralysé. Face contre terre, le goudron froid meurtrissait sa peau, si bien que des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ces yeux bleus comme l'océan.

Sa tête se cogna au sol quand on la retourna sans aucune précautions. Elle tourna les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir son agresseur. Elle aurait hurlé si elle avait pu, devant les yeux gris, glacial qui étaient posés sur elle.

« C'est pas que ça me réjouisse, Aléa, mais je vais devoir te tuer. »

Drago Malefoy connaissait bien l'adolescente qui se tenait devant lui, elle appartenait à sa maison. Il aurait voulu l'épargner, mais à quelques mètres d'eux, se tenait une dizaine de Mangemorts près à le dénoncer à leur Maître s'il échouait à sa mission. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste, et leva sa baguette, s'apprêtant à lancer un sort Impardonnable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » hurla un homme de l'autre côté de la place.

Drago se retourna vivement, cherchant s des yeux, pour savoir se qu'il devait faire. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de ne trouver personne derrière lui. Sous le coup de la panique, Drago oublia de lancer un sort d'oubliette à sa camarade, et transplana aussitôt.

o.o.O.o.o

_6 Août 1998_

_Arrestation Moldu, pour tentative d'assassinat,_

_Drago Malefoy, arrêté par les autorités Moldus, pour la tentative d'assassinat d'une né Moldu orpheline, connu sous le nom d'Aléanore Simons. Dénoncer par un homme ayant surpris le jeune homme près à tuer l'ancienne élève de Serpentard, l'héritier Malefoy était recherché par la Police. Après plusieurs mois de cavale le jeune homme fut saisit dans l'ancestrale manoir qui appartient à sa famille, croyant être protégé par les sorts jetés autour de la demeure. Ne sachant pas que le manoir eut été privé d'activité magique par les Aurors chargé d'arrêté les Mangemort en fuite, le jeune homme se vit emmener de force dans l'une des plus célèbre Prison Moldu d'Angleterre. Quel domage pour le jeune Malefoy, qui s'était vu innocenter par le monde magique, après vérification de l'absence de marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche, d'être condamné à quatre ans de prison ferme, pour une simple tentative d'assassinat. _

_Rita Skeeter_

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_22 Septembre 1998_

_La grossesse médiatisée de Pansy Parkinson,_

_Depuis peu l'annonce de la grossesse de l'ancienne élève de Serpentard à été dévoilée sur la __Gazette du sorcier__. Après plusieurs semaines d'investigation de notre part, la découverte du père de l'enfant nous a tous horriblement bouleversé. En effet, il s'agirait du prisonnier Drago Malefoy, qui je vous le rappel fus arrêté par la Police moldue pour la tentative d'assassinat sur la personne d'Aléanore Simons. Après confirmation auprès de la future mère, la Gazette du Sorcier annonce en Exclusivité que Pansy Parkinson attend l'enfant du tristement célèbre Drago Malefoy. _

_Rita Skeeter _

_La Gazette du Sorcier._

_28 Septembre 1998_

_Arrivée de Pansy Parkinson à St Mangouste, _

_Peu avant minuit la future mère de l'hériter Malefoy, est arrivé à l'hôpital de St Mangouste, prise de convulsion effrayante. Monsieur Blaise Zabini a conduit la jeune femme en urgence auprès de Médicomages, qui resteront muet devant l'état de santé de l'ancienne Serpentard. Le jeune homme annoncera que la Miss Pansy Parkinson souffre d'une maladie, dont il ne dévoilera pas le nom. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment, et attendons avec appréhension de diagnostic des Médicomages. _

_Rita Skeeter, _

_La Gazette du Sorcier. _

_30 Septembre 1998, _

_Le décès prématuré de Pansy Parkinson,_

_Après avoir tout essayé pour sauver la jeune femme de cette maladie qui semblait la ronger depuis peu, les Médicomages annonce la mort de Pansy Parkinson, et la naissance de son fils, Blaine Drago Parkinson. Blaise Zabini annonce que l'enfant sera placé dans un orphelinat, où il attendra de trouver une famille pour le recueillir. Nous espérons qu'il ne se retrouvera pas dans le même Orphelinat qu'Aléanore Simons, qui je vous le rappel, à faillit être tuer par nulle autre que le père de l'enfant, Drago Malefoy. _

_Rita Skeeter, _

_La Gazette du Sorcier. _

_o.o.O.o.o_

**_Salit Salut,_**

**_Merci à tous pour vos Reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, et qui m'ont agréablement surprise aussi. Moi qui m'attendais à devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour faire tourner mon histoire, je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, et j'en suis très heureuse. _**

**_Petite précisions concernant la fiction:_**

**_1. les fautes d'orthographes: Je n'aime pas ça, et il m'est difficile d'admettre que j'en fais quand même un paquet. j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, et que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier ma fiction. _**

**_2. Le rythme de publication sera je l'espère assez régulier, même si je pense publier pas mal au début, et peut-être un peu moins par la suite, je vous explique pourquoi: Simplement pour lancer l'histoire, pour mettre en place l'intrigue, les lieux et les personnages. Et par la suite je vais surement recommencer à travailler donc je serais peut-être moins dispo'. _**

**_3. J'ai déjà écrite une fiction, que je n'ai malheureusement pas terminé, faute d'inspiration. Je vous fais la promesse de ne pas arrêter cette fiction, que je vais essayer de mener à bien, même si parfois j'aurai surement des petites chutes, j'esseyaerais toujours de me reprendre. _**

**_Maintenant petit récapitulatif nécéssaire à la bonne comprehnesion de l'hsitoire. _**

**_Drago est dont innoncenté par le monde amgique, car Voldemort ne lui a pas apposé la marque des ténèbres. Mais ayant été surpris par un moldu, entré d'attenter à la vie d'une jeune innoncente, il sera condamné à quatre ans de prison ferme, mais dans le monde humain. _**

**_Il a couché avec Pansy, quelques fois sans pour autant la concidérer comme étant sa petite amie, mais on en reparlera plus tard dans la fiction. Il y aura aussi des flashs backs qui rappeleront se qui c'est réellement passé pendant ces quatre ans. _**

**_Aléanore Simons est un personnage clé dans l'hsitoire, même si je ne sais pas exactement se qu'il adviendra d'elle par la suite. Moi même je n'en ai aucune idée, libre court à l'inspiration._**

**_Blaine Drago Malefoy, sera egalement très présent dans l'histoire, même si l'histoire est basé sur le couple ( que j'adore au passage) Drago/Hermione. _**

**_J'ai l'intention de mettre en début de chapitre, une chanson que vous pourrez ecoutez où non, et qui retrenscrit bien l'imagine que je veux donner. Pour le Prologue c'est inutile, mais par la suite ça pourrait être sympa. _**

**_Trêve de blablas, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, ouune bonne nuit, selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre. Et encore une fois Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. _**

**_Magicalement Vôtre_**

**_Anaïse_**


	2. Chapter I (the real)

**Disclamer****: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf quelques personnages qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Sali, salut voisinou! **

**Bon, avant ça j'ai écrit tout un blabla touchant et larmoyant comme quoi j'étais heureuse d'avoir des Reviews même si elle était rare pour le deuxième poste, mais il y a une sorte de beugue informatique, et au moment ou je vous disais aurevoir, tout c'est effacé =='. J'vaais même corrigé quelques fautes, qui restait, et j'avais remit des guillements sur tout les dialogues. Autant vous dire que je ne recommencerais pas , et qu'i faudra se contenter de ça :).**

**Alors Merci à Roselia001 pour ta Reviews, qui m'a fait enormément plaisir :D. **

**Le Premier Chapitre (Oui premier, l'autre n'était que le Proogue, mais comme je suis Novice, je n'ai pas réussit à changer le tire, et... et... et... Voilà), fera office de rencontre avec les personnages, et rien de très important ne se passe, à part Dragoqui sort de taule, mais ça je vous laisse le découvrir. Rencontre avec Blaine également. Petit bout de chou tout mimi... :))**

**Place à la lecture :)**

**_Chapitre 1_**

_Hermione Granger dénonce la maltraitance des Orphelins,_

_En effet, pas plus tard que ce matin, Hermione Granger, récemment diplômé de l'école d'avocat magique du pays, passait devant le Magenmagot pour accusé les religieuse de l'Orphelinat de Ste Jeanne d'abuser de leur autorité sur les enfants qu'elles recueillent. Une enquête est alors ouverte, pour vérifier les dires de la jeune femme, qui apparaissait devant nos appareils d'une humeur massacrante. Ces propos étant, je cite :_

_« Ces enfants sont en danger ! Je refuse de les laisser une minutes de plus dans cette endroit sordide ! Je les accueillerais chez moi s'il le faut, mais je le jure devant Merlin, plus jamais ces bonnes sœurs de malheurs ne toucheront un cheveu de ces enfants ! ». _

_A-t-elle enfin choisit sa spécialité ? Va-t-elle s'occuper des enfants, et ainsi évité tout contact avec des criminels dangereux. Va-t-elle déshonorer sa maison, en choisissant la facilité ? Ou cela a-t-il tout avoir avec la récente relation que la jeune femme entretient avec Blaise Zabini, dont le fils de son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy, se trouve être un pensionnaire de l'Orphelinat en question ? Affaire à suivre._

_Rita Skeeter,_

_La gazette du sorcier. _

_L'enquête sur l'Orphelinat Ste Jeanne accrédite les propos de Miss Granger, _

_Les autorités ont confirmé hier soir, que les religieuses de l'Orphelinat Ste Jeanne, maltraitent les enfants dont elles ont la charge, pire encore elles ont recourt à la magie pour les faire taire. Ce matin, les Aurors chargé des affaires Sociales, débarqueront à l'Orphelinat pour arrêté les Religieuses qui subiront un interrogatoire sous Veritasérum, dans la journée. _

_Nous apprenons également, que Blaise Zabini accueillera dans son manoir familial, la totalité des enfants, présent aujourd'hui à l'Orphelinat Ste Jeanne. Maître Granger sera d'ailleurs la tutrice légale de ces enfants, et cohabitera avec eux, alors que Monsieur Zabini habitera dans son appartement privé, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz, entre la jeune avocate, et le bel Auror ? Affaire à suivre. _

_Rita Skeeter, _

_La Gazette du Sorcier._

_Drago Malefoy Libre,_

_Après quatre ans d'emprisonnement dans une prison Moldue, Drago Malefoy est désormais libre. Alors que certains hurlent à l'injustice, et réclament que le jeune homme paye encore pour ces crimes, d'autres acceptent avec calme le retour de l'Héritier dans le monde Sorcier. _

_Bien sûr, une question primordiale nous brûle les lèvres : Drago Malefoy connait-il l'existence de Blaine Parkinson, aujourd'hui résident de l'Orphelinat St Ange, que miss Granger, célèbre avocate de renom pour les affaires sociales, à fonder après l'arrestation des Religieuses de l'Orphelinat Ste Jeanne ? _

_Ainsi comment, Drago Malefoy réagira-t-il quand il apprendra que non seulement, il a un fils, mais que ce dernier habite sous le même toit que son ennemi de toujours, qui sort également avec son meilleur ami ?_

_Rita Skeeter,_

_La Gazette du Sorcier. _

Hermione Granger déchira le journal d'un geste rageur ! Elle se leva brusquement de son bureau, faisant sursauter Blaise Zabini qui était venu lui amener se torchon, qu'ils osaient appeler journal. Il la regarda, rager contre la terre entière, et donner tout les noms d'oiseaux possible et imaginable à Rita Skeeter la célèbre journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Quelle espèce de vautour ! » vociféra-t-elle férocement. « Elle est à l'affut du moindre potin, cette garce ! »

« Tu devrais te calmer, Granger, ça ne va pas faire bouger les choses de pester à tout va. »

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, Blaise ? »

« Toi ? Rien du tout. Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. »

Hermione Granger le regarda, attendant qu'il lui expose son plan, puisque visiblement, il en avait un. Elle mit ses poings sur les hanches, et tapa du pied.

« Je vais aller chercher Drago à la prison, et je lui expliquerai tout avant qu'il n'est à lire se que cette folle à écrit sur nous. Et toi, tu t'occuperas d'avertir Aléanore, et Blaine de son retour. »

« J'avais complètement oublié Aléanore, souffla-t-elle en se frappant le front. »

Ça allait être pire que se qu'elle avait envisagé. Non seulement elle allait devoir annoncer à un enfant de quatre ans que son père, qu'il ne connaissait pas, allait sortir de prison, et qu'il souhaiterait certainement le revoir. Mais en plus elle devrait dire à Aléanore Simons aujourd'hui âgée de seize ans, qu'elle allait certainement devoir rencontrer celui qui a tenté de l'assassiner quatre ans plus tôt.

Elle ne savait pas exactement se qu'il se passerait quand Malefoy apprendrait la nouvelle, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il ne laisserait pas son fils comme ça, sans se battre. Bien sûr, c'était légitime, mais le problème étant que qu'il n'avait aucuns droits sur l'enfant, de part son passé de Mangemort, et de prisonnier. D'autant plus, que son nom n'apparaissait dans aucuns des papiers concernant la naissance de Blaine. Voilà pourquoi Hermione Granger paniquait à l'idée de voir Drago Malefoy débarquer dans son Orphelinat. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles, et Blaise s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ces bras.

« Allé, Hermignone, tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. »

« Blaise, tu sais parfaitement que tout ne va pas bien se passer », râla-t-elle en le repoussant légèrement pour lui faire face.

« Je sais, mais j'essaye de te rassurer au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué »

« Eh bien ça ne m rassure pas ! Au contraire, ça m'angoisse parce que je sais que tu mens »

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête, et s'éloigna d'elle avec une démarche assuré qui le caractérisait parfaitement. Il se retourna, tout en continuant à marché vers la porte de son bureau, et lui fit un clin d'œil :

« J'y vais, mi amor, sinon je risque de me mettre en retard. Et tu sais comme moi que la voiture et moi, ça fait deux. »

« Soit prudent. » souffla-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Hermione attendit que Blaise soit parti, pour descendre rejoindre les enfants,de moins de cinq ans, qui jouait dans la salle de jeux sous l'œil vigilent de Ginny Wealsey, qui travaillait pour elle depuis qu'elle avait ouvert l'Orphelinat.

« Gin, j'emmène Blaine faire une petite promenade » lui annonça-t-elle en prenant la main du petit garçon.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, car elle avait du pain sur la planche. Sa meilleure amie, lui adressa un signe de la tête tout en continuant de lire une histoire à quelques petites filles qui l'écoutait en buvant ces paroles.

« Mione, on va où comme ça ? » demanda le petit garçon qui la regardait avec des grands yeux gris avide de connaissance. « Parce que moi z'ai pas envie de sortir, parce qu'il fait trop froid dehors, et puis z'ai mal à la gorge. Et tu savais que Charlie, elle avait pas voulu que z'aille avec elle au cinéma ? Et même que, moi, ça m'a rendu super triste, parce que ze voulais trop y aller au cinéma. »

Ayant déjà déconnecté du monologue que le petit garçon avait entreprit, Hermione le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau, où elle l'installa sur une chaise. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, et une fois de plus se perdit dans la grisaille orageuse de ces yeux, qu'il tenait indubitablement de son père. Heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas irrité du gène du bouldog, et ressemblait beaucoup plus à Drago qu'à Pansy. Ces petits cheveux blond et fin, coupé court lui découvrait totalement le visage et laissait libre court à l'intensité de ces yeux, gris. Elle avait rarement vu un enfant aussi beau, elle devait bien l'avouer, et parfois même, elle regrettait qu'il ne soit pas son enfant.

Elle avait une relation avec Blaine Parkinson qu'elle n'avait pas avec les autres enfants qu'elle avait recueillis. Ce petit garçon l'avait complètement retourné, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il s'était avancé vers elle, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, et lui avait dit, dans un langage de bébé :

« Veux être ma maman ! »

Elle l'avait regardé, avec de grands yeux étonnés, et c'était accroupi devant lui, exactement comme à cet instant. Avec un an de moins, le petit avait du mal à parler correctement, et elle ne comprenait que la moitié de se qu'il lui disait, mais l'essentiel y était.

Elle avait reconnut les trait particulier des Malefoy, si bien qu'elle n'avait eu aucuns doutes sur l'identité de l'enfant, pourtant elle était tombé amoureuse de ce petit. Elle l'avait prit dans ces bras, avait affronté ces yeux triste, et avait dit :

« Un jour, mon chéri, je te sortirais d'ici, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Aujourd'hui il se tenait devant elle, son regard alors dénué de chagrin, attendant avec impatience se qu'elle avait de si important à lui dire. Mione était sa maman, même s'il n'en parlait à personne. Il l'aimait comme une maman, mais il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent, et lui volent sa maman. Alors il faisait comme si elle n'était pas sa maman, mais quand ils étaient tout les deux il lui faisait des bisous et des câlins.

- Blainy, mon cœur, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

Le petit fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Mione était tout à coup si sérieuse. Il n'aimait pas quand elle ne souriait pas, elle n'était pas belle sans son sourire. Il pinça ces joue, et les étira jusqu'à se que l'ébauche d'un sourire se forme sur son visage. Hermione riait malgré l'angoisse qui lui prenait le ventre.

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point ta maman t'aimait, et comme elle aurait aimé te connaître.

- Oui, Mione, tu m'as dézà dit ça.

- Mais est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ton papa ?

Le petit secoua la tête négativement, et Hermione vit une lueur de curiosité dans ces yeux qui l'attendrit.

- Eh bien, ton papa, s'appel Drago. Et quand tu es né, il a du partir loin. Si loin qu'il n'a jamais pu venir te voir, et découvrir à quel point tu étais un petit garçon exceptionnel.

- Et pourquoi il a du partir loin, mon papa ? demanda-t-il avec une petite moue triste.

- Pour… Pour…

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était en prison, tout de même ! Comment annoncer à un enfant que son père est un criminel, et un potentiel meurtrier ? On ne peut pas, décida-t-elle…

- Il est parti élever des Hypporgiffe en Arizona ! dit-elle sans même se rendre compte de l'énormité de se qu'elle venait de lâché.

Puis elle repensa à l'expérience de Drago Malefoy avec Buck, l'Hypogriffe qu'Hagrid avait présenté à sa classe en troisième année, et comment celui-ci s'était dressé contre le père du petit garçon, le blessant au bras. En se remémorant la scène, elle réprima un petit rire.

Blaine regardait sa tutrice avec un mélange d'émerveillement, et d'envie. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir parlé d'Hypprogriffe. Comment allait réagir Malefoy quand il apprendrait qu'elle avait mentit à son fils à son sujet ? Plus elle parlait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans situation catastrophique qui s'annonçait.

- Et mon papa, il reviendra un jour ? Mais, Mione, si mon papa il revient, ça veut dire que je vais devoir partir ? Et qu'après je te reverrai jamais ?

- Oh non, Blainy… souffla-t-elle en le prenant dans ces bras, voyant que ses lèvres commençaient à trembler. Toi et moi, on se verra toujours,même si ton papa revient.

- Mione, t'es ma maman, hein ? Dis ? Parce que moi je t'aime grand comme ça ?

Il écarta les bras autant qu'il put.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas entretenir de tel relation avec un de ces protéger, qu'elle devait rester leur tutrice et rien d'autre. Le rôle de mère, n'était pas envisageable dans cette situation, mais malgré tout elle considérait Blaine Parkinson comme son fils, depuis qu'il était arrivé sous son toit.

- Non, Blainy, je ne suis pas ta maman. Mais je t'aime exactement comme une maman aime son fils.

Derrière le volant de sa voiture, Blaise Zabini attendait de voir son ami sortir des grandes portes de la prison moldu. Une appréhension s'insinua en lui alors que les minutes passaient. Il commença à se ronger les ongles, habitude qu'il avait prit au contact d'Hermione Granger.

Comment allait-il annoncer à Drago qu'il était le père d'enfant de quatre ans, qui ne connaissait rien de lui, et qui considérait Hermione Granger comme sa mère ? Il savait que Drago haïssait la jeune née moldu, de part ses origines, mais aussi pour les éternels conflits qui les opposaient.

Son ventre se noua quand il vit apparaitre la chevelure blonde platine du jeune homme. Il sortit de la voiture, lui fit signe, et s'efforça de sourire de toute ces dents. Drago marcha jusqu'à la voiture, que Blaise avait contourné pour l'accueillir. Il ouvrit les bras et accueillit son vieil ami dans une étreinte viril.

- Comment ça va, vieux ? lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la voiture.

Drago s'exécuta mais ne répondit pas à la question. Il s'assit, mit sa ceinture, et attendit patiemment que son ami démarre, et l'emmène loin d'ici. Il posa les yeux sur le gardien qui lui fit signe de loin, et hocha la tête d'entendement.

- Est-ce qu'il est de moi ? finit-il par demander en se tournant vers le métis.

_..__**Mennoté comme un moldu, Drago regardait le manoir s'éloigné dans la pénombre de la nuit. Quatre moldus l'escortait jusqu'à la voiture ou le mot Police était écrit en gros. Quand il passa l'immense portail de fer forgé du manoir Malefoy, une silhouette s'avança dans la nuit. Il plissa les yeux pour entrevoir le visage de l'intrus. Mais avant de voir ces traits, il remarqua le petit ventre rond qui pointant sous la robe de sorcier. Et plus il avançait plus le visage se dévoilait, et là il reconnut Pansy Parkinson. Elle cria son nom, avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture de police. **_

_**Il la regarda avec stupéfaction, alors que qu'elle criait toujours son nom en pleurant. Il avait tant de chose à dire à ce moment précis, que tout se bousculait dans son esprit, et bientôt, il voyait le paysage décoller, et la voiture s'éloigna à vive allure de la femme avec qui il avait couché plusieurs mois plus tôt**__.._

- Tu savais ? souffla Zabini, le tirant de ces pensés, qui l'avait propulsé quatre en arrière.

- Il est de moi, oui ou non ? grinça-t-il les dents serré, près à le torturé pour avoir une réponse clair.

- Oui, il est de toi.

Drago sentit son cœur se brisé, alors que son meilleur ami confirmait ces doutes. Pendant quatre ans l'image de Pansy enceinte, criant son nom, alors qu'il était emmené en prison, l'avait hanté, jour et nuit. Il n'avait pas pu savoir si l'enfant qu'elle attendait était le sien, il n'avait même rien su sur lui. Il avait perdu quatre années, alors qu'il aurait pu être auprès de son enfant, et de Pansy.

- Drago il faut que je te dise plusieurs choses, commença Blaise ne sachant pas vraiment comment annoncer à Drago tout se qu'il s'était passé durant son enfermement. Pansy… Euh… Pansy, est décédé en mettant ton fils au monde.

Drago tourna la tête vers Blaise, sans rien dire, ne laissant aucunes expressions filtrer sur son visage. Pourtant au fond de lui, un horrible sentiment d'impuissance et de regret, l'assaillait. Son fils… il avait un fils, quelque part dans la nature…

- Où est-il ? souffla-t-il complètement anéantis.

- J'y viens. Il a été placé dans un Orphelinat il y a quatre ans de ça. Mais il s'est passé beaucoup de chose après. Il s'est avéré que lesReligieuse maltraitaient les enfants qui étaient sous le responsabilité.

- Elles maltraitaient mon fils ? rugit-il soudain faisait sursauter Blaise, qui fit une embardé.

- Dray, du calme ! Tu vas nous tuer !

- Réponds-moi ! exigea-t-il violement.

- Oui, Dray ! Elles le maltraitaient, et c'est Hermione Granger qui la sortit de là dedans, lui et tous les autres enfants concernés. Et avec mon aide, elle a recueillit tous les enfants, dans le manoir de ma famille.

- Granger ? répéta-t-il incrédule. Elle a approché mon enfant ?

- Elle a sauvé ton enfant, rectifia-t-il en lui jetant un regard peu amène.

- Je veux récupérer mon fils ! dit-il avec un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa détermination.

Blaise se tortilla sur son siège, et évita soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction, et faisant semblant de concentrer sur la route. Il laisserait le soin à Hermione de se charger de se petit point. Drago n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet, plongé dans un mutisme qui effraya son ami de toujours. Qu'avait-il pu vivre dans cette prison, pour qu'il soit ainsi renfermé sur lui-même ? Bien sûr Drago n'avait jamais été très expressive avec les gens qui l'entouraient, Blaise s'y était habitué depuis le temps, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement.

V**oili Voilou, les loulous, **

**J'éspère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances, et que je ne vous deçois pas trop. **

**Encore milles excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis toujours la à la recherche d'une bêta lectice je vous le rappel :). **

**C'est pas tout mais j'ai des épisode de Pretty Little Liars qui m'attendent, donc un gros bisous à celles qui passeront par là, et qui me suivront. **

**Reviews Reviews Reviews Please ( Regard du chat potté, qui demande un bonbon XD)**

**Magicalement Votre **

**xoxo**

**Anaïse**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclamer: Le monde, et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Sauf quelques personnages qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voilà le chapitre deux de ma fiction. Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé le titre de la fiction pour « Pour l'amour d'un Malefoy ». Je dois avouer que je préfère nettement celui-là, et j'ai même réussit à me trouver sur l'application FanFiction sur l'Iphone. Oui, je me suis cherché =='. Mais simplement pour voir si ma fiction était bien ligne :D.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les Reviews. J'ai enfin réussit à répondre à celle qui m'avait été envoyé (à ma décharge je publiais sur Skyrock avant, et on ne pouvait pas répondre personnellement au Reviews.) Breeeeef, continué comme ça, ça me donne du courage pour poster la suite. Donner vos avis, faites des suppositions, même si pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoup de SuspensJ.**

**Je vous conseil d'écouter « Boys don't Cry », de The Cure. Superbe chanson, qui retranscrit assez bien les pensées de Drago dans ce chapitre, même s'il ne veut pas qu'elle revienne pour les mêmes raisons qua dans la chanson. Je vous mettrais la traduction de la chanson à la fin du chapitre.**

**Voilà, trêve de blabla, passons à la lecture.**

_**Chapitre II**_

Hermione guettait la voiture de Blaise par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur la grande allée du Manoir Zabini. A force d'être rongé, ces ongles se confondaient avec sa peau, et le vernis qui s'y trouvait était salement amoché. Elle était tellement nerveuse, qu'elle avait préféré s'isoler, au risque d'être désagréable avec ces protégés. La seule personne qui aurait pu, un temps soit peu, lui changer les idées, aurait été Blaise, mais l'attente de son ami, revenait à attendre l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy également.

Elle espérait sincèrement, qu'après avoir passé quatre ans enfermé avec des Moldus, il aurait changé d'avis sur eux, où du moins les respecterait un peu plus. On ne pouvait pas côtoyer des personnes aussi longtemps, et continuer à les détester ? Si ?

Hermione avait la fâcheuse manie, de se figurer que les gens étaient tous aussi bons qu'elle. Ça avait d'ailleurs été l'un de ces plus gros problèmes pendant la guerre, et surtout concernant les stratégies d'attaques. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à s'imaginer qu'une personne puisse être réellement mauvaise, même après les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, et les personnes qui lui étaient cher qu'elle avait perdu. Voilà pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago Malefoy la détestait tant pour ses origines, et son sang.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, elle en avait fait les frais sous la torture de Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui avait infligé le pire des supplices en inscrivant sur son bras les mots : Sang-de-bourbe.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras, et passa le doigt sur les lettres incrustées dans sa peau depuis presque quatre ans et demi. Elle avait pardonné depuis bien longtemps, se qui lui avait été fait. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ressasser le passé, et de passer sa vie à haïr des personnes mortes. Seulement elle garderait toute sa vie, cette marque.

Quand ces enfants lui demanderont pourquoi son bras été ainsi saccagé, elle serait obligée de leurs répondre que : Les gens n'aiment pas les Né Moldu, pour le simple fait qu'ils existent. Elle se demandait comment un enfant pouvait comprendre, l'importance de ces quelques mots. C'est peut-être pour cette raison, qu'elle avait aussi facilement pardonné à ces bourreaux. Elle se disait qu'ils avaient été élevé ainsi, et dans les traditions, sans vraiment savoir se que cela signifiait.

Elle se félicitait de pouvoir donner une autre éducation à tous les enfants qui étaient sous sa responsabilité.

Le bruit d'un moteur la sortit de sa torpeur, et l'angoisse qui s'était un peu apaisé pendant qu'elle pensait à son passé, reprit de plus belle. Elle vit Blaise sortir de la voiture, regarder autour de lui, et retirer les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait sur le nez. Il fit signe à son ami de sortir à son tour, et le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa quand l'objet de ses angoisses entrait dans son champs de vision.

Elle eut d'abord très chaud. Puis très froid. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans son dos, et à mesure que l'ancien Mangemort marchait jusqu'à la maison, son cœurs s'accélérait. Elle descendit les escaliers les plus doucement possible, pour retarder l'inévitable. Elle sentit un courant d'air sur son avant bras, et d'un mouvement sec fit glisser sa manche, pour cacher sa cicatrice.

« Hermione ? » l'appela Blaise en bas des escaliers.

Elle souffla un grand coup, et s'engagea enfin dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez de chaussé. Blaise lui sourit, et elle lui rendit une grimace qui ressemblait plus à de la constipation qu'à un réel sourire. Elle regarda un peu plus loin, et vit Drago Malefoy, en chair et en os. Il attendait sur le pas de la porte, le visage fermé, des yeux plus glacial que l'iceberg qui à fait couler le Titanic. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire, être aimable et accueillante, sauf que toutes ces qualités étaient bloquées au fond d'elle, et ne refusaient de sortir.

Elle lui fit un mouvement de tête pour le saluer, qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Elle détourna l'attention du père de Blaine, et serra Blaise dans ces bras.

Drago bouillonnait intérieurement. Il regardait cette sainte nitouche de pavaner devant lui, embrasser son meilleur ami, exhibant sa réussite aux yeux de tout le monde, et surtout aux siens. Il regardait ces cheveux hirsutes, ces yeux noisettes banal, et surtout son sourire niais et totalement hypocrite, et réprimait un envie de vomir.

_Et dire qu'elle est la première femme que je vois depuis quatre ans… _

Il fut tiré de cette pensée mesquine, par un bruit sourd, comme des basses. Des rires féminins se firent entendre par-dessus la musique qui se faisait plus distinct. Une porte calqua, et des pleurs d'enfants explosèrent aux oreilles de l'ancien Serpentard. Il essaya de distinguer d'où provenait les jérémiades.

Hermione se glaça en reconnaissant la voix du petit Blaine, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Blaise, qui était complètement paralysé. Drago ne remarqua pas le malaise de son ami, et l'air terrifié de son ancienne ennemie. Il était tellement agacé par les gémissements qu'il oubliait presque où il se trouvait.

« Mione ! » pleura Blaine en se précipitant sur la Gryfondor.

Hermione le réceptionna à la volée, alors qu'il se jetait dans ces bras. Elle n'osa pas regarder Drago, qui se tenait toujours devant la porte de l'entré.

« Mione, Charlie elle m'a fait sortir de la pièce. Et elle a dit que j'étais trop petit pour rester avec elle. Et même que j'étais chiant ! Mais moi ze suis pas chiant, ajouta-t-il en prenant son pouce dans sa bouche. »

« Tu n'es pas chiant, Blaine, mais tu dois laisser de l'intimité aux filles. Imagine qu'elles viennent t'embêter quand tu joues avec Ted, et Jamie. »

Boudant, Blaine enfouis sa tête dans le cou de sa tutrice en continuant de sucer son pouce. Hermione finit par se tourner vers Drago qui la regardait avec horreur. Elle baissa les yeux, en croisant son regard glacial.

« Je vais le coucher », intervint Blaise en prenant le petit des bras d'Hermione.

Ne pouvant protester, Hermione les regarda partir, en suppliant Blaise du regard. Ils disparurent dans les escaliers, et elle se retrouva seule avec un Malefoy fulminant de rage. Elle se tordit les mains, ne sachant par où commencer :

« C'est mon fils ? » demanda-t-il finalement les dents si serré que ses mâchoires en étaient douloureuses.

« Blaine », acquiesça-t-elle la tête baissée, comme si elle était fautive.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Drago observait la jeune femme. Tout à coup, la colère s'envola, il relâcha les épaules qui s'étaient tendues dès qu'il avait reconnus son enfant. Oui, il était furieux de voir cette fichue Gryfondor prendre son fils dans ces bras, mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir d'avoir prit soin de lui alors que lui, en était pas capable ? Il n'avait plus aucunes raisons de détester cette femme. Elle lui avait même sauvé la vie pendant la guerre, alors qu'à sa place il aurait été heureux de la laisser brûler dans cette satanée pièce. Il ne pouvait plus la haïr…

« Je lui ai parlé de toi », murmura-t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête.

Il hocha la tête doucement, et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jeans qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Une furieuse envie de pleurer l'assaillit, et il retint difficilement les larmes qui perlaient aux creux de ces yeux.

Quand Hermione croisa son regard plein de larmes, son cœur loupa un battement. Harry Potter lui avait rapporté qu'en sixième année, il l'avait surprit entrain de pleurer dans les toilettes, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru. Elle pensait Drago Malefoy incapable de sentiments, elle en voyait pas comment il pouvait pleurer.

« Je voudrais le voir », la supplia-t-il pathétique.

« Malefoy… » souffla-t-elle anéantis devoir lui annoncer qu'aux yeux de la loi il lui était impossible d'approcher de Blaine. « Crois-moi, j'aimerais plus que tout que tu puisses récupérer Blaine. Mais… Mais… »

« Mais quoi, Granger ? » s'emporta-t-il en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ces joues. « Quoi ? »

« Pansy a signé un papier, t'interdisant de reconnaître ton enfant ».

Il la dévisagea avec colère, alors qu'elle regardait dans les escaliers dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Blaise. Il n'était jamais là quand il fallait, celui-là !

« C'est mesquin, même de ta part, Granger. Prétexter une interdiction pour pouvoir garder mon fils, vraiment tu m'écœures ».

« Qu… Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? » hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

« Pour ce que tu es ! » répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant. « Je te préviens, Granger, je vais récupérer mon fils, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Il est à moi ! »

Hermione parti d'un pas rageur dans les escaliers, n'en pouvant plus d'être accusée à tort. Quelle idiote elle avait été, et dire qu'elle avait passé des jours entiers à chercher une solution pour cet ingrat ! C'est comme ça qu'il la remerciait ? Qu'il se débrouille tout seul !

« Hermione ? » l'appela Blaise devant qui elle venait de passer, furieuse.

« Il pense que je mens ! » hurla-t-elle consciente que Malefoy l'entendrait d'où il se tenait. « Que j'ai tout inventé pour garder Blaine ! Alors tu prends, ton pote, et tu l'emmènes loin de chez nous, si tu ne veux pas qu'il retourne en taule ! »

« Hermione, calme-toi, tu veux », lâcha Blaise en s'approchant d'elle. « Va chercher le papier, je m'occupe de le raisonner ».

D'un pas furieux, la jeune femme gravit les quelques marches qui restaient, et entra dans son bureau comme une furie. Elle farfouilla dans son bureau, faisant voler bon nombres de papiers officiels.

« Drago, elle fait tout pour faciliter les choses. Elle n'avait même pas le droit de t'accueillir ici. Tu n'es pas censé approcher Blaine ».

« Pourquoi Pansy aurait fait une chose pareille ? » hurla Drago, ne voulant croire qu'Hermione Granger était innocente.

« Elle ne voulait pas que son fils tombe entre les mains de tes parents », lui apprit-il.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Mon père est en prison ! Et ma mère est inoffensive ! »

« Ton père ne sera pas éternellement à Azkaban, Drago. Et Pansy ne savait pas se qui adviendrait de toi. Personne ne le savait ».

« Je ne peux pas y croire… C'est mon fils ! Il sera beaucoup mieux avec moi, que dans cette Orphelinat ridicule ! »

Blaise ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas persuadé que Blaine serait plus heureux loin d'ici. Il était tellement attaché à Hermione, qu'une séparation serait certainement très dure pour lui. Surtout s'il devait partir avec un homme qu'il ne connait pas, tout père qu'il soit. Néanmoins il ne fit pas part de ces pensées à son ami, qui n'avait certainement pas besoin de savoir que le petit considérait Hermione comme sa mère

Cette dernière arriva enfin, et balança le papier à la tête de Drago qui lui lança un regard noir, avant de commencer à lire se qu'il y avait d'écrit. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il devenait rouge de colère.

Hermione sursauta quand le Seprentard déchira violemment le papier.

_« Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une copie… »_ Pensa-t-elle en regardant les déchets sur le sol.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de contourner cette interdiction ! »

« Non, mon vieux. La seule personne à pouvoir changer quoi que se soit, était Pansy elle-même. Hermione a passé des jours entiers à chercher une solution, en vain ».

Drago posa ces yeux persans sur la Né-moldu, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser. Hermione soutint son regard, défiante. Elle n'accepterait pas une accusation de plus, elle le mettrait dehors bien avant.

« Il faut chercher encore », décida-t-il en sortant de la maison.

Hermione regarda la porte qui venait de se claquer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse être si ingrat… C'était inimaginable. Elle était prête à fondre en larme, tellement elle était déçue. Blaise s'approcha d'elle, lui releva la tête, et déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Elle se blottit dans ces bras, et il la berça un moment.

« Blaise ! » hurla Drago qui l'attendait devant la voiture.

Le métis s'excusa d'un regard, et partit à son tour. Hermione était désespérée. Elle marcha lacement, jusqu'au salon où la musique fusait encore. Elle découvrit les adolescentes entrain de danser sur les canapés. Elle posa les poings sur ces hanches, et attendit patiemment que l'une d'elle ne posa le regard sur elle. Quand Charlie croisa ces yeux furieux, elle se laissa tomba sur les coussins, et fit signe aux autres de l'imiter.

« Je veux que vous rangiez tout se bazar, et que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Blaine, dès qu'il sera réveillé. »

A des centaines de Kilomètres de leur Angeleterre natale, un homme se réveillait au milieu de nulle part, totalement nu, et perdu. L'homme regarde tout autour de lui, et en constatant qu'il se trouve au milieu d'un immense champ, il se relève difficilement. Il regarde le ciel qui se lève à peine, et essaye de se repérer au milieu de ce trou. Un petit sac est accroché à sa cheville, et comme à son habitude, il le dégrafe et sort les vêtements qui s'y trouvent. Il farfouilla dans le sac ou un sort de rétrécissement avait été jeté, pour trouver sa baguette magique, en vain. Il l'avait laissé chez lui.

Une fois habillé, il commença à marcher au milieu du champ. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en essayant de déterminer où se trouvait le Nord. Son père lui répétait toujours, que, s'il lui arrivait de se perdre, il lui suffisait de chercher le Nord pour retrouver son chemin. Bien sûr, sans boussole, le jeune homme était bien incapable de se repérer. Il se demandait dans quelle partie de la Russie il pouvait se trouver. Il ne reconnaissait rien.

Finalement, il trouva une petite route de campagne, où il continua de marcher, en attendant qu'une voiture passe par là.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, il se laissa tomber sur la chaussée, épuisé. Le soleil de midi tapait fort, et il transpirait à grande goutte.

Il entendit le moteur tonitruant d'une voiture, et commença à faire de grands gestes, pour que le conducteur s'arrête. Il lâcha un grand soupir quand la voiture se stoppa devant lui. Il monta du côté conducteur, et remercia vivement la femme qui le regardait étrangement.

« Pouvez-vous m'emmener au Village le plus proche? » demanda-t-il poliment dans un Russe impeccable.

« Je ne comprends pas se que vous dîtes… » dit-elle en Polonais, mimant des paroles pour qu'il comprenne.

« Je vous demandais si vous pouviez m'emmener au village le plus proche », lui répondit-il dans sa langue.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous faite sur cette route ? »

« Si seulement je le savais », marmonna-t-il, lui qui se posait cette question depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

« Je disais que je ne m'en souvenais plus, j'ai dû forcer un peu trop sur la Vodka, sourit-il aimablement ».

« Je suis Aleksi Adamowitz ».

« Grigory Aleksandrov. »

Après plusieurs heures de route, Grigory Aleksandrov aperçut enfin quelques habitations, et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit un panneau et fronça les sourcils :

« Bukowno est en Russie ? » s'étonna-t-il s'attirant une fois de plus un regard suspect de la jeune femme.

« Non, en Pologne. Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Grigory ? »

« Je… Euh… Nous sommes en Pologne ? »

« Vous avez vraiment forcé sur la Vodka », souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Comment pouvait-il se retrouver en Pologne ? En fait, il savait comment il s'était retrouvé ici, se qu'il ne savait pas, c'est pourquoi ?

Boys Don't Cry (Les Garcons Ne Pleurent Pas)

**I would say I'm sorry**  
_Je dirais que je regrette_  
**If I thought that it would change your mind**  
_Si je pensais que cela te ferait changer d'avis_  
**But I know that this time**  
_Mais je sais que cette fois_  
**I've said too much**  
_J'en ai trop dit_  
**Been too unkind**  
_J'ai été trop cruel_

**I try to laugh about it**  
_J'essaye d'en rire_  
**Cover it all up with lies**  
_De le cacher par des mensonges_  
**I try and**  
_J'essaye et_  
**Laugh about it**  
_J'en ris_  
**Hiding the tears in my eyes**  
_En cachant les larmes de mes yeux_  
**'Cause boys don't cry**  
_Car les garçons ne pleurent pas_  
**Boys don't cry**  
_Les garçons ne pleurent pas_

**I would break down at your feet**  
_Je fondrais en larmes à tes pieds_  
**And beg forgiveness**  
_Et implorerais ton pardon_  
**Plead with you**  
_Te supplierais_  
**But I know that**  
_Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard_  
**It's too late**  
_Et maintenant_  
**And now there's nothing I can do**  
_Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire_

**So I try to laugh about it**  
_Aussi j'essaye d'en rire_  
**Cover it all up with lies**  
_De le cacher par des mensonges_  
**I try to**  
_J'essaye_  
**Laugh about it**  
_D'en rire_  
**Hiding the tears in my eyes**  
_En cachant les larmes de mes yeux_  
**'cause boys don't cry**  
_Car les garçons ne pleurent pas_  
**Boys don't cry**  
_Les garçons ne pleurent pas_

**I would tell you**  
_Je te dirais_  
**That I loved you**  
_Que je t'ai aimée_  
**If I thought that you would stay**  
_Si je pensais que tu resterais_  
**But I know that it's no use**  
_Mais je sais que c'est inutile_  
**That you've already gone away**  
_Que tu es déjà partie_

**Misjudged your limits**  
_J'ai mal évalué tes limites_  
**Pushed you too far**  
_T'ai poussée trop loin_  
**Took you for granted**  
_Je n'avais pas d'égards pour toi_  
**I thought that you needed me more**  
_Je pensais que tu avais d'avantage besoin de moi_

**Now I would do most anything**  
_Maintenant je ferais n'importe quoi_  
**To get you back by my side**  
_Pour que tu reviennes à mes côtés_  
**But I just**  
_Mais je ne fais rien d'autre_  
**Keep on laughing**  
_Que continuer à rire_  
**Hiding the tears in my eyes**  
_En cachant les larmes de mes yeux_  
**'cause boys don't cry**  
_Car les garçons ne pleurent pas_

**Boys don't cry **  
_Les garçons ne pleurent pas _

**Voilà voilà !**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? :D Assez plausible la réaction de Drago ? J'ai essayé de gardé le caractère des personnages, mais ce n'est pas facile, quand on à l'habitude de travailler avec ces propres personnages, de reprendre ceux d'une autre.**

**Sinon, un nouveau personnage. Grigory. Alors je ne vais rien dire sur lui pour l'instant tout se dévoilera en temps voulu. C'est peut-être un peu bizarre, mais tout s'explique je vous jure ! Allez-y donnez moi vos hypothèses concernant Grigory ? Qui il est ? D'où il vient (même si ça on le sait) ? Se qu'il fait en Pologne ? Comment il est arrivé là ? Allez-y ! :D :D :D.**

**La relation Blaise, Hermione ? Des opinions ?**

**Le prochain chapitre parlera enfin d'Aléanore, on découvrira qui elle est, se qu'elle est devenu après. Et il y aura aussi un autre personnage de mon imagination. **

**Comment je vous l'ai dit, le rythme de publication est assez rapide au début, pour la simple raison que je veux mettre en place l'histoire, avant de commencer à poster une fois par semaine. Je pense mettre encore un ou deux chapitres, demain, et après demain. **

**Voilou!**

**xoxo**

**Magicalement Vôtre**

**Anaïse**


	4. Chapter III

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling à part quelques personnages qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**

**Bonjour les filles J, (et les garçons peut-être)**

**Comme promis le chapitre 3 de la fiction.**

**Encore une grand merci pour vos Reviews, vous me vendez du rêve quand je vois vos encouragements :P.**

**Pour ce chapitre vous pouvez écouter ****_Little James_****, d'Oasis.**

**Voilà voilà, place à la lecture.**

**_Chapitre III_**

_Le retour tant attendu… Ou peut-être pas._

_Drago Melfoy, après quatre ans de prison à Londre, se voit enfin relâché. _

_Son plus proche ami, Blaise Zabini, est allé récupérer Monsieur Malefoy, avant de l'emmener à l'Orphelin St Ange. Mais pourquoi ? Pour qu'il rencontre enfin son Fils, Blaine Drago Parkinson ? Pour qu'il puisse se venger, et achever le travail qu'il avait commencé sur la jeune Aléanore Simmons, qui réside dans cette Orphelinat ? Miss Granger est-elle à se point aveuglée par son amour pour Balise Zabini, pour laisser un meurtrier approcher de ces pupilles ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Nous attendons plus de renseignement quand à la décision de Drago Malefoy concernant son fils._

_Affaire à suivre._

_Rita Skeeter,_

_La Gazette du Sorcier._

Aléanore Simmons était assise au fond de la classe du Professeur Flitwick, elle le regardait formuler quelques sorts qui ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. En réalité elle pensait à autre chose. Ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait hâte d'assister à son deuxième cours de la journée, et de le retrouver, si bien qu'elle n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de se que son Professeur pouvait dire au reste de la classe.

Quand enfin sa baguette s'illumina pour l'avertir de la fin du cours, elle bondit de sa chaise, et précipita dans les escaliers toujours aussi imprévisibles de Poudlard. Elle passa devant tous ces camarades avec agilité, évitant coups de coudes, mouvements de hanches, et gifles inconscientes. Quand elle arriva devant la salle d'entrainement, elle retrouva Jeremiah Nott qui appartenait à la maison Serdaigle.

« Ça va, Aléa ? » s'étonna-t-il en la voyant essoufflé et suante.

« Très bien… » souffla-t-elle en lui souriant. « J'ai courut ».

« Tu avais hâte de me voir ? » souri-il fière comme un coq.

« Exactement », répondit-elle en guettant le couloir.

Son ami l'observait du coin de l'œil, s'attendant à tout moment à la voir bondir sur ces pieds pour repartir. Il connaissait Aléanore depuis presque six ans, et il la savait imprévisible. Elle pouvait aussi bien assister bien sagement aux cours qui était dispensés à l'école de magie, que les sécher durant toute une semaine, pour trainer avec d'autres Serpentards. Il se désespérait de constater qu'elle continuait, malgré toutes les remontrances du professeur McGonagal, à côtoyer ces serpents venimeux, qui la corrompaient petit à petit.

« Tu ne comptes pas sécher les cours ? » demanda-t-il mauvais.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« En rien, tu as raison », répondit-il en entrant dans la salle d'entrainement, sans un regard de plus pour elle.

Depuis la guerre, le professeur MacGonagal avait instauré un nouveau cours de Défense Physique, qu'elle pensait primordiale. En effet, durant ce cours, les élèves apprenaient à se défendre sans baguette magique. Elle était persuadé qu'Harry aurait eu beaucoup moins de mal à s'en sortir à la veille de la bataille s'il avait eut quelque notion de Défense Physique.

Aléanore déposa sa baguette dans son casier personnel, et se dirigea vers le centre de la classe. Elle s'assit près de Jeremiah qui s'éloigna un peu, vexé.

« Oh Jer, je t'en prie ! » râla-t-elle excédée par son comportement enfantin. « Je suis désolé, pour se que je t'ai dit ».

« C'est trop facile ! Tu me dis des horreurs, et tu viens t'excuser après. »

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu me juges », rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne te juge pas Aléa, je te dis simplement que tu te perds. Parfois je ne te reconnais plus. »

Aléanore souffla d'exaspération, et finit par se reculer, le laissant seul avec ces idées sombres. Elle était devenu ami avec Jeremiah Nott dans le Poudlard Express, avant même de savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas dans la même maison, se qui l'avait profondément déçu, quand le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Seprentard.

_Flash Back :_

_Elle se rappelait comme si c'était la veille, de se petite garçon qui pleurait tout seul dans un compartiment du train. Elle s'était assise près de lui, avait posé une main sur son épaule, et avait dit :_

_« Tu es gay ? »_

_Il avait relevé la tête, outré. _

_« Non ! » s'était-il emporté en se dégageant. « Je ne suis pas gay ». _

_« Alors pourquoi tu pleurs. Les garçons ne pleurent pas, sauf quand ils sont gays. » _

_Jeremiah l'avait fusillé du regard, et lui avait hurlé de sortir, et de le laisser seul. Elle n'en avait rien fait, préférant le regarder pleurer. C'était plus amusant pour elle. _

_« Mon grand frère, Théodore, m'a dit que quand il était en troisième année, des détracteurs avaient envahit le train, et qu'ils avaient faillit tuer un élève. » _

_« Et tu crois à ces salades ? » avait-elle rit, moqueuse. « Il t'a dit ça pour te faire peur, et ça a marché ». _

_« Je n'ai pas peur ! »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu pleurs ? »_

_« Parce que je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard ! »_

_« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois aussi à ces sornettes ! Mais enfin, Harry Potter est fou. Exactement comme Dumbledore, tout le monde le sait. Tu-sais-qui est mort, et depuis belle lurette ! »_

_« Tu ne sais rien… » avait-il soufflé en évitant soigneusement son regard. _

_Evidement elle ne savait rien à l'époque, alors que Jer savait tout. Son père faisait parti des Mangemorts qui avaient vu Voldemort revenir lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, il savait alors se qu'il se passait, alors que tout le monde prenait Harry Potter pour un menteur. _

Se qu'Aléanore ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi Jeremiah réagissait aussi excessivement pour si peu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'elle sèche quelques cours ? Elle était assez bonne en classe pour se le permettre. Elle le regardait bouder dans son coin, alors que leur entraineur arrivait enfin dans la salle.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en jetant son sac dans un coin de la pièce. « Pardonnez mon retard, j'avais à faire ! »

Il adressa un sourire complice aux Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Aléa fronça les sourcils, et fixa son entraineur, écœurée. C'était une autre chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas : pourquoi les hommes se sentaient-ils obligés de se vanter de leurs conquêtes.

Elle avait lu quelque part, qu'on pouvait diviser le nombre de partenaires sexuel annoncé par un homme par deux. Et au contraire multiplié ceux d'une femme par le même nombre. Elle ne savait pas si cette hypothèse était confirmée, toujours est-il que si elle l'était, leur entraineur n'aurait pas beaucoup couché ces derniers temps !

« Il est tellement beau… » souffla l'une des Gryffondors au fond de la salle, tout de suite approuvée par les filles qui se trouvaient autour.

Aléa devait bien avouer que cet homme était particulièrement beau, même s'il était tout à fait insupportable. Sans compter sa musculature parfaitement dessiné, son visage avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Sa peau bronzée faisait ressortir ces yeux vert clair, si bien qu'on ne pouvait voir que ça sur son visage. Quand il transperçait quelqu'un avec ces yeux, on pouvait ou tomber en adoration devant lui, ou mourir de peur. Les quelques mèches frisées qui lui tombaient sur le visage le rendait un peu plus humain, malgré ces pupilles hypnotiques.

« Tout le monde se met en place ! » hurla-t-il en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, ces poings dressés devant son visage.

Aléa regarda Jeremiah, pensant qu'ils allaient faire équipe comme à leur habitude. Mais quand elle le vit se diriger vers une autre qu'elle, son cœur se brisa. Elle détestait quand il agissait ainsi, pour lui faire payer d'être se qu'elle était. Il voulait lui faire mal, et il y a arrivait parfaitement.

Elle le vit faire les yeux doux à une Serdaigle qui rentrait dans son jeu, et préféra détourner les yeux, au risque de rendre son déjeuner. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour trouver un autre binôme, mais tout le monde avait déjà trouvé son coéquipier.

« En place, Simmons ! » lui ordonna son entraineur, en lui mettant un petit coup de pied dans la cuisse. « Tu vas te battre avec moi ».

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ».

« Tu as peur ? » ricana-t-il en la défiant du regard.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et constata que personne ne s'intéressait à eux, bien trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se battre. Elle esquissa un sourire, et se mit en position d'attaque, près à en découdre !

« Tu vas regretter d'être né ! »

« Charlie ! » hurla Hermione en bas des escaliers. Viens ici tout de suite !

Hermione se débattait avec un shewing gum, collé sur l'ensemble de la chevelure de Blaine. Le petit pleurait à chaudes larmes, à mesure qu'elle tirait sur ces petits cheveux courts, pour le défaire de la friandise. Ted Lupin, regardait la scène avec horreur, lui qui avait faillit se coucher dans le lit de Blaine, avant que ce dernier ne s'y jette pour l'embêter. Il était bien content que se ne soit pas dans ces boucles brunes qu'il soit collé, même s'il était désolé pour son copain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu hurles comme un hyppogriffe en rogne ? »

« Ne sois pas insolente, s'il te plait ! » la réprimanda Hermione en la pointant du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que ce shewing gum faisait sur l'oreiller de Blaine ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » pouffa-t-elle en regarda sa tutrice s'acharner sur la tête du gamin.

« Parce que c'est toi qui l'y a déposé ! » s'emporta l'ancienne Gryfondor hors d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

« Fred et Georges disaient qu'il devait exploser, pas simplement coller », râla-t-elle en tirant sur les cheveux du petit, faisant redoubler ces pleurs !

« Mais enfin Charlie ! Il a posé sa tête dessus ! »

« Il n'est pas en sucre à se que je sache ! » répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vas tout de suite chez Fred et George chercher l'antidote ! »

« Mais j'étais entrain de me faire les ongles ! » protesta-t-elle en tapant du pied.

« Je m'en contre fiche ! Tu y vas immédiatement, et si tu n'es pas revenu dans une demi-heure, je te prive d'ordinateur en plus de ton portable que tu me donneras dès que sera revenu. »

L'adolescence poussa un cri de rage, et sortit de la maison, en pestant contre tout les Dieux.

« J'ai mal, Mione ! » sanglota le petit en portant les mains jusqu'à sa tête.

Hermione prit Blaine dans ces bras, et l'emmena jusqu'au salon. Elle alluma la télévision, et commença à bercer l'enfant, en attendant que Charlier revienne avec l'antidote. Elle fulminait de rage. Comment ces satanés Jumeaux avaient pu vendre leur saletés produit démoniaque à l'une de ces protégers, alors qu'il était évident qu'elle l'utiliserait contre l'un de ces camarades ! Elle irait leur en toucher deux mots, et ils se souviendraient de son passage !

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cria une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Drago Malefoy.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers le nouveau venu, horrifiée. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça, sans en plus qu'un père mécontent ne s'en mêle ? Elle posa Blaine sur le canapé, et se dirigea vers Malefoy qui regardait son enfant avec horreur.

Qu'est-ce que cette Sang-de-bourbe avait fait à son fils ? Elle allait regretter d'être venu au monde ! Parole de Malefoy !

Quand elle lui fit enfin face, elle baissa instinctivement les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter la fureur du jeune homme. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur son bras. Malefoy la traina jusqu'au couloir, pour mieux le hurler dessus.

« Tu vas me répondre, oui ou non ? » hurla-t-il en désignant la porte du salon.

« Une mauvaise blague, d'un autre pensionnaire », souffla-t-elle en se massant les tempes. « Elle est allée chercher l'antidote, elle sera de retour dans quelques minutes ».

« J'espère que tu vas la virer, cette garce ! » grinça-t-il essayant de retenir sa colère.

« Mais non enfin ! » s'horrifia-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

« Tu vas laisser cette dégénérer ici, alors qu'elle en a après mon fils ? » gronda-t-il la faisant reculer de quelques pas.

« Ce n'était qu'une blague, Malefoy ! Elle n'a pas cherché à tuer ton fils. Elle n'a que quinze ans ! Je ne vais pas la virer, elle est orpheline ! »

« Tu es inconsciente, Granger ! Et dangereuse pour ces enfants ! Je refuse que mon fils habite sous le même toit, que cette fille ! »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! » finit-elle par hurler reprenant son courage légendaire.

Elle pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui, et marcha jusqu'à se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Le jeune homme serra les dents, se retenant d'être violent. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rompe le silence.

« Aux yeux de la Loi, Drago Malefoy, tu n'es pas autorisé à être ici. Tu n'es même pas censé approcher ton fils à moins de vingt mètres, et je suis déjà gentille de te permettre de le rencontrer. Je ne jetterai pas une enfant dehors, pour une mauvaise blague. Tu n'aurais pas tenu longtemps à Poudlard si on t'avait foutu dehors dès la première plaisanterie dans ce genre ! »

Drago serra les dents, mais ne répondit rien. Il savait pertinemment que s'il répliquait, elle le mettrait dehors, et il n'aurait plus aucunes chances de connaître son fils. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement, et Hermione, souffla.

« C'est bon j'ai ton antidote ! » lança Charlie dans l'entrée.

Elle le lança à Hermione, et retourna dans sa chambre aussitôt. Drago se retint de lui courir après pour lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à son fils, mais un coup d'œil à la lionne l'en dissuada. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, et tout deux retournèrent dans le salon.

Blaine suçait son pouce en regardant un dessin annimé, et quand il vit Hermione, il tendit les bras pour qu'elle le prenne.

« On va aller enlever tout se shewing gum de tes cheveux, mon cœur ».

« C'est qui lui, Mione ? » demanda-t-il en pointant Drago du doigt qui se sentit défaillir alors que le petit le regardait dans les yeux.

« C'est Monsieur Drago. C'est lui qui va t'appliquer l'antidote sur les cheveux ».

« Pourquoi c'est pas toi ? » se plaignit-il en boudant.

« Parce que seul Monsieur Drago en est capable ».

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna-t-il en regardant son père, suspect. "Et tu vas me tirer les cheveux Monsieur Drago ? Parce que moi j'aime pas quand on me tire les cheveux, même que ça me fait pleurer ! »

« Je vais faire tout mon possible pour éviter ça », répondit Drago avec émotion.

Hermione regardait son pire ennemi, s'accroupir devant le petit en le couvant du regard. Elle souriait légèrement, alors qu'il mettait une main tendre sur son bras. Elle savait qu'elle enfreignait plusieurs lois en le laissant faire, pourtant elle n'avait pas le cœur de l'en empêcher. Il paraissait tellement gentil ainsi, tellement doux, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être devant un autre homme. Il ne restait plus rien du Malefoy désagréable, et mesquin, il n'y avait que Drago, un père privé de son enfant depuis trop longtemps.

« Tu sais, l'antidote agit en deux temps », expliqua-t-il à Blaine doucement. « D'abord tu dois faire un câlin, et un bisou à Monsieur Drago ».

« Oh non ! ça, c'est une blague », ria-t-il en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

« Non, non ! C'est vrai de vrai, regarde c'est marqué là ».

« Mais moi je sais pas lire ! » protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est marqué », commença-t-il en faisant semblant de lire : « tout enfant ayant du Shewing gum dans les cheveux, doit faire un gros câlin et un gros bisou à Monsieur Drago, s'il veut pouvoir se débarrasser de tout. Tu veux te débarrasser de tout le Shewing gum Blaine ? Sinon on peut passer outre cette obligation, et tu garderas toute ta vie… »

Avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase, le petit se jetta dans ces bras, et le serra de toute ces forces. Puis il plaqua un énorme bisou, sur sa joue, les bras toujours fermant enroulés autour de son cou.

« C'est bien comme ça ? » demanda-t-il avec un souriant si charmant que Drago se voyait déjà fondre.

« Je ne suis pas sur que le bisou est été assez gros, recommence pour en être sûr ».

Le petit hocha la tête, et embrassa de nouveau son père.

« Je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Allons laver ces cheveux, petit bonhomme avait que ça ne s'incruste ».

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était tellement touché par cette scène, qu'elle n'avait pu se remémorer des souvenirs de son père, quand lui aussi exigeait des baisers de sa part. Depuis qu'elle avait effacé leurs mémoires avec un sort d'oubliette, Hermione n'était jamais retourné chez les Granger, elle en souffrait encore aujourd'hui.

Elle regarda les deux Malefoy, main dans la main, partir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle les laissa seul, et retourna dans son bureau, non sans un dernier regard pour eux.

« …et même que Ted, il voulait pas me donner son ballon. Alors moi je l'ai poussé, et on s'est disputé. Et c'était plus mon copain, j'étais trop énervé contre lui. Mais après il m'a donné la moitié de son cookies, alors c'était encore mon copain. Et Monsieur Drago, t'as un meilleur copain ».

« Oui, mon meilleur copain, s'appel Blaise ».

« Tonton Blaise ? » se réjouit l'enfant alors que Drago commençait à lui appliquer délicatement la lotion sur les cheveux. « Moi je l'adore tonton Blaise. Tu savais qu'il avait la peau noire. Je trouve que la peau noir c'est trop beau, et même que Mia elle a la peau noire, et que c'est ma chérie ! Et toi tu as une chérie ? »

« Non, mais tu sais, les femmes ce n'est pas indispensable dans la vie d'un homme ».

« C'est n'importe quoi se que tu dis ! Les filles elles sont trop belles, et même qu'on se marie avec elles. Et après on met une petite graine dans leurs ventres, et on fait des bébés ! Les filles c'est pas inspendissable ! »

Drago sourit en rinçant la tête de son fils. Il fit bien attention de ne pas mettre de lotion dans ces yeux. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa figure, et le fit tourner sur lui-même.

« Monsieur Drago, arrête, je vois plus rien ! » se plaignit le petit.

« Blaine ? Blaine, où es-tu ? »

« Mais je suis là ! »

« Blaine ? » s'affola-t-il faussement. « Mais où tu es parti ? »

Il regarda tout autour de lui, alors que l'enfant se trouvant devant lui.

« Là ! En bas ! Non pas là, en bas ! »

Le petit s'empara du visage de l'adulte et le força à le regarder dans les yeux

« Je suis là », dit-il avec un sourire attendrissant.

« Oh Blaine ! Merci Merlin, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! »

« Mais non, j'étais juste devant toi, tu m'avais pas vu ? »

« Non, t'es trop petit… »

Le petit fronça les sourcils, et commença à le bouder.

« Je ne suis pas petit ! Je suis un grand garçon, moi ! »

« Tout se qui est petit es mignon, bonhomme ».

« Je suis mignon ? »

« Le plus mignon, des mignons ! » lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Drago reconduit son fils jusqu'au salon, en lui faisant promettre de toujours regarder où il mettait la tête. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir en direction du bureau de Granger. Il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux, tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de savoir où pouvait se trouver le dit bureau. Il vit alors une porte avec un ecriteau : Bureau d'Hermione.

Il frappa doucement, et entra.

« Tout est parti ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle posa ces lunettes sur la table, et le regarda durement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait été émue par ces retrouvailles avec son fils. Elle devait rester professionnelle. Elle était déjà trop attaché à Blaine, il ne fallait pas que Malefoy s'imagine qu'elle acceptait aussi facilement le fait qu'il côtoie l'enfant.

« Tout ».

« Très bien, je te remercie. J'avais beaucoup de travail en retard. »

« C'est ça… » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le petit sofa. « Tu as trouvé une solution ? »

« Je cherche », répondit-elle simplement en se laissant aller au fond de son siège. « C'est vraiment trop compliqué… »

« Et si je signais un papier, interdisant à mes parents d'approcher Blaine ? »

« Non, il n'est stipulé nulle part qu'elle ne voulait pas que tes parents s'occupent de lui. Seul Blaise était au courant. J'ai tout tourné dans tout les sens, mais il y a toujours un petit détail qui d'interdis toujours tout contact avec lui ».

« Tu veux dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir parler à mon fils ? » s'attrista-t-il se qui brisa le cœur d'Hermione qui était incapable de vouloir du mal à qui que soit, même si cette personne l'avait tyrannisé durant six ans.

« Non, Malefoy je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler, mais je pense que ton fils à besoin de toi. Donc je vais faire en sorte que vous puissiez vous voir, jusqu'à se que je trouve une solution, à votre problème. En retour, j'exige que tu me respectes, et que tu accepte de ne voir Blaine qu'au manoir ».

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Granger ? Tu veux qu'on te balance des fleurs, et qu'on dise à qui veut l'entendre quel être généreux et parfait tu es ? »

« Non, je veux le bonheur, de Blaine ».

Il l'observa un instant, essayant de lire dans ces yeux, d'y voir une lueur d'hypocrisie, mai sil se noyait dans l'honnêteté qui s'échappait d'eux. Il hocha la tête respectueusement. A cet instant précis, Hermione Granger avait gagné le respect de Drago Malefoy. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle non plus, mais quelque chose avait changé, peut-être Blaine y était-il pour beaucoup.

Little James (Petit James)

**Little James, we're all the same,**  
_Petit James, nous sommes tous les mêmes,_  
**They always seem to look to us,**  
_Ils ont toujours l'air de nous regarder,_  
**But we weren't meant to be grown ups,**  
_Mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour grandir_  
**Thank you for your smile,**  
_Merci pour ton sourire,_  
**You make it all worthwhile, to us.**  
_Avec toi tout deviens interressent, pour nous._

**Live for your toys, even though they make noise**  
_Vie pour tes jouets, même si ils font du bruit_  
**Have you ever played with plasticine,**  
_As tu déjà joué avec de la pâte à modeler_  
**Or even tried a trampoline,**  
_Ou déjà essayé un trampoline,_  
**Thank you for your smile,**  
_Merci pour ton sourire,_  
**You make it all worthwhile, to us.**  
_Avec toi tout deviens interressent, pour nous._

**I'm singing this song, for you and your mum that's all.**  
_Je chante cette chanson, pour toi et ta maman c'est tout._  
**'Cos it wont be long, before everyone is gone**  
_Paceque ça ne sera pas long, avant que tout le monde parte_

**Sailed out to sea, your mum you and me**  
_Pilote hors de la mer, ta maman toi et moi_  
**You swam the ocean like a child**  
_Tu nageais dans l'océan comme un enfant_  
**Life around us was so wild**  
_La vie autour de nous était si sauvage_  
**Thank you for your smile**  
_Merci pour ton sourire_  
**You make it all worthwhile, to us.**  
_Avec toi tout devient interessant, pour nous._

**I'm singing this song, for you and your mum that's all.**  
_Je chante cette chanson, pour toi et ta maman c'est tout._  
**And it wont be long, before everyone is gone**  
_Et ça ne sera pas long, avant que tout le monde parte_

**Voilà voilou !**

**Bon je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir la correction,, je n'en pouvais plus. Mes yeux ont bobos... :(**

**Sinon vous en avez pensé quoi ? Aléanore ? Drago ? Blaine ? Nous n'avons pas vu Blaise dans ce chapitre, j'ai préféré le consacrer à Drago et Blaine, ainsi qu'à Aléanore.**

**Donc Jeremiah est bien le frère de Théodore Nott, et ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble durant la première année de Jer, qui est aussi la dernière année complète avant que Poudlard ne ferme pour la bataille. Bref, Jeremiah est assez important dans l'histoire, il sera le meilleur ami, le confident, et peut-être l'amoureux qui sait ? Pas moi en tout cas.**

**Bref, j'en dis pas plus :).**

**Donnez vos avis, j'ai hâte de savoir se que vous en avez pensé XD.**

**Voulez-vous que je continue à donner des chansons à écouter ? Si oui voulez-vous la traduction ?**

**Magicalement vôtre**

**Anaïse.**

**Ps: Toujours de Bêta Lectrice? :(((**

**Pps: Une petite Review, siouplait :D**


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclamer : ****tout appartient à JK Rowlings, malheureusement tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre, tout frais, et tout corriger par Jenifael09 (que je remercie tout particulièrementJ). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et que vous continuerez à me suivre. **

**Je n'ai pas le temps de blablater plus longtemps, alors je vais remercier les Reviewers (ça se dit ça?) anonymes, même si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre personnellement sachez que vos reviews me font chaud au cœur. (Et oui, Morgane, j'avais comprit que c'était toi, je ne suis pas débile, débile (love you!)). **

**Bref, je voulais aussi ajouter que c'est pas bien de ne pas laisser de Reviews! :P Et si on compte le nombre de Views et le nombre de Reviews on peut se dire qu'il y a un léger problème. Alors siouplait, une tite Review pour me faire plaisir :DD**

**À Vot ' bon cœur! **

**Pas de réponse concernant les chansons que j'ajoutais, alors je ne continue pas, et puis aujourd'hui n'ai pas le temps de chercher une chanson J. **

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre IV

Grigory regardait la jeune femme qui l'avait escorté jusqu'au petit village, battre la terre. Il était assis sur la petite véranda, et sirotait une limonade fraîche. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouvé en Pologne, mais il se sentait bien ici. Aleksi était d'une gentillesse rare de nos jours, et surtout particulièrement belle.

_En fait_, pensa Grigory en continuant de la contempler sans aucune discrétion, _elle est la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue._

Aleksi l'avait recueilli en attendant le prochain bus qui le ramènerait chez lui. Seulement Grigory n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Non, il voulait rester ici, près de cette femme sublime. Il voulait battre la terre, planter des pommes de terre, et s'occuper de leurs enfants quand ils seront mariés, et qu'ils auraient toute une légion à élever.

Un chat vint se frotter sur ces jambes, et il le prit sous le ventre pour le caresser. L'animal tourna un peu sur lui-même, avant de se coucher en boule sur ces genoux. Tout en continuant de divaguer sur son futur possible avec cette jeune femme, il caressa le pelage gris de la petite boule de poil.

Il se demandait quelle langue parleraient leurs enfants. Le Russe, ou le Polonais? Certainement le polonais, étant donné que c'était la langue qui rapprochait Aleksi et Grigory. Grigory avait de la chance d'être né avec la capacité de parler toutes les langues du monde. Heureusement pour lui, sinon il aurait été obligé d'apprendre à parler couramment le polonais pour se marier avec cette femme.

Oui, Grigory était tombé amoureux d'Aleksi dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était chez elle, et il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir et qu'il voulait rester ici longtemps, pour ne pas dire toujours.

« Tu devrais avoir honte! » Lui cria la jeune femme, en pointant son râteau vers lui. « Laisser une femme travailler, pendant que tu te la coules douce! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as décidé de travailler, Knopka (**ndt : selon internet, ça veut dire « ma puce» en russe XD**). Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en payer les frais! »

Elle rit, et Grigory frissonna en entendant ce son cristallin et si angélique qu'il était difficile de l'entendre sans se sentir coupable. Il avait l'impression que son esprit perverti par la magie et la malédiction souillera cette pureté. Il sourit malgré lui, incapable de renoncer à se qu'il ressentait pour elle pour préserver sa cette merveille. Il était bien trop égoïste pour ça.

Il regarda les courbes parfaites de son corps. Le creux de ces reins, qui semblait l'appeler comme un aimant. Ces petits seins, moulés dans ce débardeur prune. Ces épaules fines, mais pourtant musclées par le travail qu'elle accomplissait pour faire vivre sa maison, et entretenir son jardin. Si encore son visage n'était pas aussi parfait, peut-être arriverait-il à se détacher de cette contemplation interdite, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sa bouche charnue était surement la chose la plus désirable qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Elle semblait le pousser au vice… Il se disait qu'elle pourrait parfaitement accueillir la sienne. Ces yeux bleus comme l'océan étaient parfaitement accordés à sa chevelure de feu. Oui elle était parfaite…

Il se demandait comme il n'avait pas pu le voir dans la voiture, la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Pourtant, c'était évident. C'était un ange… Un véritable ange.

« Le soleil tape trop! Tu devrais rentrer, Aleksi! » cria-t-il pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre d'aussi loin.

Elle laissa tomber son outil, et marcha jusqu'à la maison, en lui souriant. Oh oui, il était amoureux et même plus, il était éperdument amoureux. Il se leva, pour aller à sa rencontre. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il l'attira à lui par la taille, et l'embrassa comme jamais, il n'avait embrassé personne.

Elle s'accrocha à son cou, et sauta pour enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il l'empoigna par les fesses, et la porta jusqu'à la maison. Sur le pas de la porte, après l'avoir claqué à la hâte, il l'allongea, et sans même la déshabiller il lui fit l'amour avec une fougue qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Le soir venu, après avoir passé le reste de la journée au lit avec cette sublime créature, Grigory se sentit mal. Ces côtes commencèrent à lui faire un peu mal, ces articulations étaient un peu engourdies, et il comprit assez vite qu'il allait se transformer. Il se leva brusquement réveillant la jeune femme qui dormait dans ces bras.

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit plus du tout humain. Il fourra ces vêtements dans son sac sous les yeux inquiets d'Aleksi qui n'osait rien dire.

« Aleksi il faut que je parte immédiatement… » souffla-t-il avec une tristesse infinie dans la voix.

« Ne me laisse pas, par Merlin, je t'aime! » commença-t-elle à pleurer en le suppliant du regard.

Merlin? Comment connaissait-elle l'existence de Merlin?

« Tu es une sorcière? » tenta-t-il conscient que si ce n'était pas le cas, il enfreignant l'une des premières règles du monde Sorcier.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis elle finit par hocher la tête.

« J'étais… Tous mes pouvoirs m'ont été enlevés quand j'étais enfant… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre ton histoire, Knopka. Je dois partir » la coupa-t-il.

« Pitié… » Sanglota-t-elle en s'agenouillant sur le lit, entièrement nue.

Il s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage entre ces mains, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres. Il colla son front au sien, et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi. Il était trop émotif, il le savait, mais à cet instant il s'en foutait.

« Je… je t'appellerai dès demain matin. »

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi… » le supplias-elle.

« Je suis trop dangereuse. Je te jure, que dès que je… je vais mieux, je reviendrais ».

Puis il partit en courant. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, et rangea cette dernière dans le petit sac. Il reviendrait… Dès qu'il aurait compris pourquoi, même après la pleine lune, il se transformait. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur, il était tombé amoureux dès qu'il avait croisé son regard, et jamais il ne laisserait passée sa chance d'être heureux avec cette femme.

Hermione donnait son bain à Blaine, Ted et Jamie, quand Charlie fit irruption dans la salle de bain, comme une furie. Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, alors que les petits s'étaient aussitôt arrêtés de jouer dans l'eau. Ils regardaient tous Charlie, légèrement effrayés.

« Où est mon téléphone portable? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione qui lui faisait face, les poings sur les hanches, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à elle.

« Dans mon bureau, à sa place jusqu'à nouvel ordre », répondit-elle calmement.

Hermione était habituée au caractère colérique de la jeune fille, elle savait la maitriser, même si pour cela, elle devait faire preuve de sang froid, et dépenser une grande partie de son énergie.

« Rends-le-moi! » exigea l'adolescente en tendant la main.

« Tu es puni, Charlie. Tu récupéreras ton téléphone dans deux semaines. »

« Non! C'est hors de question que tu me prives de mon portable! Tu n'es pas ma mère. »

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, je suis ta tutrice. Et je te punis si tu fais une bêtise, comme tout le monde », dit-elle flegmatique.

Charlie tapa du pied en hurlant de rage. Ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile d'être une Cracmol dans un Orphelinat rempli de sorcier, il fallait en plus qu'elle la prive du peu de liberté qu'elle avait! Elle ne supportait plus cet Orphelinat, elle ne supportait plus Hermione, et encore moins les trois diables de qui elle s'occupait toute la journée. Elle avait l'impression d'être inexistante pour sa tutrice, qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux plus petits.

Hermione regarda Charlie sortir de la salle de bain, en déblatérant des obscénités.

« On se bouche les oreilles! » ordonna-t-elle au petit qui lui obéir immédiatement.

Elle sourit en voyant les trois enfants, les doigts enfoncés dans les oreilles, qui la regardaient avec de grands sourires attendrissants.

Sa baguette vibra alors dans sa poche, et elle la sortit en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis peu de nouveaux sorts avaient été inventés, les Sorciers pouvaient maintenant communiquer à l'aide de leur baguette. Le visage de Drago sortit de la baguette, et se mit à flotter dans les airs.

« Monsieur Drago! » s'écria Blaine en se levant dans la baignoire, les doigts toujours dans les oreilles.

« Pourquoi il se bouche les oreilles? » demanda-t-il en regardant le petit, perplexe. « C'est une nouvelle punition? »

« Ils doivent se boucher les oreilles, quand Charlie jure », lui apprit-elle en posant sa baguette sur le meuble en bois blanchi où elle rangeait les serviettes de bain. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

« Je voulais dire bonne nuit à Blaine », dit-il avec assurance, alors qu'au fond de lui il avait terriblement peur que la jeune femme refuse.

Hermione sourit et sortit le petit garçon du bain, en l'enroulant dans une serviette. Le petit se précipita vers la tête flottante, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione leur laissa un peu d'intimités, et s'occupa des deux autres enfants.

« Comment ça va, bonhomme? »

« Plus de Shewing gum ! » cria-t-il en lui montrant ces cheveux immaculés.

« C'est super… » dit-il un peu triste.

Il discuta un peu avec son fils, et quand il dut le quitter, il sentit son cœur se briser encore une fois. Il le regarda courir hors de la pièce avec ces deux copains, et il se retrouva avec Granger, qui le regardait, désolé.

« Je cherche encore », lui dit-elle pour le consoler un peu.

« Visiblement pas assez », souffla-t-il sombrement.

« Je fais ce que je peux, Malefoy… »

« Je sais, je sais. Simplement c'est trop long. À ce rythme-là, j'aurai la garde de Blaine quand je serais remariée, et que j'aurai tout un tas d'enfants. »

Hermione le garda sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés, si bien que Drago se demandait s'il était n'étaient pas en train de faire une attaque.

« Granger! Granger, ça va? Tu ne vas pas me claquer entre les doigts. J'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer mon fils. Tu feras une attaque après, si tu veux, mais pas maintenant! »

« Je crois que je sais comment on va pouvoir récupérer Blaine… » murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague, en proie à une grande concentration.

« Comment ça « on» ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que…? ».

« Malefoy, je sais comment on va faire », répéta-t-elle en partant en courant, prenant sa baguette à la volée. « Nox » ajouta-t-elle pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Elle courut jusqu'à son bureau, où elle s'empara de son manteau. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et hurla dans le hall d'entrée.

« Gin! Je dois aller au bureau immédiatement! »

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda sa meilleure amie en donnant à manger à un des bébés qu'elle tenait ces bras, un biberon à la main.

« Je ne sais pas encore… »

Puis elle transplanta, laissant derrière elle une Madame Potter perplexe. Ginny travaillait dans l'Orphelinat depuis qu'Hermione l'avait ouvert, pour les enfants de Ste Jeanne, même si elle était mariée à Harry Potter, elle n'avait pas pu renoncer à son amour pour les enfants.

Elle ne voyait plus beaucoup son mari, depuis maintenant quelques mois. Elle savait pourquoi il s'était à ce point éloigné, et cela l'attristait tellement qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans son travail, au point même de dormir au manoir Zabini, pour éviter de le voir trop souvent. Elle n'allait à la chaumière qu'une ou deux fois par semaine, et à reculons qui plus est.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, après avoir subi trop de Doloris durant la guerre, Harry était devenu distant, et particulièrement froid. Elle savait qu'il désirait par-dessus tout avoir des enfants avec elle, et savoir que ça lui était impossible l'avait anéanti. Le premier mois, Ginny se demandait quand il allait accepter l'inévitable, aujourd'hui elle se demandait quand il la quitterait…

Elle retourna dans le salon, avec les enfants qui jouaient tranquillement, et se concentra sur ces petits protégés pour éviter de trop penser à son mariage qui partait en fumée.

Blaise et Drago arrivèrent quelques minutes après Hermione au bureau, où elle s'affairait déjà à chercher dans les livres de lois magiques. Blaise regarda la jeune fille, ces lunettes sur le bout du nez, lire à toute vitesse, les petites lignes illisibles. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, et attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse. Drago de son côté ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait savoir comment il allait pouvoir récupérer son fils, et l'attente était beaucoup trop longue!

« Granger, tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'on va faire? Je vais finir par avoir un ulcère! »

« Tu veux récupérer Blaine à n'importe quel prix, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, une lueur un peu folle dans les yeux.

« Elle me fait un peu peur », souffla-t-il à l'intention de Blaise qui essayait de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Il faut que tu trouves une femme! Et qu'elle adopte Blaine, après tu pourras l'épouser, et tu essayeras de la convaincre de donner ton nom au petit! »

Les deux hommes dévisagèrent la lionne, l'un avec adoration, et fascination, l'autre avec scepticisme.

« Et où veux-tu que je trouve une femme qui acceptera d'épouser un ancien taulard, qui a failli tuer un enfant? Et qui plus est de la convaincre d'adopter son fils, qu'il n'a pas le droit d'approcher pour on ne sait qu'elle raison ».

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il avait raison. Aucune femme saine d'esprit ne ferait une chose pareille, du moins sans une grosse compensation.

« Tu pourrais la payer… » dit-elle n'en revenant pas elle-même de se qu'elle venait de dire.

« La bonne idée! » ironisa Drago en frappant dans ces mains. « Comme ça, si elle me dénonce, je repars immédiatement en prison! Tu n'es pas supposée être intelligente Granger? »

Encore une fois elle dut lui donner raison. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était, déontologiquement parlant, impossible.

« Trouve quelqu'un qui ne te connait pas », proposa Blaise.

« Tout les Sorciers du monde connaisse mon nom, si ce n'est pas pour le scandale Simmons, c'est pour les méfaits de mon père ».

« Il a raison », concéda Hermione en se grattant la tête.

Les trois sorciers se triturèrent les méninges pour trouver une solution en vain. Enfin, Drago avait bien une petite idée derrière la tête, mais elle était tellement folle, qu'il ne pouvait la dire tout haut. Non, elle n'accepterait jamais, même pour Blaine! Il devait s'enlever cette idée de la tête.

Trop tard, elle commençait à germer, il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter…

« QUOI! » Hurla Aléanore en plein milieu de la salle commune, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

Elle fit une boule compacte avec la Gazette du Sorcier, et le fit brûler en murmurant un « Incendio ». Elle sortit de la salle comme une furie, et manqua de percuter son entraineur, qui arrivait pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il l'intercepta avant qu'elle le lui défonce la cage thoracique, sous le choc de l'impact.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t-il inquiet de voir son élève dans cet état.

« Aléa! » l'appela Jeremiah Nott en la rejoignant aussitôt.

L'entraineur se vit obligé de lâcher la jeune fille, alors que son ami la prenait par la hanche pour l'emmener plus loin. Il la regarda partir, inquiet. Il la fixa un moment, se demandant s'il ne devait pas l'emmener ailleurs, pour la calmer. Voyant que Nott s'en sortait plutôt bien, il les laissa seuls, et partis prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Aléa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe! »

« Cette… Cette verrue purulente, a osé dire que Drago était revenu pour finir le travail qu'il avait commencé! ».

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu t'obstines à le défendre… »

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà expliqué se qu'il s'est réellement passé se soir là? » souffla-t-il après un long moment d'hésitation, en le regardant durement.

« Non, tu as toujours soigneusement évité le sujet », répondit-il comme un reproche.

« Drago n'allait pas me tuer… »

« Mais les témoins ont dit que… »

« Il avait pour mission de me faire taire », le coupa-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Parce que je savais beaucoup trop de choses, parce que tu m'as dit trop de choses, Jer! »

« Mais personne ne savait que… »

« Les murs ont des oreilles, tu devrais le savoir. Toujours est-il que Drago voulait simplement me jeter un sort d'Oubliette, pour que j'oublie tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je devais faire semblant de mourir, et il serait revenu me chercher pour qu'on parte en Amérique tous les deux. Il était comme mon frère, Jeremiah ».

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas innocenté alors? »

« Personne ne m'a crue. Il pensait qu'on m'avait menacée, j'ai même eu une garde rapprochée. James en faisait partie. »

Jeremiah s'en voulait, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Par sa faute, Drago Malefoy avait été enfermé sans raison, sa meilleure amie avait souffert, et il avait fait un Orphelin. Oui Jeremiah Nott était assailli par la culpabilité, si bien qu'il recula doucement, et finit par s'enfuir en courant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps les yeux presque accusateurs d'Aléanore, c'était trop dur pour lui.

**Fin! **

**Non je rigole! **

**Bref, voilà on connait un peu plus Grigory, qui tombe trèèèèèèèès vite amoureux! Mais ça arrive de tomber amoureux au premier regard, je vous jure! (Non je ne vis pas dans le monde des bisounours ==') **

**Une petite Reviews, et je vous laisse décider si au cours de la fiction, il y aura un lemon… (Haha, ça va peut-être vous donner envie de me laisser une Review ça!)**

**Magicalement Vôtre**

**Anaïse**

**Ps : vous pouvez quand même écouter la chanson Né pour toi, de (je ne sui spas fan de ce type, mais il faut avouer que cette chanson correspond très bien à la relation qu'entretient Grigory avec Aleksi.)**


	6. Chapter V

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Sali Salut Voisinou !**

**Me revoilà pour le cinquième chapitre !**

**Voilà je commence à prendre un rythme de publication plus régulier. C'est-à-dire une fois par semaine, le week end.**

**Toujours aussi peu de Reviews, je suis un peu triste L. Je vous rappel qu'on sait quand vous vous ajouter au Followers, ou que vous mettez la Fiction en Favoris sans mettre de Reviews ! Grrrrrrr J. Bref il serait gentil d'au moins donner un avis, c'est plus encourageant pour la suite.**

**Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous dîtes d'un Lemon ? Pour ou contre ? à vous de choisir, mais pour ça, Reviews ! :DD**

**Bon je vous laisse lire, je ne suis pas chiante.**

_Chapitre V_

Blaise et Hermione discutaient tranquillement sous la véranda, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les enfants qui jouaient dehors. La jeune femme tenait un poupon entre les bras, qui dormait paisiblement. Elle se balançait doucement sur la balancelle, sous le regard couvant du métis. Elle posa un tendre baiser sur son front, et le contempla dans son sommeil. Elle aimait les enfants, elle se pensait né pour ça à une époque. Seulement elle n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne personne pour fonder une famille… C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de recueillir ces enfants, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais la personne qui lui fallait.

« Je te fais un enfant, si tu veux ! » lui avait dit Blaise un jour ou elle se plaignait d'être célibataire.

Elle savait qu'il était sérieux, seulement elle ne se voyait pas éduquer un enfant dans ces circonstances. Un bébé avait besoin d'un foyer stable, de deux parents attentionnés. Si elle avait eu un enfant avec Blaise ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Il n'aurait jamais voulu laisser sa vie de côté pour s'occuper d'eux, il n'aurait jamais renoncé à son appartement, à ces soirées entre amis, et à son Independence.

« Tu es belle… » lui souffla Blaise en passant un bras autour de ces épaules.

« C'est le bébé qui me rend belle » répondit-elle, modeste.

« Tu rayonnes » continua-t-il en enroulant l'une de ces mèches de cheveux autour de son index.

Un raclement de gorge les fit lever les yeux. Malefoy se tenait sur le perron, et les regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu as fait un enfant à Granger ! »

Ça ne faisait pas parti de son plan. Pire, ça remettait tout en question. Il serra les dents, en les regardant bercer leur bébé, rayonnant de bonheur. Ça l'écœurait au plus haut point. Comment allait-il récupérer son fils maintenant !

« Déjà le fait que tu sortes avec elle, me donnait envie de vomir, mais savoir qu'en plus tu lui as fait un gosse, là ça dépasse tout ! »

« Ce n'est pas notre enfant, Malefoy ! » protesta Hermione en le fusillant du regard. « Et je te remercierai de baisser d'un ton, si tu réveille la petite, tu t'en occuperas ! ».

Drago se sentit bête tout à coup. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, et s'approcha du couple, pour s'assoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de la balancelle. Il était rassuré de savoir que Granger n'avait pas d'enfant avec son meilleur ami, il aurait plus de facilité à leur faire avaler la pilule.

« Où est Blaine ? »demanda-t-il enfin en regardant dans le jardin pour apercevoir son fils.

« Il dort. Il était grognon après manger, alors je l'ai couché. » lui apprit la Lionne tout en continuant de papouiller le petit.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir tenir Blaine quand il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Il aurait voulu le bercer, lui donner le biberon, le border, et faire tout se qu'un père digne de son nom ferait avec son fils. Puis une idée lui vint :

« Blaine sait-il faire du vélo ? »

« Non, il ne sait pas en faire », lui dit Hermione qui voyait exactement où il voulait en venir.

« Et… Euh… tu crois que… » Bredouilla-t-il ne sachant pas comment demander une faveur à sa pire ennemie, qui ne l'était plus vraiment. « J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir lui apprendre, ça pourrait nous rapprocher. »

« C'est-à-dire que Ted et Jamie risque de se sentir exclue, et… enfin j'ai pour habitude d'agir avec chacun d'eux de la même manière ».

« Je pourrais peut-être aller avec Drago et m'occuper des deux autres garçons » proposa Blaise en se tournant vers Hermione.

Les deux hommes attendaient son accord, les yeux pétillants. Elle ne pouvait pas leur refuser ça… Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Elle avait l'impression d'être une maman à qui on demandait la permission.

« Mais tu attends que Blaine se réveille seul ! »

« C'est mon fils, je fais se que je veux, Granger ! » répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

« Malefoy, il a besoin de repos, il est jeune... »

« Il se reposera ce soir », décida-t-il en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Hermine sortit sa baguette en maintenant le bébé d'une main, et ferma la porte à clé avant qu'il ne puisse entrer. Il se cogna le nez contre la vitre, et fusilla la Lionne du regard.

« Ouvre tout de suite cette porte Granger ! Je ne rigole pas ».

« Je l'ouvrirai quand Blaine sera réveillé », dit-elle calmement, comme quand elle parlait à Charlie, et qu'elle s'attendait à tout moment à une crise de nerf.

Blaise regardait ces deux meilleurs amis s'affronter du regard. Hermione était toujours assise, et tenait le petit dans ces bras, pragmatique, alors que Drago fulminait de rage, toujours planté devant la porte.

« Alors Drago, tu as trouvé une femme ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, et détourner l'attention du Serpentard, avant qu'il ne saute à la gorge d'Hermione.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé », annonça-t-il sans quitté Hermione des yeux.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Blaise en écarquillant les yeux. « Si vite ? Mais qui est-ce ? »

« Ta copine. J'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux, sinon on risque d'avoir un problème. »

Le matin même, Grigory c'était réveillé totalement nu, dans une benne à ordure. Après s'être habillé rapidement, et être sorti de la poubelle, il avait parcouru les ruelles étroites de la ville, sans savoir où il se trouvait. Il avait cherché une cabine téléphonique, dans l'intention d'appeler Aleksi, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas son numéro. Alors il avait continué à vagabonder, sans but précis.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était de nouveau transformé, ça n'avait aucun sens. La pleine lune était passé, alors pourquoi ?

Finalement il accosta un passant dans la rue. Ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait à Londres. Comment pouvait-il se trouver à Londres. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds ! Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver une explication, mais il comprit bien vite que se n'était pas ainsi qu'il y arrivera.

Il entra chez un buraliste, et lui demanda :

« Serait-il possible d'avoir un numéro Polonais ? »

« Oui bien sûr, nous pouvons regarder sur internet » répondit joyeusement le commerçant en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Il entra dans une petite pièce, et regarda l'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, tapé sur le clavier, à une allure si lente, qu'il crut s'endormir.

« Le nom ? » demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

« Aleksi Adamowitz »

Il épela son nom, et attendit encore un moment. L'homme composa le numéro de la jeune femme sur le téléphone vieux d'au moins cent ans. Il lui tendit, et Grigory le remercia infiniment avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. Il attendit quelques sonneries, et la voix douce, et apaisante de la femme avec qui il avait passé une nuit inoubliable.

« C'est Grigory », annonça-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Le commerçant sortit de la pièce, et lui laissa de l'intimité. Grigory s'assit derrière l'ordinateur.

« Grigory ? Où es-tu ? »

«Je suis à Londres. Ecoute Aleksi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important », commença-t-il conscient qu'il risquait de la perdre en lui dévoilant son secret si rapidement.

« Je t'écoute », dit-elle.

Grigory entendit quelques sanglots à l'autre bout du fil, et son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, au contraire, il voulait en une femme comblée !

« Je vais revenir, Aleksi. Je te le promet ».

« Laisse-moi te rejoindre », le supplia-t-elle. «J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une partie du cœur, Gricha. Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'essentiel ».

Grigory ferma les yeux. Par la barbe de Merlin, ils étaient liés. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir fait le Lien avec la jeune femme, en fait il pensait être très amoureux d'elle, mais l'entendre parler de lui ainsi, lui prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Tu ne peux pas me rejoindre tant que je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici… » refusa-t-il avec toute la peine du monde.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire se qu'il était, s'était trop tôt, et il avait trop peur de la perdre. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire entendre raison. Elle avait l'air déterminé à le rejoindre, et il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il craque.

« Je te rappel, dès que tu peux me rejoindre, Aleksi ».

« Tu ne le feras pas », dit-elle avec une tristesse dans la voix qui fendit le cœur de Grigory.

« Que Merlin me foudroie sur place si je mens, Aleksi. On se retrouvera, je t'en fais la promesse ».

Puis il raccrocha, incapable de l'entendre pleurer plus longtemps. Il aurait voulu frapper sur le mur, mais au lieu de ça, il retourna dans le magasin, acheta un sandwich, et remercia le buraliste une fois de plus.

Alors que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard était à Pré au lard, Aléanore avait eu l'autorisation du professeur MacGonagal pour allé rendre visite à sa tutrice. Alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'au manoir, elle tomba sur Blaise Zabini, qui apprenait à Ted et Jamie à faire du vélo sans les roulettes, elle le salua, sans voir que Drago se tenait juste derrière elle.

Jamie lui sauta dans le bras, et commença à lui raconter tout se qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle était parti à Poudlard. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment se que le petit disait, elle profitait simplement de sa présence.

A la vue de la jeune fille, Drago s'était relevé, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres. Elle avait grandi, beaucoup grandit même, et elle était devenu très belle. Des cheveux brun coupé court, sa petite taille de guêpe, et son regard taquin, n'avait pourtant pas changé.

« Alors tu as oublié mon existence ? » dit-il en riant.

La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt, posa l'enfant par terre, et courut jusqu'à l'ancien Serpentard, pour se jeter dans ces bras. Il la fit tourner, et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue, avant de la reposer par terre. La jeune fille resta accroché à lui durant de longue minute, jusqu'à se que Blaine s'impatiente.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole Monsieur Drago. C'était son copain, à lui tout seul !

« Monsieur Drago, regarde ! » Dit-il en commençant à pédaler sur le chemin.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quelques mètres, le petit perdit l'équilibre, et tomba. Il se mit à pleurer, et appeler Hermione. Drago se précipita sur lui, et le souleva pour le prendre dans ces bras.

« Où as-tu mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

Il lui montra son coude, et dit en pleurant :

« Tu dois faire un bisou magique »

Drago s'exécuta, rassurer de constater qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un petit bobo. Son cœur se brisait chaque fois qu'il entendait les pleurs de son fils, et à se moment là il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les arrêter. Il colla son visage en sien, et commença à le bercer instinctivement. Blaine prit son pouce dans sa bouche, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, bien décidé à y rester un moment.

Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble au manoir, et Hermione fut étonné de trouver Aléanore. Elle essaya de voir comme elle réagissait près de Drago, mais visiblement, elle semblait heureuse d'être là.

Alors elle disait vrai. Personne ne l'avait menacé pour qu'elle innocente le jeune homme. Drago était bel et bien innocent, comme elle le clamait depuis le début. Elle sourit aux nouveaux arrivants, et les invita à prendre un goûté dans la salle à manger. Elle sourit en voyant Blaine dans les bras de son père, qui était si heureux, qu'il souriait à Hermione.

« Granger, je te remercie pour tout ça… »

Elle hocha la tête.

_Flash Back :_

_Elle avait été choquée quand il avait déclaré vouloir se marier avec elle. Elle avait d'abord hurlé, et refusé tout en bloque. _

_« Il est hors de question que je me marie avec toi ! » avait-elle crié après avoir couché le bébé dans la petite nurserie. _

_« Oh que si ! Tu vas te marier avec moi, et tu adopteras mon fils ! » Avait-il exigé sans en démordre. _

_« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider se que je compte faire de ma vie, Drago Abraxas Malefoy ! »_

_C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son entier. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, comme quand elle avait affaire à l'un de ces protégés rebelles. En fait elle refusait par principe. Il semblait normal à Malefoy de lui imposer sa décision. _

_« Je veux t'épouser ! » avait-il rugit faisant reculer Blaise et Hermione. «Et je t'épouserais Hermione Jane Granger, crois-moi ». _

_Choquée Hermione le regardait, horrifiée. _

_« Drago tu ne peux pas obliger Hermione à t'épouser ! »_

_« Tu pourras continuer à la sauter autant que tu voudras, je sais partager » avait-il répondu sans le regarder. _

_« Mais je ne sors pas avec Hermione ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas se que dis la Gazette du Sorcier ! »_

_« C'est une couverture, Drago. Je suis gay. Gay, gay, gay, gay. Et pour te dire mieux j'ai un mec! »_

_Drago avait regardé son meilleur ami, abasourdis par ses aveux. _

_« Toujours est-il que tu ne peux pas contraindre Hermione de t'épouser », ajouta-t-il gêné. _

_« Tu es gay ? » avait répété Drago, sous le choc. « Et tu ne sors pas avec Granger ? »_

_« Prend le relai », avait soufflé Blaise à Hermione. _

_Drago regardait Blaise et Hermione, complètement perdu. _

_« Malefoy, il faut que tu épouses une femme que tu aimes », tenta-t-elle de le raisonner. « On ne peut pas se marier, on se déteste. »_

_« On divorcera, et j'aurai la garde de Blaine ». _

_« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils te laisseront la garde ? Franchement, Malefoy, tu vis dans une espèce d'idylle ou quoi. Si on vient à divorcer, j'aurai la garde, ils ne réuniront même pas le jury pour ç dois trouver une femme, et te marier avec elle par amour ». _

_« Tu sembles oublier quelque chose, Granger : je n'aime personne. Et ce n'est pas près de changer ! Je préfère me marier avec toi, plutôt que d'obliger une femme à m'épouser, et risquer d'avoir pitié d'elle ». _

_A la fois choqué, hors d'elle, et blessé, Hermione sentit les larmes monter. Elle préféra quitta la pièce, et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, plutôt que d'entendre encore de tels horreurs. _

_Les deux hommes la regardèrent partir en courant, l'un complètement impuissant face à sa tristesse, l'autre totalement indifférent. Blaise reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami, un air de reproche, et de colère sur le visage. _

_« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_« Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une chose aussi abjecte, et pourtant je t'ai vu en faire des choses moches. Félicitation, après toute ces années à supporter ta cruauté, tu as enfin réussi à m'écœurer ». _

_Le métis s'apprêtait à partir, quand le blond le retint par le bras. _

_« Blaise, attend… »_

_« J'en viens à penser, que tu ne devrais pas approcher ton fils ! » hurla-t-il enfin sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier. « Mais tu as raison sur une chose, Hermione devrait l'adopter, et l'emmener loin de toi ! »_

_Puis il sortit de la pièce, et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione, où il frappa doucement. Avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller chercher Blaine, n'ayant absolument pas confiance en Drago Malefoy, il décida de le garder avec lui un moment. _

_« Blaise… », sanglota Hermione dans le couloir._

_« Tonton Blaise, Mione, elle pleure ! » cria Blaine en prenant la main de sa tutrice._

_Blaise se força à sourire, et rejoignit les deux personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus sur cette terre depuis quelques années. Il prit la lionne dans ces bras, alors qu'elle pleurait sans relâche. Blaine se colla entre eux, ne supportant pas d'être mit à l'écart. Après ces embrassades touchantes, Blaise le fit entrer dans la chambre, il ferma la porte, au cas où, sachant parfaitement que Drago serait près à tout pour récupérer son fils. _

_« Tu ne devrais pas de mettre dans de tels états » murmura Blaise tout en s'assurant que Blaine ne les écouterait pas. _

_« Et comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ? Il préfère se marier avec moi, pour ne pas faire souffrir une femme pour qui il aurait du respect. C'est abominable de se sentir mépriser ainsi, même venant de lui» pleura-t-elle en soufflant de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle. _

_Hermione regarda Blaine un moment, alors que Blaise était incapable de répondre à se qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle avait raison, c'était horrible, et il détestait la voir aussi mal, surtout à cause d'un con comme Drago Malefoy, tout meilleur ami qu'il soit. _

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me hait, comme ça » souffla-t-elle tout en continuant d'observer le petit qui jouait avec ces petites voitures moldu. « Harry, Ron et moi, l'avons sauvé le soir de la bataille, au péril de nos vies. J'ai prit soin de son fils, je l'aime comme le mien. Je fais tout pour qu'il puisse le voir, lui parler, créer un lien avec lui, au risque de perdre mon droit de tutelle sur tous les enfants de la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus, tu peux me le dire ? »_

_« C'est précisément pour toutes ces choses qu'il te hait, Hermione. Parce que tu es bonne, et gentille, malgré le fait qu'il te déteste. Alors que lui ai incapable d'autant d'humanité ». _

_« J'aimerai vraiment adopter Blaine, et me marier avec lui s'il le faut. Mais j'aimerai aussi avoir des enfants un jour, épouser un homme que j'aimerai, et qui m'aimera aussi. Mais pour Blaine, je ne suis prête à renoncer à tout cela ». _

_« S'il n'y avait pas Ron, je t'aurai épousé, et je t'aurai fait des enfants, et je t'aurai aimé… » _

_« Mais pas comme tu aimes Ron », sourit-elle tristement. _

_« Merci, pour tout, Hermione », lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. « C'est grâce à toi que je peux vivre heureux avec Ron, sans toi je serais surement un Gay refoulé, qui enchaine les femmes, et qui fantasme sur les hommes ». _

_« Pourtant je n'ai rien fait ». _

_« Tu nous as permis de vivre caché. Tu as accepté de faire semblant de sortir avec moi, au risque d'attirer les regards sur toi, et ça je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissant »_

_« Surtout que tu m'as piqué mon petit ami ! » rit-elle en séchant ces larmes. « Je devrais te détester, et te lancer des sortilèges, pour que tu refiles des morpions à Ronald. »_

_« Mais tu es trop gentil pour ça », lui dit-il essayant de l'amadouer. _

_De petits coups frappé à la porte, les fit relever la tête. Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Blaise, qui fixait l'entré de la chambre, légèrement inquiet. _

_« Granger, tu es là ? »_

_« Va avec Blaine dans la salle de bain, je préfère lui parler seule », demanda-t-elle au métis, qui hocha la tête. _

_Hermione alla ouvrir la porte, et regarda Drago Malefoy avec une froideur qui ne l'avait jamais habité depuis qu'elle était sur cette terre. Si Drago fut déstabilisé par le regard qu'elle lui lança, il n'en montra rien. _

_« Je retire se que j'ai dit toute à l'heure », dit-il impassible, les dents serré, seule preuve qu'il lui en coûtait d'avouer qu'il regrettait ces paroles. « C'était déplacé, et méchant ». _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu n'es pas près à faire pour obtenir se que tu veux », raillai-t-elle mauvaise. « C'est drôle, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois réellement désolé ». _

_« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais désolé, Granger, simplement que je retirais mes paroles blessantes. Si je veux t'épouser, c'est aussi parce que je sais que Blaine t'aime, et que tu seras une bonne mère pour lui. »_

_« Arrête, Malefoy, tu vas me faire pleurer », répondit-elle sur le même ton. « N'utilise pas ton fils pour me faire changer d'avis, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de t'épouser pour l'adopter. Et rien ne m'en empêche, surtout maintenant que je ne ressens plus aucune peine pour toi ». _

_Elle bluffait, mais ça, Drago ne le savait pas, et son visage devint livide. Il la regardait, au bord de la crise de nerfs._

_« Tu n'oserais pas… » Commença-t-il la voix faible. _

_« Détrompe-toi, sale fouine ! » cracha-t-elle, alors que plus aucune trace de tristesse ne se faisait voir sur son visage. « Prend garde à toi, Malefoy, et n'oublis pas que ton destin est entre mes mains ». _

_Jamais elle n'aurait pensé user de son pouvoir sur un homme à terre. Mais les yeux glacials de Drago, son visage déformé par son mépris, et son dégout, la rendait folle. Elle avait l'impression d'être une autre personne, comme le jour où elle l'avait frappé en troisième année. Il arrivait à faire ressortir ses côté le plus noir. _

_« Je ne te pensais pas aussi mesquine », répondit-il les yeux plissé. _

_« J'ai été à bonne école, Malefoy. Avant de te connaître, je ne savais pas se qu'était la haine ». _

_Drago ne répondit rien, incapable de faire face à cette furie, qui le menaçait de lui enlever son fils. Il s'était trompé sur elle, en pensant qu'elle faisait ça par bonté d'âme, en fait elle voulait simplement le tenir, pour avoir la possibilité d'exiger n'importe quoi de lui. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? De l'argent ? J'en ai, tu n'en manqueras pas ! Tu veux du respect ? Je te respecterais, si tu y tiens ! Je pourrais même faire semblant de t'apprécier, si ça me permettait d'avoir mon fils ! »_

_« Ce que je veux, Malefoy, tu ne peux pas me le donner ! Tout l'argent du monde, ce n'est rien à côté, de se que je veux. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta-t-il en criant presque. _

_«Je veux l'amour, Malefoy. Je veux des enfants ! Un mari qui ne me méprise pas. Qui m'aime, qui serait prêt à tout pour moi ! Je veux qu'il aime nos enfants, même si leur mère est un Sang-de-bourbe. Et tu ne peux pas m'offrir tout ça, Malefoy. On ne change pas un homme qui ne veut pas changer ! ». _

_Drago la regarda, sans rien dire. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas s'efforcer d'aimer cette femme, elle le répugnais depuis qu'ils étaient enfant, et s'était incrusté dans chaque port de sa peau. S'était viscérale… _

_« Mais tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? J'aime assez Baine pour renoncer à tout ça. Alors je t'épouserais, et j'irais jusqu'au bout ». _

_Sans un mot de plus elle lui claqua la porte au nez. _

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que se n'était rien, que ça lui faisait plaisir, car s'était faux. Elle renonçait à tout se qu'elle avait toujours voulu, pour lui, pour eux, et ça elle ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était rien. Grâce à Merlin, elle aurait Blaine, et c'était le plus important pour elle. Elle le faisait pour lui, et rien que pour lui, et son bonheur. Il était la seule personne qui lui permettait d'accepter sereinement son sacrifice.

Elle regarda Drago Malefoy, discuter joyeusement avec Aléanore, tout en surveillant Blaine du coin de l'œil. Au moins il était gentil avec son fils, et la jeune fille qu'il semblait aimer beaucoup. S'était une triste compensation.

Malefoy lui fit signe de la rejoindre, alors qu'il parlait avec Aléanore et Blaine. Elle s'assit près d'eux.

« Il va falloir qu'on est un grande discutions, tout les quatre ».

Hermione ne comprit pas en quoi leur situation concernait Aléanore, mais elle ne dit rien. Blaine vint s'assoir sur ces genoux, et posa la tête sur son épaule, prenant son pouce dans sa bouche. Il regardait Drago attendant qu'il s'explique.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde jouait, discutait joyeusement. Elle était un peu angoisser à l'idée de leur expliquer se qui allait se passer, elle se doutait que l'annonce de la paternité de Drago allait être dur à encaisser pour Blaine.

« Alors demain soir, je vous invite tous à manger au restaurant. Aléanore, tu as la permission de MacGonagal, pour dormir ici pendant deux jours. »

Hermione était étonné de voir comme il arrivait à parler à ces enfants. Il était à la fois, doux, et autoritaire, un parfait mélange des deux. Les deux gamins partirent regarder la télévision avec les autres, laissant les deux adultes seuls avec leurs pensé.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas plaidé non coupable ? » lâcha enfin Hermione en regardant Aléanore si heureuse. « Il est évident que tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal, tu l'aimes vraiment ».

« Oui, Aléa est comme ma sœur. Mais tout était contre moi, même quand elle a essayé de m'innocenter, ils ont pensés qu'elle avait été menacé. Et puis, j'ai fait bien d'autres horreurs pendant que j'étais aux services du Lord. Je pense avoir mérité ces quatre ans. Et puis ce n'était pas si affreux ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Les prison moldu, c'est un peu comme le club med, à côté d'Azkaban. Il y avait la télé, des repas chaud tout le midi, et tous les soirs, j'ai même eu un diplôme de droit moldu ! J'ai eu de la chance, je n'aurai pas supporté Azkaban. »

« Tu as un diplôme de droit ? » s'étonna-t-elle impressionné.

« Eh oui, j'ai même pu passer mes ASPICS. Des professeurs particuliers venaient spécialement pour ça. La seule chose qui était réellement dur, c'était de ne pas savoir si Pansy attendait mon enfant, ou non. »

Hermione et Drago discutèrent un moment. S'ils devaient se marier, ils devraient s'habituer à communiquer, et Hermione dû avouer que se n'était pas aussi désagréable que ça, de parler avec Malefoy, si on omettait les piques, et les insultes. Mais on ne pouvait pas changer un homme qui croyait dur comme fer qu'un né Moldu était inférieurs à une Sang Pur.

Hermione regardait Blaine manger comme un cochon en face d'elle. Elle était désespérer… Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'on ne mangeait pas la bouche ouverte, qu'on ne devait pas mettre les coudes sur les tables, et qu'on devait pousser avec son couteau et non son doigt, Blaine n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui mangeait à côté d'elle. Lui se tenait très droit, sa bouche était hermétiquement fermé quand il mâchait, et il tenait parfaitement bien son couteau et sa fourchette. Ça la rassurait un peu. On moins pourrait-il donner une bonne éducation à son fils.

« Blaine, mange correctement », le réprimanda-t-elle doucement pour ne pas que les gens autour d'elle l'entendent.

Ils étaient arrivés au restaurant une heure avant, et venait juste d'être servit. Blaine s'était jeté sur la nourriture, dès que l'assiette avait été posée sur la table.

« Alors c'est à propos de quoi cette grande discutions que nous devons avoir ? », demanda Aléanore en piquant une frite à Blaine, qui lui fit les gros yeux.

Elle lui tira la langue, et reporta son attention sur Drago et Hermione.

Drago regarda la lionne, dans l'espoir que celle-ci prendrai la parole, et ferait le boulot à sa place. Seulement elle secoua la tête, avec un sourire sadique. Elle n'allait pas lui facilité les choses. Ce n'était pas à elle d'annoncer la nouvelle à Blaine, et elle n'ouvrirait pas la bouche avant que le petit sache que Drago était en réalité son père.

« Blaine est-ce que tu sais que je reviens d'un voyage en Arizona ? »

« Mione, elle a dit que mon papa, il élevait des Hypporgriffe en Arizona », lança le petit la bouche pleine.

« Eh bien Hermione a parfaitement raison », dit Drago ne sachant pas comment annoncer à son fils qu'il était son père.

Hermione s'imaginait une scène, comme dans Star Wars, et Drago dire à son fils « Je suis ton père » dans un souffle sourd. Elle sourit à cette pensé, et s'empêcha d'exploser de rire.

« Tu connais mon papa ? » se réjouit Blaine en fourrant une poignée de frite dans sa bouche.

« C'est moi ton père », lâcha-t-il maladroitement sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

Blaine regarda d'abord Drago, puis Hermione, fronça les sourcils, et déglutit difficilement.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, toi tu es spécialiste du Chewing gum dans les cheveux », dit-il d'une petite voix aigüe.

« Mon chéri », intervint Hermione en fusillant Drago du regard. « Il y a quatre ans, ta maman, et Monsieur Drago était très amoureux. Et ils ont décidé de faire un petit garçon, parce qu'ils voulaient avoir une grande famille ».

Hermione utilisait des mots simples, pour en pas effrayer le petit. Elle connaissait Blaine, il paniquait dès qu'il ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Aléanore gloussa. Elle savait se qui unissait Pansy et Drago à l'époque, et se n'était certainement pas l'amour et le désire de fonder une famille. Drago sourit légèrement en regardant la jeune fille. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Blaine avait la lèvre qui tremblait. Le petit avait toujours été très émotif concernant sa mère, et tout se qui s'y rattachait.

Il se leva, et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione. Elle le hissa sur ces genoux, et il s'agrippa férocement à elle.

« Mais monsieur Drago à été obligé de partir loin, et il ne t'a jamais connu », continua-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. « Mais dès qu'il a eu le droit de revenir, il est tout de suite venu te voir, parce qu'il voulait vraiment te rencontrer ».

« Mais pourquoi tu pouvais pas revenir ? » demanda Blaine en regardant Drago.

« Parce que j'avais des devoirs à faire », souffla-t-il en tendant les bras pour le prendre dans les bras.

Blaine refusa, et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

« Mais je t'aime énormément Blaine, et si tu veux tout savoir, il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi, pendant que je faisais mes devoirs », dit-il peiné du rejet de son fils.

Hermione savait que Drago était sincère. Ça se voyait dans ces yeux bleus.

« Mais moi je veux pas que tu sois mon papa ! Parce que, moi, je veux rester avec Mione ! Je veux pas, plus jamais la voir, parce que je l'aime ! », cria le petit en se relevant.

« Blaine, calme-toi ! » exigea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « On ne parle pas comme ça aux adultes ! »

Blaine affronta Drago du regard, qui était complètement dépasser par les évènements.

« Tu dois le respect à ton papa », continua-t-elle de le sermonner.

« Blaine, je ne vais pas te séparer d'Hermione », lui dit Drago doucement. « On va faire un marché, tu veux ? Tu acceptes de venir vivre avec moi, et que je sois ton papa, et on essaye de convaincre Hermione de venir avec nous ? Peut-être même que tu pourras l'appeler maman ».

Blaine regarda Hermione, qui souriait, heureuse que Drago est enfin prit les choses en main, et surtout qu'il est enfin comprit comme s'adresser à son fils. Il hocha la tête, et quitta les genoux d'Hermione pour aller sur son père.

« Pourquoi je suis là moi ? » lâcha enfin Aléanore, qui était plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Parce que ça te concerne », répondit Drago qui caressait le dos de Blaine. « Mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changé, et je souhaite que tu participe à notre vie de famille ».

Drago n'avait jamais parlé à Hermione de son désir de rester près d'Aléanore. Elle savait désormais se qui unissait les deux Serpentard, mais elle ne pensait qu'il voudrait qu'elle soit avec eux.

« Hermione et moi, on va se marier, pour que je tente d'avoir la garde de Blaine. Mais si ça ne marche pas, nous allons devoir fuir, et nous débarrasser de nos pouvoirs. Et j'aimerai, si tu l'acceptes que tu viennes avec nous… »

Aléanore regarda Hermione plus que mal à l'aise. Hermione secoua la tête discrètement, lui signifiant de ne rien dire. Aléanore n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Drago seul à seul, il ne savait donc pas se qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt. Elle se contenta de sourire, et d'hocher la tête.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les volets le lendemain matin, elle distingua une silhouette allongée par terre. Le jour commençait à peine à se lever, et le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître l'un de ces protéger. Elle secoua l'épaule de Blaise qui s'était endormis sur le canapé la veille, trop fatigué pour rentrer dans son appartement.

« Blaise il y a quelqu'un qui dors dans mon jardin… ».

« C'est toi la Gryffondor ! » grogna-t-il en se retournant. « Tu es censé être courageuse ! Pas moi ».

Elle souffla d'exaspération, et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entré, comme si l'homme qui se trouvait dehors pouvait l'entendre. Elle descendit les quelques marche du perron, sa baguette levée devant elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'homme qui ronflait bruyamment. Elle le contourna pour voir son visage, et détourna les yeux, en voyant qu'il était complètement nu.

« Hermione, pourquoi Drago est nu, dans notre jardin ? » demanda Aléa qui l'avait discrètement suivis, elle qui se levait très tôt habituellement.

(Ndt : Non mais allô quoi, tu lis une fiction tu mets même pas de Reviews ! Non mais allô, vous me recevez ? LOL ! Juste pour la petite blague :D…)

**Voilà, fin du chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. La réaction de Drago est assez outrancière j'en conviens, seulement je ne le vois pas autrement. De même pour la réaction de Blaine, qui apprend que Drago est réellement son père. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui peut passer crème, même à son âge.**

**J'imagine que vous savez tous pourquoi Drago est tout nu dans le jardin ! Non ? Oh, même pas une petite idée… La réponse au prochain chapitre alors :D.**

**N'oubliez pas, Reviews ! Sinon la prochaine fois j'attendrais d'avoir plus d'avis sur la fiction pour publier la suite, parce que j'en viens à penser qu'elle est inintéressante, et que je devrais l'arrêter ! Attention ce n'est pas une menace, seulement la stricte vérité… :/**

**Bon voilà c'est tout pour le moment !**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**XOXO**

**Anaïse**


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à JK Rolwing malheureusement. **

**Hey !**

**Comme prévu je vous présente le sixième Chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Un grand Merci pour vos Reviews auxquels je vais répondre directement sur la fiction :D**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations : C'est gentil, je te remercie. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Biz.**

**RosaBella01 : Oui mais comme on connait ces saints on les honore, n'est ce pas ? C'est déjà bien qu'il soit gentil avec les enfants. Faire des… des… « Efforts », avec qui ? Hermione ? C'est bizarre ça dans la même phrase… Lol. Qui vivra verra. Bye.**

**Jenifael09 : Merci, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas si je vais mettre un lemon, on verra en temps voulu ). Bisous. **

**Sophie : J'accepte ta critique qui est certainement fondé. Seulement la prochaine fois que tu démontes quelqu'un commence par bonjour, et finis par au revoir, c'est la base même de la politesseJ. **

**Lisou : O.O Effectivement il t'en faut peu pour dériver… Mais ça m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Pas besoin de demander si tu veux un Lemon ! Lol. **

**Lisa : Merci beaucoup, la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Biz. **

**Audrey66 : Merci, ça me fait extrêmement plaisirJ. Bisous. **

**Mama : Il aime Eléanore c'est certain, mais comme une sœur. Et puis elle n'a que 17 ans, et il a été en prison pour avoir tenté de la tuer, vis-à-vis de la justice ce n'est pas possible. Et puis Eléanore a c'est propres histoire d'amour, même si pour le moment on ne la voit pas beaucoup. Et c'est justement le fait qu'Hermione n'est personne, et qu'elle est plus ou moins perdu foi en l'amour, qui la pousse a accepter si vite, se qui répond à tes deux dernière questions :). Voilà. J'espère que c'est plus clair pour toi. **

**Helia.H : Han c'est pas bien ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a que cinq chapitre ! En tout cas ta Review m'a fait très plaisir, et je suis contente que tu aie aimé ma fiction. Concernant les personnages, j'ai été obligé de me les approprié, c'est dur d'écrire avec des persos qui ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai trop l'habitude de les créer de toute pièce. Donc j'essaye de garder un minimum leur caractères, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. J'espère que je reste plausible tout de même. J'avoue que Blaine est mon préféré dans l'histoire, j'adore écrire sur les enfants, ça doit réveiller mon instant maternelle, m'enfin là, je m'égare… Lol. La réponse a tes questions dans ce chapitre. En un grand merci pour ta Review. Grosse bises.**

**Sscg : Tu vas vite comprendre :D. Merci pour ta Review. Bises. **

**Merci pour vos Reviews, je suis remontée maintenant ! XD. **

_Chapitre VI_

Hermione était pétrifiée sur place. Elle regardait Drago Malefoy - qu'elle pensait beaucoup moins musclé, et baraqué que ça - avec horreur. Il était totalement nu, et ne semblait pas décidé à se réveiller. Quand Blaise arriva vers elles, il siffla en regarda la musculature du jeune homme.

« Une chose est sûr, il ne s'agit pas de Drago ! Je l'aurai remarqué s'il avait été aussi bien foutu» rit-il en le secouant du bout du pied.

« Mais qui veux-tu que se soit ? » s'étonna Hermione en lui frappant le bras pour qu'il arrête de le l'embêter.

« Bien sûr que c'est Drago, qui d'autre aurait une touffe de cheveux aussi blond », renchérit Aléanore en détournant le regard de la nudité du jeune homme.

« Pour rien au monde, Drago n'aurait fait couper ces cheveux aussi court », répliqua Blaise la baguette levé.

« On devrait peut-être le réveiller… » Proposa Hermione, incertaine.

« Et couvrir son machin » ajouta Aléanore avec une moue de dégoût.

« Il est bien monté, mon salaud ! » pouffa Blaise en lui jetant une petite couverture sur les hanches, qu'il avait fait venir d'un « accio ».

« Blaise ! » le réprimanda Hermione en le frappant une fois de plus sur l'épaule.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Regarde ça ! ».

Il leva le bout de tissue avec sa baguette, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ne put que donner raison à Blaise, avec un léger gloussement.

« Monsieur… », dit-elle en le secouant légèrement. « Monsieur, réveillez-vous. »

Le jeune homme battit des paupières. Il sursauta violemment en voyant les trois intrus qui le regardaient, perplexe.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive, voyant trois baguette point sur lui.

Il se releva vivement, tout en maintenant la petite couverture sur son intimité dénudé. Il n'avait pas le temps de se rhabiller, au risque de se voituer. Au moins avait-il atterrit chez des Sorciers cette fois.

« Nous ? C'est plutôt à vous de nous dire se que vous faites dans notre pelouse, entièrement nu ! » Lança Hermione en pointant son bas ventre du nez.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, » dit-il honnêtement en regardant autour de lui. « Ça fait plusieurs matin que je me réveille, à différents endroits, sans savoir pourquoi. »

« Vous êtes somnambule ? » demanda naïvement Aléanore.

« Somnan… », commença-t-il essayant de comprendre se que ça voulait dire. « Non, enfin ! Je suis un Loup-garou », annonça-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Son accent russe rappelant à Hermione son ex petit ami, Victor Krum, avait qui elle était sortit au bal de Noël en quatrième année.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, de vous déranger, Miss… »

« Granger » répondit-elle étonné de voir le visage de Malefoy être aussi poli avec elle. « Hermione Granger ».

« Je suis Grigory Aleksandrov. Pourrais-je vous demandez l'hospitalité pour cette nuit. Je ne pense pas rester plus longtemps ici, il semblerait que je sois en quête. »

« Je m'avancerais beaucoup, si je disais qu'il a trouvé sa quête ? » demanda Blaise à Hermione, à voix basse.

« Oui, beaucoup trop », répondit-elle avant de sourire au jeune homme. « Nous serions ravis de vous accueillir pour la journée, monsieur Aleksandrov ».

Grigory se sentait mal. Enfin, il sentait quelque chose ici, quelque chose de pas naturel, ou plutôt de trop naturel. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était arrivé au bout, que son loup intérieur l'avait mené à terme. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre se qu'il était censé faire ici, au milieu de ces Sorciers.

Il se rhabilla devant les regards inquisiteurs des trois sorciers.

Il releva soudain la tête, et sans réfléchir il courut jusqu'à la maison, sous les cris des trois personnes qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Il gravit les marches du perron à toute vitesse, s'aidant presque de ces mains avant pour aller plus vite. Il grimpa jusqu'à l'étage, et s'arrêta devant une chambre d'enfant, d'où provenait des pleurs qui lui déchiraient les entrailles. Il entra doucement, il sur un petit lit, il vit un enfant, assit, le visage déformé par un chagrin quelconque.

Quand il l'aperçut, le petit courut dans ces bras, et il juste le temps de le réceptionner.

« Monsieur Drago… », sanglota le petit en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Grigory ne savait pas qui était Monsieur Drago, mais il n'y fit pas attention, et berça l'enfant jusqu'à se qu'il se clame.

Sur pas de la porte de la chambre, Blaise et Hermione était estomaqué. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait entendus les pleurs de l'enfant. Quand ils avaient vu cet inconnu partir en courant jusqu'à la maison, ils avaient eu réellement peur pour les enfants. Laisser un Loup-garou en liberté, alors qu'il se réveillait à peine d'une nuit de transformation, était plus que dangereux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » rugit Drago Malefoy alors qu'il venait de transplanner avec Aléanore qui ait été le chercher chez lui.

Le jeune homme dévisageait le Loup-garou de toute sa hauteur, le visage fermé, et dur.

Grigory se tourna enfin, l'enfant toujours niché dans ces bras. Il eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant l'homme qui été arrivé en dernier. Les deux blonds se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, muet. Hermione vacillai entre Grigory et Drago, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Elle s'approcha doucement du Loup, et prit Blaine qui s'accrochait à son cou, dévisageant lui aussi les deux hommes qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Lui non plus ne comprenait rien du tout…

Grigory sentit au plus profond de son être, son loup se réveiller. Il ressentait son excitation, et sa joie, alors que lui était complètement perdu. En lui, se jouait un film étrange. D'un côté son loup faisait des loopings de bonheur, et de l'autre son côté humain était sur la défensive, près à attaquer.

« Qui es-tu ? » gronda enfin Drago qui semblait sortir de sa torpeur. « Pourquoi as-tu pris mon apparence ? »

« Je n'ai pas pris ton apparence », répondit calmement Grigory. « Je suis Grigory Alksandrov, et je viens de Russie ».

« Je me fou de savoir qui tu es ! Je veux savoir se que tu viens faire ici, et se que tu veux ! »

« C'est un Loup-garou, Drago. Il s'est réveillé ici, et je ne m'avance pas beaucoup en disant qu'il n'en sait pas plus que nous, sur sa présence » intervint Blaise en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Toi, la tapette, tu ne me touches pas ! » hurla-t-il en se dégageant brusquement, comme brûlé.

Blaise se recula, blessé. Il regardait son meilleur ami, avec une peine déchirante. Hermione était estomaqué de l'entendre dire de tels obscénités à son soit disant ami. Drago détourna le regard, en voyant le visage déformé par le chagrin de Blaise, dont les larmes perlaient aux creux de ces yeux.

« Répond ! » exigea-t-il de Grigory, alors que Blaise sortait de la chambre en courant presque.

« Il a raison, je ne sais pas se que je fais ici », répondit-il hautain, profondément choqué que cet homme qui lui ressemble tant, soit aussi méchant. « Il y a trois jours, je me suis retrouvé en Pologne, dans un champ, j'y ai passé quelques jours, je me suis retransformé, et depuis je me suis réveillé chaque matin dans un nouvel endroit ».

En repensant à son arrivée en Pologne, il ne put s'empêcher de sombrer dans la tristesse. Il avait dû quitter Aleksi, elle de qui il était fou amoureux, avec qui il était lié désormais, pour lui ? Cette espèce de sale prétentieux ! Il commençait à sentir la colère monté au plus profond de lui. Il jeta un regard à Hermione, qui suivait l'échange, le petit toujours accroché à son cou.

« Vous devriez sortir, Miss Granger. Loin de moi l'idée de vous mettre dehors, dans votre propre maison, mais il serait préférable que vous et le petit n'assistiez pas à se qui va suivre ».

Hermione, étonné d'une telle éloquence, et d'une telle politesse, hocha la tête avant de sortir. Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle, et les cris commençaient à fuser. Elle s'éloigna un peu plus, et finit par ne plus percevoir la dispute qui éclatait à l'étage.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Grigory plaqua Drago avec force contre le mur. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, menaçant. Ces dents étaient serrées, il se retenait de ne pas lui faire la peau. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui manque de respect, et encore moins qu'on manque de respect aux autres, surtout quand ils sont aussi bon de ce métis.

Drago tenta de se dégager avec virulence, mais la force de Loup-garou de son homonyme le réduisait à l'impuissance. Il n'arrêta cependant pas d'essayer, bien trop fière pour se laisser dominer de la sorte.

« Je n'ai pas prit votre apparence, je suis né ainsi, exactement comme vous ! », cria-t-il sans pouvoir se contrôler. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous êtes surement l'être le plus mauvais, et vil que je n'ai jamais vu, et pourtant je ne vous connais que depuis quelques minutes ! »

« Je ne vous permet pas… », Souffla Drago étouffer par le bras de Grigory qui lui enserrait la gorge.

« Vous n'avez rien à me permettre, je ne vous dois rien! », tonna-t-il en le lâchant soudainement.

Drago tomba à terre. Il aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge, le rouer de coups, mais il était trop lâche pour s'attaquer à un tel molosse. Il se contenta de se relever avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il releva la tête sans rien dire.

« Qui est cet enfant ? », demanda Grigory en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il vit Hermione Granger courir dans le jardin, visiblement chagriné. Il ne s'en occupa pas pour l'instant, il voulait des réponses.

Le changement de comportement du Loup-garou étonna grandement Drago qui se sentait désarçonné. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« C'est mon fils », répondit Drago durement.

« Comment se fait-il que je n'ai ressentit que de l'innocence et la bonté dans son cœur, s'il est réellement votre fils ? », lâcha-t-il mauvais.

Ce petit ne pouvait pas avoir le même sang que l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il est doux, gentil, et profondément bon, il l'avait senti dès qu'il l'avait touché. Il ne voyait pas comment un homme aussi abjecte pouvait avoir mit au monde un être aussi pur.

« Je ne l'ai pas éduqué », lui apprit Drago.

Un voile de tristesse passa devant ces yeux, et Grigory ne le manqua pas. Il se força alors à sonder un peu l'esprit de cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant. Il n'y vit que souffrance, et noirceur. Seulement il détecta autre chose. Enfouie au plus profond de son âme, il y avait cette même pureté qu'il avait lu au fond du cœur de l'enfant, mais elle était tellement obscurcie, et obstruée par cette méchanceté qui n'était pas la sienne, qu'il n'en restait rien.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais. Non, au fond il était aussi innocent que son fils. Seulement quelque chose l'avait rendu infect, imbuvable, et malveillant. Cette noirceur ne lui appartenait pas, on l'avait insinué dans son esprit.

Grigory s'adoucit quelque peu.

« J'ai été envoyé en prison alors que sa mère était enceinte, et je suis sorti il n'y a un peu plus d'une semaine », lui apprit Drago qui se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec cet inconnus.

Grigory comprit un peu mieux se qu'il se passait. En voyant son fils dans ces bras, Drago était devenu fou de jalousie. Il pouvait le comprendre, si il avait dû passer quatre loin de son enfant, lui non plus n'accepterait pas qu'un autre le touche, et s'approche de lui.

« Je ne sais pas se qui m'amène ici », décida-t-il souffla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Mais je vais rester et faire des recherches, pour comprendre se qu'il m'arrive, et si tout ça est en rapport avec vous, et notre ressemblance.

« Très bien », répondit Drago, impassible.

Hermione déposa Blaine dans le salon avec ces camarades, qui regardaient la télévision, en pyjamas, un bol de céréales sur les genoux. Puis elle entreprit de chercher Blaise, qui s'était enfuis après avoir été insulté pour son ami. Elle finit par le trouver dans l'étable, là où, jadis, des chevaux séjournaient. Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle posa la tête sur son dos, et caressa son ventre avec son pouce.

« Il finira par s'y faire », tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Je n'ai jamais été traité de tapette, ni même de pédale, ou de pédé. C'est la première fois, et ça fait mal. Très mal », souffla-t-il en enlaçant les doigts de la jeune fille.

« Il ne le pensait pas, Blaise. Il était très énervé, mais il t'aime beaucoup… ».

« Non, Hermione. Tu ne le connais pas, Drago ne dirait jamais quelque chose qu'il ne pense pas, même sous le coup de la colère. »

Il avait l'air complètement abattu, et Hermione se sentait impuissante, face à la tristesse de son ami.

« Et si tu allais voir Ron… » lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Il secoua la tête négativement, en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'assumer toutes ces insultes, Hermione », soupira-t-il en se détachant d'elle. « Je crois que je préfère arrêter là, plutôt que de risquer de faire souffrir Ron ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'offusqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, n'en revenant pas de l'entendre dire de telles choses. « Tu l'aimes ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux pas renoncer à ça, sous prétexte que ce connard n'accepte pas se que tu es ! »

« Ce n'est pas que lui, Hermione ! C'est tous ceux qui, comme lui, ne supportent pas la différence. Le monde n'est pas assez évolué, pour qu'on soit libre de s'aimer, il faut se rendre à l'évidence ».

« Non, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu es… Enfin vous êtes, avec Ron, la preuve que l'amour est plus fort que tout ! Vous êtes les seuls qui me donnés envie de me battre, chaque jour pour une cause que beaucoup croient perdu ! » Cria-t-elle hors d'elle. « Pas vous… »

Blaise trouvait qu'Hermione utilisait beaucoup de mot. Comme toujours il avait l'impression qu'elle s'exprimait comme si elle narrait sa vie… Il était chaque fois attendrit par cette femme.

« Tu sais se qu'ils faisaient aux homosexuels pendant la guerre, Hermione ? » sourit-il tristement en évitant soigneusement son regard. « Tu sais se que ses salaud (_ndt : salaud dans cette phrase, veut dire répugnant, méprisable. Salop, désigne un homme dévergondé, comme Salope…_) de Mangemort leurs faisaient ! Ils les violaient, Hermione ! Ils battaient, et ils les violaient, jusqu'à se qu'ils soient tellement dégouté par la nature humaine, qu'une fois enfermés dans une cellule comme des chiens, ils s'entretuaient ! »

Hermione dévisageait le métis, avec un mélange de dégout, de colère, et de profonde tristesse.

« Oui, Granger, il n'y a pas que les Sang-de-bourbe qu'ils détestaient ! Et se qu'ils leurs faisaient était bien pire qu'une inscription taillée dans la chaire ! »

Instinctivement Hermione porta sa main jusqu'à son bras, baissant les yeux, honteuse.

« Attention, je ne minimise pas se qu'ils t'ont fait subir, je sais que ça a été dur pour toi. Il faut simplement que tu saches que tu n'as pas le monopole de la discrimination, en tout cas, en se qui concerne les Mangemorts ».

« Mais ils sont tous enfermés… », tenta-t-elle penaude.

« La réaction de Malefoy, nous prouve bien que ça ne s'arrête pas à ces enflures ! Hermione regarde la vérité en face, il n'y a pas de place dans ce monde pour deux homosexuels. Pas dans se côté du monde, du moins. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les Moldus acceptent beaucoup plus facilement cette différence. Je ne vente pas leur mérite, ils ont d'autres défauts, mais à se niveau là, ils sont plus indulgent. Je dois parler à Ron… »

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, et transplanna, laissant Hermione en proie à de violent sanglot. Après que Ginny lui ait annoncer qu'entre elle, et Harry, les choses s'étaient compliquées suite à sa découverte concernant la stérilité, elle avait déprimé. Elle pensait que pour Harry, rien ne pourrait lui enlever l'amour qu'il avait pour la jeune rousse, c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était battue durant la guerre. Au nom de l'amour, comme tous ceux qui l'avaient accompagné ce jour là. Il lui avait fallut regarder dans les yeux de Ginny l'amour qu'elle portait à Harry pour ne pas renoncer, et continuer à se battre pour préserver ça. Quand leur idylle s'était effondrée, elle s'était mise à fantasmer sur l'amour que Blaise portait à Ron en secret. Elle les avait aidé à assumer leur amour, toujours pour dans le but de continuer à croire en l'amour. Aujourd'hui, toutes ces croyances, ces convictions, s'effritaient. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui se rattacher…

Elle finissait par se demander si l'amour existait réellement…

Drago cherchait Granger un peu partout dans la propriété. Il avait laissé Grigory se doucher, et il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa future femme, et son ami. Il avait cherché un peu partout dans la maison, et dans le jardin, en vain. Il avait interrogé les enfants, dans l'espoir qu'ils l'aient aperçut quelque part, mais ils étaient trop absorbés par la télévision pour lui venir en aide. Il pouvait les comprendre, durant sa détention elle avait été sa seule occupation, quand il avait le droit de la regarder.

Finalement il s'était dirigé vers l'étable, sans grande conviction.

Il se souvenait bien de l'époque ou de magnifique pur sang y séjournaient. Il aimait aller les voir, les observer évoluer les uns avec les autres. Souvent il se disait qu'il aurait voulu être un cheval, pour ne pas avoir à participer à cette qui guerre qui se préparait dans l'ombre. A l'époque on lui avait mit beaucoup trop de poids sur les épaules, et il avait voulu fuir. Seulement la vie n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, et c'était surement la meilleure chose qui est pu lui arrivé. S'il avait renoncé à ces pouvoirs pour fuir avec Aléanore, il n'aurait jamais connu son fils. A quelque chose malheurs est bon.

Il regarda rapidement les enclos, et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, quand il aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin, derrière une botte de foin. Il s'approcha doucement, et entendit un sanglot, puis deux. Il décida alors d'annoncer sa présence, se qu'il allait vite regretter.

« Pourquoi tu pleurs, Granger ? »

« Toi ! » Rugit-elle en se levant d'un bond, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres alors qu'elle marchait dans sa direction comme une furie. « Tu n'es qu'un sale déchet, une pourriture ! C'est à Azkaban que tu aurais dû croupir ! »

Comme giflé, Drago regardait douloureusement la jeune femme, qu'il apprenait difficilement à respecter depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de se marier. Ces mots l'avaient touché. Lui qui s'efforçait d'être aimable, et courtois avec elle, pour le bonheur de Blaine, était blessé par ces mots, alors qu'il aurait dû rire de tout ça.

« Je devrais t'interdire de voir Blaine, et annuler tout se que je fais pour que vous soyez réunis ! Espèces de parasite, puant ! »

« Puis-je savoir se que j'ai bien pu faire, pour m'attirer toutes ces insultes » râla-t-il feignant d'être blasé, alors qu'au fond de lui, ça le faisait profondément souffrir.

« Tu existes ! »hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

« Je te rappel que si ce n'était pas le cas, Blaine ne serait pas ici ».

« Pansy Parkinson devait être réellement bonne pour mettre au monde un enfant aussi gentil, et compréhensif que lui, car s'est évident que ces qualités ne viennent pas de toi ! »

Non, Pansy Parkinson était loin d'être bonne, ou gentille, s'était une teigne, mauvaise comme la Gale. Il avait couché avec elle simplement parce qu'à l'époque il était désespéré, et qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle était bête, méchante, et radine.

« Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi je suis si abominable ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« À cause de toi, Blaise va renoncer à l'homme qu'il aime ! Parce que tu es tellement étroit d'esprit, et mauvais que tu as réussi à le faire douter de l'amour ! »

« Ah parce qu'il a un mec, en plus ! » s'étrangla-t-il en imaginant son meilleur ami dans les bras d'un homme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Il était heureux, et amoureux ! Il vivait une belle histoire d'amour, parce que je l'ai aidé ! Et toi, tu as tout gâché… » Finit-elle en fondant de nouveau en larme. « Va-t-en Malefoy, tu me dégoutes ».

Il la regarda longuement, et finit par tourner les talons.

La Gryffondor se laissa de nouveau tomber par terre, et laissa les larmes couler librement sur ces joues.

Après plus d'une heure, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Et elle faillit lever la main pour frapper, quand le jeune homme l'arrêta au vol. Il ne s'agissait pas de Malefoy, mais de Grigory. Il y avait au fond de ces yeux bleu acier, semblable à ceux de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde à cet instant, une bonté qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Elle trouvait Grigory particulièrement beau, tant son physique, que sa personnalité, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas eu le temps de voir. Sa gentillesse faisait toute la différence. Elle le rendait magnifique aux yeux de la lionne, alors qu'elle trouvait Malefoy laid, et repoussant.

« Miss Granger ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, Grigory, merci. Avez-vous pris vos aises ? » Demanda-t-elle en séchant ces larmes qui ne tarissaient pas.

« Oui, Aléanore m'a montré ma chambre. Seulement, j'ai besoin d'utiliser votre téléphone ».

Hermione haussa un sourcil, étonné d'entendre un sorcier, qui plus es qui ressemblait étrangement à Drago Malefoy, utiliser le mot téléphone. Elle hocha la tête.

« Grigory ? » l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. « Êtes-vous marier ? Je veux dire êtes-vous amoureux ?»

Hermione avait besoin de savoir si l'amour existait réellement. Elle devait savoir…

« Vous m'auriez posé la question il y a trois jours, je vous aurais dit non, Miss Granger », sourit-il en pensant à Aleksi. « Mais j'ai trouvé l'amour, en Pologne. Je dois d'ailleurs l'appeler… »

« Merci… », souffla-t-elle sentant son morale remonter un peu.

L'amour n'était peut-être pas une invention tout compte fait.

Elle regarda le jeune homme partir, et discrètement elle le suivit. Elle avait envie de l'entendre parler à celle qu'il aimait. Oui, elle avait besoin de çapour continuer. Elle devait l'entendre… Elle avait renoncé à l'amour, pour que Blaine puisse un jour le trouver, et être heureux. Alors elle devait savoir s'il existait vraiment, si c'était important qu'elle se batte.

Alors elle marcha doucement derrière lui jusqu'au salon. Elle se cacha dans le couloir, derrière la porte. Tous les enfants étaient partis jouer, et il était seul. Discrètement elle jeta un sort sur le téléphone pour pouvoir entendre la conversation.

Il composa le numéro qu'il avait apprit par cœur la veille. Il attendit quelques sonneries, et son cœur se serra quand il entendit sa voix, essoufflée.

« Oui ? »

Il y avait dans sa voix de l'empressement, de la supplication même. Elle attendait son coup de fil, il en était persuadé.

« Aleksi » souffla-t-il soulagé de l'entendre.

« Gricha ? C'est toi ? »

« Oui » sourit-il en entendant son surnom Russe (_Ndt : c'est réellement son surnom Russe, j'ai cherché sur internet._). « Aleksi, écoute, je suis en Angleterre. Je crois avoir trouvé se que je cherchais ».

« Je peux te rejoindre ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

« Je suis chez une femme, qui tient un orphelinat. Elle a accepté de m'héberger, se serait déplacé de t'imposer, tu ne crois pas ?

« Si, tu as surement raison » admit-elle, déçue.

« Si tu savais se que tu me manques, Knopka… » Dit-il douloureusement, en fermant les yeux.

« Je pourrais, séjourner dans une auberge » proposa-t-elle ne supportant plus la solitude qui l'habitait depuis que l'homme l'avait quitté.

« Non, je compte régler le problème rapidement » refusa-t-il malgré l'envie folle qu'il avait de la voir.

« D'accord… »

« Ne sois pas triste, Aleksi », la supplia-t-il luttant contre son propre chagrin.

« Je ne le suis pas », mentit-elle pour le rassurer. « Non, je ne suis pas triste, parce que j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie. »

En d'autre circonstance, Grigory aurait pensé qu'il était un peu tôt, pour parler d'amour, de vie entière, et d'âme sœur, seulement tout était différent maintenant. Ils étaient liés, son loup l'avait choisit, elle et pas une autre. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle, et désirer une autre femme, même s'il le voulait.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Maintenant elle savait, que le véritable amour existait, et qu'elle ne se battait pas pour rien. Oui elle allait adopter Blaine, et il serait heureux, et il aimera même si pour cela elle devra renoncer à aimer.

Drago jouait avec les enfants dans le jardin. Il était toujours fou de rage contre Granger ! Il lui en voulait de lui avoir dit toutes ces horreurs, lui qui pensait qu'elle commençait à le considérer autrement que comme l'horrible garnement qui lui a rendu la vie impossible. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas, étant donné qu'elle l'insultait toujours autant.

Biens sûr il n'aurait pas dû insulter Blaise, mais au fond de lui il n'acceptait pas que son meilleur ami soit différent de lui.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfant ils partageaient tout, ils se comprenaient, ils étaient semblable. En apprenant que Blaise était gay tout s'était plus ou moins effondré. Il avait comprit que Blaise ne partageait pas son amour des femmes, et qu'il ne pourrait plus partager ces avis sur des mannequins, ou des joueuses de Quidditch sexy.

Puis il s'était demandé si Blaise avait déjà eut des attirances pour lui, et là il s'était remémorer toutes ses accolades, ses gentillesses, et il s'était dit qu'il était seulement intéressé par lui, qu'il n'était pas réellement son ami. Il n'avait rien contre les gays, mais il se sentait trahi par son meilleur ami. Il était persuadé qu'il avait fait semblant d'être son confident seulement pour être plus proche de lui.

« Papa ! », l'appela Blaine de sa petite voix aigue.

« Oui, Blainy ? », souffla-t-il toujours plongé dans ces pensés.

« Eh ben, Jamie il a dit que j'étais moche, et que je savais pas jouer au loup ! », se plaignit-il avec la ferme intention de faire punir son copain.

« Et alors ? Tu n'es pas capable de lui répondre tout seul ? », S'étonna Drago qui n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on rapporte.

« Mais… Tu es mon papa, et les papas ils défendent leur enfants », dit-il la lèvre tremblante.

Drago avait comprit que quand Blaine faisait cette tête, c'est qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était son père, Blaine faisait tout pour tester son père, et ces pleurnicheries ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

« Si tu es en danger je te défendrais, Blaine. Mais là, tu n'es pas en danger, et tu ne dois pas rapporter. Maman te l'as déjà dit ! ».

Oui, il avait commencé à appeler Hermione maman, et il exigeait que son père fasse de même. Drago était dégouté à chaque fois que le mot sortait de sa bouche. Il aurait préférer mordre dans une savonnette plutôt que de dire de tels obscénités. Mais son fils le lui avait demandé, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

La tête basse, il retourna vers ses copains, sous le regard attendrit de son père. Il aimait Blaine, à tel point qu'il se demandait se qui lui arriverait si on venait à lui enlever. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, mais jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un de cette façon.

« Il y a peu d'enfants pour une orphelinat ».

Drago se tourna vers Grigory qui venait de s'assoir à côté de lui.

« La plupart son à Poudlard, ils reviennent pour les vacances », lui apprend-t-il en continuant d'observer son fils.

« Ils sont combien à rester ici ? ».

« Cinq. Il y a les trois garçon, Ted, Jamie, et Blaine, Charlie qui passe tout son temps dans sa chambre où avec ces copines après l'écoles, et la petite Agathe », lui dit-il machinalement.

Drago connaissait tout les petits car s'occuper d'eux tous les jours avec Ginny. Souvent Hermione travaillait toute la journée, et la rouquine avait du mal à s'en sortir toute seule. De toute façon il n'avait rien à faire de ces journées, et il aimait bien passer du temps avec les enfants, ça rendait son monde un peu plus beau.

« Le petit là bas, c'est un Loup-garou ? », demanda Grigory qui s'était sentit attiré par l'enfant dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

« Ted Lupin ? »

« Avec un nom pareil, j'imagine que oui ? », plaisanta-t-il dans l'espoir de décoincé un peu Drago.

Il n'aimait pas être en froid avec quelqu'un, et même si aux premiers abords il n'avait pas apprécié Drago, il s'était sentit touché par lui quand il avait sondé son esprit. Maintenant il avait envi de le connaître, de percer cette carapace et de découvrir se qui s'y cachait. Il y travaillerait…

« Oui, son père était un Loup-garou », répondit Drago avec un sourire faux. « C'est aussi mon petit cousin ».

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna Grigory en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, ma tante à eu une fille avec un Moldu, et Nymphadora s'est marié avec un Loup-garou ».

S'était tellement compliqué que Grigory avait du mal à suivre. Voyant qu'il était un peu perdu, Drago se mit à lui expliquer en long en large et travers l'histoire de sa famille. Ainsi ils passèrent l'après midi à s'occuper des plus jeunes en discutant sans animosité.

_-Lisez la note d'auteur j'explique quelques trucs J-_

**Voilà ! Alors Grigory ? Drago ? Je sais, c'est assez inattendu, mais c'est assez important pour la suite de l'histoire. **

**Je n'aime pas du tout se chapitre, j'ai passé tout la mâtiné à le remanié, pour essayer d'en faire quelque chose convenable, mais j suis vraiment déçu. Bref,**

**Concernant les Loup-garous, étant donné que JK Rowling ne s'étend pas trop sur le sujet dans ces livres, j'ai prit quelques libertés, et je me suis basé sur les Métamorphes et les Lyncatropes de Rebecca Kean. Je ne sais si vous avez déjà lu ces bouquins (Qui sont fantastiques), mais les Loups sont guidés par leur côté primitif dans tout se qu'ils font, et surtout en matière de Sexe… Ils choisissent une compagne avec qui ils passeront le reste de leur vie. Moi j'appelle ça un Lien, Cassandra Odonnell' l'appelle autrement. Bref, Grigory est donc en quête, son loup le guide jusqu'à chez Hermione, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, et on ne le saura pas avant un moment normalement. Trois ou quatre chapitres, si je n'en rajoute pas. **

**Voilà c'était une petite explication au propos de Grigory. **

**Voilà donc j'ai un peu avancé dans le temps, et Drago est vite accepté dans la vie de l'orphelinat. Il n'en ai pas plu apprécié par Ginny ou Hermione je vous rassure. Simplement il va tout les jours rendre visite à son fils, il s'occupe donc des autres enfants ça me sembla logique. **

**Sa réaction par rapport à Blaise. Donc j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'expliquer, je vais essayer d'être plus clair. En fait il pense que Blaise est ami avec lui simplement parce qu'il lui plait, que leur amitié n'était qu'un moyen de le mettre dans son lit en quelque sorte. Oui, Drago ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez… Bref. **

**Je commence peu à peu à faire en sorte qu'on comprenne Drago, son mal être, sa méchanceté. Je veux le rendre touchant, doucement mais surement, et Grigroy va jouer un rôle important dans sa vie, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. **

**Une petite idée de se qui lie les deux hommes ? Étonné par la présence de Grigory dans le jardin d'Hermione ? Vos avis m'intéressent toujours autant, je les attends avec impatience comme toujours. **

**So ! Lemon or not Lemon ? Dites le moi vite, je suis entrain d'écrire un moment où il pourrait bien y en avoir un donc c'est maintenant ou jamais. Si je n'ai pas de réponse je passe la scène ! J**

**Prochaine publication Samedi prochain. **

**Xoxo**

**Anaïse**

**Ps : J'ai publié une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un moment, et que j'ai corrigée. Allez faire un tour si vous avez deux pitites minutes. **

**Pps : Une petite Review pour la demoiselle :D à vot'bon cœur !**


	8. Chapter VII

**Hola !**

**Comme promis, le chapitre 7 ! :D**

**Je vais répondre aux Reviews qui m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir, merci à vous toutes. Quand aux autres qui s'ajoutent en followers, que pensez-vous de la fiction ? **

**III : (le nombre de personnes qui veulent un LEMON. Sur dix ce n'est pas beaucoup, dois-je comprendre que vous n'en voulez pas ?)**

**Hina : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ça me fait plaisir ). On ne sera pas tout de suite se qu'ils sont réellement l'un pour l'autre, je ne l'ai même pas encore écrit XD. Quant aux sentiments de Drago j'essaye de le faire devenir plus agréable petit à petit. Voilà, bisous bisous.**

**Lisa : Je sais c'est un dénouement étrange, c'est un coup de poker, on aime ou on n'aime pas. Bon j'espère que ça ne va pas t'empêcher d'aimer la suite:/. Bien sûr je ne peux rien te dire sur la relation entre Drago et Grigory, tu t'en doutes. Bises J.**

**Rosabella01 : Loool ! Tu m'as fait rire franchement… XD Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Drago est ignoble dans ce chapitre, mais il est toujours ignoble pourquoi ça serait différent avec Blaise, ami ou pas ami c'est un con ! Mais ça reste Drago… Bref Hermione est courageuse, mais aussi très égoïste dans cette histoire, tu comprendras. Merci pour ta reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire ).**

**Jeni : Tu crois peut-être bien. Ou pas… va-t-on savoir ? Merci encore de me suivre, et pour tes Reviews.**

**Dadoumarine : je sais pas peut-être, peut-être pas… ). Merci pour ta Reviews Biz.**

**Caro : Oui tu t'enflammes MDR ! On verra ça dans les chapitres suivant XD. Merci pour ta Reviews ça me fait plaisir, et ça donne envie de continuer ! Shouss.**

**Mama : Oui j'ai bien pensé à faire un rapprochement entre Grigory et Hermione, seulement c'est impossible. Grigory est droit, gentille, et surtout amoureux. Je préfère te le dire cash Grigory et Hermione c'est mort:/.**

**Mo : Lol merci, de toute façon je t'ai déjà dis se que j'en pense !**

**Fluffyturkleton : Merciii :DD, et je poste toute les semaines. Je suis contente que ça te plaise ). Bisous.**

**Amand'ArtS'Creations : Ouais ouais je te crois ! Avoue tu kiffes les LEMONS ! Lol, merci pour ta Reviews et pour ton compliment ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

**Encore un grand merci à vous toutes pour me suivre, je vous aime !**

**Je blablaterais après ). Bonne lecture grils !**

Chapitre VII

Ginny était abasourdis. Hermione Granger, allait épouser Drago Malefoy ? C'était une mauvaise blague ? Pourtant elle avait l'air si sûr d'elle, si déterminée qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de la vérité. Elle regarda Blaise, puis Hermione, et enfin Malefoy, et prit enfin conscience de la gravité de la situation.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas épouser cette ordure ! » S'emporta-t-elle en bondissant du canapé ou Hermione l'avait fait assoir avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Gin, calme-toi… » Soupira Hermione en se massant les tempes en proie à une grosse migraine.

« Après tout se qu'il t'a fait ! C'est à cause de gens comme lui que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants ! »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui t'as infligé ces Doloris ! » protesta Hermione, ne supportant pas l'injustice. « Et de toute manière, ce n'est pas pour lui que je le fais, mais pour Blaine ! C'est ça seule chance d'avoir une vraie famille. Je l'aurai fait pour n'importe lequel de ces enfants. »

Hermione savait bien que c'était faux, elle n'aurait jamais prit autant de risques pour un autre enfant. Blaine était spécial, et elle l'aimait bien plus que les autres même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer.

« Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? » lança-t-elle à de Blaise qui restait silencieux.

« C'est ça décision », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Vous êtes complètement fou ! Tu es complètement idiote de penser qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant. »

« Gin, je dois renoncer à mes droit de tutrice sur les enfants, pour pouvoir adopter Blaine. J'ai décidé de te les légués, et de te laisser la charge du manoir. Bien sûr je viendrais t'aider tous les jours, rien ne changera vraiment dans le fond. Juste au point de vu juridique. »

« Tu es sous Imperium », dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Cette sale fouine t'as jeté un sort ! »

« Bon, ça suffit ! » s'impatienta Drago, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être accusé à tort. « Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, Granger est capable de prendre ces propres décisions ! Si tu n'acceptes pas la charge des enfants, alors va-t-en et ne reviens plus. S'il le faut Blaise prendra les responsabilités que tu es incapable de prendre. Maintenant, tu es gentille, tu arrêtes de nous insulter ma future femme, et moi ! »

« Personne d'autre que moi n'aura la garde de ces enfants ! » décida-t-elle. « Ne crois pas que Ron et Harry accepteront ta décision… »

En entendant le nom de son ex petit ami, Blaise se raidit.

**Flash Back :**

**Comme toujours quand il arrivait au terrier, Blaise fut accueillit en roi. Mrs Weasley le couvrit d'éloges, lui servit plusieurs parts de tarte à la mélasse, et Mr Weasley lui offrit un cigare. Ron n'était pas encore rentré du Ministère de la Magie, où il travaillait en tant que Auror, avec Harry. **

**Il attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Ron, car il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire. En effet, la réaction qu'avait eut son meilleur ami devant son homosexualité lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Lui qui pensait qu'il accepterait facilement sa différence, il s'était bien trompé. IL avait passé une nuit entière à réfléchir à leur situation, et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. **

**Quand il le vit arrivé avec la voiture de nouvelle voiture volante que Mr Weasley avait racheté, l'idée de transplanner et de partir loin d'ici le traversa. Seulement il ne pouvait pas se défiler, c'était trop tard. Alors il regarda Ron arriver, tout sourire en l'apercevant devant la porte de la maison. Quand le jeune roux s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, il se détourna, le regard fuyant. Il devait le faire maintenant, comme un pansement qu'on enlève, s'il attendait plus longtemps il ne le ferait pas. **

**« Tout va bien », demanda le rouquin légèrement vexé. **

**« Non », avoua Blaise en marchant un peu dan le jardin. « Ecoute, Ron… » **

**« Ron ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Ron ? » lança-t-il en regardant son petit ami faire les cent pas. **

**« Depuis que j'ai comprit que nous deux c'était impossible, et trop idyllique ». **

**Ron ne répondit rien. Il avait du mal à avaler la pilule. Lui qui l'avait tanné pour qu'il lui laisse une chance, qui avait tout fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui…**

**« Va te faire foutre, Zabini ! » hurla-t-il en le poussant violement. « Et surtout ne viens pas me dire que j'ai tort de réagir comme ça ! » ajouta-t-il, connaissant trop bien le jeune homme. **

**« Tu devrais retourner avec Luna, Ron. Retourne avec elle, et fais lui de beaux enfants », souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux devant la fureur du Gryffondor. **

**« Ouais, c'est surement ce que je vais faire », railla-t-il en reniflant, méprisant. « D'ailleurs j'aurai jamais dû la quitter. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser me retourner la tête avec tes histoires d'amours, d'âme sœur, et toutes ses conneries ! »**

**« Je le pensais ! » répliqua-t-il relevant enfin la tête pour lui faire face. «Tu ne peux pas nier que tu m'aimes, Ronald ! Même si tu me répètes, que tu n'es pas gay, que tu aimes les femmes, leurs corps, et leurs odeurs ! Tu m'aimes, même si je ne suis pas une femme. »**

**« Oui, je t'aime, espèce de salaud ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, alors tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! »**

**« Grandis un peu, Ronald… Tu sais parfaitement que c'est impossible. On ne peut pas continuer à vivre dans l'ombre, et faire croire à tout le monde que je sors avec Hermione ! »**

**« Alors sortons du placard ! »**

**« Tu n'y penses pas ! » s'exclama le métis. « Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé au dernier couple homosexuel qui est sorti du placard. Ils ont été torturés, violés, et tués ! Et pas toujours dans cet ordre ! »**

**« C'était pendant la guerre ! »**

**« Et tu crois vraiment que les mentalités ont changées ? Tu crois que les Sang-de-Bourbe sont plus acceptés qu'avant ? Rien n'a changé, Ronald, rien… Et toi et moi, jamais on ne se fera une place dans ce monde en tant que couple ». **

**« Va-t-en, Zabini. Va-t-en loin de chez moi, et loin de ma vie ! » Hurla-t-il en le repoussant encore plus brutalement. **

**Alors Blaise a tourné les talons, sans un regard en arrière… **

« Je n'ai pas vu Ron et Harry depuis des mois », déclara Hermione en se postant juste à côté de Drago qui se tenait droit comme un « i ». « J'ai l'intention de déménager la semaine prochaine, et je vais m'occuper des papiers pour l'adoption de Blaine, ça devrait être réglé très vite ».

« Tu ne crois pas que le Magenmagot voudra délibérer ? » demanda Blaise essayant d'oublier la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron.

« Je ne pense pas, je suis avocate, et je dirigeais l'Orphelinat, ils ne s'en mêleront pas », expliqua-t-elle s'étant déjà renseigner sur la démarche à suivre.

« On annoncera notre mariage le moi prochain », continua Drago froidement, en évitant soigneusement le regard de Blaise, à qui il n'avait pas reparlé depuis leur petite altercation, quelques jours plutôt. « On va faire en sorte de se montrer en public, faire parler de nous, pour que l'annonce de nos fiançailles soit crédible ».

« Et si le Magenmagot n'accepte pas de vous laisser la garde de Blaine ? » demanda enfin Ginny.

Hermione baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Drago ne cilla pas. Blaise se racla la gorge, pour garder une contenance.

« Hermione ? » insista Ginny en fronçant les sourcils un peu plus. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? »

« Si le Magenmagot refuse de nous laisser Blaine, nous renoncerons à nos pouvoirs, nous occuperons tous lien avec le monde magique, et nous partirons loin d'ici ».

« Et vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vous laisseront partir ? », s'étrangla Ginny.

« Il y a une loi qui dit clairement que si un Sorcier veut couper les liens avec son monde, il sera immédiatement raillé des mémoires, des logiciels, et des registres magique… » dit-elle la gorge légèrement noué. « C'est-à-dire que personne ne se souviendra de nous, ni les autorités, ni nos amis, et tout se qui nous concerne sera effacer… Bien entendus, ceci ne concerne que les sorciers n'ayant aucuns problèmes avec la justice. Donc si la garde nous est retiré, il faudra qu'on agisse dans la minute, avant que le fichier ne soit envoyé au ministre de la magie ».

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, hein ? » les supplia Ginny sentant les larmes lui monter.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Gin… »

« Mais ça ne te concerne pas Hermione ! Blaine n'est pas ton fils, et Drago n'est pas ton ami ! Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça ! » la coupa-t-elle avec véhémence.

«On ne va pas revenir la dessus », intervint Drago coupant court à la conversation.

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'Hermione change d'avis.

« Mais pourquoi Drago ne part-il pas avec Blaine ? » dit-elle ignorant totalement le blond qui bouillonnait.

« Parce que Blaine est fiché, comme tout les enfants qui se trouvent dans cet Orphelinat. Si nous coupons les liens magiques de Blaine, il sera tout de suite recherché par les Aurors, et Drago sera renvoyé en prison. Alors que si je l'adopte, je suis libre de faire se que je veux, il ne sera plus fiché que comme mon fils ».

« C'est du délire ! » protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête, pensant peut-être qu'elle faisant un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller.

« Peut-être, mais si ça peut permettre à Blaine d'avoir une famille, je suis prête à prendre le risque », trancha Hermione sévèrement, menaçant sa meilleure amie de continuer à la contredire. « Maintenant, signe ces parchemins ».

Elle lui tendit les papiers qui lui donneraient la garde de tous les enfants présents dans cette maison. Elle serait dès lors la tutrice des petits, et la responsable du manoir Zabini. Sans hésiter une seconde elle prit le stylo et apposa son nom sur chaque parchemins, Blaise en tant que notaire magique, prit sa baguette et lança le sort d'officialisation, et les parchemins furent transmis magiquement au département sociale du ministère de la magie.

« Tu es officiellement la responsable légale des enfants présent dans cet Orphelinat. Tu es désormais détentrice de tout les droits concernant les décisions sur leurs éducations, et tu es en droit de faire appel à une codirectrice pour t'aider à gérer les enfants », lança Blaise comme la procédure l'exigeait.

Ginny hocha la tête, indiquant qu'elle acceptait toutes les responsabilités. Elle apposa une dernière fois sa signature sur le document de notaire, et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à une meilleure réaction, même si elle était réellement triste de voir que sa meilleure amie n'acceptait pas ses choix.

Elle la disait trop bonne, ou trop stupide, mais en réalité Hermione était égoïste. Elle voulait simplement être avec Blaine… C'était là sa seule motivation. Et même si elle aimait que les gens le croient, ce n'était pas par bonté qu'elle avait décidé d'épouser Drago…

Elle se dirigeait vers la nurserie, plongé dans ces pensées, elle avait besoin de voir que la vie c'était autre chose que des souffrances, et des obligations. Elle avait besoin de concret, et surtout de douceur. Elle entra dans la petite chambre aménagée pour accueillir plusieurs bébés.

Elle regarda la petite Agathe, qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Une petite berceuse était jouée par une peluche moldu, et au dessus du petit lit des étoiles magiques dansaient. Elle était magnifique…

Elle c'était toujours demandé pourquoi une si jolie petite fille pouvait être orpheline ? Pourquoi l'univers s'était acharné sur elle, si petite, et si douce ? C'était insensé, incompréhensible qu'une petite fille subisse les courroux d'un Dieu quelconque…

Elle avait créé un lien particulier avec Blaine et Agathe. Elle avait été attirée par eux, et elle les aimait beaucoup plus que les autres enfants qu'elle avait recueillit. Parfois elle se disait que l'univers les avait réuni ici pour une bonne raison… C'était peut-être son destin.

« Tu sais, ça serait plus crédible si tu adoptais deux enfants », entendit-elle derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Blaise qui l'observait, l'épaule appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Agathe remua dans son berceau, et battit des paupières. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, Hermione la prit dans ces bras, et la berça doucement.

« Drago ne voudra jamais… » Sourit-elle en embrassant la petite poupée sur le front.

« Tu es en droit d'imposer tes conditions », lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elles. « Hermione, c'est peut-être ta seule chance d'avoir d'autres enfants, profites-en tant que tu peux encore exiger quoi que se soit. Il est près à accepter n'importe quoi, pour que tu l'épouses ».

« J'aime Agathe… » Souffla-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

« Si par malheur vous êtes obligé de fuir, Drago et toi, tu ne la reverras jamais », continua-t-il bien décidé à la faire flancher.

« Et qui est-ce qui la calmera quand tu ne seras plus là ? » intervint Ginny qui était entrée elle aussi dans la nurserie. « C'est ta chance, Mione. Saisis là, tant que tu le peux ».

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle en regardant la petite. « Tu veux que je sois ta maman ? »

Drago rejoignit Grigory qui regardait la télévision avec les plus jeunes, en attendant que la petite réunion soit finit. L'héritier Malefoy fut étonné de voir le petit Ted Lupin, complètement étalé sur son homonyme. Il leva un sourcil, et le Loup-garou haussa les épaules, comme pour lui signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui cet attachement soudain.

« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda-t-il intéressé par les problèmes que rencontraient ces hôtes.

« Pas très bien. Cette garce, essaye de la faire changer d'avis », grogna-t-il en soulevant le petit corps endormis de Blaine, pour s'assoir avec lui.

« C'est son amie, elle s'inquiète pour elle, c'est normal », répondit Grigory d'un air de reproche.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle partait au front une deuxième fois. C'est un mariage de convenance ! »

« C'est plus que ça, si j'ai bien compris », le contredit-il en haussant un sourcil devant sa mauvaise foi. « Elle s'engage pour la vie, avec toi. Tu ne peux pas minimiser les choses comme ça ».

« Dis donc, l'amoureux transit, tu n'essaierais pas de me faire culpabiliser ? » plaisanta Drago en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

« Exactement ! Et j'espère que ça marche», rit Grigory en le regardant dans les yeux. « Trêve de plaisanterie, tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissant pour se qu'elle fait pour toi. Sans elle, tu ne serais pas ici, à t'occuper de Blaine, tu ne pourrais même pas l'approcher. Et bientôt tu pourras même l'appeler ton fils ».

Drago regarda le petit, et sourit. Grigory avait raison, sans Granger il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester en vie. Blaine avait été sa raison d'être alors même qu'il n'était pas sûr que le petit soit de lui. Aujourd'hui il lui permettait d'avancer. Granger lui permettait d'avancer. Désormais ils étaient sa famille, même si il avait du mal à l'accepter.

«Tu as raison… »

Il allait lui dire qu'il allait faire des efforts, et remercier Granger comme il se doit, quand cette dernière entra dans la pièce, suivit de Blaise et de Ginny. Elle tenait au creux de ces bras un bébé, celui qu'il avait déjà vu avec elle plusieurs jours auparavant. Le regard déterminé de la lionne, ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

« Oh je le sens mal… », soupira-t-il en se tournant vers le Loup-garou qui lui aussi voyait venir le compromis. « Granger, qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? »

« Avant d'accepter officiellement de t'épouser, et de signer les papiers d'adoptions, j'ai quelques conditions à te soumettre ».

Drago n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre que ces conditions se trouvaient dans ces bras à cet instant.

« Premièrement que je veux que tu acceptes de faire des excuses à Blaise pour ton comportement injurieux ».

Blaise se tourna vers elle, étonné par son initiative. Il sourit légèrement…

« Ensuite ? », souffla Drago en fermant les yeux, sentant déjà un mal de tête arriver.

« Je veux que nous aillions une maison, avec un jardin, et un chat ».

« Uhm, uhm… », fit-il en secouant sa main pour l'inciter à en venir au fait.

De toute façon il avait déjà prévu de vivre au manoir. Elle aurait sa maison et son jardin… Il sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'elle serait bien étonnée en apprenant la nouvelle. Chaque chose en son temps.

« Et je veux adopter Agathe ».

Voilà on y était. Il l'avait vu venir gros comme une maison. Dès qu'il l'avait vu entré dans la pièce, dans les bras de sa future femme, il avait su que cette gamine allait lui causer des problèmes.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on risque déjà gros en adoptant Blaine », contra-t-il aussitôt.

« Je serais plus crédible devant le Magenmagot », répliqua-t-elle reprenant l'argument de Blaise.

« Et si on doit s'enfuir ? On aura déjà beaucoup à emmener, sans un plus rajouter un bébé ».

« C'est ma condition, Drago », dit-elle avec diplomatie. « Etant donné que je n'aurai pas d'enfant, je veux adopter Agathe ».

« C'est de la folie… » Souffla-t-il.

« Non, la folie c'est de s'engager dans ce contrat complètement stupide ! » intervint Ginny s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part du jeune homme.

« On ne t'a pas parlé, Weasley, ou Potter, peu importe comment tu t'appelles ! »

« Malefoy, je t'en prie », lança Hermione doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite. « De toute façon, se n'est pas une condition négociable, j'adopterai Agathe, que tu le veuilles ou non. Sinon tu peux dire Adieu à Blaine ».

Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle ne se battrait pas pour Agathe, car avec ou sans lui elle l'adopterai. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un moment, jusqu'à se que Grigory dise :

« Et si on passait aux excuses ! »

Blaise se plaça devant la Lionne, qui ne voulait pas lâcher les yeux du blond. Le métis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant les mots magiques.

« Je suis désolé, Blaise, de t'avoir traité de tapette », râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Satisfait, Blaise tourna les talons, embrassa les deux jeunes femmes sur la joue, et sortit de la maison pour partir travailler.

« Hors de question qu'on est un chat ! » lança Drago en pointant Hermione du doigt. « Je déteste les chats. Je ne vais pas vivre avec deux saletés ».

Hermione ne savait pas si la deuxième saleté dont il était question, était Agathe, où elle. Mais elle s'en foutait. Elle souriait de joie… En fait, elle allait peut-être heureuse.

Aléanore ne pensait qu'à une chose, son petit homme. Il lui manquait tellement que s'en était douloureux. C'était dur d'être séparé de lui alors qu'ils s'aimaient tant. Parfois elle se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de quitter Poudlard et de partir avec lui. Ils seraient certainement plus heureux, et ils ne souffriraient plus la distance. Elle savait parfaitement que Bruce ne la laisserait jamais faire, mais elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Elle était entrain de fumer une cigarette devant le lac gelé, assise dans la neige. Bientôt elle rentrerait pour les vacances de Noël, et elle le retrouverait. Il lui suffisait d'attendre encore quelques jours.

« Ce n'est pas bon de fumer », souffla une voix près de son oreille.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Jack. Elle sourit tendrement alors qu'il l'entourait de ces bras puissant. Il glissa ces deux jambes autour des siennes, et il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle aimait bien Jack, il était toujours tendre avec elle quand elle en avait besoin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », souffla-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jer ne veut pas me parler », se plaignit-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Ils avaient toujours eut une relation d'amitié spéciale, comme Aléa aimait l'appeler. Il n'était que des amis, sauf quand l'un ou l'autre était en manque, ou avait besoin de tendresse.

« C'est un con », crut-il bon de lui rappeler. « Il a rompus avec Nora Smith parce qu'elle voulait coucher avec lui ! Si ça ce n'est pas de la connerie. »

Aléanore rit doucement.

«Il me manque… », pleura-t-elle soudainement.

Jack savait qu'elle ne parlait plus de Jeremiah. Parfois il était un peu jaloux, il devait bien l'avouer. Il savait parfaitement que jamais il ne pourrait avoir de relation sérieuse avec Aléanore, même s'il en mourrait d'envi. Il l'aimait depuis qu'ils étaient enfant, car ils avaient vécu les mêmes choses, elle le comprenait aussi bien qu'il la comprenait. Mais il savait que son cœur était déjà prit, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais déloger le garçon qui s'y trouvait. Alors il faisait comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être reléguer au second plan, mais en fait il en souffrait. Mais il l'aimait et il ne voulait qu'elle aussi soit blessée.

« Vient avec moi », lui dit-il en se levant soudainement.

Il la tira jusqu'au lac, et doucement il monta sur la large couche de glace. Il testa sa solidité en sautant doucement sur lui-même. En plein milieu de moi de décembre, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose avec ce froid, mais sait-on jamais.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à le rejoindre. Avec délicatesse elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui. Il faisait presque nuit, et la neige recommençait à tomber. Elle se blottit dans ces bras, alors qu'il les faisait tourner en fredonnant un air d'opéra bien connu. Elle aimait beaucoup ces petits moments d'échappades avec Jack, il avait le don de lui changer les idées.

« J'ai froid », grelotta-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. « On rentre ? »

« Si tu veux », accepta-t-il à regret.

Il aurait volontiers passé la nuit entière à danser sur la glace avec elle, mais se que voulait la dame il le faisait. Il la raccompagna alors jusqu'au château, et leurs chemins se séparèrent dans la grande salle, où tout deux rejoignirent leur table.

Jack souffrait beaucoup de cette relation, qu'Aléanore pensait idéal. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir vivre cet amour au grand jour, être le seul dans sa vie, ou encore être capable d'assumer. Seulement il était trop jeune pour s'embarquer la dedans, Aléanore elle-même l'était. Elle lui avait bien laissé le choix, et il avait choisit sa liberté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il la regardait manger, et discuter avec ces copines, avec amour. Oui, il aimait cette fille, mais il lui était impossible de sortir avec elle. Elle était prise…

Grigory était dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, où la directrice, le Professeur Macgonagal, l'avait gentiment accueilli, pour qu'il effectue ces recherches. Il croulait sous une montagne de livre, tous aussi fantastiques les uns que les autres. Seulement aucuns d'eux ne lui expliquaient comment il avait pu se retrouver en Angleterre, nu comme un vers, devant son sosie.

Ça faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il était arrivé, et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Hermione lui avait donné tout les livres qu'elle possédait sur les Loup-garous, elle l'avait aidé à les éplucher, en vain. Finalement elle avait demandé à son ancien professeur, et amie, s'il serait possible que le jeune homme fasse des recherches au château. Elle avait tout naturellement accepté, mais Grigory n'était pas plus avancé.

Tout se qu'il y avait dans ces livres, il l'avait apprit ces six dernières années, alors que chaque nuit de pleine lune il se transformait.

Il était presque désespéré. Aleksi lui manquait horriblement, et chaque minutes loin d'elle était un supplice. Il ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis la dernière fois, sa voix triste était bien trop dur à attendre pour lui. Il devait se concentrer sur ces recherches, et le chagrin de son aimée ne ferait que le retarder. Et il voulait aller vite, il voulait le retrouver !

« Salut », lui dit mollement Aléanore qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise à ces côtés.

« C'était bien les cours ? » demanda-t-il toujours plongé dans son livre.

« Horriblement ennuyeux. Et toi tu avances ? »

« Non, je n'ai rien trouvé ».

« Ce n'est pas dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter que tu apprendras quoi que se soit », plaisanta-t-elle en soulevant le livre qu'il tenait dans ces mains.

« Au contraire, j'apprend à connaître mon environnement, les gens avec qui je vis. Ça m'aide à comprendre les différents qui les opposent ».

« Mais ça ne va pas te faire rentrer chez toi », éluda-t-elle.

Il souffla de fatigue, et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il était épuisé, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de la journée. Il avait mal à la tête, ces yeux étaient incapables de distinguer quoi que se soit à quelques mètres, et surtout la moindre phrase à lire était un supplice.

« Un jour j'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec le Professeur Lupin », dit-elle en essayant de se remémorer ce que le Loup-garou lui avait dit.

« Le père de Ted ? », s'étonna Grigory en regardant attentivement la jeune fille.

« Oui, c'était un Loup-garou lui aussi, et sa femme une Métamorphomage. Un jour, il m'a raconté que quand il était adolescent, peu de temps après avoir été mordu, son père l'a laissé seul plusieurs semaines. Le soir de pleine lune, Remus s'est endormi comme chaque soir. Il avait complètement oublié de s'enfermer dans la cave, et de s'attacher comme à son habitude. C'était avant qu'il soit en âge de prendre la potion tue-loup. Le matin il s'est réveillé, devant la chambre d'hôtel que son père habitait ».

« Son loup l'a retrouvé ? » s'étonna-t-il buvant ces paroles.

« Tu penses que tu es venu chercher ton père ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais si c'était le cas, j'aurai continué à chercher… Or, je ne me suis plus transformé dès lors ou j'ai rencontré Hermione, et les autres ».

L'évidence était là devant lui, mais il ne la voyait pas. Le Professeur MacGonagal qui observait discrètement le jeune homme sous sa forme animal, se demandait comment il ne pouvait pas comprendre immédiatement se que cela signifiait.

Il y a vingt deux ans, la vieille femme avait fait un serment inviolable, elle avait juré de ne jamais révéler se qu'elle savait, mais jamais elle n'avait promis qu'elle ne ferait pas tout pour que le secret soit dévoilé. Voilà pourquoi elle avait, à l'aide d'un sort, rappeler à la jeune femme une conversation importante qu'elle avait eut avec un certain professeur. Elle avait pensé qu'ils comprendraient tout de suite se qu'il en était, mais visiblement il n'était pas très dégourdis.

Elle reprit forme humaine, sortit sa baguette, et lança :

« Accio, Leus Warou ! »

Le livre relatant l'histoire complète, et ancienne des Loup-garous lui tomba dans la main. Elle passa alors devant la table remplie de manuscrit, et le déposa discrètement avec les autres. Avec ça s'il ne comprenait pas, c'est vraiment qu'il était demeuré.

Jamie était assit sur la véranda, et regardait les chevaux courir librement dans le pré. Ces deux copains étaient entrain de jouer à l'intérieur, mais lui il n'en avait pas envie. Il était triste. Triste parce qu'il voulait voir sa maman. Il n'aimait pas du tout être loin d'elle, et surtout il n'aimait pas quand elle montait dans le train, et qu'elle le laissait tout seul.

Jamie n'avait que deux ans, mais pour son âge il était très mature, aussi bien physiquement, qu'intellectuellement. On lui aurait facilement donné quatre ans. Hermione pensait que c'était dû à des antécédents familiaux, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre. Se qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est que le petit grandissait à une allure folle…

Drago arriva au manoir, et aperçut le petit au regard triste, qui contemplait la nature, seul. Il s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa taille, et lui sourit. Quand il était en présence d'enfant, Drago était différent. Il était doux, gentil, et attentionné. Hermione trouvait ça formidable, mais chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle avec méchanceté, et froideur, elle retombait et retrouvait l'ancien Malefoy, celui qu'elle détestait. Mais malgré tout elle était heureuse qu'il soit aussi adorable avec ces protéger.

« Ça va, bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Non, ma maman me manque », dit-il le menton tremblant.

Drago se releva, et prit l'enfant sur ces genoux. Il ne savait pas comme on devait parler à un Orphelin, surtout quand il demandait après sa mère. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant d'être là, et de le réconforter. Il aimait bien se petit, ainsi que Ted Lupin. En fait il avait rarement vu son fils sans ces deux acolytes. S'ils devaient partir, lui et sa famille, ces enfants lui manqueraient, même s'il ne les connaissait que depuis peu, il s'était attaché à eux. Tous les jours il venait, il jouait avec eux, s'occupait d'eux quand Ginny était entrain de s'occuper d'Agathe, et qu'Hermione travaillait au bureau.

Bon, il n'était pas ravi d'avoir à se coltiner la petite Agathe. Il ne s'était pas imaginer avec un bébé sur les bras. Mais s'il devait s'occuper de l'enfant pour pouvoir avoir son fils, alors il le ferait. C'était un bon compromis, et comme l'avait très justement dit Granger, ils n'auraient jamais d'enfant ensemble, s'était donc l'occasion d'assouvir leur besoin d'être parent.

« Jamie tu viens jouer, il nous manque un joueur ! » l'appela Ted en passant la tête par la porte d'entré.

Jamie se blottit un peu plus contre Drago, ce dernier resserrant son étreinte.

« Allez Jam ! Même que tu seras Harry cette fois ! »

Jamie se défit de l'étreinte de Drago, et rejoignit ses amis à l'intérieur.

Drago rentra à son tour, et croisa Ginny qui tenait la petite Agathe dans ces bras. Il avait d'abord posé les yeux sur l'enfant, sans voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Tu peux la prendre », hoqueta-t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui coulaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il étonné de voir la rouquine pleurer.

Il prit le bébé dans ces bras, et le berça comme il avait vu Hermione le faire si souvent. Il suivit Ginny dans le salon, où elle courrait déjà. Elle avait dans la main des parchemins qui semblaient être la cause de son chagrin. Il s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la table, où les enfants jouaient aux échecs habituellement. Elle avait posé les papiers, et il pouvait alors lire par-dessus son épaule.

Le mot « divorce » attira son attention.

« Oh le con… », souffla-t-il comprenant que Harry Potter demandait le divorce.

Ginny se retourna, et le fusilla du regard. Il se recula légèrement.

« Quoi ? C'est un con ! Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire ! », protesta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Surement moins que toi ! » hurla-t-elle faisant pleurer l'enfant.

Elle se radoucit en entendant les petits gémissements d'Agathe, et tendit les bras pour la prendre. Drago refusa. Il la prit alors contre son torse, et commença à danser lentement au milieu de la pièce. Petit à petit le bébé se calma, et se rendormit.

« Pourquoi il demande le divorce ? » chuchota-t-il en continuant à se trémousser.

Ginny n'avait pas envi de se confier à Malefoy. Elle le détestait, et elle savait qu'il rirait d'eux, si elle lui racontait ces malheurs. Seulement il avait l'air si humain, avec ce bébé dans les bras, qu'elle s'entendit dire :

« Je suis stérile… »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse d'avouer une telle faiblesse à son ennemi. Elle attendit douloureusement la réplique cinglante, mais, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se moquer, elle releva la tête. En fait, il la regardait avec un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Tellement humain…

« Tu ne me dis pas à quelle point je suis stupide, et à quelle point je te fais pitié ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui est stupide », répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. « C'est cette cloche qui te sert de mari. Et crois-moi si cet abruti demande le divorce parce que tu es incapable d'avoir des enfants, tu es bien mieux sans lui ».

Ginny devait bien l'avouer, elle était sur le cul.

Drago Malefoy en plus de la réconforter, était sincère.

« Tu penses se que tu dis ? », souffla-t-elle ému.

« Contrairement à se que tu peux penser, je ne suis pas insensible, Weasley ! Et même si je ne t'aime pas, je suis outré de constater que Saint Potter, le symbole de la loyauté, et du courage, est en fait le Roi des enfoirés ».

Ginny sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Allez Weasley, pleurs pas pour ce connard… » soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Drago n'était pas habitué à réconforter les gens, il n'aimait pas ça. Seulement depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir, qu'il s'était découvert un amour inconditionnel pour les enfants, il s'était radouci. A tel point qu'il en venait presque à apprécier la sœur de la belette. En même temps, comment ne pas être touché par une femme qui se fait larguer parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ?

Il tressaillit légèrement en sentant la tête de la jeune fille se poser sur son épaule. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de rester immobile. S'il devait passer le reste de sa vie avec une femme aussi émotive, il devait commencer dès maintenant à s'entrainer, même s'il n'aimait pas ça.

« Tu peux épouser, Hermione », lui dit-elle en se redressant. « Je sais maintenant que ta méchanceté n'est qu'une façade de toi ».

« Détrompe-toi, je suis méchant, égoïste, et fondamentalement mauvais, et ça ne changera pas ! » protesta-t-il, certain qu'il n'était pas entrain de se ramollir.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur, et commença à sortir de la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas gentille, Weasley ! » lança-t-il contrarié qu'elle puisse croire le contraire.

Elle leva la main, pour lui signifier de continuer à parler, et sorti de la pièce.

« Je ne suis pas gentille… » Répéta-t-il en regardant la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement dans ces bras. « Oh merde, je suis gentille. »

Blaise était assit derrière son bureau, il étudiait un testament attentivement, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour son client, qui n'avait aucuns droits sur l'héritage de sa mère. Le problème s'est qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur son travail. Il était obnubilé par Ron, par le regard remplis de douleur, et de haine qu'il lui avait lancé avant de rentrer chez lui. Oui il avait blessé Ron, pourtant il était persuadé que s'était la meilleure solution. La seule solution.

Son assistante entra, et lui déposa son courrier qu'il attendait. Les Hiboux passaient de plus en plus tard, le retardant dans son travail, et ça avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Ces sales bêtes aurait dû être remplacés par des sorts, et ça depuis longtemps !

« Monsieur Malefoy, demande à vous parlez », lui annonça-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce, pour laisser le métis seul avec son meilleur ami, si meilleur ami il était encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hermione à déjà singé les parchemins pour l'adoption ? Elle devait les recevoir aujourd'hui, je suis étonné qu'elle ait… », lança-t-il sans le ver le nez de ses documents.

« Non, je suis venu te voir. Blaise j'ai un problème… », le coupa-t-il.

Ce dernier releva la tête, et haussa un sourcil en apercevant le bébé qui était confortablement installé dans le porte bébé. Drago avait les mains sous ces fesses, et continuait de la bercer.

« Si j'arrête de bouger, elle pleur ! » s'exclama-t-il exaspéré.

« Et c'est ça ton problème ? » s'amusa le métis en le laissant aller dans son fauteuil.

« Non, le problème c'est que ça m'intéresse ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Je deviens gentil ! »

Blaise éclata de rire, alors que Drago semblait désemparé.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle ! »

« Si, ça l'est, Drake », répondit Blaise en reprenant son sérieux. « C'est l'effet Granger ».

« L'effet Granger ? » répéta-t-il dubitatif.

« Oui, c'est prouvé ! Dès que tu commence à côtoyer Hermione Granger, tu deviens gentil, et mielleux ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Comment crois-tu que je suis devenu si gentil ? D'abord j'ai ressenti des remords, après de la compassion, et je me suis mit à faire des choses super gentil ».

Drago se remémora alors les derniers jours qu'ils avaient passé au manoir. Il avait d'abord regretté d'avoir été aussi peu reconnaissant envers Granger, il avait été désolé d'apprendre le divorce de Ginny Weasley, il l'avait même consolé ! Et maintenant il s'occupait d'un bébé. Un bébé qui n'était pas le sien !

« La garce ! Elle m'a envouté ! »

« Bien venu au club, vieux ! » railla Blaise. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Wisky pur feu ? »

« Non, ça va. Je préfère garder la tête froide avec la petite… »

Blaise ricana, en s'asseyant sur le divan, suivit de Drago.

« Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse ! C'est de la prévention, rien d'autre ! » S'emporta-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller la petite.

« Il faut que tu assumes le fait que tu deviens gentil Drago ».

« Je ne deviens pas gentil ! »

Blaise ne répliqua rien. De toute façon Drago n'admettra jamais qu'il s'adoucissait.

« Alors comment vont les amours ? » demanda Drago un peu moqueur.

Le métis le regarda, triste. Drago comprit sans grande peine qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

« Je sortais avec Ron », avoua-t-il dans un murmure de chagrin.

« Ron ? Dis-moi que tu ne parles pas de Ronald Weasley », souffla-t-il profondément dégouté quand il vit son ami hoché la tête. « Oh non mec, ça, ça craint vraiment. Pas la belette ! ».

« Il est gentil, et… »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est un bon coup au pieu, parce que je te préviens, je pars tout de suite ! »

« Non, je n'allais pas te dire ça. De toute manière je n'en sais rien ».

« Vous n'avez jamais… Comment on dit quand il s'agit de deux mecs ? »

« De la même manière qu'avec une femme, abruti ! Et non, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'il n'était pas gay, qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes… Un jour, il m'a même dit « Mon trou de sortie, restera un trou de sortie » ».

Drago explosa de rire, réveillant par la même occasion la petite Agathe, qu'il recommença à bercer lentement.

«Il a de l'humour pour une Belette ! »

Blaise le fusilla du regard.

« Quoi ? C'est très drôle ! »

« Bref, tout ça pour dire, que Ron et moi, c'est finit ».

Drago retrouva son sérieux, et ne répondit rien. Il pouvait clairement voir que son ami était profondément chagriné par cette rupture. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il n'avait pas le cœur à consoler une autre personne.

« Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. C'est moi qui l'ai harceler jusqu'à se qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi un soir ».

« Franchement Blaise, qu'est-ce qui a pu t'attirer chez lui ? L'odeur de purin ? Ces cheveux roux ? Ces tâches de rousseurs ? »

« Non, il est sensible. J'ai apprit à le connaître quand j'ai commencé à trainé avec Hermione. Il est drôle, gentil, attentionné. A l'époque il sortait avec Loufoqua ».

« Briseur de couple… » souffla Drago avec un sourire espiègle.

« La dernière personne à m'avoir regardé comme ça, a fini dans mon lit Drago ! »

« Wouhoh ! Du calme, le bourreau des cœurs. J'aime les femmes ! »

« C'est se que disais Ron », ronronna Blaise en s'approchant un peu plus de Drago.

« Arrête, mec, j'ai un bébé dans les bras. Et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! »

« Je plaisante », ria Blaise en reprenant sa place. « De toute façon tu n'es pas mon genre ! »

« Comment ça je ne suis pas ton genre ? Je suis le genre de tout le monde ! »

Blaise sourit, retrouvant son meilleur ami, rieur, joyeux, et même s'il ne l'accepterait pour rien au monde, heureux.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, mon pote… » lui dit-il sincèrement.

Drago faisait des grimaces à Agathe qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Blaise sourit encore un peu plus. Son meilleur ami, était littéralement entrain de devenir gaga.

« Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je te verrai faire des grimaces à un bébé, je l'aurai traité de fou ».

« Et si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais épouser Granger, et que j'allais fonder une famille avec elle, je lui aurai coupé la langue », dit-il en hochant la tête en regardant Agathe.

-Reviews-Reviews-Please »-

**Je préfère le demander avant le note d'auteur, parce que la plupart ne la lise pas :P.**

** Brefouille, voilà le chapitre 7 qui est plus long que les autres. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je fais venir petit à petit tous les personnages dans l'histoire, et par conséquent toutes les histoires d'amour. Je commence à m'occuper un peu d'Aléanore, j'espère que l'intrigue autour d'elle ne sera pas trop évidente… Vous avez déjà une petite idée ?**

**Alors Drago qui s'adoucit, c'est pas mognon ça… :D. Vous voyez qu'il n'est pas aussi con !**

**Le prochain chapitre samedi prochain comme d'habitude.**

**Une pitite Reviews pour la demoiselle ?**

**Je vous love 3 !**

**Xoxo**

**Anaïse.**


	9. Flash Back de comprehension

**Hey !**

**Ceci n'est pas le prochain chapitre, mais un flash back de comprehension. :)**

** Suite à une Reviews dans laquelle on me fait remarquer que mon histoire est quelque peu incohérente, je vais vous faire un petit récapitulatif sous forme de flash back. Je l'écris en vitesse car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ceci va expliquer exactement se qu'il y a pu se passer avec Drago avant qu'il ne soit arrêté, et pourquoi il a été arrêté. Effectivement en me relisant un peu mieux je me suis rendu compte que l'arrestation de Drago et ces circonstances ne sont pas très claires, même si dans mon esprit elles le sont.**

**Ce ne sera un modèle d'écriture, et vous pouvez même me lyncher pour l'horreur que je vais pondre, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, hein ? :)**

**D'autre part je tiens à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait des fautes horribles comme on me l'a aussi fait remarquer, j'aurai aimé les corrigé mais c'est impossible de changer un texte publié (ou alors je ne sais pas comme m'y prendre). Je sortais d'une dispute assez violente, mais je tenais tout de même à publier :/.**

1998

Kingsley Shacklebolt était assit dans son bureau, étudiant depuis plus de deux heures le dossier de Drago Malefoy. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était une épine dans son pied qui commençait réellement à le gêner. Il devait pourtant agir, le Premier ministre Moldu le tannait depuis que je le jeune Malefoy s'était fait surprendre tentant d'attenter à la vie d'Aléanore Simmons, cette jeune née Moldu qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Seulement Kingsley ne pouvait pas monopoliser une place à Azkaban pour si peu. Il devait déjà y enfermer tellement de meurtriers et de fous dangereux qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Une simple tentative d'assassinat, même sur mineur, ne pouvait pas être soumis à Azkaban en des temps aussi durs. Ils avaient assez de travail comme ça !

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il l'aurait laissé en liberté, il n'aurait pas pris tant de peine à chercher une solution pour un adolescent à peine pubère ! Il pouvait le condamner pour avoir utilisé la magie devant un moldu, mais alors il devrait le faire avec presque tout les sorciers du pays. En ces temps de guerre les moldus ont vu beaucoup de choses qu'ils n'auraient pas, c'était inévitable.

- Shacklebot ! avait tonné le Premier ministre moldu en arrivant dans son bureau quelque jours plus tôt. On vient de me rapporter que l'affaire Malefoy n'est pas encore réglée !

Kingsley n'appréciait que moyennement le ton que prenait ce moldu pour s'adresser à lui. Non qu'il se sente supérieur à lui, il exigeait quand même le respect qui lui était dû en général ! Il était ministre de la magie, et pas un simple membre du conseil !

- Monsieur le Premier Ministre, dit-il avec une diplomatie qui lui coûtait beaucoup, je n'ai effectivement trouvé aucunes solutions concernant le jeune Malefoy. Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'inculper pour si peu…

- Si peu ! rugit l'autre devenant rouge de colère. Il a tenté d'attenter à la vie d'une citoyenne innocente ! Un homme a même été témoin !

- Mais témoin de quoi ? il l'a simplement vu pointer une baguette sur la jeune fille, il ne l'a même pas maltraité, comment peut-il savoir qu'il tentait de lui faire du mal. Il n'est même pas censé savoir se que représente réellement ce bout de bois !

- Il l'a clairement entendu dire qu'il devait la tuer ! Ne nous prenez pas pour plus bête que nous ne sommes, Kingsley. La plupart des gens de notre monde savent se que représentent ces bouts de bois comme vous dîtes ! Ils savent pertinemment ce que VOUS êtes capable de faire avec !

- Je ne peux pas envoyer ce jeune garçon à Azkaban pour avoir pointer sa baguette sur quelqu'un, même devant un moldu ! Il n'a tué personne, sa famille et lui on même prit la fuite pendant la guerre, se qui innocente Madame Malefoy et son fils.

- Qu'en est-il de Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Lui, en revanche, est connu pour avoir tué bon nombres d'innocents, il a été envoyé a Azkaban.

- Toujours est-il que j'exige un châtiment pour Drago Malefoy ! répondit-il d'un air menaçant.

- Cette histoire concerne le monde Magique, vous n'avez rien à exiger…

- Détrompez-vous, le coupa le vieil homme grisonnant, Miss Simmons est né dans notre monde, ces parents n'ont aucuns pouvoirs, elle est donc sous notre responsabilité jusqu'à sa majorité ! (ndt : oui, là j'ai un peu inventé, désolé). Trouvez une solution Kingsley, je veux que Drago Malefoy soit neutralisé à la fin de la semaine.

Puis il était parti comme il était arrivé, par la cheminée.

Kingsley était coincé… Il avait vu Drago Malefoy de leur côté avant que ces parents ne prennent la fuite, ceci aurait dû l'innocenter d'emblé. Mais comment l'expliquer à cet homme aussi têtu qu'une mule ?

Kingsley fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il entra dans sa cheminée et prononça clairement sa destination. Il trouva le Premier Minsitre Moldu dans son bureau, occupé à lire un dossier, exactement comme lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Kingsley, quel plaisir de vous revoir si vite. Avez-vous trouvé une solution concernant notre petit différent ?

- Effectivement, lâcha le ministre de la magie de mauvaise grâce. Je ne peux rien faire de mon côté concernant Monsieur Malefoy, je vous laisse alors libre de le punir comme il vous plaira.

- Vraiment ? se réjouit-il, exaspérant un peu plus Kingsley.

- Ne prenez pas cet air satisfait, j'ai une condition.

Kingsley savait que cette décision était la meilleure pour lui, mais aussi pour Drago Malefoy. Cette une sorte de protection, au moins ne subira-t-il pas les courroux des quelques Mangemorts encore en liberté. Il serait hors d'atteinte pour un temps… Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de lui expliquer plus clairement sa décision avant qu'il ne soit enfermé.

- Je veux que Drago Malefoy puisse passer ces ASPICS pendant sa détention.

- Qu'est-ce que des ASPICS ?

- Le diplôme de magie que tout étudiant obtient après leurs sept ans d'étude dans une école de magie. Je veux qu'un professeur particulier vienne lui donner des cours, et qu'il puisse être diplômé en sortant de prison, et reprendre une vie normale en sortant. Dans le cas contraire, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais juger pour ce crime.

- Entendus… grogna le Premier Ministre. Il sera condamné à faire de la prison dans notre monde.

Satisfait Kingsley, tourna les talons, et retourna dans la cheminée. Il lâcha un « bonne journée » insolent, et s'éclipsa. Il entreprit alors d'écrire une lettre à Drago Malefoy, dans laquelle il lui explique en long, en large, et en travers se qui va se passer. Il lui explique les raisons officielles de son arrestation moldu, mais aussi les raisons officieuses. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme ne ferait rien de stupide.

Drago Malefoy était en compagnie d'Aléanore Simmons dans une petite chaumière qu'ils avaient trouvée inhabité après la bataille finale. Ils s'y étaient cachés depuis, ne sortant que pour chiper quelques petites choses à manger le moins souvent possible. Ils préparaient leur voyage doucement, projetant de faire toutes sortes de choses une fois arrivés en Amérique.

Drago n'était pas sur ces gardes, il était loin de s'imaginer se que contenait la lettre que le Hiboux grand Duc du ministère venait de lui apporter. Quand il l'ouvrit et qu'il lut les premières lignes il blêmit. Aléanore, qui remplissait leurs sacs de vêtements s'arrêta net en voyant le visage déconfit de son ami.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Prend ton sac ! ordonna-t-il en la pressant.

Il l'aida à fourrer tous se qui était possible dans le petit sac où elle venait de jeter un sort. Il lui prit la main, prit sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et tenta de transplanner, sans succès.

- Merde ! rugit-il en réessayant vainement. Merde, merde, merde !

C'est pouvoirs lui avaient été enlevés…

Depuis la fin de la guerre, tous les sorciers attachés de près ou de loin à Lord Voldemort avaient été privé de leurs pouvoirs, si bien qu'ils étaient inoffensifs. Du moins d'un point de vu magique. Il en était de même pour les fugitifs coupables d'autres crimes. Drago en faisait visiblement parti.

Il poussa Aléanore dans la cheminée qui était relié au chemin de traverse, et à beaucoup d'autre destination que Drago et Aléanore ne connaissait pas. Drago tendit le bol de poudre de cheminette à Aléanore et lui dit :

- 12 Square Grimaurd ! Vite !

- Tu me suis ?

- Non, je ne peux pas ! Dépêche-toi, bon sang !

- On va se revoir ? pleura-t-elle, anéantis.

- Je ne sais pas, dégage ! hurla-t-il en pleine panique.

La jeune fille cria l'adresse et disparut sous les yeux embués de larmes de Drago. Le jeune homme récupéra toutes ces affaires, et prit la fuite. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse juger par des Moldus…

**Est-ce que le Mot Moldu s'accorde ? :S**

**Voilà voilà, ça explique un petit peu le pourquoi du comment. C'est après ça qu'Aléanore a essayé d'innocenter Drago. Le ministre a cru que quelqu'un la faisait chanter, et s'est donc débrouillé pour qu'elle soit suivie sans arrêt par trois gardes du corps. Vous allez certainement me demander pourquoi il s'intéresse autant à cette affaire, et vous comprendrez bien assez vite pourquoi D.**

**Bon, désolé s'il reste des fautes, j'ai relu en vitesse, mais je suis pressée. Donnez-moi votre avis.**

**Kisses !**

**Anaïse**


	10. Chapter VIII

**Disclamer : tout appartient à JK Rowling**.

**Hey !**

**Voilà le chapitre 8 avec un petit peu de retard. Sorry... Hier je suis allée voir le Profs et j'ai passé la journée avec mes copines, donc pas le temps de publier, mais aujourd'hui je me rattrape, et je vous présente en exclusivité le huitième chapitre de « Pour l'amour d'un Malefoy ».**

**J'espère que vous avez pu lire le petit flash back de compréhension que j'ai posté mercredi, et qu'il vous aura aidé à mieux comprendre si au départ vous aviez des difficultés. J'aurai aimé le mettre dans les premier chapitre, mais je crois que c'est impossible, non ? Si je me trompe pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment faire ? Merci d'avance.**

**Bon je ne suis pas vache, et je vais vous mettre un Lemon, mais pas maintenant. C'est encore un peu tôt pour ça… :D.**

**RAP :**

**Lisa : Ah c'est sûr qu'on aimerait que tout finisse pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais ça je ne peux pas te le promettre pour tous les couples… Mais je suis contente que tu plus es appréciée ce chapitre, c'est vrai que celui d'avant était un peu nulle, mais quand même important… Merci pour ta fidélité et pour ta Reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ). Bises.**

**Jeni : Merci :D. J'essaie de le faire devenir un peu plus appréciable au fur et à mesure… Bisous.**

**Rosabella01 : Aléanore et Jack ont une amitié particulière, c'est tout se que je peux dire pour le moment. Jack vient d'arriver dans la fiction, c'est la première fois qu'on peut en entends parler, se qui explique pourquoi tu as du mal à comprendre. Quant à Jeremiah, eh bien, lui il est très peu présent pour le moment, et je ne peux pas non plus te dire se qu'il est pour elle, ça serait gâché la surprise. Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus clair concernant les relation qu'elle entretient avec chacun d'eux J .**

**Sinon, j'ai pas bien comprit, tu trouve Drago Mignon ? Lol. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, et puis je trouve qu'un homme qui s'occupe d'un bébé est toujours attendrissant. Merci pour ta Reviews ). Biz.**

**Rosabella01 : Oui, c'est sûr mais peut-être que c'et plus que ça au final, plus qu'une envie de justice va-t-on savoir… Bref j'en dis pas plus, et en plus je t'ai déjà répondu en privée. Bisous.**

**Mo : Merci vieille, bises.**

**Emy : Merci :D pour ta Review, et pour ton compliment. J'éspère que la suite te plaira.**

**Aurore13 : Eh bien la voilà ! :D Bises.**

**Mama : Haha, ça on verra, j'en suis pas encore là ! Quant au Lemon il y en aura un, mais je ne sais pas encore avec qui, peut-être même que j'en ferais deux… On verra ça. En tout cas merci pour ta Reviews qui me fait toujours autant plaisir.**

**Ophdess : Euh… Je ne pourrais pas te dire ça, ça serait dommage de gâcher la surprise ^^. Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.**

**Audrey66 : Oh merci c'est trop gentil, et ça me touche vraiment. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre un peu plus longtemps cette fois :S. Et je suis bien d'accord qu'il y avait beaucoup de fautes la semaine dernière seulement ma bêta n'était pas là, et (même si ça n'excuse rien), je venais de m'engueuler sérieusement et je voulais quand même publier alors que je n'étais pas du tout dans mon truc… Bref désolé, je ferais plus attention pas la suite. Et je vais essayer de faire un petit rapprochement pour me faire pardonner ). Bisous et merci encore pour ta Review.**

**Lisou : En effet c'est une faute abominable et j'ai honte :S. Merci de me le faire remarquer je ne l'avais pas vu… Comme je l'ai dis à Audrey66, mauvaise journée même si ça n'excuse rien, et bêta absente… Biz **

**Armand'artS'Creations : Oui ça aurait été marrant je veux bien l'admettre. Le Lemon n'arrivera pas tout de suite, c'est encore un peu tôt pour ça… Merci pour ta Review, bisous.**

**Luana : Merci J, incohérente n'est peut-être pas le mot que j'aurai employé, j'aurai plutôt dis difficile de compréhension, mais après c'est l'avis d'une personne. Mais je préfère éclaircir les choses, je tiens compte des critiques qu'on me fait, même si elles ne sont pas toutes faciles à entendre lol. Merci pour ta Reviews, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous bisous.**

**Rose-Eliade : La voici, j'espère qu'elle te satisfera… J. Bisous.**

**Encore un grand Merci pour vos Reviews et votre fidélité. Vous illuminez mes Week end ! Gros bisous à vous toutes !**

**Je vous laisse lire.**

Chapitre VIII

Aléanore avait laissé Grigory avec ces bouquins, et se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle d'entrainement. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de rentré en classe, mais elle devait le voir. Elle avait besoin de le voir, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Quand elle arriva devant la salle, elle vit Jeremiah Nott, qui attendait patiemment un livre dans les mains. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui dit :

« Salut »

Il ne releva pas la tête.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé le secret de Drago, Jeremiah était distant, et particulièrement froid avec elle. Elle ne le voyait que pendant les cours, et même là il ne lui adressait que rarement la parole. Elle se doutait bien qu'il aurait du mal à encaisser la vérité, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il la punirait ainsi.

« Jer, c'est lassant cette attitude. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me faire la gueule ? » s'énerva-t-elle en mettant un coup de pied dans un canette de soda.

Qu'est-ce qu'une canette de soda moldu, faisait à Poudlard ?

« Je ne te fais pas la gueule. Je ne veux simplement plus trainer avec toi ».

Aléanore prit cette simple phrase comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Selon lui leur relation se résumait à sa, trainer ensemble ?

« Tu te fous de moi ? J'espère que tu te moques de moi, Jeremiah Alexander Nott ! Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais t'éclater la gueule ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » tonna la voix de leur entraineur. « Aléanore, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? »

« Jeremiah tu vas le regretter, ça tu peux me croire ! »

« Lâche-moi Aléanore ! » s'emporta-t-il, devenant soudainement très rouge. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi ! Chaque fois que je te vois je culpabilise ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'être bouffé par la culpabilité toute ma vie, alors je préfère ne plus te voir ! »

Aléanore le regarda partir, ne sachant que répondre à cette déclaration. Elle le comprenait dans un sens. Elle lui avait apprit qu'à cause de lui, Drago Malefoy avait été condamné à quatre ans de prison. Que Blaine Parkinson était orphelin. Et qu'Aléanore avait perdu la seule personne de qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. C'était normal qu'il culpabilise, elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui, même si cela la rendait malade.

« Ça va ? », souffla son entraineur en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, mais elle ne bougea pas. Fixant l'endroit où son meilleur ami avait disparu. Elle baissa finalement la tête, retenant les larmes qui perlaient au creux de ces yeux.

« Je l'ai perdu… », pleura-t-elle.

« Il reviendra, ne t'en fait pas », dit-il en la prenant affectueusement dans ces bras.

Bruce Hamilton connaissait très bien Aléanore. Il avait été son garde du corps quand elle avait eu besoin d'une garde rapprochée. Il avait apprit à connaître la jeune fille, et petit à petit ils avaient créé une amitié spéciale, basé sur le besoin de silence, et d'empathie. Elle n'aimait pas parler, ou se confier, et il savait la consoler sans ouvrir la bouche.

« Malefoy, je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu prenais Agathe ! » Hurla Hermione en voyant Malefoy arriver dans le salon.

Elle se précipita sur eux, et tendit les bras pour détacher la petite du porte bébé. Drago la laissa faire, content de pouvoir se débarrasser de la petite. Pourtant quand il ne sentit plus le poids plume peser sur ces épaules, et qu'il n'entendit plus les douces respirations de la petite, il sentit un immense vide en lui. Il regarda Agathe, dans les bras de sa future femme, et eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle ne pleurait pas… Il aurait bien aimé être le seul à pouvoir la consoler, et à pouvoir calmer ses pleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mièvre !

« Bientôt ça sera ma fille, j'ai le droit de la prendre si j'ai envi ! », répondit-il amère.

« Techniquement tu n'as pas le droit », répondit Hermione en câlinant la petite. « Mais le fait que tu la considères comme ta fille, me réjouit ».

« Je ne… la considère pas comme ma fille », lança-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

« Oh Malefoy, je t'en prie, laisse ta fierté de côté un moment, et avoues que tu aimes Agathe ! »

« Je n'aime pas cette gamine ! Elle se mettait à pleurer dès que je la rangeais dans son berceau, et je devais aller voir Blaise, pour… Pour… pour une affaire urgente ! »

« On ne range pas un bébé », sourit-elle moqueuse.

« Arrête de me dire se qu'il faut que je fasse, ou pas avec ma fille ! Oh merde ! Granger tu es insupportable avec tes effets secondaires ! »

Puis il sortit de la pièce en pestant contre tout les Dieux. Hermione se mit à rire malgré elle.

« Eh oui, ma chérie, ce grand dadet sera bientôt ton papa… » Babilla-t-elle en frottant son nez contre celui d'Agathe qui riait.

Hermione avait enfin reçu par hiboux les papiers d'adoptions du ministère de la magie. Elle était rentrée immédiatement, dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir ces deux futures enfants. Mais l'un était à la piscine avec Ginny, et l'autre elle ne savait où avec Drago. Ginny lui avait simplement laissé un mot disant qu'ils étaient sortis, et qu'Agathe était avec Drago. Elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète qu'elle le laissait penser, seulement elle était un peu jalouse. Elle avait décidé d'adopter Agathe, car elle serait sa fille à part entière, et qu'elle pensait que Drago ne s'intéresserait pas à elle, qu'il serait indifférent. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'imposer en tant que père avec elle.

Oui, Hermione était jalouse.

Elle monta dans la nurserie, changea la petite d'un coup de baguette, et la coucha dans son berceau. Elle ferma les yeux aussitôt, et Hermione sortit de la pièce à pas de loup. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle poussa un cri aigue.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti ! »

« J'allais partir, quand je me suis rappelé que tu étais censé recevoir les papiers d'adoptions aujourd'hui, et je tenais à être présent ».

« Pour qu'elle raison ? », s'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. « Tu as peur que je ne tienne pas parole ? »

« Non, mais c'est important pour moi », répondit-il simplement en la pressant de la main pour qu'elle aille s'assoir. « Tu as eu les deux ? »

« Oui, le ministère ne s'est même pas interrogé sur mes intentions, ils m'ont délivré les papiers sans problèmes », sourit-elle en les sortant du tiroir.

« Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir un contrôle, pour être sûr que les enfants auront un foyer stable, et toute une procédure ? » s'inquiéta Drago qui trouvait que tout allait trop bien.

« C'est moi qui fait ce genres de contrôles habituellement, alors ils n'ont pas trouvé utile de me contrôler ».

Elle choisit une plume dans le pot qui se trouvait près de sa lampe, et entreprit de lire tout se qu'il y avait marqué. Drago s'empara d'un des dossiers, et l'imita. Ils lurent en silence pendant près d'un quart d'heure.

« Alors ? Ça te semble règlo ? » Demanda Drago en la voyant regrouper les feuilles.

« C'est parfait. Le plan fonctionne correctement pour le moment. Tu seras bien sûr obligé de passer devant le magenmagot, mais quoi qu'il arrive on reste ensemble ».

« Granger, j'aimerai qu'on fasse le serment inviolable. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais j'ai besoin d'assurance », lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Hermione resta silencieuse, observant le jeune homme avec un mélange de colère, de peine, et d'exaspération. Il était donc incapable de faire confiance à qui que se soit !

« On peut demander un contrat magique à Blaise, je suis sûr que… », commença-t-elle.

« Non, Granger, je veux un serment inviolable », la coupa-t-il sèchement. « Tout type de contrat est contournable je suis bien placé pour le savoir, j'ai eu mon diplôme de droit moldu ».

Hermione ne désirait pas faire de serment inviolable. Elle voulait être libre de ces choix, elle voulait être libre de partir si les choses étaient insupportables à long terme.

« Je refuse », dit-elle calmement. « Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger, Malefoy, et il est totalement inenvisageable que je m'engage à la vie à la mort, avec toi. Notre mariage est déjà bien suffisant. Mais si tu veux de l'assurance, Blaise nous fera un contrat, dans lequel je m'engagerais à tenir mes promesses dans la mesure où tu tiens les tiennes ».

« Quelles promesses veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il près à tout pour avoir son serment inviolable. « Toutes les promesse que tu veux seront indiqué dans le serment. Il y figurera tout se que nous nous engageons à faire l'un pour l'autre, exactement comme un contrat magique ».

« Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? »

Non, en réalité c'était en lui qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de partir, de les laisser seuls. L'assurance qu'il demandait ne concernait en rien Hermione, il savait qu'elle tiendrait ses engagements. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer cette faiblesse.

« Exactement », dit-il impassible. « Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en vous, les Gryffondors, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Prend un papier et un crayon, et note se que tu veux ».

Hermione ne discuta pas plus longtemps. Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, c'était de bonne guerre. Elle n'avait aucunes raisons de refuser son marché. S'il faisait des concessions elle en ferait, et elle commencerait par là. Alors elle nota tout se qu'elle exigeait de Drago, pendant que ce dernier faisait de même pour elle.

_Hermione Granger, et Blaise Zabini se sépare. _

_Il y a quelques jours, Blaise Zabini annonçait sa récente rupture avec la jeune avocate. _

_Il semblerait que le jeune couple, ait eu quelques différents concernant, peut-être, le retour de Drago Malefoy ? Et son désir de revoir son fils, Blaine Parkinson, qui je vous le rappel est également le fils de Pansy parkinson décédée en couche. _

_Ça faisait, je vous le rappel, plus d'un an que le couple était ensemble, et aujourd'hui ils nous annoncent leur séparation sans aucunes explications. Nous espérons en apprendre un peu lus dans les prochains jours. _

_Rita Skeeter_

_Pour, La Gazette du Sorcier._

_Hermione Granger adopte deux de ces protéger !_

_Ce matin même alors, que tout le monde s'attendait à une annonce officielle quand au prochain divorce de notre héro de guerre, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger nous surprend en annonçant, que pas plus tard qu'hier, la jeune femme a signé des papiers, lui accordant la garde officielle de Blaine Parkinson, et de Agathe Crawford. _

_La jeune femme dit devant la presse qu'elle désire fonder une famille, mais qu'elle ne trouve pas l'homme qui lui faut pour l'accompagner dans cette étape de sa vie. _

_En effet, après quatre échecs sentimentaux, avec des hommes tous aussi connu les uns que les autres. Victor Krum, star de Quidditch, Harry Potter comme tout le monde le sait hero de la guerre, Ronald Weasley tout aussi connu qu'Harry Potter, et plus récemment Blaise Zabini. _

_Nous comprenons mieux la récente rupture qui nous a été annoncé pas Monsieur Zabini la semaine dernière. _

_Rita Skeeter,_

_Pour la Gazette du Sorcier. _

Grigory rangea les livres qu'il avait lu, et emporta ceux qui lui restaient à étudier. Il était épuisé. Il avait passé la journée dans cette foutue bibliothèque, en vain. Tout se qu'il avait lu, il le savait déjà depuis longtemps. La seule chose positive, était le récit qu'Aléanore lui avait comté le matin même. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à en tirer quelque chose, mais pas ce soir.

Il retourna dans le bureau de la directrice, la salua rapidement, et utilisa le réseau de cheminées pour retourner au manoir Zabini. Il jeta la poudre de chemisette après avoir distinctement annoncé sa destination.

Quand il entra dans le salon, il salua tout les enfants présents, déposa les livres sur la table, et rejoignit Hermione sur le canapé.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? », lui demanda la lionne en se tournant vers lui.

Elle ramena ces jambes contre son torse, et attendit une réponse impatiemment. Elle était intriguée par l'histoire de Grigory. Elle voulait savoir se qui lui arrivait, et découvrir le mystère qui planait sur lui.

« Non, je n'ai rien trouvé. Seulement, Aléanore m'a rapporté une discutions qu'elle avait eu avec votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ».

Il lui raconta alors en détail se que la jeune fille lui avait dit plutôt dans la journée.

« Tu ne penses pas que ta ressemblance avec Drago peut jouer un rôle ».

Pour Hermione c'était évident, le problème de Grigory était en tout point lié à Drago. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle n'en démordait pas.

« C'est peut-être ton sosie, vous pourriez avoir un lien psychique qui vous uni. Se qui expliquerait pourquoi ton Loup t'a conduit jusqu'à lui ».

Sceptique, Grigory fit une grimace significative.

« Ça expliquerai beaucoup de chose ! » se défendit Hermione en riant. « Bon, l'idée m'est venue en regardant Vampire Diairies, mais ça reste une bonne explication ».

Grigory rit avec elle, c'était ridicule, pourtant il commençait à y croire un peu. En effet ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

« Si tu veux, je t'aiderais à étudier les livres dans la semaine », proposa-t-elle gentiment.

« Merci. Alors tu as reçu les papiers ? »

« Oui, ce matin. Je les ai signé cette après midi, et Blaise les a récupéré pour les valider », sourit-elle heureuse.

« Quand est-ce que tu déménages ? ».

« Je ne sais pas encore. Drago et moi allons visiter une petite chaumière demain. Mais ça risque d'être dur de se mettre d'accord, Drago est… comment dire… Un peu plus exigeant que moi. Si le Magenmagot accepte nous resterons dans la maison qui nous allons choisir. »

« Et si ils ne l'acceptent pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous compter faire ? »

« Eh bien, nous allons partir, on ne sait pas encore où. Mais on commence à y réfléchir. On va tout programmer, au cas où… »

« Tu crois que vous devrez en arriver là ? »demanda Grigory conscient que la jeune fille faisait un gros sacrifice avec ce mariage.

« Ça se pourrait bien », souffla-t-elle. « Drago est particulièrement mal vu, ici. Même s'il a plus ou moins changé de camp pendant la guerre, sa famille a fait beaucoup de dégât… Beaucoup l'en tienne responsable depuis que son père est en prison, et que sa mère a été enfermé en France».

« Et tu penses qu'ils se baseront sur son passé ? Ils ne feront même pas d'enquête pour savoir s'il est apte à être père ? »

« S'ils refusent, ils ne feront pas d'enquête, mais si ils envisagent d'accepter, alors là il y en aura une. Nous serons contrôlés trois fois par moi, pendant un an, et les enfants seront sous surveillance. Ils feront certainement leur possible pour nous enlever la garde… »

« Quand je t'entends, j'ai l'impression que tu sais d'avance se qu'il va se passer », s'étonna Grigory en observant attentivement la jeune femme.

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Ne le dis pas à Drago, mais je suis presque sûr que nous aurons à fuir… »

Le Loup-garou resta silencieux.

« Et je ne pourrais pas me faire passer pour lui ? On pourrait utiliser notre ressemblance. »

« Non, c'est trop risqué. S'ils s'en rendent compte ça sera pire que tout, parce que tu seras recherché, et tu ne peux pas renoncer à tes pouvoirs. Tu es un Loup-garou, tu es fiché à vie ».

« Papa ! » cria Jamie en apercevant son père dans l'entrée de la maison.

Il lui sauta dans les bras, et l'homme le serra contre lui en riant.

« Ça va, mon grand garçon ? » demanda-t-il heureux de voir son fils.

« Papa, j'ai fait un puzzle ! Tout seul ! »

Bruce Hamilton regardait son fils avec adoration. Il avait grandit à une allure folle, c'était presque inquiétant, mais il était heureux à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces progrès. Avec son travail, il ne pouvait pas voir son fils souvent, mais chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient c'était le bonheur. Il aimait cet enfant plus que tout, presque plus que sa mère. Mais malgré ça il avait été obligé de laisser l'enfant chez Hermione Granger. Il savait qu'elle en prendrait soin, et au moins il pouvait être avec ces copains. C'était une maigre compensation, pensait-il.

« Tu vas pouvoir me montrer ça », sourit-il en suivant son fils dans le salon. « Salut ! » lança-t-il à l'intention de Drago et Grigory qui jouaient aux échecs, en surveillant les trois petits garçons qui n'étaient pas à l'école.

Charlie, dans son coin, lisait un livre.

« C'est vide ici quand les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas là ! », dit-il en s'asseyant avec son fils près des deux hommes.

« Nous n'avons jamais connu l'Orphelinat pendant les vacances », lui dit Grigory poliment.

« Eh ben je vous souhaite bonne chance ! » ria-t-il.

Drago et Grigory se regardèrent, amusés. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne connaissait cet homme. Enfin ils savaient qu'il était le père de Jamie, et qu'il travaillait comme entraineur à Poudlard. Drago le trouvait un peu ridicule, avec tout ces muscles, ces dents blanches, si bien qu'il ne lui adressa même pas la parole. Il se concentra sur son jeu, et ignora la discussion qui s'était installée entre Grigory et Bruce.

« Papa, tu peux me faire mon lacet ? » lui demanda Blaine en posant son pied sur sa cuisse.

« On dit s'il te plait, Blaine », lui dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« S'il te plait », sourit le petit.

Drago lui fit son lacet, et l'emprisonna dans ces bras aussitôt que son pied toucha le sol. Blaine ria joyeusement, et essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son père. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son papa, en plus il était super gentil ! Maintenant il était comme Jamie, il avait un papa et une maman !

Un peu plus loin, Ted Lupin regardait ces deux copains avec envie. Ils étaient tout les deux avec leurs papas, et lui, il se sentait seul. Il sentit les larmes monter, et bientôt il partit en courant, pour se cacher.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé Grigory se sentait proche du petit Ted. Son père était un Loup-garou, et malheureusement pour le petit, il avait hérité des gênes de loup. Depuis qu'il l'avait appris, il s'était promis de prendre le jeune muteur sous son aile, pour l'aider à accepter son identité, et à se contrôler. Alors quand il le vit partir en courant, il se leva, et le suivit dans sa chambre.

Il entra doucement, et alla s'assoir sur le petit lit, où l'enfant s'était réfugié. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Ted… » souffla Grigory en se penchant pour mettre sa tête à côté de la sienne. « Pourquoi tu pleurs ? »

« Parce que ! » répondit-t-il avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as un gros chagrin ? »

« Parce que Blaine, et Jamie, ils ont un papa, et moi j'en ai pas. Et je veux un papa, parce que c'est cool un papa », sanglota-t-il.

Grigory n'avait pas pensé que Ted puisse être triste face à ces deux copains, mais en y réfléchissant c'était tout à fait normal.

« Si tu veux je peux être ton papa pendant que je suis ici. Tu pourras faire comme eux », proposa Grigory conscient que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu.

« Mais tu n'es pas mon vrai papa ! »

« Tu sais, moi je n'ai jamais connu mon vrai papa. Mais un monsieur m'a adopté, et je l'ai aimé comme mon vrai papa », lui expliqua-t-il doucement.

« Mais après tu vas partir, je t'ai entendu parler avec Mione ! Tu vas partir, et tu vas me laisser tout seul ».

En fait, Grigory n'était plus aussi sûr de partir. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envi, mais si se que disait Aléanore était vrai, il était venu chercher un membre de sa famille ici, et s'il repartait, il reviendrait automatiquement la pleine lune suivante… Peut-être devrait-il dire à Aleksi de venir vivre ici… En même temps, il se plaisait en Angleterre. Il avait des nouveaux amis, un gamin qui avait besoin de lui, et un membre de sa famille quelque part dans la nature.

« Non, je te laisserais pas », décida-t-il doucement.

Ted s'approcha de lui, et se blottit dans ces bras. C'était bien d'avoir un papa…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago se trouvait dans le bureau de Blaise, qui lisait les conditions que les futurs époux avaient écrit. Ça lui semblait clair, et plutôt bien. Il n'était pas pour un serment inviolable, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y opposer, et quelque part c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il se leva s'approcha d'eux, sa baguette dans une main, les papiers dans l'autre.

Drago et Hermione se mirent face à face, et attrapèrent l'avant bras de l'autre solidement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, alors que les premiers picotements du sortilège se faisaient sentir.

« Drago, t'engages-tu à subvenir aux besoins d'Hermione Granger, à la respecter, et à la traiter en égale. T'engages-tu à prendre soin de tes deux enfants, à les chérir, et à les protéger au prix de ta vie. Acceptes-tu de faire des compromis pour le bon déroulement du mariage de convenance ? »

« Oui, je m'y engage », répondit Drago clairement.

« Hermione, t'engages-tu à épouser Drago Malefoy, à lui laisser des droits sur vos enfants, et à accepter qu'il adopte Blaine Drago désormais Gragner, et Agathe Temperence désormais Granger. T'engages-tu à respecter Drago Malefoy, même dans les moments les plus durs. Acceptes-tu de prendre soin de vos enfants, de les aimer, et de les protéger au prix de ta vie ? Acceptes-tu de faire des compromis pour le bon déroulement de votre mariage de convenance ? »

« Oui, je m'y engage », lâcha Hermione au bord de la nausée.

La douleur devenait insupportable. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ces joues, et elle put enfin respirer correctement. Elle regarda son bras déjà meurtris par la cicatrice que lui avait laissé Bellatrix Lestrange. De fines lignes zigzaguaient sur son avant bras, ainsi que sur celui de Drago.

« Merci », souffla Drago reconnaissant.

En voyant le regard douloureux de la jeune femme, Drago se sentit coupable. Il prit doucement son bras, sous les yeux étonnés de Blaise et d'Hermione, et avec délicatesse il souffla sur la blessure toute fraîche provoquée par le Serment inviolable. Elle Hermione ne ressentait plus aucunes douleurs bien trop concentrée sur le souffle doux de Drago sur sa peau. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et imperceptiblement, se sourirent.

« C'est minuscule », râla Drago en regardant avec dégout la petite chaumière qu'ils étaient entrain de visiter.

« C'est amplement suffisant pour le moment », répondit Hermione exaspérée.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas envie que mon fils vive dans un placard à balais », refusa Drago.

« On voit que tu n'as jamais eu à vivre dans un placard à balais », intervint Harry Potter qui venait d'entrer dans la chaumière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ! », s'énerva Drago en le pointant du doigt, regardant Hermione, accusateur.

« C'est ma maison », lança le survivant amer. « Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? »

Hermione n'étais jamais venue dans cette chaumière. En réalité ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry Potter. Depuis que lui et Ginny était en froid, elle avait soigneusement évité le survivant. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient acheté leur maison, pas plus de six mois en fait. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de venir la voir.

« Pourquoi tu vends votre maison ? » s'emporta Hermione hors d'elle.

« Ginny et moi divorçons », répondit-il impassible. « Nous avions acheté cette maison pour nos futurs enfants, je n'ai aucunes raisons de la garder, surtout maintenant qu'elle a accepté la direction de l'Orphelinat ».

« Vous divorcez ? », s'étrangla la lionne. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? ».

« J'ai envoyé les papiers à Ginny, il y a quelques jours », dit-il simplement. « Je pensais qu'elle t'en aurait parlé, tu la vois plus que moi ».

« Tu n'es qu'un… »

« Déchet pestilentiel ! », termina Drago avec une grimace de dégout. « Tu me donnes envie de vomir… »

« On s'en va », annonça Hermione en fusillant Harry du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et tout les deux ? », les arrêta Harry suspect.

« J'accompagne une amie pour visiter une maison », lâcha Drago, n'appréciant que passablement le ton que prenait le balafré avec eux.

« Vous n'êtes pas amis ».

« Détrompe-toi », répliqua Hermione en se postant devant Drago. « Drago vient tout les jours m'aider avec les enfants, et il est de charmante compagnie », mentit-elle sans siller.

« Il se sert de toi pour voir son fils ! Et il n'a aucuns droits de l'approcher, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

« Il en a parfaitement le droit », sourit Hermione.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry Potter n'était plus le même. La guerre l'avait changé, il était devenu aigri, sarcastique, et parfois méchant. Quand il avait apprit que Ron sortait avec Blaise, il l'avait tout bonnement laissé tomber, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis. Aujourd'hui il quittait la femme qu'il disait aimer plus que tout, pour le simple fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Non, il n'était plus le jeune homme gentil et débordant d'amour qu'il était…

« Blaine est officiellement mon fils, depuis ce matin. Les parchemins concernant l'adoption sont arrivés au ministère, j'ai reçu l'accusé de réception magique », lâcha-t-elle fière d'elle.

« Tu as adopté Blaine Parkinson ? » rugit Harry, son visage virant au rouge. « Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ? »

« La ferme Potter ! Je suis prêt à te refaire le portrait, je te conseil de ne pas me chercher ! »

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça », les menaça-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir de la maison. « Quand j'aurai découvert se que vous avez derrière la tête, je ferais tout pour vous en empêcher ».

Drago se retourna soudainement, et planta son regard d'acier dans celui du brun.

« Tu ne sais rien, Potter. Et je te conseil de rester en dehors de tout ça… », grinça-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Touche-moi, et je t'envois à Azkaban dans l'heure qui suit ».

« T'es mignon, le balafré. Se qui serait encore plus mignon s'est que tu fermes ta grande gueule de lèche cul », rit-il mauvais. « Au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires, occupes-toi des tiennes ».

« Espèce de Mangemort ! », hurla Harry. « Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi mauvais, et mesquin ! »

« Dixit celui qui demande le divorce à sa femme parce qu'elle est stérile. C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, là, Potter ! Au moins j'ai le sens du devoir, moi ! »

« Le sens du devoir ? » railla le survivant. « Laisse-moi rire, Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu rends visite à ton fils une heure ou deux, que tu es un père pour lui ! »

Drago sourit, et tourna les talons.

« Au revoir Potter, j'espère que tu crèveras seul, et manger par tes chats. »

Il prit la main d'Hermione, pour faire rager se qui lui servait de meilleur ami, et il transplanna pour retourner au manoir Zabini.

« J'ai gagné ! » se réjouit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes », soupira Hermione désemparé de voir que son meilleur ami avait si mal tourné.

« On achètera pas cette maison de poupée ! »

Aléanore venait d'entrer dans la salle d'entrainement, quand elle se stoppa net. Bruce, son entraineur, était entrain de parler à une femme. Et pas n'importe quelle femme, la plus belle de toutes. Elle était grande, bronzée, des jambes qui n'en finissaient plus, et surtout elle avait de longs cheveux blonds. Son visage était raffiné, son teint parfait, et ses yeux superbement maquillés. Oui, la femme avec qui Bruce discutait était incontestablement la plus belle femme qu'Aléanore n'avait jamais vue.

Elle sentit son ventre se nouer, et son cœur battre plus fort. Ces joues s'enflammèrent, alors qu'elle posa les yeux sur elle. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda la femme, hautaine.

« Carla, je te présente Aléanore », sourit Bruce en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Aléanore ne vit pas le regard bienveillant de son entraineur, parce qu'elle n'osait pas relever la tête. Elle se sentait honteuse. Elle se sentait moche, avec petites jambes potelées, ses cheveux court, et son teint blafard dénué de maquillage.

« Nous étions en pleine discussion, laisse-nous », lâcha la dénommée Carla en la congédiant d'un geste de la main.

Aléanore partie presque en courant. Bruce n'eut même pas le temps de lui prendre la main qu'elle avait déjà décampé.

« Pourquoi tu l'as traité comme ça ? », s'insurgea Bruce en fusillant Carla du regard.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que… »

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! C'est finit, Carla et depuis longtemps ! », S'emporta-t-il avec un mouvement d'humeur. « Et tu ne peux pas congédier mes élèves de cette manière ».

« Et Jamie ? », demanda-t-elle avec un mépris à peine dissimuler.

« Jamie est très heureux comme ça ! Et depuis quand tu te soucies de lui, de toute façon ? », railla-t-il en rangeant les équipements.

« J'aime bien Jamie ! », rétorqua-t-elle presque offensé. « Il est adorable ! »

Bruce ne répondit pas. Il était écœuré.

« Parfois j'aimerai vraiment que tu ne fasse pas parti de ma vie », lâcha-t-il enfin sans même lui adresser un regard.

« Mon train est à quatorze heure, tu m'accompagnes ? », dit-elle en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

Elle avait l'habitude de toutes ces rebuffades, et de ses sautes d'humeurs. Elle le regarda prendre ces affaires, et le suivit dans les couloirs du château. Elle aimait beaucoup Bruce, et le voir dans un tel état la rendait malade.

Il s'arrêta devant la grande grille ensorcelée.

« Je ne t'accompagne pas, j'ai un cours ».

« Très bien », répondit Carla sans montrer sa peine.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Elle réajusta son bustier, et sortit de la propriété. L'instant d'après elle n'était plus là.

Bruce courut jusqu'au château et grimpa les escaliers qui n'en faisaient encore qu'à leur tête. Quand il arriva devant le portrait des quartiers Serpentard, et qu'il demanda à voir Aléanore, l'homme lui sourit d'un air mesquin :

« Elle est partie… », siffla-t-il.

« Comment ça il vend la chaumière ? » hurla Ginny, le visage rouge de colère.

Hermione se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise. Elle s'était vu obligée de dire à sa meilleure amie que son mari vendait leur maison. Drago, qui était parti depuis un moment avait laissé échapper que sa maison était bien trop petite pour accueillir des enfants, et que c'était une chance qu'elle soit stérile. D'abord choquée par sa remarque peu délicate, elle avait alors demandé comme il savait que sa maison était petite. Après avoir lâché cette bombe, Malefoy était parti avec Grigory nourrir les chevaux.

« Je suis désolé, Gin… », souffla Hermione, impuissante.

« Comment peut-il faire ça, sans même me demander mon avis ! ».

« Je ne sais pas… », admit le Lionne.

« Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! C'est moi qui te le dis ! ».

« Ginny, ne fait pas de bêtise », la supplia-t-elle.

Mais la rouquine était déjà sortie de la maison, comme une furie.

Elle transplanna et se retrouva l'instant d'après devant le ministère de la magie. Elle entra, bouscula toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, se cramponna à la barrière, avant qu'il ne parte à toute vitesse.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau d'Harry Potter, se dernier était en pleine discussion avec une femme. Sa secrétaire, reconnut Ginny. Sa colère monta un peu plus, alors qu'elle approchait de cette garce, qu'elle prit par le bras, et qu'elle mit dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! », s'emporta Harry en se leva d'un coup.

Elle claqua la porte, et retourna vers son mari, d'un pas vif.

« Comment oses-tu ! », tonna-t-elle hors d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? », répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Tu n'es qu'un déchet, Harry James Potter ! », cria-t-elle en reprenant les mots de Drago. « Tu m'écœures ! Et je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir d'enfants avec toi ! »

« Je te rappel, qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec moi que tu ne peux pas en avoir ! », laissa-t-il tomber, imposant le silence à la jeune femme.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de la gifler, si fort qu'elle en perdait toute contenance.

« Tu n'as plus rien de l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse », souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Tu es aigri, et cynique. Même tes meilleurs amis ne peuvent plus te supporter. Tu vieilliras tout seul, comme un vieux con ».

Elle tendit la main, et d'un sort informulé fit apparaître les papiers du divorce qu'il lui avait envoyé quelques jours plutôt. Elle ne les avait pas encore signé, espérant secrètement qu'il changerait d'avis. Elle se pencha sur la table, s'empara d'une plume qui trainait sur le bureau, et apposa sa signature sur toutes les feuilles. Elle lui envoya à la figure, et lui dit calmement :

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Harry Potter ».

Puis elle sortit du bureau, traversa le ministère la tête haute, avant de transplanner aussitôt avait-elle mit le pied dehors.

Hermione était entrain de lire les papiers du divorce, alors qu'Agathe dormait contre elle dans le porte bébé. C'était impensable ! Il ne lui laissait rien, pas un sou ! Elle s'apprêtait à appeler le cabinet pour connaître le nom de l'avocat d'Harry, quand les papiers disparurent. Choquée, Hermione tenta de les rappeler avec un sort, en vain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny claquait la porte d'entré.

« Gin ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas signé ces foutus papiers ! »

« Si je les ai signé, et c'est tant mieux ! »

« Ginny tu les as lu ? », demanda Hermione catastrophé.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire… », avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse.

« Il ne te laisse rien ! L'argent que tu avais mis sur votre compte commun, la partie de la maison qui te revient, rien ! Je m'apprêtais à aller voir son avocat, pour négocier. »

Ginny semblait indifférente. Elle tourna les talons, et parti dans sa chambre. Hermione ne la retint pas, elle comprenait que se soit dur pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

**Et voilà !**

**Bon autant le dire tout de suite, dans les fanfictions je n'aime pas du tout Harry, et il y a très peu de chances pour que qu'il redevienne gentil au cours de la fiction. Mais après tout, tout est possible, non ?**

**Bref alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai rajouté des passages qui devaient figurer dans le prochain chapitre, car je les trouvais plus important dans celui-là. Ça avance petit à petit, et comme promis j'ai rajouté un petit rapprochement (très petit hein faut pas exagérer), entre Drago et Hermione, qu ne devait pas y être initialement…**

**Alors vos avis sur Aléanore, Bruce, Carla, se qu'il se passe entre eux ?**

**Et avec Grigory vous avez enfin compris ? ça me paraît pourtant évident, non ? Hihihi.**

**Vos suggestions ? Un petite Reviews ?**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre mercredi, car je suis absente toute la fin de semaine, et je ne pourrais pas publier.**

**Xoxo**

**Anaïse.**

**Ps : Reviews Reviews please !**

**Pps : ma bêta étant toujours absente j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ). **


	11. Chapter IX

**Hey ! **

**Comme prévu le chapitre 9 avec pas mal d'avance, mais malheureusement le chapitre 10 n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine, et bien entendu le samedi, pour reprendre un rythme normal. **

**J'ai apprit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de répondre aux Reviews en début de chapitre, se que je trouve totalement ridicule. Si on ne peut même pas répondre au commentaire, et aux interrogations de nos lecteurs à quoi bon continuer à publier ? **

**Bref je vais continuer, parce que je trouve cette règle idiote, et très arbitraire, et que je trouve important de pouvoir communiquer avec mes lecteurs. Mais si jamais la fiction est supprimer, que mon profil et banni ou quoi que se soit, dirigez-vous vers HPFanfitcion, où j'ai commencé à publié ce matin même. Je publie sous le même nom, Anaïselibellule, La fiction est publiée sous le nom Ignorance comme au début sur ce site. Ça vous permettra de suivre de nouveau la fiction… **

**J'ai également corrigé toutes les fautes d'orthographes pour publier sur l'autre site, et c'est humblement que je m'excuse d'avoir publié une horreur pareil… **

**Donc Rar :**

**Rose-Eliade : Merci, c'est gentil. Bisous**

**Armand'ArtS'Crreations : Ohhhh Siiiiiiiii ! Je l'ai dis, je n'aime pas Harry, et encore moins le couple Harry Ginny. Désolé… J**

**Araym : Ah ça c'est sûr qu'Harry finira vieux con ! Quant aux autres je ne peux rien dire, mais tu es plus ou moins sur la bonne voie, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… Merci pour ta Review, j'adore voir des longues hypothèses, ça me fait toujours sourire. Bises. **

**Rosa-Bella01 : Tu as bien cerné l'histoire et les personnages, ça me fait plaisir, ça prouve que j'ai pas trop mal retranscrit se que je voulais faire. Je ne vais rien te dire sur le dénouement tu t'en doutes, mais je te remercie d'être toujours là et de me donner ton avis toutes les semaines. Bisous, bisous. **

**Ophdess : Oui très très léger, mais je ne vois pas vraiment se que je peux faire de plus dans l'immédiat. Leur « relation » n'ayant pas réellement évolué c'est un peu délicat. Mais ça permet aussi d'amener tout doucement l'amour entre eux, ce n'est pas plus mal. Merci pour ta Review J, gros bisous. **

**Caro : Eh bien non, tout est dans ma tête :D, je n'ai même pas fait d'organigramme tout simplement parce que ça me perd plus qu'autre chose dans les histoires. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire beaucoup d'histoire d'amour pour moi, et je ne me suis encore jamais perdu. Je connais parfaitement tout mes personnages, et leurs histoires. J'ai l'impression d'être super prétentieuse en disant ça… :S En tout cas merci pour ta Review, bisous. **

**Jenifael09 : Lol, merci beaucoup ). **

**Tite Rei : je t'ai répondu en privé, mais je te remercie encore pour ta Review et cette fois je vais sauter deux lignes entre deux point de vus. Bisous. **

**Mama : Oui, c'est un fait, Hermione est trop Gentil, et Drago trop con… Mais dans chacun d'eux il y a une part sombre, et lumineuse. Ne t'inquiète pas Drago va faire des concessions lui aussi. Merci pour ta Review, bises. **

**Voilà, je risque une fois de plus de me faire expulser… :S. **

**Bonne lecture toutes ! **

_Chapitre XI_

_Le mariage de nouveau d'actualité__,_

_Après l'annonce de l'annulation temporaire du mariage de Ron Weasley et Luna Lovegood, nous nous étions figuré que le jeune couple s'était séparé. Rappelez-vous comme Ronald Weasley semblait soulagé lors de sa parution devant la presse. Le héro de guerre, s'était vu enrôlé dans un mariage qui disait ne pas vouloir. Il disait, je cite : « Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de savoir où j'en suis, et notre mariage est peut-être un peu précipité… ». _

_Nous avions tout de suite suspecté une liaison avec Hermione Granger, son ex petite amie bien connu pour ces frasques amoureuse avec des hommes tous aussi connus les uns que les autres, avant que celle-ci n'annonce qu'elle sortait en réalité avec Blaise Zabini._

_Seulement, hier matin, Ronald Weasley annonçait que le mariage était de nouveau d'actualité. Il apparaissait, accompagné de sa fiancée, le sourire aux lèvres. Main dans la main, il expliquait que désormais ils étaient sûr de leur amour, et qu'ils voulaient le célébrer au plus vite. _

_Et oui, le mariage aura lieu, dans seulement un moi ! _

_Tout ceci est bien précipité, n'est-ce pas ? Ce nouveau changement cache-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? Ronald avait-il une autre petite amie ? S'est-il rendu compte de se qu'il manquait avec la jeune Luna ? Nous en seront plus dans le prochain numéro de, la Gazette du sorcier. _

_Rita Skeeter, _

_Pour la Gazette de Sorcier. _

« Maman ? », l'appela Blaine qui descendait les escaliers. « Je suis réveillé… »

« Dis surtout que tu n'as pas dormi ! », le réprimanda la jeune femme.

Blaine lui fit son plus beau sourire, et la rejoignit dans le hall en courant. Hermione se pencha, pour qu'il puisse embrasser sa petite sœur, qu'elle tenait comme toujours contre elle, dans le porte bébé, et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle regarda ces deux enfants.

« Eh maman, je peux avoir du chocolat ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas encore l'heure du goûter. Tu veux qu'on aille cueillir des fleurs ? », lui proposa-t-elle lui tendant une main maternelle.

Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent vers les jardins. Hermione aperçut Grigory qui portait une casquette. Ainsi elle le trouva très beau. Il était même sexy. Il était tout seul, Drago devait être dans l'étable. Elle se surprit à s'imaginer dans ces bras, à l'embrasser même. Oui, Grigory était vraiment beau, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle repoussa ces pensées qui commencèrent à devenir lubriques, en se concentrant sur la nature environnante.

« Eh Granger ! », s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main.

Granger ? Grigory ne l'appelait jamais Granger. Il l'appelait Hermione, ou parfois miss Granger pour rire, mais jamais Granger.

Son regard fut attiré vers la grande porte de l'étable, où elle vit le vrai Grigory sortir, torse nu, les cheveux dans tout les sens. Elle regarda de nouveau en direction de l'autre, et comprit qu'elle s'était trompée. Il s'agissait de Drago… Elle venait de fantasmer sur Drago Malefoy…

Honteuse, elle baissa la tête, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à Agathe qui dormait paisiblement, pour cacher sa gêne. Elle laissa Blaine partir vers son père, et tourna les talons, pour aller ramasser ces fleurs plus loin. Elle s'assit au milieu du champ de fleur, où elle avait semé des graines au printemps, et tenta d'oublier se qu'il venait de se passer.

Blaine courut vers sa nouvelle maman, pour l'aider à ramasser des fleurs. Il voulait lui faire le plus beau bouquet de tout les temps. Il s'assit près d'elle, regarda attentivement ces gestes pendant un moment, et se lança. Il cueillit une fleur, puis deux, et bientôt il avait les mains remplies. Tout sourire il montra son chef d'œuvre à Hermione qui lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

Blaine prit une petite marguerite qu'il coinça dans les boucles folles d'Hermione. La jeune femme ria joyeusement, même quand Drago arriva pour les aider dans leur tâche. Ils se regardèrent un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le petit, qui parlait à tort et à travers.

Drago passa un bras derrière Hermione, et caressa la joue d'Agathe qui dormait contre la poitrine d'Hermione. Celle-ci regardait la scène avec un sourire attendrit.

Une scène magnifique, qui de loin l'était bien plus encore. Et Grigory qui regardait la petite famille depuis un mot, prit l'appareil photo magique, qu'il avait prit pour les chevaux qu'il devait emmener chez le vétérinaire. Il prit plusieurs clichés d'Hermione et Drago qui se parlait doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite.

En quelques semaines Drago avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il était devenu doux, et un peu plus reconnaissant. Il pouvait sentir l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille, à ses enfants, et malgré tout à sa future femme. Grigory était heureux que tout s'arrange pour eux, ils le méritaient largement. Il espérait que le monde magique s'en rendrait compte lui aussi, et qu'ils pourront continuer à être heureux ensemble.

« Aleksi, je suis désolé que se soit si long, seulement c'est compliqué… » souffla-t-il malheureux comme les pierres.

« Je comprend », répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Seulement j'aimerai venir te voir, quelques jours »

« Il faut que j'en parle à Hermione », dit-il, même s'il savait que j'aimais la lionne ne l'empêchera de revoir la femme qu'il aimait.

Seulement il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'Aleksi fasse partie de cette vie là. Il était heureux ici, il avait trouvé un sorte de famille, et surtout il avait trouvé Ted. Le petit s'était attaché à lui, et il devait bien avoué que lui aussi. Il avait peur qu'Aleksi parte en courant s'il elle apprenait qu'il avait presque adopté un enfant. Et malheureusement pour elle, le plus important pour lui à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'était Ted.

« Je ne séjournerais pas chez elle, j'irais à l'auberge. Grigory il faut que je te vois, c'est trop dur… »

Il le savait. Oh comme il le savait… C'était déchirant pour lui aussi d'être si loin d'elle. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Et il pensait toujours à elle. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas envie de résister. Qu'elle n'ait pas les mêmes motivations que lui.

« D'accord, viens… », Accepta-t-il.

Il aura le temps d'y réfléchir au moment venu. Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, épuisé.

Il retourna s'assoir sur la grande table du salon, où tous les livres qu'il avait ramené de Poudlard étaient étalés. Il s'y était remit quand il avait sentis qu'il était de trop avec Drago et sa famille. Il avait conscience qu'ils avaient besoin de temps ensemble, pour d'apprendre à se connaître, aussi bien Hermione et Drago, que Blaine et ses nouveaux parents.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Hermione revint au manoir, seule.

« Où sont Drago et les enfants ? », s'étonna Grigory.

« Il les a emmené en ville. Fred et Georges voulait que Blaine teste un nouveau jeu au magasin », répondit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voir Blaine ? C'est pas un peu risqué ? »

« Il a prit du polynectar. Blaise lui a prêté quelques cheveux », sourit-elle en prenant un livre. « Tu l'as lu celui-là ? »

« Leus Warou ? » s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'ai jamais choisi ce livre ».

Hermione l'ouvrit et commença à lire en silence. Grigory se replongea dans ces recherches, et ainsi l'après midi se passa. La nuit commençait à tomber quand Hermione attaqua le chapitre 89 du pavé. Elle fatiguait, ces yeux la faisaient souffrir, et elle se leva pour aller chercher ces lunettes. Elle attacha ces cheveux en un chignon lâche, et se replongea dans sa lecture, jusqu'à se qu'elle trouve enfin se que le Professeur MacGonagal voulait qu'ils sachent.

« Écoute ça ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Le Loup-garou où Leus Warou en latin, est associé à une meute. Dès sa création, le dit Loup rejoint la meute de son créateur. Si celui-ci n'appartient à aucune meute, où s'il vit en marge, alors le Loup-garou recherche les personnes de son propre sang. Celle-ci s'apparente à une grande famille. Le Loup, lors de sa transformation à la pleine lune, se voit alors attiré par les liens qui l'unissent à sa meute, où à sa famille. Le Loup-garou n'est complet, et son pouvoir n'atteint que le sommet de sa puissance dès lors qu'il rejoins la meute »

Grigory écoutait attentivement se qu'Hermione lisait.

« Tu penses que… », commença-t-il doucement.

« Oui… », souffla Hermione en hochant la tête. « Si la ressemblance n'était pas aussi frappante, j'aurai peut-être dit que ton Loup t'a mené jusqu'à Ted, mais c'est évident ».

« Tu penses que Drago serait mon frère », dit-il comme si le dire pouvait rendre les choses plus claires.

« Il faut qu'on fasse des recherches pour en être sûr », décida Hermione en refermant les livres.

Grigory regarda la jeune femme se lever, bien décidé à découvrir la vérité. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur elle. Elle était fantastique et quoi qu'il en dise, son frère s'il l'était réellement avait beaucoup de chance de se marier avec elle. Il serait surement tombé amoureux d'elle s'il n'avait pas rencontré Aleksi juste avant. Il pensa alors que les choses étaient bien faites.

(Ndt : vous pouvez écouter : « larumeur », de Christophe Maé.

Les enfants étaient rentrés de Poudlard depuis maintenant trois jours, et la maison était un vrai capharnaüm. Les plus vieux écoutaient la musique dans leurs chambres, si bien qu'on n'entendait que les basses dans les salons, où les plus jeunes jouaient aux jeux vidéo. Drago était un peu étouffé par tout ce monde, et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait hâte qu'Hermione et ses enfants, partent du manoir, pour être un peu au calme.

Hermione avait annoncé à tous les enfants sa décision de laisser sa place à Ginny. Elle leur expliqua alors qu'elle venait d'adopter Blaine et Agathe, et les réactions étaient mitigées. Certains avaient trouvé injuste que deux de leurs camardes soient privilégiés, et qu'eux restent ici « comme des cons », avait lâché Jack, qui faisait parti des plus vieux. D'autre étaient ravis de voir Hermione partir, pensant qu'ils auraient surement plus de droits. Et il y avait ceux qui avaient pleuré son départ.

Aléanore tenait Jamie dans ces bras alors qu'ils regardaient la télé. Elle pensait toujours à Bruce, et à la blonde qui l'avait mit dehors, et elle était mortifié. Elle avait honte de s'être laissé traiter de la sorte, elle qui n'en manquait pas une pour se faire respecter. Seulement cette femme avait quelque chose d'impérieux, de noble, et elle s'était sentie insignifiante à côté d'elle. Et ce regard de totale adoration qu'elle avait vu de la part de Bruce l'avait quelque peu écœuré.

Elle n'aimait pas voir son ancien garde du corps avec une autre femme. Elle était très jalouse. Même encore aujourd'hui elle était jalouse des femmes qui pouvaient parler a Jeremiah. C'était un de ces plus gros défauts. La jalousie. Oui, ça la bouffait, et elle s'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui avait détruit son couple à l'époque.

« Aléa tu veux bien me faire mon lacet », demanda Blaine en levant le pied à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

« Comment tu débrouilles, pour toujours avoir tes lacets défaits ! », s'exclama la jeune fille en passant les bras par-dessus Jamie pour aider Blaine.

« Merci, Aléa ! »

« De rien, Blainy », sourit-elle en reprenant le petit dans ces bras.

Elle reporta son attention sur la télé, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas Bruce Hamilton s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Il lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue, et dit :

« Bonjour, belle ».

Elle se retourna vivement, et Jamie sauta de ses genoux pour se précipiter vers son père. Bruce réceptionna le petit agilement, et le mit sur son bras. Il s'assit sur le canapé avec la jeune fille qui continuait de regarder la télévision comme si de rien était.

« Ça ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il étonné de la voir si indifférente.

« Si », répondit-elle froidement.

« Ca n'a pas l'air », persista-t-il en se penchant un peu.

« J'ai un cours de potion à étudier », dit-elle en se levant après avoir embrassé le petit sur la joue.

Bruce la regarda partir, sans comprendre. Enfin il avait bien une petite idée du problème qu'il y avait, il la connaissait bien depuis le temps. Carla l'avait malmené et il savait à qu'elle point elle détestait être traitée comme une moins que rien. Elle avait ce complexe d'infériorité qui l'avait toujours bouffé. Seulement il n'y pouvait rien, Carla était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas la changer.

Aléanore monta les escaliers, furieuse. Elle croisa Jack qui descendait pour aller jouer à la console. Elle le bouscula, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tant de haine, ma Léa ! »

« Désolé », grogna-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour le regarder.

Il lui sourit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Jack était très beau, et très charmeur.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu aux entrainements. En fait, si, je t'ai vu, seulement tu étais trop occupée à gérer ton copain, pour t'intéresser à moi ».

« Je m'intéresse toujours à toi, Jack ! Mais Jeremiah me fait une crise existentielle en ce moment, et j'ai un peu de mal à gérer ».

« Laisse-le, il reviendra tout seul », la conseilla-t-il gentiment.

« Si tu le dis… », souffla-t-elle en enroulant ces bras autour de sa taille. « Bruce est là, avec Jamie », ajouta-t-elle comme si ça expliquait un peu mieux sa mauvaise humeur.

« Ah… Tu veux qu'on aille au chemin de traverse, boire un verre ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement, et suivit Jake dans l'entrée.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et Grigory attendait à la gare, le train qui lui amènerait Aleksi. Depuis le début de l'après midi, il n'était qu'une grosse boule de nerf. Il était incapable de rester en place. Heureusement les enfants qui étaient arrivés quelques jours plutôt étaient de bonne compagnie. Il l'avait distrait un moment, mais maintenant il était là, à attendre. Ça faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il était là, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, sur son trente et un. Il avait emprunté un costume à Drago, qu'Hermione avait mit à sa taille avec un sort.

Il devait la mettre en condition, parce que bientôt elle allait rencontrer le petit garçon qui attendait avec lui. Il était devant ces jambes, avec un sourire ravis sur le visage. Il avait préféré l'emmener avec lui. C'était une bonne manière de commencer les choses, de les présenter l'un à l'autre, et des habituer à leur présence. Il n'était pas sûre de la réaction d'Aleksi face à sa décision d'adopter Ted Lupin, c'était peut-être la raison de son angoisse…

Quand enfin il aperçut le train arriver, son cœur s'accéléra. Il se sentait mal, près à dégobiller. Il fallait qu'il se retienne sinon, il vomirait sur Ted. Il sourit en imaginant le petit couvert de vomis. Il lâcha un petit rire, puis se mit à piquer un fou rire incontrôlable.

Le train s'immobilisait, et il continuait rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ted le regardait, étonné, et un peu effrayé.

« ça va, papa ? »

Depuis peu le petit appelait le Loup-garou papa. Ça l'avait d'abord un peu effrayé, mais maintenant il trouvait ça mignon. Ces rires redoublèrent quand le petit ouvrit la bouche.

« Grigory ? », lança une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de rire, et se tourna pour voir Aleksi, plus belle que jamais, une valise à la main, son sac à main dans l'autre. Elle portait un petit chapeau de paille qui lui allait à ravir, et une robe à fleur légère.

Ted lui prit la main, et tout deux allèrent à la rencontre de la jeune femme, qui bondit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis peu. Sans lâcher la main du petit, de peur de le perdre, Grigory réceptionna la jeune femme sans aucun mal. Il la serra contre lui, respirant son odeur, profitant de sa présence, et de sa bonne humeur qui n'allait peut-être pas durer. Il l'embrassa doucement, alors qu'elle se détachait un peu de lui.

« Aleksi… » souffla-t-il en souriant de toutes ces dents.

La jeune polonaise lui rendit son sourire éclatant.

« Bonjour ! », lança Ted en agitant la main.

« Bonjour », répondit Aleksi étonné de voir un petit bonhomme ici. « Qui es-tu toi ? »

« Je suis Ted ! », lui apprit le jeune Loup en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Aleksi, je te présente Ted », commença Grigory le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

C'était l'instant de vérité. Il avait décidé de lui apprendre qu'il allait adopté un enfant sur le quai de la gare, pour qu'elle puisse repartir immédiatement si elle le souhaitait.

« Ted est orphelin, et j'ai décidé de l'adopter », lâcha-t-il avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

* (Ndt : Vous pouvez écouter la chanson de Christophe Maé, _J'ai laissé_, pour se paragraphe)

Blaise était dans son appartement seul, et triste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ron. Il l'obsédait nuit et jour. Il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits, se réveillant, persuadé que le jeune homme se trouvait auprès de lui, comme souvent quand ils étaient ensemble. Le jour, il ne pensait qu'à lui, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il en venait même à négliger son travail.

Il était allongé dans son lit, et il serrait contre lui un pull en laine, avec la lettre R brodée sur le devant. Il sentait Son odeur, un mélange d'herbe coupé, et de dentifrice… Il se rappelait bien le jour où, en cours de potion, Hermione avait cité ces parfums en sentant le filtre d'amour puissant que le professeur Slugorn avait préparé. A l'époque il s'était demandé comment on pouvait apprécier ces odeurs répugnantes. Aujourd'hui il comprenait sans mal. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la sentir une fois de plus sur lui.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait rompu avec Ron, et il ressemblait à une épave, une loque… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il aimait Ron Weasley, il était temps qu'il l'admette. Il allait aller le voir, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé. Oui, il le ferait.

Il s'endormit alors, avec le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé que le lendemain il retrouverait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand il se réveilla, des coups frappés à la fenêtre le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut le hibou grand duc, avec des lettres et le journal dans le bec.

Il donna une friandise à l'oiseau et referma la fenêtre. Il jeta le courrier sur sa table de chevet, et prit la gazette du sorcier. Il se glaça en lisant les premières lignes de la une.

Choqué, Blaise fixait le journal. Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur se briser. Il relisait les mots, sans cesse, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre se qu'ils disaient.

Il entendit frapper à sa porte, il marcha tel un zombie à travers son appartement. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Ginny et Hermione, accompagnées des enfants d'Hermione. Ginny tenait Agathe avec le porte bébé. Il était tellement choqué qu'ils étaient incapables de dire quoi que se soit. Il se poussa pour laisser entrer ces amies, qui le regardaient en silence.

« Je suis désolé… », lui dit doucement Hermione, posant une main tendre sur son bras.

« Allez, vieux, tu ne vas pas me dire que Weasmoche t'a brisé le cœur ! »

Blaise regarda Ginny, choqué.

Blaine partait déjà dans sa chambre. Après sa naissance, Blaise lui avait fait une chambre, il pensait avoir la garde de l'enfant, mais le magenmagot avait refusé de la lui laisser à cause de son passé de Mangemort. Au fil des années il l'avait aménagé pour accueillir Blaine de temps en temps.

« C'est Malefoy », lui dit Hermione en roulant des yeux, avant de frapper son fiancé sur le bras. « Il fait ça pour te faire de la peine, ça lui passera… » ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

« Non, Hermione », souffla Blaise en secouant la tête, réalisant petit à petit se qu'il se passait. « Ils vont se marier, cette fois c'est certain. Jamais il ne ferait autant de mal à Loufoca ».

« Luna », le reprit Hermione, d'un air réprobateur.

« Peu importe ! Il va se marier avec cette folle, et c'est très bien comme ça ! ».

« Tu ne vas pas te battre ? », s'étonna Hermione.

« Non, il ne va pas se battre ! », s'écria Drago qui regardait la jeune femme comme si elle était folle. « Il ne va pas s'abaisser à ça ! Tu lui as peut-être jetter un sort, mais il lui reste sa fierté ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! », s'indigna Hermione en le fusillant du regard. « Je te rappel que Ron est un être humain ! Et de plus, sa famille est de sang pur, si cela à encore une quelconque importance ! »

« ça a une importance ! Et c'est un traitre à son sang, ça l'a toujours été, exactement comme toute sa famille de rouquin ! »

« Rappel-moi qui tu épouses dans quelques mois ? Ça ne fait pas de toi un traitre à ton sang ? », railla Hermione mauvaise. « Qu'est-ce que dira ton père, quand il l'apprendra ? »

« Ne mêle pas mon père à ça ! Et ce n'est pas comme si je t'aimais ! Je fais ça pour récupérer mon fils, donc je ne suis pas un traitre à mon sang ! ».

« Ça ne sera pas l'avis de tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que les médias diront, quand on leur annoncera notre union ? »,ria Hermione devant l'air décomposé de Serpentard.

« Le plus important c'est que moi je sache que c'est faux, et que jamais je ne m'abaisserais jamais à aimer une sale sang-de-bourbe hideuse, et indigne de ce monde ! »

Hermione regarda Drago avec un dégout non dissimulé.

« Drago, je te rappel que c'est un manque de respect », intervint Blaise content de pouvoir penser à autre chose. « Et à se moment précis, Hermione pourrait annuler le serment, car tu l'as violé».

« Si s'était un manque de respect je serais mort, se qui signifie que c'est la stricte vérité ».

« Non, il faut simplement qu'Hermione considère tes insultes pour du manque de respect », répondit Blaise. « Tu devrais faire attention à se que tu dis ».

Hermione lui fit un sourire hypocrite.

« Sale fouine », souffla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Blaise.

« Harpie », renchérit-il sans la regarder.

Blaise regarda ces deux amis. Leur mariage promettait d'être explosif, s'ils continuaient comme ça. Il sourit, amusé. Leurs petites chamailleries n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la haine sans nom qu'il se portait avant. C'était une sorte de rituel, comme une tradition. Le simple fait que Drago n'ait même pas sentit sa marque alors qu'il insultait Hermione, prouvait bien que l'impact que ses mots avaient sur Hermione n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant. Peut-être même n'y avait-il plus aucune haine entre eux. Et pour preuve, Hermione recommençait à sourire en regardant son meilleur ami, cajoler la petite Agathe.

Oui, ils avaient bien changé en peu de temps, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient toujours pas, ils arrivaient à se respecter pour le bien être de leurs enfants.

« Blaise il faut que tu lui parles », enchaina Hermione en ignorant les coups d'œil meurtriers de Drago. « C'est trop injuste, vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer… »

« Hermione, il est bien mieux sans moi ! », le coupa Blaise, excédé. « Il va se marier, construire une famille, avoir des enfants tous aussi cinglés les uns que les autres, et il sera heureux ! ».

« Il va nous faire un remake du Secret de Broback Mountain », chuchota Drago pour que seule Hermione ne l'entende.

Elle sourit vaguement, mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

Drago et Hermione avait regardé ce film la veille avec tout les résidents de l'Orphelinat. Il était resté dormir pour être là au réveil de Blaine, et d'Agathe pour qu'ils commencent à se faire à l'idée qu'ils allaient bientôt vivre ensemble. Petit à petit ils voulaient construire leur famille, sans que les enfants n'en soient complètement chamboulés.

En lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, Drago avait avalé une potion pour changer d'apparence et tous ensembles, ils avaient transplané directement chez le métis.

« Je vais trouver une femme avec qui je fonderais ma propre famille, comme vous deux, et on sera heureux ».

« Tu ne seras pas heureux ! », protesta Hermione vivement. « Blaise, enfin, c'est Ron que tu aime, tu ne pourras être heureux qu'avec lui ».

« Il était incapable d'assumer ce qu'il est ! », s'emporta Blaise en réveillant Agathe qui commença à pleurer. « Il me voyait comme son ami, qu'il embrassait parfois, et avec qui il regardait un film enlacés dans son canapé ! Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, j'ai des besoins comme tout un chacun ! »

« Pitié… », couina Drago en berçant la petite pour qu'elle se calme.

« Mais tu aimes les hommes… »

« Non, Hermione, j'aime Ron ! J'ai envi de Ron, mais j'aime aussi les femmes. J'ai toujours été attiré par toi ».

« Eh ! C'est ma femme ! », Protesta Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et tu ne l'as mérite pas », rétorqua Blaise piqua à vif. « Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, j'ai perdu Hermione il y a bien longtemps. Je vais trouver une femme, et refaire ma vie, sans lui, point ! »

Aléanore entra dans le réfectoire de l'Orphelinat de bonne heure. Elle allait s'assoir seule, quand un mouvement dans le fond de la salle attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête, et sursauta violement en découvrant Bruce, son ancien garde du corps. Elle souffla d'exaspération et alla s'assoir plus loin, essaya d'ignorer sa présence.

Mais visiblement il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle le vit prendre son plateau, et se diriger vers elle. Il le posa sur sa table, et s'assit comme si de rien était.

« Tu vas passer tes vacances ici ? », grogna-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Comme chaque vacances, Aléa », répondit-il impassiblement.

« Eh bien j'en ai marre de te voir, chaque fois que je vais quelque part ! », s'énerva-t-elle.

« Je passe du temps avec mon fils… », commença-t-il.

« C'est bon ! Je ne risque pas de l'oublier que c'est ton fils ! », pesta-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ? D'être le père de Jamie ? Ou ce qu'il s'est passé avec Carla dans la salle d'entrainement ? », demanda-t-il en jetant sa tartine dans son plateau, excédé.

« Tu n'as rien dit ! », hurla-t-elle en se levant brusquement, lâchant enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. « Tu l'as laissé me parler comme une merde ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? », se rebiffa Bruce vivement.

« Que tu lui dises la vérité ! ».

Elle s'enfuit presque en courant, ne voulant pas exploser en sanglot devant lui. Elle le détestait, à tel point qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais je rencontrer. Elle détestait cette Carla ! Elle détestait Bruce ! Et elle se détestait. Elle a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie il y a deux ans, aujourd'hui elle en paye les frais.

C'est Jack qui vint frapper à sa porte quelques heures plus tard. Il était presque trois heures de l'après midi. Il entra doucement dans sa chambre, et s'accroupit près du lit. Elle le regarda sans bouger. Ces yeux la brûlaient, sa peau la tirait, et elle savait qu'elle avait une sale tête. Elle s'en foutait un peu à vrai dire, Jack l'avait vu dans des états pires que ça. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Jack et Aléanore avait une relation d'amitié assez personnel. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'une quelconque relation amoureuse, seulement ils leur arrivaient souvent de faire des petites exceptions, quand l'un des deux était triste, ou se sentait seul. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, Aléanore n'était portée sur la chose, au contraire du jeune homme qui avait des tas de conquêtes.

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'une relation amoureuse serait vouée à l'échec. Aléanore n'était pas libre, et l'homme qui était dans sa vie lui prenait tout son temps, quand elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Mais quand elle arrivait à avoir quelques heures à elle, elle aimait les passer dans les bras de Jack.

Il était réconfortant, et lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité.

Voilà pourquoi elle se laissa embrasser. Elle le regarda se pencher lentement sur elle, jusqu'à se retrouver entre ces jambes. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis plus profondément. Elle aimait sa bouche. Elle était charnue, et douce contre la sienne. Elle ne fermait jamais les yeux quand il l'embrassait, il était trop beau pour ça. Elle préférait le regarder attentivement. Oui, elle aimait observer Jack quand il lui faisait l'amour, car il était beau…

« ça va ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors que des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ces joues.

Elle hocha la tête, et la tourna, pour se soustraire à son regard. Jack n'aimait pas voir son amie dans cet état. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé, et bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec elle. Elle en aimait un autre, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait sa vie avec lui. Mais pour l'instant elle était sienne, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense à un autre que lui. Alors il l'obligea à le regarder, et il lui fit l'amour pendant des heures. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à penser à autre chose qu'à leur corps unit par le désir, et la passion.

Il faisait nuit quand ils émergèrent enfin de la transe dans laquelle ils étaient tout les deux plongés. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils fixaient le plafond depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Ils ne pensaient à rien, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Leurs esprits étaient embrouillés.

« Tu veux aller manger ? », proposa Jack sans pour autant bouger.

Il voulait rester ici, s'endormir près d'elle, et ne plus jamais la quitter.

« Non », répondit-elle simplement, en se retournant, dos à lui.

Il passa son bras autour de son ventre nu, et enfouit sa tête dans ces cheveux courts. Ainsi ils s'endormirent.

« Aleksi je t'en prie calme-toi ! », souffla Gigory en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Que je me calme ? », hurla-t-elle en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre de l'auberge, loin du regard des habitants du manoir Zabini. « Grigory, tu m'annonces d'abord que tu as décidé d'adopter un enfant, puis que tu es un Loup-garou, et enfin que nous nous sommes liés. Et tu voudrais que je me calme ! »

« Je n'y suis pour rien si nous sommes liés ! », protesta Grigory refusant qu'elle lui mette tout les torts sur le dos.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Pas de ça avec moi. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai fait le lien ! Je n'ai plus aucuns pouvoirs ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu me lier à toi, Aleksi. C'est un accident ! », s'énerva Grigory.

« Et l'adoption de Ted, c'est aussi un accident ? », demanda-t-il amère. « Sincèrement Grigory, je me sens piégée ! »

« Ce petit à besoin d'un mentor, de quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider à gérer sa malédiction ! »

« Tu aurais dû me parler de tout ça, Grigory ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais un Loup-garou, que tu étais un Sorcier, et surtout qu'on risquait de s'unir en couchant ensemble ! », Hurla-t-elle en le poussant violemment.

Il pouvait la comprendre, il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle réagisse bien en apprenant autant de chose sur lui. Mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait passer au dessus. Mais vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, c'était peine perdue.

Le problème avec le lien qu'ils avaient créé, c'était cette dépendance, ce désir constant qui les assaillait chaque fois qu'ils allaient se voir. Et ce moment n'échappait pas à la règle. Grigory avait très envie d'elle, et la voir se déhancher devant lui comme ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'était surement pas d'humeur à jouer à ça, il ne pouvait empêcher son désir de monter. Son sexe se gonflait, et il s'empara d'un coussin pour la cacher.

Il n'écoutait même plus Aleksi pester contre lui, il se concentrait à imaginer sa grand-mère en maillot de bain. Seulement dès qu'il imaginait le dit maillot de bain, c'est Aleksi qu'il voyait. Ces pensées dérapaient, il l'imaginait alors nue sur la plage, prête à l'accueillir en elle…

« Grigory tu m'écoutes ? », hurla-t-elle alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, son pénis désormais bien dressé sous le coussin.

« Non… », dit-il sans s'en rendre compte. « Oui ! », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge. « Je suis désolé, mon amour… »

« ça ne suffit pas ! », refusa-t-elle en évitant son regard aguicheur.

« Knopka, je sais que c'est dur à accepter », souffla-t-il en continuant d'imaginer sa grand-mère. « Mais on ne peut rien y changer. Le problème, c'est que Ted est très important pour moi, et il a besoin de moi ».

« Je n'en doute pas, seulement tu me mets devant le fait accomplit. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Il y a encore une semaine je travaillais dans mon champ, seule, et aujourd'hui je me retrouve avec un compagnon de lien, et un enfant ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? », dit-il en soulevant doucement le coussin pour voir dans quel état il était.

« Il n'y a rien à faire ! Laisse-moi simplement le temps de le digérer ».

« Tu veux que je parte ? », demanda-t-il priant pour qu'elle dise non.

« S'il te plait », répondit-elle en lui indiquant la porte.

Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il était loin d'être content à l'idée de se voir mettre à la porte. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui ordonne de faire quoi que se soit, et qu'on le congédie encore moins, surtout avec dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Il voulait faire l'amour !

Il utilisa le raison de cheminée pour rentrer au manoir. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, où il se déshabilla presque aussitôt la porte fermée. Il sauta dans la douche, fit couler l'eau froide sur sa beau corps d'albâtre, et doucement il fit glisser sa main sur son pénis dressé. S'il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour avec la femme qu'il aimait, il se soulagerait seul.

Ginny regardait sa baguette avec une furieuse envie d'appeler Harry. Certes il n'était qu'un mufle, le pire des salauds, et elle lui en voulait, elle le détestait même, mais elle l'aimait aussi. Et malheureusement pour elle son amour pour lui était bien plus fort que sa haine. Jusque là sa fierté l'avait empêché t'utiliser sa baguette pour le joindre, mais maintenant il lui manquait. Sa voix, son odeur, sa présence…

Mais pourquoi lui manquait-il ? Peut-être parce que maintenant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'avoir. Car avant qu'elle ne signe ces foutus parchemins, il ne lui manquait pas tant que ça. Elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le toucher, de le sentir contre elle, et surtout d'entendre sa respiration la nuit. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un caprice d'enfant gâté.

Elle se rappelait de Ron quand il était enfant. Leur mère avait vidé leurs chambres et avait décidé de donner aux enfants qui en avaient le plus besoin leurs jouets avec lesquels ils ne jouaient plus. Ron avait piqué une crise de nerf en l'apprenant, et avait exigé qu'on lui rende ces dragons miniatures, ces cartes animées de chocos grenouilles dont les personnages étaient partis depuis longtemps, et tout ces autres jouets.

En fait se qu'ils ne supportaient pas dans leur famille c'était d'être démuni de leur bien, même s'ils n'en voulaient plus. Et Ginny comprit qu'il en était de même avec Harry. Au fond d'elle, elle n'aimait plus cet homme, aigri, et injuste. Celui qu'elle aimait il était parti depuis longtemps, et elle le savait.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle regarda autour d'elle les enfants qui venaient de rentrer pour les vacances.

Le manoir était plein à craquer, on pouvait entendre les jeunes parler, crier, rire partout où on allait. Des affaires trainaient un peu partout. Les pièces étaient envahies par les adolescents, et il était difficile de se faire une place sur les canapés pour regarder une des nombreuses télés de la maison.

Mais Ginny aimait bien ce raffut, ça lui permettait de ne plus penser à son mariage raté. Elle regardait tous ces enfants qui croyaient en la vie, en l'amour, et en tout ce qu'il reste de positif sur cette terre. Ça rappelait qu'elle avait été comme ça à une époque pas si lointaine. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment en si peu de temps avait-elle perdu cette joie de vivre, cette envie d'avancer. C'était insensé.

« Salut », grogne Blaise en entrant dans le salon où elle se trouvait.

La plupart des enfants présents le saluèrent sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

Il se laissa tomber près d'elle, et lâcha un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Ginny le regarda, amusée.

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer d'un homme à qui on vient de briser le cœur », lui reprocha-t-il faussement vexé.

« Je te rappel que c'est toi qui l'a largué ! », ria-t-elle en lui pinçant le bras alors qu'il faisait la moue.

« On ne peut pas dire que je l'ai largué, on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble », râla-t-il morose.

« Ron est trop machiste pour assumer de t'aimer, mais tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi », la rassura-t-elle.

« Parfois ça ne suffit pas », rétorqua Blaise.

« Tu trouveras un homme qui assumeras… » , commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

« Je ne sortirais plus jamais avec un homme ! Je me rends compte qu'ils sont encore plus compliqués que les femmes… »

« C'est l'amour qui est compliqué », avoua-t-elle pensant à Harry.

« Pas de nouvelles de grincheux ? ».

« Non pas de nouvelles », souffla-t-elle la mort dans l'âme.

« De toute façon on a besoin de personne ! L'amour c'est pour les faibles », décida-t-il avec une profonde mauvaise foi.

Ginny rit doucement.

« On croirait entendre Malefoy. Je suis trop méchant pour aimer. Je n'aime que moi. Et peut-être un peu mon fils aussi. Les femmes c'est de la merde… », L'imita-t-elle en forçant sa voix.

« Je ne parle pas comme ça ! », s'énerva Drago en entrant dans la salle accompagné des enfants, et d'Hermione qui riait aux éclats derrière lui.

Ginny rougit violemment en se rapetissant dans le canapé. Tous ceux qui avaient suivis l'échange riait, et Drago s'efforçait de garder son sérieux pour faire peur à la jeune fille.

Au fond il aimait bien cette Weasley. Elle était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Peut-être était-ce dû à son récent revirement concernant Potter. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait que s'entendre avec elle. Ce n'était pas du tout de la faiblesse ! Elle ne l'avait pas touché avec cette histoire de divorce ! Il n'était pas gentil, et encore moins compréhensif.

Foutus Granger et ces effets secondaires !

Blaise posa les yeux sur la rouquine, et sourit en la voyant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Ron aussi avait les oreilles écarlates quand il se sentait honteux, ou qu'il était en colère. Mais Ginny était beaucoup plus belle que Ron. Même s'il aimait le jeune homme de tout son cœur, il ne pouvait pas être hypocrite… Oui, Ginny avait un beau teint. Elle était charmante, drôle, et elle faisait preuve d'une telle force. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione pour ça. Comme si elles s'étaient construites sur le même modèle pendant toutes ces années passées ensemble.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? », demanda-t-elle, intriguée par l'intensité des yeux du métis.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire.

**Alors ? Un chapitre un peu moins long que d'habitude. Je ne peux simplement pas en dévoiler trop d'un coup, et se qui va suivre est comment dire… décisif en un sens. Donc voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne le jeudi prochain en fin de compte, comme ça l'attente ne sera pas trop longue et je pourrais reprendre petit à petit le rythme que j'ai pris avant…**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ron et Luna ? Blaise tout seul ? Ginny toute seule ? Grigory et Aleksi ? Hermione et Drago ? Aléanore et Jack ? Aléanore et Bruce… Oulalala ça en fait des couples quand même…**

**Qui voudrait aider Grigory à soulager sous la douche ? Ouh la coquine !**

**Bon maintenant je vais vous demander votre avis. Non, mieux, on va mettre en place un vote !**

**Blaise… Ginny… Ensemble ? Qu'en pensez-vous.**

**Une Review avec votre réponse, le vote commence immédiatement !**

**Chers lectrices et électrices, je vous souhaite une agréable journée.**

**Xoxo**

**Anaïse.**


	12. Chapter X

**Hello !**

**Bon, je sais, je suis en retard, je devais publier hier, mais hier j'étais occupée à confectionner un magnifique pull, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

**Eh, vous avez remarqué que les feuilles aux arbres sont revenues, je sais c'est totalement hors propos, mais ça me réjouis tellement que je dois faire part de ma bonheur ! Bref, je vais répondre aux Reviews en risquant encore une fois de voir ma fiction supprimée. Je vous rappel que si ça arrive vous me trouverez sous le même nom, et la fiction s'appelle ignorance, sur HPFanfiction.**

**RAR :**

**Jenifael09 : Merci c'est adorable. Pour vu que ça dure ). Biz.**

**Rose-Eliade : Ton vote est pris en compte, J. Biz**

**Rosabella01 : Oui il y a de l'idée, on verra ça au prochain chapitre J. Pour ce qui est de Grigory, techniquement il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago, m'enfin chacun imagine les personnages comme il veut. Moi par exemple Drago, n'est pas tom Feleton mais Ryan Gosling dans Crazy Stupid Love. Pour se qui est de Ron et Harry je ne peux rien dire, je n'en sais rien moi-même lol, on verra se qui leur arrive au fil de l'histoire J. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène de la photo de famille, dans et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Merci pour ta review, et pour ta fidélité. Bonne lecture ).**

**Hbpwolfe : Une heure ?! Et ben ça, c'est de la dévoration (ça se dit ça ? lol). Haha, heureusement qu'il y a un peu de suspens, sinon ça sera fadouille, non ? Tu es sur une bonne voie concernant Aléa et Bruce. Hihi. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Mama : Oula, non ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? :S Mdr. Chaque chose en son temps, mais je te rassure les choses évoluent, j'ai même écris une scène entre eux pas trop mal, mais qui ne sera pas publiée tout de suite. Voilà voilà, merci pour ta Review, bisous.**

**Audrey66 : Je te rassure ça ne va pas tarder, ils tâte le terrain comme on dit, lol. Quant à Grigory et Drago, ça commence à ce dénoué un peu aussi, et c'est évident qu'ils vont nouer des liens forts. Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant Bisous.**

**Lilirose12 : Oh merci, ça me fait super plaisir. Ça met du baume au cœur :D. Bisous **

**Caro : C'est vrai qu'ils sont chou. Je ne les vois pas autrement d'ailleurs. Merci pour ta Review, grosses bises.**

**Araym : Il me faut avouer que la relation Luna/Ron, n'est pas très importante dans ma fiction. Je n'aime pas Ron dans la fiction, et Luna m'est assez indifférente. Je vais quand même essayer d'approfondir, de les faire entrer dans le jeu :D. Haha, la relation Ginny/Blaise, ne sera certainement pas toute rose, et toute niaise, mais je pense tout de même qu'il y aura une réelle affection, voir de l'amour entre eux. Et je pense que Harry se prendra une claque monumentale en voyant seulement qu'elle est heureuse, et loin de lui (Je ne manquerai pas de faire une petite scène méchante sur lui hin hin hin). Mais pourquoi pas les faire avoir un enfant, on verra la suite de l'histoire… J. Merci pour ta Review, j'adore quand il ya plein de choses à lire :D. Bisous bisous.**

**Clem : Eh bien Welcome ! C'est tout à fait honorable de me laisser une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand elles sont aussi gentilles que celle-là. Merci beaucoup, continue comme ça, j'aime ! Bisous bisous.**

**Ophdess : Haha, je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, tu découvriras tout ça dans le prochain chapitre. En ce qui concerne Blaise et Ginny, je crois que tu es en minorité :S. Désolé… J'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Bisous bisous.**

**Merci à Toutes ! Je vous love ! 3**

Bruce était au cinéma avec Jamie. Ils étaient tout les deux sortis du monde sorcier pour se faire une petite vivrée entre mecs. Ils en avaient bien besoin. Entre les crises de son ancienne protégée, celle de Carla, et l'ambiance qui régnait au manoir, il était dépassé.

Il pouvait comprendre que se soit électrique entre Hermione et Drago, mais tout cela était très pesant pour le reste de la maison. Il avait hâte qu'ils trouvent enfin leur maison, et qu'ils partent. Il voulait passer de bon moment avec son fils, au lieu de quoi il s'évertuait à essayer de calmer les tentions avec Grigory. A quoi bon venir pour les vacances s'il ne voit même pas son fils ?

Ils s'assirent au milieu de la salle, un paquet de pop corn chacun sur les genoux, près à voir le dernier Disney.

Bruce regarda son fils… Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant comme il avait grandi en si peu de temps. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette soudaine croissance, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas normal, à deux ans, de ressembler à un enfant de quatre ans. Il savait pertinemment que bientôt il devrait parler au professeur MacGonagal de tout cela.

La salle fut plongée dans le noir quelque minutes après qu'ils soient arrivés. Jamie trépignait d'impatience sur son siège en se goinfrant de pop corn. Bruce était incapable de se concentrer sur l'écran. Il ne pouvait que penser au fait que jamais il n'aurait dû avoir d'enfant, qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur en ne se protégeant pas. Il s'en voulait, et c'était peu dire. Il ne savait pas du tout se qu'il deviendrait.

Ces parents l'avait renié quand il leur avait annoncé la venu au monde de Jamie, ils avaient préféré le déshériter plutôt que de s'attirer les foudres de Dieux quelconque. Lui ne croyait pas à la présence de divinités, se qui ne l'empêchait pas de croire qu'il était responsable du sursit de son fils. Mais jusque là il n'avait eut affaire à aucune justice divine, aucun coup du sort, rien…

S'il devait croire ces parents, qui pensait que Jamie était une erreur de la nature, il aurait dû mourir foudroyer, où brûlé dans son sommeil, et Bruce était condamné à pourrir en enfer pour l'éternité.

Mais comment annoncer à une future mère qu'elle doit renoncer à son bébé pour de si stupides suppositions. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de tuer son enfant, alors il a préféré se taire, laisser les choses se faire comment il était prévu qu'elles se passent. Que pouvait-il faire de mieux ? Jamie avait deux ans et il était en parfaite santé, si on oubliait sa croissance trop rapide.

Le film finissait, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire ouf. Les lumières se rallumaient et Bruce se releva pour aider son fils à se rhabiller. Ils transplanèrent des toilettes du cinéma pour arriver directement au manoir.

Quand Bruce arriva sur le perron, et qu'il entendit cette voix il se figea. Il la reconnaîtrait entre milles. Jamie lui tenait toujours la main, et attendait qu'il avance.

Oh mon Dieu Carla était là, il allait se faire étriper par Aléanore.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il monta les quelques marches, poussa la porte où il pouvait entendre des éclats de voix en colère. La chevelure blonde et soyeuse de Carla lui confirmèrent se qu'il savait déjà… Il aperçut Aléanore qui se tenait devant elle, et qui hurlait.

Oh il était mal…

« Maman ! », cria Jamie en lâchant sa main pour courir vers sa mère.

Il passa devant Carla en la poussant brusquement, et sauta dans les bras d'Aléanore. Il lui planqua un bisou collant sur la joue, et la serra contre lui avec une affection touchante. Carla fulminait…

Elle détestait cette gamine, et son insolence devrait être punie ! Eh puis, pourquoi ce gamin l'appelait-t-il maman ? Soudain une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit, et elle se tourna vers Bruce qui était resté en retrait, dans l'espoir de ne pas être remarqué.

« C'est elle, la mère de Jamie ! », hurla-t-elle en le giflant violemment.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant Bruce un peu sonné.

Aléanore le fusilla du regard, et partie avec Jamie dans les bras. Il se retrouva seul dans l'entré, avec deux femmes qui le détestaient…

Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

Drago et Hermione étaient dans une petite maison vide, elle regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Le propriétaire de la maison, était adossé au chambranle de la porte en souriant. Il était sûr de vendre cette maison à cette femme. Drago observait la cheminée attentivement, le réseau avait l'air bon…

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés il examinait tout les petits détails, au plus grand damne d'Hermione qui se voyait déjà emménager.

« Je la veux ! », décida-t-elle en souriant à Agathe qui babillait dans le porte bébé.

« Oh la ! Doucement Hermie l'hermaphrodite ! On achète pas une maison comme ça».

Depuis que Drago avait regardé la série Pretty Little Liars **(1)** avec les filles de la maison, il s'amusait à appeler Hermione « Hermie l'hermaphrodite », comme ce gamin que tout le monde prenait pour un con. Ça l'amusait de la voir s'enrager à chaque fois qu'il sortait ce nom. Il se demandait comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt !

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! », pesta-t-elle en lui frappant le bras. « J'aime cette maison ! Imagine Blaine jouer dans cette chambre, et Agathe prendre son bain dans cette minuscule baignoire ! ».

« Cette maison n'est que temporaire, tu en as conscience ? », dit-il en mettant un coup de pied dans la porte.

« Comment ça, « temporaire » ? », répéta Hermione tout à coup moins heureuse.

« Dès que l'histoire avec le Magenmagot est réglée nous irons habiter au manoir Malefoy ».

« Attend, ce n'est pas dans le contrat ça ! », protesta-t-elle, affolée. « Il est hors de question que je vive dans cette abominable demeure ! ».

« Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est la maison de mes ancêtres, il est logique que mon fils y grandisse ».

« Cette satanée maison était le refuge de Voldemort ! J'ai été gravé à vie dans ton salon. Dobby est mort au même endroit ! ».

« C'est un Elfe de maison, Granger ! Tu es bien trop sensible ».

« Moi vivant, jamais mes enfants n'habiteront dans cette maison ! ».

« Alors je n'aurai qu'à te tuer, et ça sera réglé », sourit-il sadique.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, et serra Agathe un peu plus contre elle. Elle ne savait pas si Drago était sérieux, ou si comme d'habitude il la charriait. Elle sentit malgré elle des larmes monter. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans cette maison, jamais ! Elle y avait vécus les pires horreurs, et s'était jurer d'y mettre le feu dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

« Ce n'est qu'une maison ! », s'énerva Drago qui la voyait pleurer. « Bon Dieu, Granger, c'est pas compliqué quand même ! ».

« Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ! », hurla-t-elle en relevant sa manche.

Agathe se mit à pleurer et à gesticuler dans tout les sens. Drago fixait la cicatrice de la jeune fille sans pouvoir détacher ces yeux. S'était incrusté dans sa peau… Sang de bourbe…

« Et toi tu n'as rien fait ! Tu regardais, et tu n'es même pas intervenu ! ».

Le propriétaire était sorti de la pièce quand il avait vu que ça devenait chaud.

« Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de mourir pour t'épargner une petite cicatrice, Granger ! », répliqua-t-il en la regardant finalement dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je n'ai pas vécu des horreurs moi aussi ? »

Hermione baissa la tête.

« C'était chacun pour soit à cette époque, tu le sais ».

« Non… On est revenu pour te sauver », tenta-t-elle la voix tremblante.

« Et crois-moi quand je te dis que j'aurai préféré mourir ! Je ne suis pas comme toi Granger, je ne suis pas bon. Je suis lâche, égoïste, monstrueux aussi ! Mets toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute ».

« Arrête de crier, tu nous fais peur… », pleura-t-elle en se reculant.

Drago se radoucit. Il ne voulait pas les effrayer, mais l'entendre l'accuser ainsi l'avait rendu fou. A l'époque il s'en foutait qu'elle soit marquée à vie, il n'avait même pas pensé une seconde à la sauver. A quoi bon ? Pour lui elle n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe, et la pire de toute. Seulement aujourd'hui il s'en voulait. Aujourd'hui cette même Sang de bourbe, était celle qui lui sauvait la vie. Celle qui faisait qu'il voulait vivre, et qu'il ne regrettait plus qu'ils l'aient sauvé se soir là.

Il s'approcha d'elles. Ses deux petites femmes pleuraient et ça lui brisait le cœur.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il avec l'impression qu'il avalait du white spirit.

Il tendit les bras, et Hermione s'avança pour s'y blottir. Contre lui Agathe se calma peu à peu, et Hermione se sentait un peu mieux. C'était une situation plutôt étrange. Elle était là dans les bras de Malefoy, et elle était bien. Elle n'avait plus peur, il la rassurait en quelque sorte.

Drago voulait juste apaiser Agathe. Il détestait l'entendre pleurer, il avait l'impression qu'on lui entaillait le cœur à chaque fois. Pour cela il avait dû prendre Granger dans ces bras, et contre toutes attentes, il était content de la sentir se calmer contre lui. Il la repoussa doucement, prit son visage entre ces mains, et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ne parle à personne de ça », plaisanta-t-il en essuyant une larme sur sa joue avec son pouce.

Elle sourit.

« Je ne veux pas habiter au manoir », le supplia-t-elle en lui faisant le regard le plus triste du monde.

Drago décida qu'elle faisait assez de concessions pour lui. Il haussa les épaules et dit :

« Qu'à cela ne tienne, on habitera ici. Mais on va agrandir, je vais devenir claustrophobe sinon ! ».

Grigory était assit dans le salon, plongé dans un livre, tentant à nouveau d'y voir plus clair dans sa situation. En fait il essayait plus de se changer les idées. Il était dans un état de manque peu commun, car son loup sentait la présence de sa compagne qui refusait de se donner à lui. En effet, Aleksi était encore furieuse contre lui, et acceptait à peine de lui adresser la parole. Elle était là depuis trois jours, et il avait juste eu le droit à un baiser très chaste. Il devenait fou…

Blaise était assit sur le canapé, regardant un épisode de Supernatural (2) à la télé.

« Tu sais Grigory, en tant que notaire magique, j'ai accès à beaucoup de documents. Peut-être que ça serait plus utile que tout tes livres sur le Loup-garou ! ».

« Tu me vois me démener depuis plus de dix jours pour essayer de comprendre mes origines, et tu ne me dis que maintenant que tu peux m'aider ? »,

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir.

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes… », Tenta-t-il s'attirant un regard noir du jeune Loup-garou. Parfois il ressemblait tellement à Drago...

« Allons à ton bureau », décida Grigory sans attendre la suite de son explication.

« Maintenant ? Mais je devais voir Ginny, et… »

« Tu m'as déjà fait perdre assez de temps », le coupa-t-il en lui faisant signe de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être soupe au lait ! », râla Blaise en le suivant jusqu'à la cheminée.

L'un après l'autre ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au bureau de Blaise, où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait préféré prendre quelques jours de congés pour se remettre de son choc. Ça ne servait à rien de rester toute une journée dans un bureau, il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que se soit.

Il se dirigea vers un grand placard magique où tous les dossiers des sorciers de cette terre étaient répertoriés. Grâce à un sort simple chaque notaire pouvait entreposer tous les documents concernant les sorciers nés entre 1662 et 2002.

C'est en 1662 que les notaires commençaient à exercer dans le monde Sorcier (3).

« Aleksandrov… », souffla Blaise sans faire attention au Loup-garou qui s'approchait de lui.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança d'un ton ferme :

« Accio, Grigory Aleksandrov », l'instant d'après une chemise jaunit par le temps était dans sa main.

Sa voix raison dans le placard pendant quelques secondes, se qui amusa quelque peu Grigory.

Il l'ouvrit, et commença à la feuilleter en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Uhm… Apparemment ta mère biologique a accouché sous x », lâcha Blaise en continuant d'éplucher le dossier. « Ton père d'adoption ne la même pas rencontré ».

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à tes parents biologiques pour le moment. Ils ont fait en sorte qu'on ne les retrouve pas », répondit Blaise soucieux. « Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi il n'y aucuns relevés magiques te concernant ».

« De relevés magiques ? »

« Après l'achat de ta première baguette magique, le vendeur doit faire un compte rendu, donné au ministère de la magie l'essence du sorcier, pour qu'il soit « traçable » (4). C'est une identification ».

« Je n'ai pas d'identification ? », s'étonna Grigory en lisant le dossier par-dessus l'épaule du métis.

« C'est étrange. As-tu ta baguette ? ».

« Non, elle est restée en Russie. Je ne la prend jamais quand je mute, je risquerais de la casser ».

« Fais-là revenir. Qui est ton vendeur ? ».

« Gregorovitch », répondit automatiquement Grigory.

« ça va de soi », admit Blaise qui se réprimanda lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé. « Il est aussi fou que se qu'on raconte ? »

« Surement plus encore », souffla Grigory en se souvenant du jour où il était allé acheter sa baguette avec son père.

« Accio registre réseau de cheminée ! », lança-t-il en tendant sa baguette.

Il était bien trop déconcentré pour utiliser un sort informulé. Il tourna quelques pages, sourcils froncés.

« La cheminée de Gregorovitch n'est pas connecté », râla-t-il en fermant le registre d'un geste rageur. « Allons voir Ollivander ».

« Qu'est qu'elle faisait là ! », hurla Aléanore dans le salon de l'Orphelinat que tous les pensionnaires avaient déserté après l'entrée fracassante de la jeune fille.

« Elle m'a rendu visite ! », se défendit Bruce qui n'arrivait pas à calmer la fureur de la mère de son fils. « Voudrais-tu te calmer, s'il te plait ».

« Me calmer ? », répéta Aléanore avec un rire amer. « Déjà que je dois supporter ta présence chaque jours de l'année, et en plus pendant les vacances, voilà qu'elle se pointe ! ».

Trois jours qu'Aléanore n'avait pas décoléré. Cette sale pimbêche avait osé la traiter de Sang de Bourbe demeurée ! Elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'en parler avec Bruce, Jamie étant toujours dans les parages quand ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Elle refusait que leur fils assiste à leur scènes de ménages fréquentes.

« De toute façon après la scène que tu lui as faite, elle ne risque pas de revenir ! », lui reprocha-t-il regrettant aussitôt ces paroles.

« Bon débarras ! Cette pétasse n'a rien à faire ici ! ».

Bruce se demandait si cette crise était due à sa jalousie légendaire, ou à une réelle animosité envers sa petite amie. Ou plutôt ex petite amie.

« Tu réagis comme une enfant ! », lui reprocha-t-il excédé par ces sautes d'humeurs.

Aléanore avait toujours été très mûre pour son âge. Bruce n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle n'avait peut-être que quinze ans, mais comme Jamie, elle est paraissait beaucoup plus. Il lui aurait facilement donné dix neuf ans. Il l'avait trouvé si belle, si douce… Elle était toujours aussi belle, et il l'aimait toujours autant, seulement elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, et refusait catégoriquement de le laisser la toucher. Il avait été brisé quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec lui. Mais au fond il pouvait la comprendre, il lui avait menti sur une chose bien trop important.

« Moi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est Toi qui viens exhiber ta bimbo devant mon nez ? C'est encore Toi qui fait tout pour me reconquérir alors que tu sais parfaitement que c'est trop tard. . ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? », s'étonna-t-il .

« Je ne suis ni idiote, ni aveugle, Bruce ! Te voilà entraineur à Poudlard. Oh mais quelle surprise tu décide de venir passer tes vacances au manoir, alors que tu pourrais très prendre Jamie chez toi une semaine sur deux, comme il en avait été décidé. Et comme c'est étrange tu viens te pavaner devant moi avec cette blondasse lubrique qui vient se vanter devant moi de vos ébats sexuels écœurants ! »

Aléanore reprit sa respiration avant même avoir prononcer le dernier mot. Elle était dans une colère noire. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir sans arrêt, qu'il lui rappel à quel point elle l'aimait, et surtout à quelle point elle le détestait.

« Je t'aime, Aléanore. Et je suis désolé de… »

« Je sais que tu es désolé, Bruce, tu me l'as répété des milliers de fois ! » le coupa-t-elle brutalement. « Seulement ça ne suffit pas ! ».

« Je te rappel que tu m'as menti aussi ! ».

« Sur mon âge, Bruce ! Pas sur ma nature. »

« Tu avais quinze ans, j'aurai pu finir à Azkaban pour détournement de mineur ! ».

« Au moins à Azkaban », railla-t-elle devant tant d'exagération.

« Bon peut-être pas Azkaban, mais j'aurai été enfermé tout de même ! ».

« Et moi j'aurai pu être tuée pour m'être « accouplée » avec toi ! », rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant les mots de son ex belle mère. « Arrêtes de minimiser les choses, Bruce ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir. »

« Jamais on aurait vécu tout se qu'on a vécu si je te l'avais dit », répondit-il malheureux.

« Oui, et je n'aurai pas un enfant qui risque d'être exécuté par je ne sais quelle entité ! J'aurai pu faire ma vie avec un homme qui aurait été honnête et normal ! ».

« Tu regrettes d'avoir eu Jamie ? », s'étouffa-t-il.

« Avec toi ! Je regrette de l'avoir eu avec toi. J'aime mon fils plus que tout, mais j'aurai préféré ne pas l'avoir plutôt que de le savoir en danger ! Tu as été égoïste Bruce. Encore une fois tu n'as pensé qu'à toi sans te préoccuper du mal que tu faisais autour de toi ».

Au même moment, alors qu'Aléanore était à deux doigts de fondre en larme, Drago, suivit d'Hermione et d'Agathe, entra dans la pièce. Il observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec un air dur, et sévère. Il en avait entendu assez pour comprendre qu'Aléanore lui cachait quelque chose de très important.

« Puis-je savoir quand avais-tu l'intention de me dire que Jamie était ton fils ? », gronda-t-il d'une voix imposante, et grave.

Aléanore fit volte face, et rougit violemment en voyant Drago sur le pas de la porte. Il la regardait, les sourcils foncés, le visage fermé. Elle prit conscience que quelque chose entre eux s'était brisé à l'instant ou elle avait posé les yeux sur lui.

« Tu avais tellement d'ennuis… Je ne voulais pas en rajouter… », bredouilla-t-elle la tête basse.

« Depuis maintenant trois semaine je vis sous le même toit que ton fils, et tu ne m'as même pas avertit. Je pensais qu'on était ami, plus que ça je pensais que tu étais comme ma petite sœur, mais visiblement je me suis trompé… ».

Il était beaucoup trop calme. Aléanore savait que quand Drago était calme, ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Malefoy, c'est compliqué », intervint Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule. « Aléanore voulait te le dire, je lui ai dit d'attendre un peu. Ne t'en prends pas à elle ».

« Tu as raison Granger, ce n'est pas à elle que je dois m'en prendre… »

Hermione frémit. Elle savait que Drago allait encore une fois passer ces nerfs sur elle.

« C'est à toi ! »

Hermione s'attendait à recevoir un flot d'injures, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle. Il fixait Bruce avec ces yeux acier, qui étincelaient de colère. Ça ne sentait pas bon…

« Comment as-tu pu la salir de la sorte ! », rugit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Hermione savait parfaitement que même si Bruce était bien plus baraqué que lui, et bien plus fort, Drago n'aurait aucun mal à le tuer, ou à lui faire du mal dans le moindre des cas. Elle l'avait vu combattre, elle savait de quoi il était capable…

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes reproches, Malefoy ! », s'énerva Bruce qui n'appréciait que passablement le jeune homme.

« Je me fiche de tes besoins comme d'une guigne ! ».

Hermione porta sa main sur la tête d'Agathe, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle recommence à pleurer. Quoi que, Drago se calmerait peut-être si c'était le cas. Mais elle aimait bien trop cette enfant pour la faire pleurer.

« Je devrais te refaire le portrait Hamilton, mieux je devrais te tuer pour avoir posé tes sales mains sur elle ! ».

« Viens, je t'attends ! », le provoqua-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Drago allait frapper, quand il entendit une petite voix près de l'entré.

« Papa, pourquoi tu cris ».

Il se retourna et vit Blaine, apeuré. Il se calma aussitôt, et se désintéressa complètement de Bruce pour rejoindre son fils. Il le prit dans ces bras, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Bruce.

« On y va », dit-il à Hermione.

Hermione s'excusa d'un regard auprès d'Aléanore qui était anéantis par se qu'il venait de se passer. Elle suivit néanmoins son fiancé, et son fils qui étaient déjà dans le hall.

Les papiers de la vente de la maison étaient signés, et approuvés par Blaise qu'ils avaient appelé dès qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord. Les Elfes de maison terminaient d'installer les meubles qu'Hermione avait entreposé dans un garage quand elle était venue habiter au manoir. Drago les avait chargés de faire venir du mobilier pour les chambres des enfants qui soit un peu plus chic. S'il devait vivre dans cette cabane, il voulait au moins y voir un peu de luxe.

Ça faisait presque quatre heures qu'il les avait chargé de l'aménagement de la maison, avec leur rapidité et leur efficacité ils devaient déjà avoir fini.

« Papa on va où ? »

« On va préparer tes affaires dans ta chambre », répondit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

« Et pourquoi papa on va préparer mes affaires ? ».

« Parce que Maman, Agathe et toi vous allez dans notre nouvelle maison ».

« C'est vrai ? », se réjouit-il des étoiles dans les yeux. « Est-ce j'aurai des jouets dans notre nouvelle maison, papa. Parce que moi j'ai pas assez de jouets ici, et même que ceux que j'ai, je dois le partager avec Ted et Jamie, et moi j'aime pas partager ».

« Tu auras des nouveaux jouets, mais tu devras quand même les partager avec Ted et Jamie quand ils viendront te voir ».

« Oui, bien sûr… », souffla Blaine en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son père. « Mais moi je veux que tu viennes habiter avec nous ».

« Bientôt mon cœur », sourit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Tu verras tu ne t'apercevras même pas que je ne suis pas là. Je te coucherais le soir et je serais là avant même que tu ne te réveilles ».

Hermione était toujours attendrit d'entendre Drago parler à son fils. Elle qui pensait qu'il aurait du mal à se faire à sa paternité soudaine, elle se trompait. Il était sévère, et juste, mais aussi très doux. Elle pouvait entrevoir l'autorité de son père, mais elle doutait que Lucius Malefoy ait fait preuve d'autant de tendresse avec Drago pendant son enfance. Elle était épatée de le voir aussi à l'aise et aimant avec leurs deux enfants, il ne faisait pas de différence entre Agathe et Blaine. Ce qui la surprenait le plus s'est de voir se changement s'opérer en si peu de temps.

Même s'il ne serait pas un bon mari, Drago était un bon père, il était né pour ça, et pour elle c'était amplement suffisant.

Aleksi était allongée sur son lit, à l'auberge du chemin de traverse. Elle était là depuis quatre jours, et n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler avec Grigory sans lui hurler dessus, et lui reprocher de lui avoir caché tant de chose. Elle qui pensait passer un séjour en amoureux avec son petit ami, elle s'était bien trompée. Elle ne l'avait vuque trois fois, n'avait pas arrêté de se prendre la tête avec lui, et en plus elle devait contrôler son désir irrépressible qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Non se n'était vraiment pas un séjour agréable, c'était même tout le contraire.

Bien sûr elle avait rencontré Hermione Granger, avec qui elle s'était tout de suite bien entendue. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Blaise Zabini, qui la fascinait de part ces histoires d'amours impossibles. Et Ginny désormais redevenue Weasley, qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé consoler après son divorce explosif. Et bien évidement Drago Malefoy, son tempérament de feu, son humeur grinçante, et sa mauvaise foi apparemment légendaire. Elle s'amusait beaucoup à regarder Hermione et Drago se disputer. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Grigory n'était pas revenu tout de suite, pourquoi il avait voulu rester en Angleterre. Il avait trouvé une famille ici, une famille qui l'aimait malgré le fait qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

Et puis malgré tout elle s'était attachée au petit Ted, qui s'évertuait à la suivre partout, et à lui raconter en détail tout se qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie, du plus loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. En fait elle avait plus ou moins accepté que Grigory est une nouvelle famille ici, et qu'il lui impose celle-ci. En réalité c'était sa fierté qui l'empêchait de sauter dans ces bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Soudain elle entendit un rire tonitruant sur le chemin de traverse, et reconnut sans peine la voix de son amour. Elle se leva à la hâte et se précipita sur la fenêtre, juste à temps pour le voir passer, accompagné de Blaise Zabini. Ils marchaient tout les deux d'un bon pas décidé. Elle sourit quand il leva la tête vers sa chambre. Elle lui adressa un petit signe, qu'il lui rendit timidement. Elle prit sa baguette et transplanna. En une seconde elle se retrouva à ces côtés.

« Miss Adamowitz », la salua Blaise Zabini, révérencieux.

Elle gloussa en se collant un peu à Grigroy, contente de sentir sa présence. Il était temps qu'elle accepte l'inévitable. Elle allait être une mère et une épouse, autant s'y faire.

« Où allez-vous d'un si bon pas ? » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton que Blaise.

Elle aimait beaucoup de côté noble de Blaise Zabini, et de Drago Malefoy. Elle s'amusait à parler avec Blaise comme s'ils venaient de la haute.

« On va rendre visite au vendeur de baguette de Londre », lui apprit Grigory en la couvant du regard. « Blaise pense qu'il peut m'aider à retrouver ma famille ».

Aleksi comprenait son besoin de retrouver sa famille, de savoir qui il est réellement. Seulement elle n'était pas certaine que se soit une bonne idée. Elle savait, en connaissance de cause, que certaines vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à savoir. En particulier celle qui renfermait un secret de famille, se qui était clairement le cas pour Girgory.

Ils entrèrent tout les trois dans le nouveau magasin d'Ollivander, qu'il avait rebattit après qu'il fût détruit par les mangemorts pendant la guerre. Le vieil homme avait beaucoup souffert pendant sa détention au manoir Malefoy, il n'était plus jamais redevenu le même.

- Monsieur Ollivander ?, l'appela Blaise en regardant vaguement dans la réserve, d'où il s'attendait à voir surgir le vieux bougre. Vous êtes là ?

Le silence qui suivit inquiétait profondément Blaise, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ces lieux si désert. Sans attendre plus longtemps il pénétra dans la réserve, ignorant toutes les boîtes de baguettes magiques qui n'attendaient que d'être adoptées par un petit sorcier en passe de rentrer à Poudlard. Il traversa plusieurs rayons, et finit par tomber sur Ollivander, les yeux dans le vide, immobile.

C'était bien connu que depuis la guerre, Ollivander avait des moments d'absences, bien que Blaise n'ait jamais assisté à l'un d'eux. Il passa une main devant ces yeux, l'appela une ou deux fois, avant de le secouer fermement. Le vieil homme se réveilla en sursaut, et regard Blaise, perplexe.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Vous êtes dans votre magasin, monsieur Ollivander.

- Et Luna où est-elle ? S'en est-elle sortie ?

A la mention de cette dingue, Blaise serra les dents.

- Elle va bien, elle est en sécurité chez elle.

- Et Harry ? Est-il toujours vivant ? Le seigneur des ténèbres a-t-il eut raison de lui ?

- Non, Monsieur, Harry Potter à terrassé Lord Voldemort il y a quatre ans. Il vous a sortit du manoir Malefoy, vous et Luna Lovegood.

- Oh… Oui, je m'en rappel maintenant.

Ce n'était pas des moments d'absences dont était victime Ollivander, mais de trous de mémoires.

Au même moment, dans la boutique, Grigory et Aleksi se regardaient dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire. Lui aurait eu envi de lui sauter dessus tant il la désirait, elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse simplement. Pourtant aucun des deux ne bougea, comme intimidé l'un par l'autre.

- Ted… il est vraiment gentil, lâcha finalement Aleksi en déglutissant difficilement.

- Adorable, acquiesça Grigory en la dévorant des yeux.

- Et, Miss Granger aussi.

- Ils sont tous formidable, renchérit Grigory par automatisme.

Aleksi se racla la gorge, et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant de transplaner et de rejoindre Grigory. Elle aurait dû se douter que ça n'aurait pas été aussi facile.

- Et… euh… tu comptes rester ici, avec eux ? demande-t-elle redoutant la réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de se que toi tu veux faire, sourit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

- Oh… Et bien… Je ne sais…

Il déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes avec une délicatesse qu'Aleksi n'avait jamais vu chez un homme. Il passa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre caressant tendrement sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de se contact déchirant, et magnifique à la fois. Maintenant elle voulait plus, elle n'y tenait plus…

La voix de Blaise se fit entendre dans la réserve, et Girgory se détacha de la jeune fille avec beaucoup de peine. Il lui sourit, narquois, alors qu'elle restait, pantelante, au milieu du magasin, les lèvres toujours en cul de poule.

- Bonjour, le salua Ollivander en lui serrant vivement la main.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Ollivander, répondit poliment Grigory.

- Monsieur Zabini m'a dit que vous cherchiez à joindre Gregorovitz, ce vieux fou ?

- Oui. Il semblerait je n'ai pas été enregistré quand ma baguette m'a été attribuée.

- Comme c'est étrange, souffla Ollivander avec une lueur de folie que ne rassurait guère Grigory.

- C'est se que je me suis laissé dire, intervint Blaise en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Ollivander.

- Peut-être a-t-il oublié ? proposa Ollivander.

- J'en doute, dit Blaise. La mère de Grigory a accouché sous x. Il nous est impossible de remonter jusqu'à elle. Même si les ressemblances avec Drago Malefoy sont flagrantes, nous ne pouvons tirer aucunes conclusions sans preuves.

- Bien évidement. Mais, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Ceci concerne avant tout Gregorovitz, ce corrompu.

- Nous aimerions que vous nous mettiez en contact avec lui. Nous nous sommes laissé dire que votre cheminé était peut-être reliée à la sienne.

- Oh oui, elle l'est ! Seulement je ne sais pas s'il sera dans son magasin. Ce vieux lascar est tellement imprévisible, peut-être même a-t-il mit le feu à sa boutique, ou encore vendu son affaire, se que j'en sais moi !

- Pouvons-nous utiliser votre cheminé ? insista Grigory.

- Certainement, je ne pourrais vous le refusez. Seulement il fait nuit en Russie à l'heure qu'il est, vous n'y trouverez personne. Revenez demain, à une heure plus appropriée.

- Très bien. Nous vous en remercions, Monsieur Ollivander.

L'instant d'après le petit groupe était de retour au manoir, toujours aussi peu avancé. Au moins avaient-ils une piste à suivre, ce qui était largement plus que tout ce que Grigory avait pu récolter dans les livres qu'il avait épluché depuis son arrivée ici. Il devait aussi reconnaître que son passage au chemin de traverse lui avait permit de croiser Aleksi qui semblait lui avoir plus ou moins pardonné.

(1) Oui, alors, c'est évident que les date de corresponde pas. Pretty Little Liars n'était pas sortie en 2002, mais je fais tellement de référence aux séries TV, que je ne peux pas, ne pas en parler. Donc ne vous étonnez pas du manque de coordination.

(2) Se référer à (1)

(3) J'ai un peu inventé sur ce point là, j'y ai mit à ma sauce quoi.

**Alors qui veut que Drago essuie une larme sur sa joue ?**

**Ça avance un encore un peu, on en apprend un peu plus sur Grigory,e t beaucoup plus sur Bruce et Aléanore. Je suis une peu déçue, beaucoup d'entre vous avez deviné se qui se tramait entre eux L. Je ne suis pas très bonne en suspens on dirait. Donc, oui, Jamie est bien le fils d'Aléanore, et il y a aussi un mystère autour d'eux, j'espère que ça ne fait pas beaucoup de mystères tout ça…**

**J'ai relu rapidement pour dire d'enlever un peu de fautes, mais je n'y ai pas passé beaucoup de temps, je voulais publier ce soir à tout prix, et je dois avouer que je suis un peu crever. Bref ne me blâmer pas.**

**Sinon, je publierai la suite samedi prochain.**

**Des gros poutoux pour vous, je vous love !**

**Anaïse.**


	13. Chapter XI

**Hello !**

**Alors tout d'abord merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une gentille petite Review pour le précédent chapitre, vous êtes toutes adorables. Cependant je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y en a eu bien moins que d'habitude. Vous n'avez pas aimé ce chapitre ? Vous n'aimez plus la fiction ? Que se passe-t-il ? L**

**Bon voici le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que cette fois j'aurai un peu plus d'avis dessus.**

**RAR :**

**Jenifael09 : Merci :D.**

**Audrey66 : Mouh c'est trop gentil, et ça fait toujours super plaisir. Grosse bises.**

**Scpotter : C'est le but, lol. C'est vrai qu'Aléanore et Bruce sont assez mystérieux, mais je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à savoir où je vais les amener. Merci pour ta Review. Bisous bisous.**

**Caro : Looooool ! Un vampire ? Uhm effectivement ça pourrait coller, mais ça serait un peu prévisible, non ? Et pas très original… Non je n'ai pas encore déterminé se qu'il sera. En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu n'es pas deviné, ça en fait au moins une, lol. Merci pour tes Reviews, gros bisous.**

**Ophdess : Ahaha moi aussi j'aime Drago lol, et j'imagine que tout le monde ici l'aime. Bonne lecture, bisous.**

_Chapitre 11_

Quand Hermione passa la porte de la petite chaumière aménagée avec soin par les Elfes, son cœur se réchauffa. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec admiration, détaillant les meubles que Drago avait fait venir de son manoir dans une discrétion absolue (des doubles ayant été conservés au manoir, au cas où quelqu'un s'amuserait à vérifier). La chaleur qui émanait de sa nouvelle demeure la rendit heureuse, et la rassurait plus que de raison

Il faisait nuit dehors, et la maison était plongée dans une douce pénombre. Seules quelques petites lampes diffusaient une lumière tamisée, apaisante, donnant un air de montagne à la maison. Des bougies étaient allumées un peu partout, sur la table à manger, sur les vaisseliers, ou encore la table basse du salon. Une bonne odeur de ragout émanait de la cuisine, et son ventre se fit mit à gargouiller. Elle mourrait de faim.

Drago avait emmené les enfants, et leurs affaires quelques heures plutôt, il leur avait fait visiter les lieux, avait aidé Blaine à installer ces jouets dans sa nouvelles chambre, pendant que les Elfes donnait son bain à Agathe. Pendant ce temps Hermione avait pu finir de préparer ces affaires, vider se qui restait dans son appartement, et faire ces adieux à l'orphelinat, et ses occupants.

Elle posa ces valises dans l'entrée, et se mit à détailler tout ce qui avait été entreposé dans son nouveau chez elle, avec un large sourire. Soudain une douce mélodie se fit entendre dans le salon, elle se retourna et vit Drago qui lui souriait narquoisement, sa baguette à la main.

« Ooooh my love… My Darling… I've hungered for your touch…" commença-t-il à chanter doucement, en continuant de la regarder.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione frissonna en entendant sa voix mélodieuse. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, il était envoutant. Et cette chanson qu'elle avait mille fois entendue dans ce film, Ghost, avec Patrick Swaze. Depuis toujours c'était son film préféré, celui dont elle ne se lassait jamais de revoir, dont elle connaissait les paroles par cœur, et qui la faisait toujours autant pleurer.

« Les enfants sont propres, ils ont mangé, et maintenant ils dorment à point fermé », lui apprit-il en remettant son blouson. « Je vais y aller ».

« Tu ne restes pas un peu », demanda-t-elle en reprenant un peu ses esprits. « Tu as mangé ? »

Drago la regarda longuement. Elle était belle dans cette pénombre, c'était indéniable. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son manque de sexe, ou à une quelconque sénilité précoce, mais à ce moment précis Drago Malefoy éprouvait une attirance nouvelle pour Hermione Granger. Le fait est qu'il avait envi d'elle…

Il hocha la tête, et se dévêtit. Il posa son vêtement sur le canapé, et accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la cuisine. Il tira sa chaise, tel un gentleman, et alla s'assoir en face d'elle. Kreatur, l'Elfe de maison de Black, qu'Hermione avait embauché après qu'Harry l'ait libéré, apparut soudainement au côté d'Hermione, en marmonnant dans sa barbe des insultes toutes dirigées vers sa maitresse. Celle-ci l'ignora royalement, ayant l'habitude d'être traité de sang-de-bourbe par ce petit être abjecte mais pour le moins efficace.

La vérité c'est qu'Hermione était concentrée sur la musique qui était encore diffusée dans le salon.

L'Elfe déposa devant chacun d'eux une assiette remplie de salade, et s'éclipsa de nouveau non sans lancer une pique cinglante à la Griffondor.

« Tu devrais le corriger », lui dit Drago visiblement contrarié par le comportement de l'Elfe de maison.

« Qui donc ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Cet Elfe de maison. Tu devrais lui rappeler qui est la patronne ».

« Oh, tu sais, même si je le rouais de coups, il continuerait à m'insulter. Harry a bien essayé de le réprimander, mais ça ne sert à rien ».

« Ce n'est pas normal, il te doit le respect », continua Drago.

Hermione haussa les épaules en commençant à manger sa salade.

« ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y fais plus attention », sourit-elle touchée malgré elle par la contrariété évidente de son futur époux. « Tout c'est bien passé avec les enfants ? », demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« À merveille. Agathe m'a vomit dessus trois fois, et Blaine a refusé de manger ces choux de Bruxelles, mais à part ça, tout s'est très bien passé ».

« La paternité te plait ? ».

« Étonnement, oui », répondit-il en mettant dans sa bouche une feuille de salade parfaitement pliée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et quelque chose passa à cet instant, comme une sorte de complicité, un sentiment nouveau d'accord parfait. Ils se sourirent, et baissèrent les yeux en même temps. Hermione était troublée, elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi son cœur battait un peu plus fort quand il la regardait ainsi. Elle se sentait belle, belle et désirable, se qu'elle aurait pensé impossible avec Drago Malefoy. Peut-être était-ce dû aux bougies qui rendait l'ambiance trop romantique ? Ou encore à son manque d'activité sexuel qui lui faisait voir en Malefoy des choses qu'il n'y avait pas ? Toujours est-il qu'Hermione était très légèrement attirée par Drago.

« Grigory a trouvé une piste », lui annonça-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne.

« Ah oui ? »

« Blaise et lui doivent rendre visite à Gregorovitz. Il paraitrait que Grigory ne soit pas enregistré en tant que sorcier. Sa baguette n'a pas été fichée ».

« J'ai la sensation que se qu'il y trouvera ne va pas du tout me plaire », lâcha Drago en posant sa fourchette.

« Il faudra peut-être que tu ailles voir ta mère », lui dit doucement Hermione consciente qu'elle entrait sur un terrain glissant.

« J'aimerai autant éviter », souffla-t-il, toutes traces de douceur, et de romantisme ayant déserté son visage redevenu froid. « Mais j'imagine que se sera inévitable à terme ».

« Tu en veux à ta mère », s'étonna-t-elle en voyant dans ces yeux une profonde rancœur.

« Elle ne m'a jamais protégé, que se soit contre mon père, ou contre Voldemort » se confia-t-il contre toutes attentes. « Elle a laissé faire les choses, se contentant d'acquiescer à tout se que disait mon père. Elle est en parti responsable de mon enfermement, du fait que Blaine ait été orphelin, qu'on soit obligé de se marier pour que je puisse le récupérer », se livra-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Alors oui, Granger, je lui en veux ».

« C'est à toi de ne pas renouveler ces erreurs avec nos enfants, Drago ».

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione appela Drago par son prénom, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le jeune homme. Il la regarda différemment, se disant que dans sa bouche, son prénom était beau. Il était doux, chaleureux, il n'avait plus la même résonnance. Ce n'était plus Drago le fils de Lucius et ancien Mangemort, c'était Drago père de Blaine et Agathe, et bientôt mari d'Hermione. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, Drago n'avait pas l'impression d'être un criminel, et un meurtrier…

« Ça va ? », demanda Hermione, inquiète de le voir si bouleversé.

Il hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur son assiette presque vide.

Aléanore était entrain de donner son bain à Jamie, répondant à toutes ces questions, lui expliquant pourquoi il était important de se laver les dents avec du dentifrice, et s'amusant de ces petites mimiques qui n'étaient pas digne de son âge. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qui était réellement Bruce, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour son fils. Non seulement à cause de sa croissance hors normes, mais aussi à cause de son sursit. Elle ne savait pas se qui adviendrait de Jamie, ni se que lui réservait le clan de son père, et ça la rendait malade. C'était en parti la raison de sa séparation avec Bruce, ça, et le fait qu'il soit un coureur de jupon invétéré. Elle ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois ou elle avait surprit Bruce Hamilton dans les bras d'une autre femme qu'elle, durant tout le temps qu'à durer leur liaison. Elle n'était pas jalouse de nature, seulement il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, elle avait sa fierté tout de même.

Alors bien sûr il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, l'avait supplié de lui donner une autre chance, et avait même menacé de ne plus jamais coucher avec une autre femme qu'elle, Aléanore avait refusé. Même si elle était folle amoureuse de lui, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas se laisser duper par ces belles phrases. Il n'était qu'un adolescent en fin de compte, même s'il en paraissait trente, il n'avait que vingt et un an d'un point de vu mortelle. Seulement il n'était pas mortelle, se qui faisait toute la différence, et même s'il avait la maturité d'un adulte, il n'en était pas un.

« Eh maman, quand est-ce qu'on ira à la fête foraine », demanda Jamie de l'espoir plein les yeux.

Aléanore s'évertuait à élever Jamie comme un Moldu, afin qu'il ne loupe rien, que se soit dans le monde sorcier, ou le monde de sa mère. Il avait l'air tout à fait heureux comme ça.

« On peut y aller demain, si tu veux », lui propose-t-elle en lui rinçant les cheveux.

« Oui », accepta-t-il en fermant bien fort les yeux pour que le savon n'y rentre pas.

Aléanore le sortit de l'eau, et l'enroula dans une serviette qu'elle avait chauffé avec sa baguette magique. Elle lui frotta le dos, et les cheveux le faisant rire aux éclats. Mais quand elle enleva la serviette de son visage, c'est un petit garçon triste qu'elle retrouva. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien mon cœur », souffla-t-elle inquiète.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite faisant voler ces cheveux blond mouillés, et sans qu'Aléanore ne s'y attende il fondit en larme. Il se jeta dans ces bras, manquant de la faire tomber en arrière.

« Jamie qu'est-ce qui se passe » ? demanda-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

« Je veux plus que tu partes maman ! Je veux plus que tu me laisses ! ».

« Mais je croyais que tu étais bien ici », dit-elle le cœur brisé en milles morceaux.

« Oui, mais Mione, elle est partie… Et Blaine aussi… et moi je veux être avec toi ! », pleura-t-il.

Elle savait que c'était grâce à Hermione que Jamie se sentait bien ici, elle était une deuxième mère pour lui, comme pour tous les enfants de cet orphelinat. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, beaucoup avaient perdu leurs repaires, et la plupart vivaient mal ce changement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jamie, je ne vais plus te laisser », décida-t-elle en portant son fils jusqu'à la chambre de Bruce.

Elle frappa à la porte, et attendit patiemment qu'il vienne ouvrir.

« Tu peux lui mettre son pyjama, et l'emmener au réfectoire », lui demanda-t-elle en lui mettant le petit dans les bras. « Je dois parler à Ginny ».

« À propos de quoi », s'étonna-t-il en prenant le pyjama qu'elle lui tendait.

« Ça ne te regarde pas », répondit-elle froidement.

Bruce regarda la jeune fille partir, perplexe. Il sourit à son fils qui boudait. Il lui fit quelques grimaces pour le faire rire et referma la porte.

Aléanore tambourina sur la porte du bureau d'Hermione, qui était maintenant celui de Ginny. Elle manqua de lui frapper la tête quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte avec humeur.

« Aléanore, qu'est-ce qui te prend », s'énerva Ginny.

« Je ne retourne pas à Poudlard », annonça-t-elle, déterminée.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Je. Ne. Retourne. Pas. A. Poudlard », répéta-t-elle en dissociant bien les mots.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'Hermione est partie, que mon fils est en larme à l'idée que je reparte et de se retrouver seul, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire souffrir mon bébé ! ».

« Je m'occuperais très bien de lui… »

« Non ! », la coupa Aléanore avec humeur. « Non, tu ne t'occuperas pas bien lui. Parce que Jamie est un enfant spéciale, que seul son père, Hermione, et moi connaissons. Je ne doute pas que tu sauras très bien t'occuper de tout les autres, mais mon fils à besoin d'une de ces trois personnes avec lui tout le temps. »

« Aléanore, tu ne peux pas arrêter tes études comme ça », refusa Ginny légèrement vexée du peu de confiance que la jeune fille lui donnait.

« Si je peux, et si le faut je renoncerais à mes pouvoirs. Mais dorénavant, mon fils ne me quitte plus ».

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, et laissa Ginny derrière.

« Tu devrais peut-être appeler Hermione », lui dit Blaise du bureau.

Ginny referma la porte et retourna sur le divan avec son ami.

« Non, pour l'instant on reprend où on en était », susurra-t-elle en grimpant sur ces genoux, plaquant ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Grigory se laissa tomba au côté d'Aleksi, essoufflé, transpirant et nu comme un ver. Aleksi remonta la couverte sur sa poitrine dénudée, le souffle court elle aussi. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, enfin rassasiés. Elle se blottit contre lui, il déposa un baiser sur son front humide, et souffla un grand coup. Si on lui avait dit que d'attendre autant de temps rendait les choses aussi sensationnelles, il ne se serait pas plein autant de leur abstinence. Ils étaient dans ce lit depuis presque cinq, il lui avait fait l'amour presque autant de fois, accumulant ses orgasmes, et ceux d'Aleksi. La pièce était envahie par l'odeur de sexe, et les draps trempés de leur sueur. Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant prit son pied.

« Wouha », s'exclama Aleksi en nichant son nez dans son cou. « C'était… c'était… »

« Ouais… », souffla Grigory groggy **(ndt : c'est presque un anagramme... Haha)**

« Je t'aime », lui dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit-il.

Ils restèrent un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de ce repos bien mérité, jusqu'à se que Grigory brise le silence.

« Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué se qui était arrivé à tes pouvoirs ».

« Oh… c'est simple j'ai été obligée de les abandonner ».

« Pour quelles raisons ? », s'étonna-t-il en lui caressant le bras de son pouce.

« Je sortais avec garçon quand j'avais dix sept ans, Maximilien. Il était anglais… Je l'aimais comme une folle, mais nous devions nous cacher. Il appartenait à une grande famille rivale, les Carter. Ils étaient très puissants en Pologne, malgré leurs origines, et en constante confrontation avec ma famille. Mais un jour je suis tombée amoureuse. Ça à durer un an, nous envisagions de nous enfuir tout les deux, de renoncer à nos pouvoirs, et de vivre heureux, loin d'ici ».

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? », demanda-t-il devinant que ça ne s'arrêtait pas là.

« Je suis tombée enceinte », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Ma mère s'en est rendue compte, elle m'a interdit de revoir Max. Et un jour, alors qu'on était chez lui, et qu'on parlait de notre avenir, préparant notre fuite, nous avons découvert que ma mère, et son père couchaient ensemble. Ça a fait scandale, les deux familles se sont mises à s'affronter dans des duels ridicules, comme le veut la tradition. Et mon frère à provoqué Maximilien pour un duel au corps à corps ».

Grigory devina sans mal la suite de l'histoire. Enfin c'est se qu'il croyait.

« Il l'a roué de coups, il ne s'arrêtait jamais, à tel point que j'ai dû intervenir. J'étais déjà à six mois de grossesse. Mon frère ma violemment poussé, et j'ai été gravement blessé dans ma chute. Mon bébé n'a pas survécus, et Maximilien est mort sous les poings de mon frère. J'ai utilisé les faux passeports, les fausses cartes d'identités, et tout ce que nous avions préparé, Max et moi, et j'ai laissé mes pouvoirs ».

« C'est horrible », soupira Grigory profondément choqué par l'attitude de la famille de sa compagne.

« Parfois je m'identifiais à Juliette dans l'œuvre de Shakespeare », plaisanta-t-elle en continuant d'embrasser son torse.

« C'est ressemblant en effet », admit-il en riant doucement. « Sauf que tu n'es pas morte ».

« Pendant longtemps j'aurai préféré », lui avoua-t-elle plus sérieusement. « J'ai pensé à me suicider, mais il paraît qu'on atterrit en enfer, alors je n'ai jamais eu le courage de passer à l'acte ».

Grigory ne pouvait qu'être content de la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements, sans ça il n'aurait jamais rencontré Aleksi, il n'aurait jamais été aussi heureux, et n'aurait pas connu l'amour. Ou peut-être bien que si… L'imagine d'Hermione s'imposa à lui, et il se dit que si Aleksi avait fuit plutôt avec Maximilien, c'est d'elle qu'il serait tombé amoureux.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a été si dur d'accepter que tu ais adopté Ted ? ».

Oui, il comprenait. Il avait fait remonter tout ses souvenirs douloureux à la surface, et il en était désolé.

« Ma fille ne serait pas plus âgé que lui aujourd'hui », lui apprit-elle en souriant tristement.

« Est-ce que Drago et Hermione, t'ont expliqué pourquoi il se mariaient ? », finit par demander Grigory après un long silence.

« Par amour j'imagine ? »

Grigory ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant parler d'amour entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

« Non, tu es loin du compte ».

« Mais ils ont deux enfants… ».

« Blaine et le fils que Drago a eut avec l'une de ces conquêtes, quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Mais cette fille, Pansy, est morte en couche, quand Drago a été enfermé injustement pour tentative de meurtre, sur Aléanore, la mère de Jamie. Il est resté quatre ans en Prison, pendant ce temps Blaine a été placé dans un orphelinat, où Hermione a découvert que les enfants étaient maltraités. C'est suite à ça qu'elle a décidé d'accueillir les enfants, et d'ouvrir un nouvel orphelinat, au manoir Zabini, que Blaise lui a laissé ».

« Blaine n'est pas le fils d'Hermione ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, elle l'a adopté pour aider Drago, qui n'a pas le droit d'approcher Blaine, ce qui est stipulé dans le testament de Pansy, la mère de Blaine. Drago et Hermione ont donc décidé de se marier pour que Drago ait la garde de Blaine. Mais Hermione, qui désire avoir des enfants plus que tout au monde, lui a dit que sa seule condition était d'adopter Agathe ».

« C'est dingue… ».

« Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'ils vont devoir passé devant le Magenmagot, et qu'il accepte que Drago est la garde de Blaine, avec Hermione ».

« Et s'ils ne l'ont pas ? ».

« Alors ils renonceront à leurs pouvoirs, et partiront loin de l'Angleterre ».

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en tire, Hermione ? ».

« Rien, si ce n'est être la mère de Blaine, et de ne pas finir sa vie seule. Je pense que c'est purement égoïste de sa part, en fait… ».

« Elle ne me paraît pas égoïste du tout », la défendit Aleksi, étonnée d'entendre de tels propos.

« Elle aime beaucoup Blaine, elle l'a toujours considéré comme son fils, celui qu'elle n'a jamais eu. De même pour Agathe. Et quand elle a sut que Drago revenait, qu'il était prêt à tout pour récupérer son fils, elle a eut très peur de le perdre. Alors quand Drago lui a proposé ce contrat, elle a accepté, voyant là l'opportunité de rester auprès de Blaine ».

« C'est gagnant, gagnant », comprit-elle en cernant mieux les deux individus.

« Exactement. Chacun y trouve son compte ».

Au fond ils avaient raison de faire ça, au moins ils ne connaîtront jamais la solitude… se dit Aleksi en pensant à ces quatre années passées.

Jeremiah Nott était devant le manoir Zabini, se tordant les mains dans tout les sens, ne sachant pas comment il allait expliquer sa présence ici. Il voulait voir Aléanore, lui parler, se réconcilier avec elle. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il lui en voulait, comme si toute une partie de sa mémoire lui manquait. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait besoin de parler à Aléanore.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et sonna à la porte, alors qu'il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte, et son cœur commença à battre plus fort. Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune fille brune, et maussade, il crut qu'il s'était totalement arrêté.

« C'est pour quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, dédaigneuse.

« Je viens voir Aléanore », bafouilla-t-elle incapable de regarder cette beauté froide dans les yeux.

« L'est pas là, j'peux prendre un message ? ».

« Dites-lui que Jeremiah Nott est passé », soupira-t-il en tournant les talons.

« Oh la ! Pas si vite l'asticot ! », lança-t-elle. « Elle me tuera si je te laisse partir, entre », lui ordonna-t-elle en le laissant passer.

« M… merci ».

« Moi qui m'attendait à un mec balaise, je me suis bien trompé », se moqua-t-elle gentiment. « T'es bien maigrichon pour avoir mit cette folle furieuse dans cet état de déprime ».

« Est-ce que tu sais se qu'il s'est passé ? », tenta Jeremiah, cherchant des réponses à ces questions.

«Non », mentit-elle en se rappelant se que Jack lui avait dit. « Non, je sais juste que tu étais en colère contre elle, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qui es-tu ? »

Il était étonné de voir une adolescente qu'il ne connaissait pas dans cet orphelinat qui était censé accueillir que des sorciers.

« Charlie, la cracmol ! », répondit-elle en s'affalant sur un canapé.

Elle est pourtant bien jolie pour une cracmol, se dit Jeremiah qui avait l'image de Rusard devant les yeux. Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas tous comme se vieux fou de concierge !

Charlie ne fut pas très étonnée de voir que personne ne lui avait parlé d'elle, elle ne faisait que constater pour la énième fois qu'elle était invisible au sein de cet orphelinat.

« Ah mais tu es la fille qui a collé de la bubble gum dans les cheveux d'un des gamins ! », s'exclama-t-il se rappelant soudain de la crise de rire qu'il avait eut quand Aléanore lui avait montré le cliché de Blaine, couvert de gum. Il avait bien comprit, en voyant le regard sombre de la jeune fille qu'elle souffrait de son incapacité à exercer la magie.

« Oui, c'est moi », sourit fièrement la jeune fille. « Elle t'a parlé de moi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, elle me raconte souvent tes petites plaisanteries qui rendent Hermione folle de rage », lui dit-il en en rajoutant un peu.

Elle lui sourit timidement, et Jeremiah aperçut un facette de Charlie que peu de personne, pour ne pas dire personne, connaissaient. Seulement, ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

Hermione et Drago se levèrent, leurs verres de vin à la main, l'air serein, en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Ils s'installèrent confortablement. Hermione replia ces genoux sous ces fesses, et Drago étendit ses jambes sur la table basse en marbre. Hermione trempa gracieusement ces lèvres dans le vin, sous le regard appréciateur de Drago. Il la désirait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître.

Après avoir passé le repas a discuter, Drago et Hermione en étaient venus à se tolérer pour ne pas dire s'apprécier. Ils avaient même plaisanté ensemble de ce qu'il se passait entre Ginny et Blaise, ces derniers étant certains que personne n'avaient vu clair dans le petit jeu.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage, faisant se dégager une délicieuse odeur de violette, que Drago apprécia encore plus que la sensualité de son geste pourtant anodin. Il observa ses joues rosies par l'alcool, ces lèvres charnues qu'elle mordillait inconsciemment, ces cheveux fous qu'il trouvait immonde à une époque pas si lointaine, mais qui lui paraissaient presque charmant aujourd'hui. Oui, il avait besoin de coucher avec une femme !

« Tu sais ce que Charlie m'a dit cet après-midi ? », lui demanda Hermione en faisant tourner son vin dans son verre.

« Non », répondit Drago d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Que j'allais lui manquer », sourit-elle, émue.

« Elle a vraiment dit ça ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« À demi mot, oui », avoua-t-elle en riant, ce qui eut pour effet d'envouter un peu Drago.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre, du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre, il s'approcha d'Hermione lentement, passa une main délicate sur son front, retirant une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Il lui caressa la joue en plantant son regard dans le sien, et approcha ces lèvres des siennes. Hermione, paralysée, ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, en reprenant ces esprits, elle s'écarta de lui, et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. En réalité, elle essayait difficilement de cacher sa gêne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », s'indigna-t-elle, en se reculant un peu plus.

« Il ne faut pas être demeuré pour comprendre que je t'embrassais », répondit-il, vexé qu'elle le repousse ainsi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser », s'étrangla-t-elle devant son ton dégagé.

« Je suis en manque », lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. « J'ai pas baiser depuis quatre ans, je pourrais même aller voir MacGonagal tellement je suis en manque ».

Profondément choquée, et indignée par ces paroles, Hermione se leva, posa son verre de vin sur la table basse, et quitta la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal encore ! », s'énerva Drago en s'empressant de la rejoindre. « Ce que vous pouvez être susceptible, vous, les femmes ! ».

« Tu n'es qu'un mufle, Malefoy ! »

« Ah on repasse au nom de famille, maintenant ? ».

« Un goujat, un sale con misogyne ! ».

« C'est faux ! J'aime les femmes, qu'elles soient blonde, brune, grosse, maigre, petite au grande ! J'aime toutes les femmes, du moment qu'elles écartent les jambes ».

Hermione lâcha un cri de colère en lui lançant une assiette à la figure.

« Je plaisante, Granger ! », rit-il en réceptionnant agilement le plat.

« Je t'interdis de poser une fois de plus tes sales pattes sur moi ! », lui dit-elle en le menaçant d'un doigt.

« Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche, Hermignone », susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un regard aguicheur.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! », hurla-t-elle en tournant autour de la table pour lui échapper.

« D'accord Hermy l'hermaphrodite », ricana-t-il en sautant sur la table pour la prendre par surprise.

Il rebondit agilement sur ces pieds, et s'empara de sa taille, avec une brutalité qu'Hermione trouva excitante à son plus grand damne.

« Allé, Granger, juste un petit coup et on en parle plus… ».

« Tu n'es qu'un porc », cracha-t-elle en tentant vainement de le repousser.

« Bof, j'ai entendu pire », sourit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Malgré elle, Hermione frisonna. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée par un homme, si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sentit des mains puissante prendre possession d'elle. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, les sex toys ça allait un temps, mais à long terme …

« Fais pas cette tête, ma cochonne, je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi », lâcha-t-il finalement en se détachant d'elle. « Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour du côté de la France, là-bas personne ne me connait ».

« Et… et les enfants », réussit-elle à articuler malgré son excitation grandissante.

« Je serais là à la première heure demain ! », lui promit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione entendit la porte se claquer, puis plus rien. Le silence, la solitude, et son intimité trempée. Elle souffla tristement, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, contrainte d'utiliser ces doigts magique une fois de plus…

**Eh ben non, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui !**

**Alors ça, si c'est pas du rapprochement, je ne sais pas se qu'il vous faut. Bien sûr ce n'est que physique, pas une once de sentiments là dedans, mais quand même ! Au bout du chapitre onze c'est pas mal vous ne croyez pas ?**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**On n'est pas très avancé dans l'intrigue, c'est un chapitre de transition, mais que j'ai essayé d'agrémenter avec des petits rapprochements de tous les côtés.**

**Donc en vu de la quasi unanimité, Blaise et Ginny couchent ensemble, mais ça reste purement physique là encore. Maintenant, on verra comment ça évoluera avec le temps.**

**On en apprend un peu plus sur la vie d'Aleksi, on comprend qui elle est, pourquoi elle a si mal réagi devant Ted, et pourquoi elle était seule, dans une immense maison, au milieu de la campagne polonaise.**

**Le retour de Jeremiah Nott ET de Charlie dans l'histoire. On verra bien se que ça donne de leur côté.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse, et s'il vous plait laissez une petite Review, j'étais toute triste moi, la semaine dernière, j'attendais vos Review et rien L.**

**A vot' bon cœur !**

**Love !**

**Anaïse.**


	14. Chapter XII

_Chapitre XII_

Drago Malefoy était frustré. Non seulement, sa foutue fierté l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin avec Granger l'autre soir, alors qu'il était clair qu'elle n'aurait pas refusé quelques jeux coquins, mais en plus il avait dû se taper un laideron moldue ! Oui, il était tombé bien bas, il touchait le fond mais continuait à creuser, parce qu'en plus de ça il fantasmait sévèrement sur cette Sang-de-bourbe qu'il allait bientôt épouser. Mais qui pourrait l'en blâmer, plus bandante qu'elle on ne fait pas. Ça allait être coton de rester toute sa vie avec une femme qu'il se ferait un principe de ne pas toucher.

Il entra dans la nouvelle maison de sa future famille, embrassa son fils sur le crâne, sa fille sur la joue, et ignora royalement Hermione qui buvait son café en discutant avec Blaine. Un jour quelqu'un devrait lui expliquer comment cette femme, qui ressemble à une furie mal dégrossie sortit du lit, pouvait-elle l'exciter à se point là.

Grognon il se servit une tasse de café fumant, et s'appuya contre l'évier en regardant les cheveux hirsutes de sa fiancé.

- Granger, il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution pour tes cheveux, je n'ai pas envie de voir ça tout les matins pour le reste de ma vie, lâcha-t-il comme pour se venger de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

- Moi j'aime bien les cheveux maman, ils font des chatouilles quand elle me fait un bisou ! rit Blaine en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre pour essuya le chocolat qui s'y trouvait.

Hermione se leva sans regarder Drago et dit en montant les escaliers.

- Sur ces paroles agréables, et subtiles je vais me laver.

C'est malin, maintenant il l'imaginait entièrement nue, l'eau brulante coulant sur ses seins dodus, sur ses fesses rondes, et ses cuisses… Merde, son caleçon devenait trop petit. Grand-mère Malefoy, Tante Bellatrix, Peter Pettigrow... Ah, beaucoup mieux, se dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son entre jambe. Il sourit, fière d'avoir refréner ces ardeurs.

- Es-tu entrain d'essayer de communiquer télépathiquement avec ton engin, Malefoy ? fit une voix d'homme qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles.

- Figure-toi, mon cher Weasley, que oui, j'étais entrain de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur ma future femme.

- Papa, ça veut dire quoi fantasmer ? demande Blaine avec un regard avide de savoir.

- Penser, mon gars. ça veut dire penser.

- Et pourquoi ton engin pense à maman ?

Il nota silencieusement de ne plus parler de « chose de grand » devant son fils, même à demi-mots.

- Ma baguette, commença-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé au rouquin, était entrain d'appeler maman, et je lui ai dit d'arrêter.

- Aahh… D'accord, fit-il en hochant la tête.

Ron pouffa dans son coin, et marcha jusqu'au blond en lui tendant la main. Drago, la regarda, puis Ron, et encore la main, sourit narquoisement et dit :

- Garde tes microbes, Ronnie.

- Hermione est là ? demanda-t-il en ignorant soigneusement la dernière remarque de Malefoy. Luna a besoin d'elle pour le mariage.

- Elle est sous la douche, sourit-il en visualisant une fois de plus Peter Pettigrow lui faire un regard salace. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes censés nous afficher en public pour la première fois.

- Je n'approuve toujours pas votre accord, lui dit Ron, flegmatique.

En effet Ron avait piqué une colère épouvantable quand il avait apprit le prochain mariage de sa meilleure amie avec ce fils de mangemort, se tueur, se fou dangereux. Il avait débarqué dans la minute au manoir Zabini avec la ferme intension de faire entendre sa façon de penser à la jeune femme. Au lieu de quoi il s'était retrouvé face à Ginny qui s'occupait des enfants, et qui lui avait dit :

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, Ronald Weasley. Hermione est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions, et Malefoy est quelqu'un de bien.

Ce à quoi il n'avait su quoi répondre. Il était resté planté au milieu du salon, pantois, estomaqué même d'entendre de tels obscénités dans la bouche de sa petite sœur. Malefoy ? Quelqu'un de bien ? C'était le monde à l'envers, la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres ! Pourtant il avait écouter sa sœur lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son retour, depuis l'arrivée de Grigory, l'attachement d'Hermione à Blaine, l'amour que l'enfant portait à son père fraichement revenu de prison, et surtout la relation, et la fragile bonne entente des deux parents. Et avec tout le mal du monde il s'était fait une raison, et aujourd'hui il venait faire la paix, il hissait le drapeau blanc, et acceptait de tirer un trait définitif sur le passé dans la mesure où il respectait son amie.

- Et moi je n'approuve pas ton mariage avec Loufoca.

- Alors on devrait s'entendre, éluda Ron, peu désireux de parler de son mariage qui s'annonçait catastrophique.

- Au point ou j'en suis, souffla Drago en lançant sa tasse de café dans l'évier. Aller Blainy on va s'habiller.

Le petit descendit de sa chaise en courant, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, alors que son père sortait Agathe de sa chaise haute moldue.

- Alors ma chérie, t'as fait un bon gros dodo ? Tu as été sage cette nuit ? Bouh ton panier à crottes fouette sec ! Comment un si petit bébé peut-il faire un truc aussi répugnant, il faut m'expliquer.

- Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je verrai Drago Malefoy gaga devant un bébé, je l'aurai traité de fou.

- Je ne compte plus le nombre fois ou j'ai entendu cette phrase depuis que je suis sorti de prison.

Une minute plus tard, Hermione descendait les escaliers, et rejoignait Ron dans la cuisine, pendant que Drago allait s'occuper des enfants.

- Salut, lui dit-elle méfiante.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis que l'annonce de son future mariage avait été faite aux proches, elle l'avait soigneusement évité tout ce temps, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle devrait, un jour ou l'autre, se confronter à lui.

- C'est assez déroutant de le voir comme ça avec les enfants, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- On s'y habitue, sourit-elle en regardant l'escalier alors qu'il était déjà parti depuis un moment.

- C'est bien pour les enfants qu'ils aient trouvé une famille, souffla-t-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas là pour la dissuader.

- C'est se qu'on s'est laissé dire.

Mal à l'aise Ron fourra ces mains dans ces poches et baissa la tête. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi sa meilleure amie était si distante.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Mon mariage est une erreur, je devrais avoir honte d'utiliser Luna comme ça. J'ai fait ça pour faire du mal à Blaise, et maintenant je m'en veux.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien, lui apprit-elle consciente qu'elle jouait sur un terrain glissant.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête. Il va bien ?

- Oui, très bien même. Je pense qu'il a comprit que votre histoire était malsaine, et que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Je pense qu'il sera heureux avec Ginny.

- Ginny ? s'étouffa le roux avec sa salive. Blaise et Ginny sortent ensemble.

- Pour l'instant je pense qu'ils se cherchent, qu'ils tâtent le terrain, ils essayent de se reconstruire après leurs déceptions amoureuses.

Le rouge commença à monter aux joues de Ron. Il regardait alors Hermione droit dans les yeux, essayant de déceler la moindre blague, le moindre détail qui pourrait lui confirmer qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Le problème, c'est qu'Hermione était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Elle pensait réellement que Blaise et Ginny devaient construire quelque chose ensemble.

- Mais c'est moi qu'il aime ! s'énerva-t-il enfin.

- Ron tu n'as jamais été capable d'accepter cet amour, tu le repoussais, tu maintenais un espèce de lien malsain entre vous, alors que tu étais incapable d'assumer se que tu ressentais pour lui !

- Notre relation était peut-être platonique mais nous étions heureux !

- Qui parle de relation, Ron ? C'était à peine une amitié plus poussée. Ton égocentrisme, et ton nombrilisme t'ont empêché de voir à quel point Blaise souffrait de cette situation.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu y connais, toi, à l'amour ! Personne ne t'a jamais aimé, tu ne sais pas se que c'est que…

Hermione, comme giflée, reculait, s'éloignait du jeune homme en le regardant avec un chagrin effroyable. Ron se coupa net en réalisant se qu'il venait de dire.

- A part moi, Hermione, bien sûr…

- La ferme, pleura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Tu ferais mieux de la fermer tout de suite Ron, parce que je risquerais de dire quelque chose que je regretterais.

- Hermione, je suis désolé…

- La ferme, hurla-t-elle s'arrachant les cordes vocales. Ronald tu n'es qu'un con, un goujat, une espèce d'ordure à peine plus intelligente qu'un gnome ! Sors de ma maison, et ne t'avise pas de revenir.

- Hermione je t'ai aimé, tu le sais…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda froidement Dargo qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Alerté par les cris, il avait ordonné à l'Elfe de maison de s'occuper d'Agathe, et était tout de suite descendu.

- Fais-le sortir, Drago, s'il te plait, souffla Hermione en quittant la pièce, pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Drago la regarda partir en courant à l'étage. Il reporta son attention sur le plus jeune fils des Weasley, et l'interrogea du regard. Seulement, une étincelle de fureur brillait dans ces yeux, se qui poussa Ron à transplanner immédiatement.

Amusé par son manque de courage, Drago sourit et ricana en rejoignant la jeune femme qu'il allait bientôt épouser. Il entra dans la chambre, d'où des sanglots étouffés se faisaient entendre. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui dit :

- Tu sais, il va falloir que tu te blindes si tu veux qu'on se mari. Des gens en désaccord avec notre décision, il y en aura, et si tu pleurs à chaque fois on n'est pas sortit des trois balais.

- Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il accepte mon choix d'unir ma vie à la tienne.

- Alors pourquoi toutes ces larmes, Hermy ?

- Il vient de m'avouer, sans vraiment le faire, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé.

- Il n'était pas digne de ton amour. Il n'est pas digne de l'amour de Blaise. Et même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, il n'est pas digne de celui de Loufoca.

- Personne ne m'a jamais aimé, Malefoy, lui expliqua-t-elle entre deux reniflements. Et aucuns hommes n'aura jamais l'occasion de m'aimer maintenant.

- Je sais, de source sûre, qu'Anthony Goldstein était amoureux de toi, lui dit Drago en la prenant dans ces bras. Et je crois bien que Collin Crivey avait un béguin pour toi.

Elle rit doucement en enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule.

- Drago, plus jamais un homme ne m'invitera à diner aux chandelles, en me regardant comme si j'étais la plus belle femme du monde. Plus aucuns hommes ne me dira que je suis la seule qui puisse le rendre heureux. Aucun homme ne me demandera en mariage un soir de pleine lune, à la lueur de lanterne accroché à la caravane où il m'aurait fait l'amour pendant tout un week-end. Aucun homme ne m'aimera jamais…

- Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir un soir de pleine lune, avec tous les Loup-garou qui trainent dans les parages.

- Tu sais très bien se que je veux dire, rit-elle en s'essuyant le nez.

- Oui je sais, sourit-il en lui caressant le bras. Mais voit le bon côté des choses. Tu as deux enfants qui t'aiment, un futur mari qui te déteste, et avec qui tu adores te disputer, et si tu veux on aura un chien.

- Tu me détestes vraiment ? le demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Non, Granger. Bien sûr que non. Tu es la personne la plus gentille, la plus altruiste, et la plus aimante que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, et même si ce ne sont pas des qualités qui me font bander, je te respecte beaucoup pour ça.

- Merci…

- Merci à toi, Hermione, pour tout se que tu fais pour moi, pour Blaine, et pour Agathe aussi. Merci de renoncer à ta vie, et à l'amour pour nous.

Grigory et Blaise étaient dans la boutique de Gregorovitch à des milliers de Kilomètres de chez eux. Ils inspectaient les lieux en attendant que ce vieux fou daigne se montrer. Ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt et avaient trouvé l'endroit vide, et silencieux. Pourtant la porte de la boutique annonçait qu'elle était ouverte, et la chaleur de l'endroit prouvait bien qu'elle était habitée.

- Tu pense qu'il a déserté ?

- Non, il doit être entrain de se saouler au bar, devina très justement Grigory en sortant du magasin.

Il était passé prendre sa baguette chez lui avant de venir ici avec son ami. Revenir dans la ville où il avait grandit après ses dernières semaines avait été particulièrement dérangeant. Il s'était revu solitaire, exclu, et mal aimé par ceux qui avaient peuplé sa vie depuis son enfance. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il avait des amis qu'il aimait, un enfant qui comptait sur lui, et une magnifique compagne qui l'aimait plus que tout. Sa vie n'était plus la même, elle avait même totalement changé, elle était devenue merveilleuse.

Ils traversèrent la rue et pénétrèrent dans la taverne qui se trouvait face à la petite boutique. Les personnes présentes les observèrent d'un œil mauvais alors qu'ils avançaient vers le bar. Là, étalé sur comptoir, gisait Gregorotvitch que Grigory avait connu sous des jours meilleurs.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? demanda-t-il au taulier.

- Plus de deux heures, répondit ce dernier en essuyant un verre.

- L'addition est réglée ?

- Non.

Grigory sortit quelques mornilles, les lança sur le comptoir, et entreprit de porter le vieil homme, aidé par Blaise.

- Ta monnaie, Gricha, lui dit-il.

- Garde-là, lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent le vendeur de baguette magique russe sur une chaise et le regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Blaise croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et Grigory se gratta l'arrière du crâne, tenta de trouver un moyen de réveiller le bonhomme.

- C'est drôle, lui dit Blaise en l'observant. Drago fait toujours ça quand il est embêté.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Grigory.

- Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, et fronce les sourcils.

- Arrête d'insinuer qu'on fait parti de la même famille.

- Je n'insinue rien, je te fais simplement remarquer une autre de vos ressemblances, se défendit le métis.

- EH bien arrête !

- Et le même mauvais caractère en plus de ça, ronchonna-t-il s'attirant un regard noir du blond.

Ce dernier tapota la joue du vieux poivrot sans résultats.

- Il est peut-être mort, suggéra Blaise en haussa les épaules.

- Ton détachement face à cette éventualité est assez déroutant, lui reprocha-t-il en frappant plus fort le visage de Gregorivitch.

- Je suis un ancien mangemort, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. Repentit peut-être, mais mangemort quand même.

- Tu t'enfonces, sourit-il en saisissant un verre d'eau qu'il jeta sur le soulard.

D'un coup il se réveilla, et bondit sur ces pieds, se qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes qui frôlèrent la crise cardiaque. On aurait dit un cerf poussé par une monté d'adrénaline.

- Et ça, c'est pas déroutant peut-être, lâcha Blaise en dévisageant l'homme.

- Grigory ! s'offusqua Gregorovitch avec un air pincé. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'arroses de la sorte.

- Vous étiez inconscient, lui expliqua ce dernier.

- Et alors ! Est-ce une raison pour m'asperger, et ruiner mon brushing ?

Brushing qui se résumait à plusieurs vieux épis gras, et sales.

- Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas été si grossier si ce n'était pas important, croyez-le bien.

- Parlez, avant que je ne meure d'ennuis !

Grigory connaissait le vieux grincheux, il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre en venant ici.

- Après quelques recherches, commença le Loup-garou en essayant d'effacer le moindre reproche dans sa voix, j'ai découvert, avec l'aide de mon ami, que je n'étais pas fiché, et que ma baguette n'avait pas été relevée.

- Certainement une erreur de ma part, lâcha Gregorovitch en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main.

- J'en serais venu à cette conclusion, si ma mère biologique n'avait accouché sous x, et que personne ne sait d'où je viens.

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que j'ai trafiqué votre dossier ? s'insurgea le vieux vendeur de baguettes magiques.

- Je n'insinue rien du tout, se défendit Grigory de toute sa hauteur. Simplement je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, et encore moins aux concours de circonstance, monsieur. Avez-vous été payé pour omettre de relever ma baguette ?

Gregorovitch, à présent plongé dans un mutisme agaçant, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et détourna le regard.

Ça va être très long, pensa Blaise en prenant appuie sur le mur.

- Je vous repose la question calmement, avez-vous, oui ou non, falsifié mon relevé de baguette magique ?

- Je crois qu'il ne parlera pas, fit remarquer inutilement Blaise. On passe au plan B ?

Grigory hocha la tête, insensible.

Blaise sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape une petite fiole qui agita sous le nez de vieux bonhomme. A présent ligoter par une corde magique produite par Grigory, Gregorovitch ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Voilà le plan, lui explique calmement Blaise. Ou vous nous dites exactement ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, ou on vous oblige à le faire, et on dénonce aux autorités magiques, toutes vos magouilles.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, paniqua Gregorovitch en se tortillant dans tout les sens.

- Uhm, mauvaise réponse, sourit Blaise en penchant la fiole au dessus de la bouche du vendeur.

- C'est… c'est Severus Rogue ! Severus Rogue m'a payé pour que je ne relève pas la baguette. Il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais en parler, à personne !

- Severus Rogue, répéta Grigory en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le parrain de Drago, lui apprit Blaise en refermant le flacon de Veritaserum.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Grigory en s'asseyant sur la table.

- Ce que j'en sais moi ! Toujours est-il qu'il faisait peur cet homme, il valait mieux pas le contrarié, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Il s'est pointé un matin, un bébé dans les bras, il m'a refilé le pot de vin, et je n'ai plus jamais revu ce foutus mangemort.

- Ce n'était pas un mangemort, crut bon d'éclaircir Blaise.

- Etait-il seul avec l'enfant ?

- Non, il y avait une femme encapuchonnée, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle tenait dans ces bras un deuxième bébé. C'est tout ce que je sais, maintenant libérez-moi, et sortez de mon magasin, espèce de bandits !

- Dixit le vendeur de baguette qui maquille des fichiers, plaisanta Blaise en se présentant devant la cheminé où il disparut après avoir annoncé la chaumière d'Hermione.

- Merci, Gregorovitch, je vous revaudrais ça, lui assura Grigory en le détachant d'un geste de baguette.

- Foutez le camp !

Grigory rejoignit Blaise chez Hermione, il s'assit avec ses amis dans le salon, et se passa les mains sur le visage. Drago jouait avec Agathe par terre, alors qu'Aleksi et Hermione parlait autour d'un thé. Blaise avait déjà rejoint son filleul devant la télévision pour jouer à un jeu vidéo.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Aleksi en souriant à Grigory.

- C'est Severus Rogue qui a payé Gregorovitch, leur apprit Grigory.

- Rogue ? s'étonna Drago.

- Il était avec une femme, et le vendeur pense qu'elle tenait également un bébé dans les bras.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, et d'un mouvement de tête conclurent qu'il était tant, comme ils l'avaient dit quelques jours plus tôt, de rendre une petite visite à sa mère en France.

- Depuis quand vous communiquer sans vous parler ? rit Grigory en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

- On ne communique pas sans se parler ! se défendit Drago avec une profonde mauvaise foi.

- Techniquement nous venons de le faire, se moque Hermione lâchant un rire cristallin que Drago n'avait jamais entendu depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Il la regarda longuement et se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment très belle quand elle riait.

- Allé Dray, c'est pas si grave d'être en couple, le charria Blaise sans détacher son regard du téléviseur.

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! protesta celui-ci profondément vexé qu'on puisse se moquer de lui de la sorte.

Ils explosèrent tous de rire en le regardant se renfrogner. Drago prit Agathe dans ces bras, et quitta la pièce avec humeur.

- Toi au moins tu ne te moques pas de ton papa, lui dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

- Pa… pa, bafouilla-t-elle en bavant.

Drago s'arrêta net, et regarda sa fille adoptive avec un sourire attendrit.

- Tu as dit papa ?

- Papapapapa, chantonna-t-elle.

- Elle a dit pas ! cria-t-il en revenant dans le salon. Elle a dit papa, Granger ! Elle a dit papa avant de dire maman !

Aléanore et Jack se baladaient sur le chemin de traverse, main dans la main. Même s'ils n'étaient pas un couple, Jack changeait. Depuis le début des vacances ses sentiments avaient encore évolué, il se savait amoureux d'elle, mais désormais tout cela allait beaucoup plus loin. Il aimait Aléanore, il l'aimait véritablement. Après y avoir réfléchit longuement il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était même près à s'occuper de son fils, à assumer un rôle de père de famille s'il le fallait. Il avait murit, et quand il avait apprit qu'Aléanore ne comptait pas revenir à Poudlard son cœur s'était brisé. Lui qui avait envisagé de ne plus aller voir d'autres filles, de lui être fidèle, et de tenter une relation de couple plutôt normal à l'école, il était tombé de haut. D'ailleurs il cherchait toujours un moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

- Bruce à bien des appartements à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il en lui tirant une chaise au chaudron baveur.

- Oui, lui répondit Aléanore comprenant où il voulait en venir. Mais je ne suis pas pour que Jamie vive à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? Il serait près de vous, tu pourrais finir ton année, en plus de ça il serait encadré et pourrait suivre des cours avancés, comme tu le voulais.

- Jack, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à se que je revienne ?

- Parce que… je…

- Tu quoi, Jack ?

- Parce que, il faut que tu termines ton année.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurai besoin de mes BUSES, souffla-t-elle avant de commander une bière au beurre.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est essentiel pour trouver un travail, et pour continuer nos études.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Jack. J'ai l'intention de suivre Drago et Hermione s'ils doivent partir.

- Tu n'es même pas sûr qu'ils aient à partir, lui dit-il comprenant parfaitement bien son désir de suivre celui qu'elle considère comme son frère, sa seule famille.

- Je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Reviens à Poudlard Aléanore, je t'en prie. Demande à MacGonagal un statut exceptionnel d'externe pour t'occuper de Jamie.

- Jack… souffla-t-elle.

- Aléanore j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu ne retourne pas à Poudlard, je n'y retournerais pas non plus.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises.

- Je suis sérieux, lui assura-t-il en lui prenant la main. Sans toi, je n'y retournerai pas.

Aléanore le regarda intensément. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien comprit que Jack éprouvait des sentiments profonds pour elle, et elle ne pouvait pas cacher les siens plus longtemps. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle était la femelle de Bruce, celle qu'il avait choisit, il l'avait faite sienne en s'accouplant à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se donner à un autre homme, et ça, Jack ne le savait pas. Elle avait prit une décision importante quelques jours plus tôt, elle allait faire se qu'il y avait de mieux pour son fils.

- Jack, j'ai l'intention de me remettre avec Bruce. Pour Jamie, ajouta-t-elle pour éviter de lui faire trop de mal.

- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, refusa Jack en secouant la tête. Tu ne l'aimes plus, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Tu es en danger avec lui, ce démon ne t'apportera que de la tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas par amour que je veux me remettre avec Bruce, mais par devoir. Jamie est complètement déboussolé, il a besoin d'un environnement stable.

- Tu risque de te faire tuer, tu l'as dit toi-même ! s'affola-t-il attirant à lui plusieurs regards indiscrets.

- Seulement s'Ils décident que Jamie doit mourir, et dans ces cas, mourir m'importe peu.

- Ne dis pas ça, Aléa. Ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie. Vous pouvez vous en sortir, j'en suis sûr.

- Je n'ai trouvé aucunes solutions en deux ans, j'ai cherché dans tous les livres, Hermione a fait des recherches de son côté. Je t'assure que si je pouvais faire autrement je le ferais.

Jack la regarda, des larmes plein les yeux, profondément blessé.

- Je t'aime, Aléanore, lâcha-t-il avant de se lever pour partir loin d'elle, loin de son amour, loin de sa douleur.

- Elle a dit papa ! Elle me préfère, rit Drago en marchant sur le chemin de traverse avec Hermione.

- La plupart des enfants disent « papa » avant « maman » car c'est plus facile à prononcer.

- Foutaises, elle m'aime plus que toi !

Hermione lui tira la langue en souriant. Il n'était pas question de se disputer pour leur première sortie en public. Même si elle était profondément jalouse de Drago, elle n'en montra rien, et continua de marcher sous les regards interloqués des gens qui se trouvaient là.

- Comme ça on est quitte, lui di-il en lui pinçant le bras.

- Aïe ! fit-elle en lui frappant le bras. Comment ça on est quitte ?

- Mon fils t'aime plus que moi, et ta fille m'aime plus que toi. Comme ça pas de jaloux.

- Blaine ne m'aime pas plus que toi.

- Si, bien sûr que si, la contredit-il en un petit sourire triste. Dès qu'il se fait mal il te demande, le soir il préfère que se soit toi qui le couche, et c'est toi qu'il essaye de rendre fière quand il fait quelque chose de bien.

- Il t'aime, lui assura-t-elle, touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Uhm, oui, je sais. Mais pas autant que toi.

Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi Drago était si fière qu'Agathe ait dit papa pour la première fois. Elle comprenait mieux aussi qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle, aussi attentif… En réalité il tentait de faire se qu'on lui avait empêché de faire avec Blaine.

- Je suis heureuse que tu aimes tant Agathe.

- Comment ne pas l'aimer, elle est magnifique.

- C'est se que tu penses car c'est ta fille, sourit-elle, en se rappelant comme elle était la seule à la trouver parfaite.

- Je suis heureux, Granger. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu es heureuse toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il avec une sincérité qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

- J'imagine que oui, qui ne serait pas heureux avec une famille comme la notre.

Drago était conscient qu'Hermione renonçait à la chose la plus importante pour elle, simplement pour lui permettre d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle sacrifiait l'amour pour lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimerait un jour, qu'ils seraient alors fous amoureux, se serait un abominable mensonge, ils se détestaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire qu'elle trouverait l'amour, et qu'elle serait heureuse, elle était coincée par leur contrat, et aucun homme avec un minimum de fierté n'accepterait de la partager avec lui. Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui dire que tout s'arrangerait, car les choses n'allaient pas allé mieux pour elle.

**Hey ! **

**Maintenant j'écrirais les notes d'auteur à la fin, ça sera beaucoup plus simple. **

**Déjà j'éspère ne pas avoir oublié trop de faute ma bêta n'a pas pu me corriger ce coup-ci. **

**Alors c'était le douzième chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On avance un peu dans l'histoire. Drago et Hermione se rapprochent, deviennent plus complice, accepte plus facilement de se livrer l'un à l'autre. Ron est un con, mais ça on le savait ! Mais contrairement à Harry il ne le fait pas exprès ! J'ai volontairement séparé le trio d'or, pour moi ils ont évolué. **

**Voilà pour se qui est de Grigory je ne pas dire grand-chose de plus, Severus entre dans l'histoire. A la base je voulais faire un chapitre dédié à Hermione et Drago, mais je me suis dis qu'il serait bien de faire évolué un peu l'histoire. Donc on comprend un peu mieux le mystère qui plane sur Grigory et sur Drago par la même occasion. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera Harry, Drago reverra sa mère, et le mystère de Grigory sera dévoilé. **

**Rar :**

**Araym : Merci pour ta Review, e t'avoue que je me suis également beaucoup amusé à écrire la scène avec Drago, mais il s'en va plus parce qu'il est vexé qu'elle l'ait repoussé, se qui correspond plus à sa personnalité. Aléanore avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour comprendre l'importance de la présence d'une mère dans la vie d'un enfant J. Quant à Charlie, elle n'a pas un rôle très important dans l'histoire, et malheureusement pas le plus simple, donc j'essaye de la faire un peu plus avenant, et aimable. **

**Camcam34 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu égalementJ. **

**DrayMione463 : Merci :D. ça vient tout doucement :D. **

**MadameNono : Le romantisme ne fait pas vraiment parti des qualités première de Drago Malefoy, et j'ai essayé de dédramatisé le scène qui n'est pourtant pas des plus facile J. **

**Caro : étonnant n'est-ce pas J. Drago était plus occupé à prendre soin de ces enfants, et pour la première fois il a fait passer sa famille avant son désir. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eut une petite panne d'inspiration ce week-end. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Bisous.**

**Jenifael09 : Joli jeu de mot ). Merci pour ta Review. **

**Tite Rei : La bonne blague ! J'ai eu un petit coup de sang là quand même. Merci pour ta Review, à la semaine prochaine J**

**Voilà Girls ! Une petite Review pour la demoiselle siouplait ! Je vous embrasse toutes, et je vous remercie encore de votre fidélité, et de vos gentilles petites Reviews. Love you guys. **

**Xoxo**

**Anaïse. **


	15. Chapter XIII

**Hello Girls ! **

**Alors tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos Reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je voulais publier dans la semaine pour vous remercier, et pour faire plaisir à ****labelge**** en particulier, qui me l'a demandé la semaine dernière, seulement j'ai été débordé, une semaine de fou ! Donc je publie aujourd'hui, et si j'ai le temps je publierais mercredi également, mais je ne vous promets rien. **

**_N'oubliez pas, si un jour cette fiction vient a disparaître je continuerais à publier sur HPFanfiction, sous le même pseudonyme._**

**Je réponds à vos Reviews :**

**Labelge : Désolé de ne pas avoir posté dans la semaine, comme je l'ai dit j'étais débordé. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, concernant Drago et Grigory, nous allons enfin savoir se qui se cache derrière tout ça, je vais te laisser juger par toi-même. Quant à Aléanore et Bruce, je vais faire durer le supsens un peu plus longtemps. Voilà voilà, à la semaine prochaine. **

**Camcam34 : Merci c'est gentil :D. **

**Mama : Hermione est dans le sentiment, elle ne couche pas à droite à gauche, elle a besoin d'amour. On comprendra un peu plus loin pourquoi exactement. Quant à l'éventualité qu'Hermione tente de rendre jaloux Drago, j'imagine que c'et l'ordre des choses, que c'est ainsi qu'il comprendra qu'il l'aime, donc ça ira de soit au moment venu J. **

**Delphine : Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste. Biz J. **

**Tite Rei : Lol, j'avoue que ça donne toujours envie de faire plaisir ce genre de Review. Donc je suis remonté à bloc, et je vais essayer de faire un truc pas mal. Merci de tout ces compliments, et aussi pour ta fidélité ça fait toujours plaisir de lire tes Reviews. Bisous. **

**Caro : Oula ! Mdr oui c'est vrai que ça risque d'être épique au pieu. Ron est toujours un con, je l'aime pô lol. Pas trop de revirement de situation, au bout d'un moment c'est chiant, donc tu comprendra enfin dans ce chapitre se qu'il c'est vraiment passé. Quant à Bruce j'éspère que personne n comprendra, en même temps c'est une créature qui appartientà une autre histoire, et que je remets à ma sauce. Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes Reviews, pour tes encouragements, j'oserais dire que c'est cela qui me donne l'inspiration ). Bisouille. **

**Araym : Merci pour ta Review J. Je peux simplement te dire que Grigory a été mordu enfant, il n'est pas né ainsi, ton hypothèse n'est donc pas tout à fait vrai. Quant à Jack, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire une fin heureuse. Voilà tout se que je peux divulguer. Grosse bises. **

**Jenifael : Merci beaucoup J. Bisous**

**Lilarose12 : Merci c'est adorable. Kisses. **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci c'est gentil J. **

**_Un grand Merci à toutes pour vos Reviews, pour votre fidélité, et pour vos encouragements, sans vous je n'aurais certainement pas eu le courage de continuer. Je vous aime guys ! _**

_Chapitre 13_

_Un couple d'amour, ou de profit ?_

_Depuis peu, nous avons eut l'occasion de surprendre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Près au Lard, et même parfois du côté moldu quand nos envoyés spéciaux recherchaient quelques exclusivités sur eux. Nous avons même réussit à prendre une photo sur laquelle les deux protagonistes échangeaient un baiser passionné. Il ne reste donc peu de doute quant à la nature de leur relation. _

_Reste à savoir se qu'il se cache derrière ces baisers, ces promenades main dans la main, et ces regards langoureux. Personne n'est sans savoir que la jeune avocate à adopté deux enfants, dont Zaine Drago Parkinson, le fils illégitime de l'héritier Malefoy. Est-ce donc une manœuvre de la part de l'ancien Serpentard pour récupérer son fils, ou du moins s'en rapprocher ? Miss Granger pense-telle vraiment que le jeune homme est tombé amoureux d'elle sans arrière pensé ? Pour une avocate de renom elle n'est pas très perspicace. _

_Rita Skeeter,_

_La Gazette du Sorcier. _

Deux semaines plus tard :

- Tu te fous de moi Aléa ? s'énerva Bruce en jetant le plat de pâtes sur la table, faisant sursauter Jamie.

- J'apprécierais que tu baisses d'un ton, siffla la jeune fille entre ces dents.

- Tu m'annonces que tu as traité la maîtresse de notre fils de vieille mégère associable, et tu voudrais que je reste calme ?

- C'est une vielle mégère associable, dit-elle en servant son fils. Elle traumatise les enfants !

Bruce souffla longuement, et se passa les mains sur le visage. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble une semaine plus tôt, et ils s'étaient déjà hurler dessus une dizaine de fois. Il avait été heureux quand Aléanore avait décidé de revenir à lui, quand elle lui avait annoncé vouloir habiter avec lui à Poudlard, et continuer ces études. Seulement il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle lui en voudrait autant, qu'elle serait aussi désagréable, et qu'elle refuserait qu'il la touche.

- Aléanore tu dois te contrôler !

- Tu ferais mieux d'être un peu moins donneur de leçon, Bruce, lui prévint-elle avec un regard qui en disait long.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard sous les yeux tristes de Jamie. Bruce, exaspéré par le comportement de la jeune fille quitta la table, et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Aléanore le regarda partir, soulagée. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Elle se tourna vers son fils, et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, ça va s'arranger.

Le petit se leva et vint se refugier dans le bras de sa mère. Aléanore le serra contre lui, embrassa ses cheveux, et le berça doucement. Elle savait que Jamie n'aimait pas être ici, qu'il voulait partir, et surtout pas avec son père, qui était imbuvable au quotidien, mais ça avait été la seule condition pour qu'elle puisse le garder avec elle. Elle n'avait pas été en position de négocier.

Elle donna à manger à son fils, et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le borda, lui li une histoire, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, activa l'alarme avec sa baguette, et quitta l'appartement en intimant à l'un des Elfes de Maison de le surveiller.

Elle descendit les nombreux escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement de Bruce, où il allait souvent se réfugier. Elle voulait avoir une conversation avec lui, régler une partie du problème loin des yeux de Jamie qui n'avait pas assister à leurs disputes. Souvent elle essayait d'agir comme une adulte alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait simplement être une adolescente de dix sept ans, sans responsabilités, et libre de dire se qu'elle voulait.

Elle entra dans la salle sans frapper, persuadé que Bruce se défoulait en frappant sur un punshing ball. Seulement elle s'était trompée… Elle resta interdite un moment devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ces yeux. Allongé sur le sol, nu, sur une fille de sa maison, Bruce s'agitait, soufflait, transpirait. Prise d'un haut le cœur épouvantable à la vue de l'homme qui était censé l'aimer, baisant avec l'une de ses élèves, elle sortie en courant de la salle.

Elle entendit son nom. Elle accéléra la cadence, comme poursuivit par le démon. Elle regarda derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'il ne la suivait pas. Elle ne vit donc pas Jack qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle à mesure qu'elle courrait. Elle l'aurait heurté de plein fouet s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé par les épaules avec force. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, affolée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Il… Je… et j'ai pas pu… pleura-t-elle en lâchant de grand sanglot, avant de plonger dans ces bras.

Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ces sentiments, Jack était redevenu le même. Il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé en la revoyant, et avait agit comme un ami avec elle. Au début Aléanore avait apprécié l'effort, et lui en avait été reconnaissante. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle regrettait leurs petites échappades. Elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle partageait ces sentiments, même si elle avait préféré les ignorer jusque là.

- Je te ramène chez toi, décide-t-il en passant son bras sous ses genoux pour la porter.

Il prit alors le chemin des appartements de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il y pénétra doucement pour ne pas réveiller Jamie. Aléanore l'avait invité à venir réviser leurs cours de potions il y a quelques jours, et elle lui avait fait visiter. Il avait serré les dents quand elle lui avait montré leur chambre, là où elle dormait avec lui, là où elle couchait certainement avec lui, le lit conjugal… Il avait si bien caché sa douleur, qu'Aléanore avait cru qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Il la déposa sur le lit délicatement, et la regarda pleurer. Même ainsi elle était magnifique. Elle était même beaucoup plus belle quand elle pleurait, ainsi on pouvait voir en elle se qu'elle était vraiment, une femme sensible, et triste. Jack était toujours rassuré quand il voyait des larmes dans ces yeux, il soufflait de soulagement devant l'humanité de la jeune fille, qui parfois en manquait.

- Jack, sanglota-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas, refusa-t-il en retirant sa main.

C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui de rester avec elle dans ces moments là. Il ne pouvait pas la consoler, l'embrasser, et lui faire l'amour comme il le voudrait, et pour lui c'était presque insurmontable.

- Ne me laisse pas, le supplia-t-elle.

Jack la regarda longuement, rassemblant tout la volonté dont il était pourvus pour résister à l'envie de poser ces lèvres sur les siennes, et de la rassurer, lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais. Mais il ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas sa femme, elle appartenait à un autre homme.

- Je vais dormir sur le canapé, souffla-t-il à contre cœur.

Il sortit de la chambre, ignora le bruit des petits pas d'Aléanore qui le suivaient, et alla se coucher sur le divan. Sans un mot, il la laissa se coucher sur son corps, respira son odeur féminine, et profita de la proximité de leurs deux corps. Il l'enveloppa de ces bras en fermant les yeux de douleur. Il tenta tant bien que mal que refréner son désir qui apparaissait dans son caleçon. Il la laissa pleurer contre son torse en caressant son dos, le cœur brisé.

- Fais bon voyage mon amour, sourit Aleksi, contre les lèvres de Grigory.

Drago qui regardait la scène avec un sourire moqueur, se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Je peux avoir un baiser de bon voyage, moi aussi ?

- Dans tes rêves, sale serpent, rit Hermione en le repoussant.

Drago lui sourit, et jeta son sac à dos sur son épaule.

- Je vais te manquer pendant deux jours, lui dit-il en fermant sa veste.

- Tu seras bien trop vite revenu à mon goût.

- Tu es une femme indigne, lui lança-t-il de l'entré.

- Et toi un mari à chier !

Grigory lâcha enfin Aleksi et rejoignit Drago dehors. Hermione et Aleksi les suivirent, pour les regarder partir. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre, Aleksi n'avait jamais été séparé aussi longtemps de son amour, et le voir partir comme ça lui brisait le cœur. Et même si Hermione ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était un peu triste de voir Drago partir. Leur petit jeu de séduction maladroit allait lui manquait, sa présence envahissante, mais rassurant allait lui manquer, son humour moqueur, et parfois méchant également. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence dans cette grande maison, et s'était fait à l'idée qu'il faisait désormais parti de sa vie.

- Pourquoi ils ne transplannent pas ? se plaignit Aleksi en les regardant s'éloigner vers la voiture de Blaise.

- Parce que l'hôpital dans lequel se trouve Mrs Malefoy est protégé de toutes sortes de sortilèges, pour qu'elle ne soit pas attaquée par des mangemorts encore en liberté.

- Il y en a encore en liberté ? déglutit-elle à présent très inquiète pour son compagnon.

- Pas le plus dangereux, la rassura-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ces épaules. Ils ne risquent rien, Drago est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de notre monde, et Blaise n'est pas loin derrière.

Elles retournèrent à l'intérieur, et s'assirent dans la cuisine autour d'un bon café, alors que leurs hommes partaient vers la France.

Drago regarda Hermione rentrer dans leur maison. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu à travers la vitre de la voiture, il avait éprouvé un profond dégout, il l'avait trouvé laide, et ridicule. Aujourd'hui tout était bien différent. Non seulement il la trouvait magnifique, mais en plus il s'étonnait de constater qu'elle lui manquait déjà. Il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec elle, pensait-il. Elle lui retournait la tête.

Il entendit Grigory ricaner derrière lui.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait tant rire ? râla-t-il alors que Blaise démarrait la voiture.

- T'es complètement fou d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas fou d'elle, protesta-t-il calmement.

- Drago n'aime personne, plaisanta Blaise.

- J'aime mes enfants, leur rappela-t-il.

- Et Hermione, ajouta Grigory.

- Pas du tout !

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas du tout qu'elle sorte avec Anthony Goldstein ?

Blaise regarda dans son rétroviseur pour voir le sourire moqueur de Grigory. Et jeta également un coup d'œil à Drago, et vit ses mâchoires de contracter.

- Grand bien lui en fasse, grinça-t-il en fixant la route.

- Aleksi m'a dit qu'elle était sortie avec lui l'autre soir, apparemment elle a passé une très bonne nuit.

- Tant mieux pour elle, siffla-t-il fou de rage.

- Il a l'air gentil, continua-t-il, se retenant d'exploser de rire devant le visage déformé par la colère de celui qui était certainement son frère. Il paraît qu'ils bossent dans le même cabinet d'avocat. Aleksi m'a dit qu'il était très cultivé, qu'il aimait lire, et étudier, comme Hermione.

Drago ne répondit rien, trop occupé à concevoir un plan pour éradiquer Anthony Goldstein de la surface de la terre. Blaise qui avait bien comprit le petit jeu de Grigory, réprima un fou rire. Si on lui avait dit, qu'un jour son meilleur ami tomberait amoureux d'Hermione Granger, c'est exactement se qu'il aurait fait.

Harry Potter était devant le manoir Zabini dans l'espoir de reconquérir Ginny. Il sonna, et attendit qu'on vienne lui répondre. Depuis qu'il avait vu son ex femme débouler dans son bureau, il se sentait mal. Il avait vendu leur maison, et aujourd'hui il se sentait seul. Son linge ne sentait plus aussi bon, il ne mangeait plus de bons petits plats, et il la vaisselle s'empilait dans l'évier. Il voulait que Ginny reviennent car il avait besoin d'une femme de ménage, et il ne voulait pas payer.

- Bonjour, lui dit Charlie en ouvrant la porte.

- Est-ce que Ginny est là ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire faux.

- Non, elle est chez Hermione. Blaise est parti pour deux jours avec Drago en France, elle ne voulait pas être seule.

- Pourquoi Malefoy est parti en France ?

- Grigory et lui sont partis voir Mrs Malefoy.

- Intéressant, dit-il tenant la une information de la plus haute importance. Sais-tu où Hermione habite ?

- Non, mentit-elle comprenant qu'Harry Potter voulait voir Ginny. Elle est heureuse avec Blaise, le prévint-elle menaçante.

- Reste à ta place, Charlie, lui dit-il en tournant les talons.

Il transplana et se retrouva sur le chemin de traverse. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Ginny dans les bras de ce mangemort. Il ferait tout pour le récupérer, même si pour ça il devait ruser. Il devait empêcher Ginny de rester avec Blaise Zabini, et Hermione de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en épousant Drago Malefoy.

Drago et Grigory suivaient Blaise dans l'hôpital. Le métis présenta sa baguette, et annonça qu'ils devaient s'entretenir avec Mrs Malefoy, pour une affaire d'héritage. L'infermière hocha la tête, et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils traversèrent tout un tas de vieux couloirs, Drago regardaient les patients d'un œil inquiet. Sa mère vivait-elle vraiment avec tous ces fous ? Il avait du mal à imaginer sa mère se mêlant à eux, pour lui elle était toujours la femme pragmatique et silencieuse qu'il avait toujours connu. Il n'avait pas été là quand ils l'avaient déclaré inapte à vivre seule, il n'a pas pu juger lui-même de son degré de folie.

- Se souvient-elle de Drago ? lui demanda Blaise ignorant le regard outré de son meilleur ami.

- Très bien, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire professionnel, elle le réclame souvent. Vous savez elle encore toute sa tête, simplement, elle se fait du mal.

Elle ouvrit une porte, et entra la première leur intimant de les attendre dans les couloirs.

- Miss Black, vous avez de la visite. Votre fils est venu vous voir.

- Mon fils ? entendirent-ils de l'autre côté de la porte. Drago est ici ?

- Oui, il est ici, avec son ami Blaise Zabini.

Grigory nota qu'elle ne parla pas de lui. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas l'inquiéter. Son cœur se serra tout de même. Peut-être était-ce sa mère qui se tenait derrière cette porte. Peut-être allait-il enfin la rencontrer, mettre un visage sur cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Maintenant qu'il était prèsn de connaître la vérité, il n'était plus sûr de le vouloir. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il a été adopté il rêvait de cet instant, de ces retrouvailles avec ses vrais parents, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il supposait que ces parents étaient les Malefoy, il n'était pas certain de vouloir les connaître. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à leur propos, il ne les avait jamais aimés…

Enfin ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et pour la première fois il vit Mrs Malefoy, ces cheveux mi Blond, mi Brun, son visage aristocratique et fin, son corps mince, presque frêle. Drago lui ressemblait beaucoup, et il se dit que lui-même devait lui être semblable. Il resta dans l'ombre, encore incertain des réactions qu'elle allait avoir en le voyant.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit devant ces genoux, et prit ses mains.

- Mère, sourit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Mon fils, pleura-t-elle, touchant son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Et toi Blaise, que tu es devenu beau.

Elle posa enfin les yeux sur Grigory. Son sourit se fana, elle fixant le coin sombre de la pièce où se cachait le Loup-garou. Drago se décala légèrement, et se tourna vers son supposé frère. Il lui fit signe de s'avancer, mais Grigory ne bougea pas, paralysé par le regard que lui lançait cette femme qui ne pouvait être que sa mère.

- Scorpus… souffla-t-elle en se levant.

- Mère, je vous présente Grigory, dit Drago en jetant un œil à Blaise. J'imagine que vous le connaissez déjà, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son homologue.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? s'écria-t-il soudain faisant sursauter tout le monde. J'ai fait se qu'il fallait pour que jamais tu ne me retrouves !

- Mère, Grigory est un Loup-garou, il m'a retrouvé quand je suis sortit de prison grâce à son Loup.

- Etant donné que Drago, Lucius et vous étiez tous dans des endroits protégés magiquement, il ne vous a pas repéré, mais quand Drago est sortit son Loup s'est réveillé, crut bon d'expliquer Blaise.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas repéré Blaine ? s'étonna alors Drago.

- Le lien de meute se créé à partir de cinq ans, répondit Grigory d'un ton froid, qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

- Qui est Blaine ?

Drago, Blaise et Grigory se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui parler de son petit fils, elle voudrait le voir, et pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient prendre aucuns risques.

- Le fils de Tonks, répondit alors Drago.

- Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Ted. Ted Lupin.

- C'est son deuxième nom, renchérit Blaise pour accréditer Drago. Tout le monde l'appel Blaine car il n'aime pas son nom.

Mrs Malefoy, trop occupé à détailler son deuxième fils n'écoutait déjà plus se qu'on lui disait.

- Si tu savais combien je t'ai aimé quand tu es né, lui dit-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné alors ? répliqua Grigory d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- J'imagine que je vais devoir me lancer dans un long récit, asseyez-vous.

Un soir de pleine lune, Severus Rogue tenait un bébé dans ces bras. Il faisait face au vieux vendeur de baguettes magiques, à qui il venait de laisser plusieurs sacs de Gallions pour qu'il omette de relever les baguettes qu'il vendrait à ces deux enfants. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Narcissa alors que des cris se faisaient entendre dans la rue. Le vieux fou était bien trop occupé à compter son argent pour s'en rendre compte. Gregorovitch apposa alors une marque magique sur les deux enfants, pour ainsi les reconnaître le moment venu.

Aussitôt Severus et Narcissa sortirent de la boutique, et partirent du petit village pour échapper aux mangemort qui étaient à leurs trousses depuis la Bosnie. Ils prirent le risque de transplanner pour se rendre dans le couvent ou Narcissa avait accouché en secret de ces jumeaux qu'elle aimait plus que tout. A tel point qu'elle ne s'était pas résolue à les laisser dans les griffes de Lucius Malefoy qui en ferait à coup sûr des être aussi abjectes et mauvais que lui. Les rendre à Lucius se résumait à les rendre à Lord Voldemort, et ça elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir.

Au moment où Narcissa arriva dans la grande cours, elle se retrouva face à des dizaines de mangemorts, baguettes levées, près à tout pour la ramener auprès de son mari. Elle regarda son second fils, emmitouflé dans la couverture qu'une des bonnes sœurs lui avait brodé avec ces initiales. Scorpus possédait la même à son nom. DB.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Drago, pleura-t-elle alors qu'on lui attrapait le bras pour la ramener chez son mari.

Plus loin, dans l'ombre Severus versait quelques larmes, il vit l'amour de sa vie se faire embarquer par ces brutes épaisses, avec l'enfant qu'elle aimait tant. Il tenait contre lui le petit Scorpus dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, qui pouvait être n'importe qui, n'importe qui sauf un Malefoy. Il le déposa alors dans un petit panier en osier, et l'emmena à Sœur Melinda qui allait prendre soin de lui avant qu'une famille ne vienne le chercher, et le chérisse.

Au moins un des jumeaux Black allait avoir une belle vie, loin de Lord Voldemort, de la guerre, et du racisme.

Drago regardait sa mère, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle avait voulu le protéger, elle avait tout tenté pour qu'il échappe à cette vie, et elle avait échoué. Il comprenait aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses, des choses qui lui avait échappé pendant toues ces années. Pourquoi elle était si malheureuse avec son père. Pourquoi lui, la détestait tant. Pourquoi son père ne supportait pas que sa mère s'occupe un peu trop de lui.

Grigory, lui, avait vu sa vie basculer. Il avait passé sa vie en à vouloir à cette femme qui l'avait abandonné, aujourd'hui il l'aimait, il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant pour se qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle l'avait protégé, elle n'avait pas été égoïste comme il l'avait pensé à l'époque. Non, elle était admirable.

Blaise pleurait silencieusement en écoutant cette femme qu'il avait toujours crue insensible, et incapable d'amour. Comment avait-elle pu garder tout cela pour elle aussi longtemps ?

- Les visites sont terminées, leur annonça l'infirmière qui avait écouté la fin de l'histoire que leur racontait Mrs Black.

- Encore un moment, lui dit Drago.

- Je suis désolé, je vous ai déjà laissé dix minutes, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

- Nous ne pouvons pas revenir avant longtemps, s'il vous plait, quémanda-t-il.

- Désolé…

A contre cœur les jumeaux embrassèrent leur mère, et sortirent après Blaise qui était encore tout chambouler de ces découvertes.

- On transplanne, décide Grigory en sortant de l'hôpital. Je veux voir Aleksi.

Il était blanc comme un linge, et visiblement bouleversé. Drago le comprenait, lui aussi avait envie de rentrer, de prendre ces enfants dans ces bras, et même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, retrouver Hermione, et passer la soirée avec elle. Pour la première fois il comprit se qu'était le mariage, et par conséquent l'amour, même si ce n'était pas un amour commun, il ne pouvait pas nier que tout était différent aujourd'hui. Ils étaient amis, il avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir bien.

Blaise décida de rentrer en voiture, et les laissa transplaner comme il le voulait.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chaumière, qu'ils virent la lumière, et que par la fenêtre ils purent voir leurs femmes rirent de bon cœur avec un verre de vin à la main, leurs cœurs se réchauffa. Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre, et les rejoignirent.

Grigory se blottit sur les seins d'Aleksi et ferma les yeux. Elle le réconforta, lui donna un peu de vin, et lui caressa le dos affectueusement.

Drago regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir ces enfants encore debout, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient déjà au lit. Il avait besoin de réconfort lui aussi, il voulait prendre quelqu'un dans ces bras.

- Si j'avais su que vous reviendrez ce soir j'aurai attendu avant de les couchez, lui dit Hermione en lui faisant un petite place sur le canapé.

Drago haussa les épaules, malheureux.

- On va rentrer, annonça Grigory en se levant. Merci, Drago de m'avoir aidé.

- Pas de quoi, répondit celui-ci en frappant dans le poing qu'il lui tendait.

Hermione les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, laissant Drago à ces idées noires.

- Je crois qu'il ne le vit pas bien, lui dit Grigory avant de partir. Oh, au fait, je lui ai fait croire que tu sortais avec Anthony Goldstein.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Et comment tu le connais ?

- Il est passé à l'orphelinat l'autre jour. Drago refuse d'admettre qu'il t'aime, j'ai forcé les choses. Attends-toi à une crise.

- Merci beaucoup, Grigory, râla-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Drago ne la regarda pas. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, ne sachant pas comment amorcer la conversation. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler de sa mère, ou alors de ce que Grigory lui avait dit.

- Tu sors avec Anthony Goldstein, lâcha-t-il finalement les dents si serrer qu'Hermione pouvait les entendre grincer.

- Oui, s'entendit-elle répondre.

- Je refuse que tu sortes avec lui, dit-il en posant des yeux empreint de colère sur elle. Tu es ma femme, et je refuse qu'un autre homme pose les mains sur toi.

- Tu n'as aucuns droits sur moi, Malefoy.

- Je suis ton mari ! tonna-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- D'un point de vu purement contractuel ! renchérit-elle piquée au vif.

Elle se leva à son tour, et à peine fut-elle sur ces deux jambes que Drago se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, la tenant fermement par les épaules. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille, alors qu'Hermione passait les bras autour de son torse. Il la porta alors jusqu'au canapé, et l'allongea. Il s'assit au dessus d'elle, imposant. Il la regarda de haut, Hermione frissonna.

- Tu es à moi, Granger, lui dit-il avec autorité.

- Je ne sors pas avec Anthony, Grigory t'as fait croire ça pour te prouver que tu m'aimais.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage il lui dit d'un ton menaçant.

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de poser les yeux sur un autre homme, Granger. Je ne répondrais plus de rien.

Elle hocha la tête timidement, et se laissa embrasser brutalement.

**Eh ben non, pas de lemon pour aujourd'hui !**

**Je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pondu un vrai daube. M'enfin 'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? L'histoire de Grigory et Drago, les révélations de Narcissa, le baiser, la possessivité de Drago, sans oublié la trahison de Bruce ? ça avance quand même, non ?**

**Bon je n'ai plus de Bêta, la mienne n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper de moi, donc je relance, si quelqu'un est ok, je suis preneuse.**

**Je vous laisse donc sur cette note pas du tout romantique, mais que j'adore quand même. En même temps Drago n'est pas quelqu'un de romantique, tout le monde sait ça.**

**Love you Guys.**

**Kisses.**

**Anaïse.**


	16. Chapter XIV

**Hi!**

**Alors comme promit je poste plus tôt cette semaine, et je vous présente le chapitre 14 !**

**Je crois qu'il est tant de faire un petit récapitulatif avant de continuer.**

**_Concernant Drago :_**

**_Drago Malefoy a été incarcéré dans une prison moldue suite à une tentative d'assassinat impliquant Aléanore. Pendant quatre ans il ne n'a pas su si l'enfant que portait Pansy Parkinson son ex-plan-cul était enceinte de lui. Il ne sait pas non plus qu'elle est morte en couche, faisant de son fils un orphelin, par ailleurs elle a signé un papier empêchant Drago de reconnaître Blaine, de peur que Mr et Mrs Malefoy ne décide de le récupérer._**

**_Drago sort alors de prison, Blaine Drago Parkinson a quatre ans, et ne connaît rien de son père. Il a été placé dans l'Orphelinat qu'Hermione à créé pour accueillir les enfants qui résidaient dans l'Orphelinat où des bonnes sœurs les maltraitaient. C'est là que résidait également Aléanore Simmons l'adolescente que Drago Malefoy a soit disant tenté de tuer._**

**_Drago apprend alors que Blaine est bel et bien son fils, mais qu'en plus il n'a pas le droit de l'approcher. Hermione, risquant de perdre son travail d'avocate et de tutrice légale, lui permet de le voir. Elle cherche également un moyen pour qu'ils puissent être tout le deux réunis, même si elle aime Blaine comme son fils._**

**_Elle pense que si Drago se mariait à une femme qui adopterait Blaine, ce qui annulerait le contrat que Pansy a signé, il pourrait éventuellement être le père légal de Blaine. Drago, conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver une femme qui accepterait son passé, bien qu'il n'est jamais attenté à la vie d'Aléanore qu'il aimait comme sa sœur, décide qu'il épousera Hermione._**

**_Après plusieurs disputes Hermione accepte enfin de l'épouser à la seule condition qu'elle puisse également adopter Agathe, le bébé de l'orphelinat. Elle abandonne alors statut de tutrice au profit de Ginny qui a divorcé d'Harry car elle est stérile. Elle adopte enfin les enfants, tout en décidant avec Drago que si le magenmagot n'accepte pas leur mariage, ils abandonneraient leurs pouvoirs et partiraient loin du monde magique, où ils n'existeraient plus._**

**_Hermione et les enfants emménagent dans une petite chaumière où Drago vient tous les jours pour s'occuper d'eux, incognito. Hermione et Drago commencent à s'afficher en public, et bientôt ils annonceront leur mariage devant la presse qui parle beaucoup d'eux. Petit à petit les deux ennemis créent un relation d'amitié ambiguë, et récemment ils se sont embrassé après que Drago se soit mis en colère pensant qu'Hermione sortait avec Anthony Golstein, son collègue avocat._**

**_Concernant Grigory :_**

**_Grigory Aleksandrov est un Loup-garou depuis l'adolescence. Un jour il se réveille dans un champ au fin fond de la Pologne, où il rencontre une jeune femme dont il tombe éperdument amoureux, et qui serait sa compagne de Lien garou. Pensant que son Loup était venu chercher sa compagne il passe quelques jours avec elle, prêt à rester en Pologne, et quitter sa Russie natale._**

**_Mais un soir, après qu'ils aient follement fait l'amour, Grigory se retransforme alors que la pleine lune est passée depuis longtemps. Il se voit dans l'obligation de quitter sa bien aimée , et se retrouve le lendemain matin en Angleterre. Après plusieurs nuits de transformations il se réveille dans le jardin d'un immense manoir, sous l'œil inquiet de trois personnes qu'il ne connaît pas._**

**_Il se sent alors irrémédiablement attiré par les pleurs d'un enfant, qu'il trouvera dans sa chambre, appelant la jeune femme responsable de l'orphelinat. Il le prendra alors pour un autre, et il comprendra quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il est le sosie presque parfait d'un homme appelé Drago Malefoy._**

**_Il ne se transformera plus, et créera une forte amitié avec tous les résidents de la maison, et particulièrement avec le dénommé Drago Malefoy avec qui il était parti sur le mauvais pied, au début. Il fera de longues recherches pour trouver une explication à son arrivée au manoir._**

**_Il se rapprochera un peu plus du petit Ted Lupin, qui est également le petit cousin de Drago Malefoy, et fils de Loup-garou. Il décidera alors de l'adopter sans en parler à Aleksi avec qui il partage son lien, et avec qui il passera sa vie. Elle le prendra très mal quand elle le rejoindra en Angleterre, et lui expliquera qu'elle a dû renoncer à ses pouvoirs car sa famille et celle de qui elle était très amoureuse et enceinte, étaient en froid, et que suite à un duel son frère à tué son fiancé. Elle a tenté de le sauver s'interposant, et elle a perdu le bébé. Elle s'est donc enfui, et vit seule dans sa grande maison depuis._**

**_Elle acceptera Ted et Grigory,et décidera de faire sa vie avec eux._**

**_Grigory apprend par Gregorovitch, le vendeur de baguette à qui il a acheté la sienne, qu'il n'a pas été fiché dans les registres magique car Severus Rogue l'a payé pour qu'il ne révèle jamais sa véritable identité. Il rencontrera alors Mrs Malefoy qui séjourne dans un hôpital psychiatrique après une violente dépression, et il apprendre qu'il est le frère jumeau de Drago Malefoy. Mrs Malefoy voulait protéger ses deux enfants de son mari avec l'aide de Severus Rogue, mais elle n'a réussi qu'à sauver Grigory, et s'est fait prendre avec Drago et ramenée auprès de Luicius Malefoy._**

**_Concernant Aléanore :_**

**_Orpheline, Aléanore Simmons se reproche beaucoup de Drago Malefoy pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard, mais pendant la guerre elle n'a nulle part où aller et refuse de retrouver chez les bonnes sœurs qui la maltraitent. Le jeune homme qui souhaite échapper à la guerre décide alors de mettre en scène son meurtre, et de s'enfuir avec elle aux états unis. Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, et il est interpellé par un moldu qui le dénonce aux autorités. Il se voit embarquer par les autorités et il envoie Aléanore au QG de l'ordre du Phoenix où elle sera prise en charge._**

**_On ne la croira pas quand elle essayera d'innocenter Drago, et on lui désignera des gardes du corps, pensant qu'elle était menacé par les Mangemorts, pour innocenter Drago Malefoy. Elle rencontrera Bruce dont elle tombera amoureuse. Elle se donnera à lui plusieurs fois, et tombera enceinte de lui. Se n'est que quand l'enfant vint au monde qu'il lui avouera sa véritable nature, et le danger dans lequel ils étaient tout les trois. Leur fils Jamie est alors en sursit, et attend le jugement des anciens. Il a deux ans, mais semble en avoir quatre._**

**_Aléanore quitte Bruce, ne lui pardonnant pas sa trahison, et ses mensonges. Elle couche alors avec Jack, l'orphelin avec qui elle est amie depuis sa tendre enfance, et avec qui elle a une relation ambiguë. Ce dernier lui avoue ces sentiments quand Aléanore décide de retourner vers Bruce pour être plus souvent avec Jamie qui ne souhaite pas rester à l'Orphelinat alors qu'Hermione n'y est plus. Seulement elle n'arrive pas à lui pardonner, et elle fait preuve d'animosité envers lui. Ils habitent dans les appartements de l'homme à Poudlard, où il enseigne les arts martiaux._**

**_Après une dispute Bruce sort de la maison, Aléanore couche Jamie, et décide d'aller le rejoindre pour parler avec, et essayer de régler leurs problèmes. Mais quand elle arrive devant sa salle de classe, et le surprend nu avec une femme. Elle s'enfuit en courant, et tombe sur Jack, qui la ramène chez elle, et la console. Il dort sur la canapé, et elle le rejoins, elle se couche sur lui, et personne ne sait se qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit là entre eux._**

**_Voilà se que vous avez manqué dans: Pour l'amour d'un Malefoy._**

Chapitre 14

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Hurle Drago dans tous ces états.

- On ne peut pas transplanner, elle est trop mal en point ! répond Hermione sur le même ton de panique !

Blaise arrivait dans sa voiture moldue à toute allure. Il avait sauté dans ses vêtements après avoir reçu l'appel de détresse de son meilleur ami. Il sortit de la caisse et courut jusqu'à la chaumière où il entra brusquement. Il vit alors son meilleur ami, assit sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, en pleurs. Il entendait les supplications d'Hermione dans la cuisine. Il comprit alors que quelque chose de grave se passait.

Aléanore regardait Bruce dans les yeux, elle l'aurait certainement tué si elle avait eut des baguettes à la place des pupilles. Bruce n'en menait pas large non plus, il serrait les dents si fort qu'Aléanore pouvait les entendre grincer.

Jamie dormait profondément dans sa chambre où Aléanore avec jeté un sort d'insonorisation quand Bruce était rentré. Seulement rien ne s'était dit, pas un échange, pas un cri, ils se fixaient avec colère, avec haine.

- Tu as couché avec lui ? finit-il par demander sans desserrer les dents.

- Tu es mal placé pour ne demander des comptes, lâche-t-elle avec animosité.

- Tu es ma femelle ! rugit-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

Aléanore qui avait baissé la tête devant sa fureur, l'affronta, et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle avait peur, oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de Bruce Hamilton, elle mesurait enfin la force qui émanait de lui, et surtout elle voyait cette part cruelle, son côté démoniaque. Elle aurait été folle de ne pas avoir peur de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs, dit-elle calmement, malgré la colère qui bouillait en elle.

- Je n'irais plus voir ailleurs quand tu me satisferas, répondit-il avec hauteur.

- Tu me dégouttes…

Sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher dans la gifle fusa. Elle baissa la tête, réprimant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Ça suffit, Aléanore, siffla-t-il mauvais. Je ne supporte plus ton insolence, tu me dois le respect.

- Je ne suis pas ta femelle ! hurla-t-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte, pour éviter une deuxième claque. Je ne suis pas un démon !

- Nous avons conçu un enfant, nous avons échangé notre sang ! Tu es à moi !

Il avait raison, Aléanore le savait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter.

- Tu m'as trompé, Bruce. Tu m'as menti, et manipulée.

Le démon ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer la femme qu'il aimait avec colère. Il s'approcha une fois de plus d'elle et lui dit :

- J'ai tous les droits, Aléanore. Si je veux te tromper, je te trompe, si je veux te baiser, je te baise, et si je veux que tu me sois soumise, tu me seras soumise.

La baguette d'Aléanore se mit à briller, et elle reconnut l'appel de détresse de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes pour toi ? lâcha Blaise en levant les bras au ciel.

- Tu m'en demandes trop, Blaise, souffla Ginny en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Il suffit que ce connard se ramène pour que tu lui tombes dans les bras ! s'énerva-t-il. Il se sert de toi, Gin !

- Je lui manque, lui assura-t-elle en repensant aux mots que son ex mari lui avait dit. Et il me manque aussi.

Blaise la regarda dans les yeux, il était en colère, pire il était fou de rage. Il connaissait bien ce genre d'homme, la seule chose qui lui manquait c'était le corps de Ginny. Potter était un infâme goujat, même s'il n'avait, soit disant, pas toujours été comme ça, aujourd'hui il l'était bel et bien, et Ginny refusait de se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait réellement lui pardonner tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, et dit.

- On pourrait construire quelque chose de solide tout les deux, Ginny, tenta-t-il.

- Tu es fou amoureux de mon frère, Blaise, je ne vois pas comment on peut construire quelque chose de solide.

- Depuis qu'on est ensemble, je ne pense plus à lui.

- Tu essaye de te remettre de ton chagrin d'amour avec moi, nous sommes des transitions.

- Peut-être pour toi, lui répondit-il, blessé. Mais pas pour moi, jamais je ne t'aurais utilisé comme ça.

Ginny le regarda longuement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer quelconques sentiments, elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir pour lui. Pour elle, cette relation était plus un moyen d'oublier son ex mari, et pour Blaise d'oublier Ron, elle n'y avait aucune attache, et elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Blaise ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Elle n'avait pas compris que Blaise avait des sentiments pour elle.

- Je suis désolé, Blaise, mais on devrait arrêter là, avant qu'on ne souffre tout les deux.

- Trop tard, fit-il en claquant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Il reçut l'appel de détresse de Drago à ce moment précis. A peine la voix de Drago fut éteinte qu'il sauta dans sa voiture, fonça à travers la nuit jusqu'à la chaumière des futurs Malefoy.

Grigory observait la pleine lune se dévoiler à travers les nuages. Il était nu au milieu de la clairière, la potion tue-loup dans la main. Il n'avait pas très envie de la prendre, la vérité c'est que se transformer lui faisait bien. Il la prenait quand il était plus jeune, et qu'il avait encore du mal à se maîtriser, mais il souffrait tellement qu'il préférait ne plus la prendre.

Il avait laissé sa baguette à l'orphelinat avec Aleksi qui s'occupait de Ted. Depuis qu'Hermione était parti avec Blaine, et que Jamie avait préféré rester auprès de sa mère à Poudlard, Ted était seul. D'ailleurs il ne restait plus que Charlie et lui au manoir Zabini. Le couple avait alors élu domicile là bas, et avait commencé à construire leur vie de famille.

Grigory sentit ses premiers os se briser, et la minutes d'après il n'était plus humain.

Aleksi dormait sur le canapé avec le petit Ted, ils s'étaient endormis devant un film, tous deux très inquiet pour Grigory. S'était la première pleine lune qu'Aleksi passait avec Grigory, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle savait bien que certaines personnes chassaient les Loup-garou, surtout ceux qui se refusaient à prendre leurs potions.

Ted lui n'aimait pas être séparé de son nouveau papa. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'impliquait réellement son statut de Loup-garou, mais il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui, même pour une seule nuit.

Aleksi sursauta en entendant une porte claquer. Elle vit Blaise passé en courant dans l'entré, et au même instant la baguette magique de Grigory se mit à briller d'une lueur étrange. Elle entendit alors la voix de son beau frère clairement :

24 heures plus tôt :

Drago regardait Hermione avec des yeux nouveaux, il était couché au dessus d'elle et parsemait son visage, son cou, et ses seins à moitié dévêtus de tendres baisers. Il la trouvait tellement belle, tellement douce, et son odeur… Elle sentait la violette. Il déchira son chemisier mauve brusquement, dévoila enfin sa poitrine nue à ses yeux. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps il les prit doucement en coupe en commença à les embrasser, les suçoter, les mordiller, sous les gémissements excitants de la jeune femme. Il sentit un début d'érection dans son caleçon et comprit que c'était le point de non retour.

Hermione sentait les mains de Drago sur son cœur, elle frissonnait sous ses lèvres, sentant son entre-jambe émettre une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri alors qu'il passait lentement sa main dans son jean. Une tendre douleur se fit sentir dans l'hémisphère sud de son corps. Elle releva le bassin pour faciliter les choses au jeune homme.

- Drago, souffla-t-elle en arrêtant sa main. S'il te plaît, pas maintenant.

- Laisse-toi faire, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione put sentir l'excitation de Drago contre sa cuisse. Elle avait tellement envie de lui, tellement besoin de le sentir en elle, de se sentir possédée par un homme… Elle le laissa enlever son pantalon, et l'aida à se dévêtir à son tour. Il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, effleurant volontairement l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il se mit à genoux devant elle, jeta le sous vêtement à travers la pièce, et profita de la vue de sa pire ennemi, nue devant lui, les jambes ouvertes, prête à l'accueillir.

Il enleva son caleçon, libéra son pieu de chair d'une taille raisonnable. Hermione, rougissante, baissa les yeux sur l'engin, se sentant de plus en plus humide. Inconsciemment elle porta sa main jusqu'à son intimité, et fit glisser son index entre ces lèvres gonflées d'excitation. Elle sentit les premières contractions dans son vagin, elle venait si vite, si facilement… Elle ferma les yeux, tremblante, et inséra un doigt profondément en elle, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre que Drago daigne enfin la combler. Elle lâcha un cri rauque, et releva un peu plus bassin.

Drago gémit légèrement en la regardant se toucher. A contre cœur il lui prit le poignet, et lui dit :

- Tu me vexes la, Hermy.

Il s'allongea enfin sur elle, et prit possession de son jardin secret. Il prit son clitoris entre son pouce et index, la respiration d'Hermione s'accélérait, elle passa ses mains autour des épaules, et l'attira un plus à elle. Il prit son pénis gonflé dans ses mains, et s'amusa à le passer sur l'intimité trempée de cyprine de la jeune fille.

Hermione ouvrit violemment les yeux, tous ses muscles contractés, elle poussa un cri de jouissance que Drago étouffa avec sa main.

- On n'est pas tout seul…

Hermione serra les dents, sentant les pulsions dans son vagin alors que l'orgasme l'assaillait. Elle referma les yeux, et posa les mains sur les fesses de Drago. Elle l'attira plus à lui, obligeant Drago forçant l'entré de son antre de son sexe de plus en plus gros.

- Vas-y, souffle-t-elle.

Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps, certain qu'il aurait le temps de profiter plus longtemps du corps de la jeune femme la prochaine fois. Il s'enfouit profondément en elle, lâcha un râle grave, et fort. Elle était si serré, si…

- Granger, dit-il butant contre quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir percé des dizaines de fois lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. C'est ton hymen ça ?

- Je…

- Tu es vierge ? pouffa-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses seins. C'est une blague.

- Le seul petit ami que j'ai eu était gay, rit-elle en sentant Drago forcé un peu plus l'entrée de son vagin.

Elle sentit un petit déchirement, serra les dents sous la douleur, alors que Drago enserrait son sexe profondément en elle. Il resta immobile un moment attendant que la douleur s'évanouisse. Il passa un doigt sur son clitoris pour l'apaiser, et réanimer son excitation, comme pour cacher sa douleur. Il sentit alors les membranes de son vagin se desserrer autour de sa verge. Il ressortit alors d'elle pour mieux y retourner. Il commença alors un lent vas et vient en elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux, et se mit à respirer plus fort, à gémir contre la bouche de Drago qui l'embrassait tendrement. Il accéléra enfin la cadence, provoquant en Hermione une sensation nouvelle, une excitation bien différente, bien plus intense que celle qu'elle animait, seule dans son lit. Un deuxième orgasme explosa en elle, bien plus fort que le premier, cette fois elle cria mais Drago n'eut pas le courage de l'en empêcher. Lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher des gémissements qu'Hermione trouvait encore plus excitant.

- Je viens, dit-il le visage crispé.

- Déjà… se plaignit Hermione.

Drago poussa un rugissement digne d'un lion, et se déversa en elle en la serrant contre lui avec force. Il continua le va et vient alors qu'il éjaculait en elle, et se laissa tomber sur elle, toujours enfoui profondément dans son ventre.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en caressant ses hanches.

- C'est bien, lui assura-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois ça sera beaucoup mieux, lui promit-il sentant ses paupières se fermer.

Hermione attrapa une couverture et la fit glisser sur leurs corps nus, et toujours entremêlés

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois restée vierge aussi longtemps.

- Le pénis de Ron était trop gros, lui dit-elle en riant. Il n'a jamais réussi à venir en moi, mais on faisait d'autres choses.

- Quel incapable, fit-il pour caché son nouveau complexe : avoir un pénis plus petit que celui de la belette.

Hermione sourit, et se mit à caresser ses cheveux tendrement. Enfin elle connaissait l'orgasme vaginal, enfin elle avait jouis en sentant un homme elle. Elle était heureuse, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait fait avec l'homme qu'elle allait épouser.

Aléanore se réveilla brusquement en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle était à moitié nue sur Jack, qui lui avec le pantalon déboutonné, et un bout de son intimité sortit. Et se rappela alors se qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, se qu'ils avaient entreprit, le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant le désir dans les yeux de Jack. Elle se leva brusquement, se rhabilla en vitesse alors que Jack émergeait. Il regarda autour de lui pour se retrouver, il baissa les yeux son intimité avant de vite se reboutonner son pantalon.

- Sors d'ici, lâcha une voix grave de l'entrée du salon.

Il se releva, mais resta aux côtés d'Aléanore, sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes.

- Sors de chez moi ! rugit Bruce en montrant la porte du doigt.

- Vas-y, lui ordonne Aléanore sans détacher son regard de celui de son compagnon.

Jack hocha la tête et passa devant Bruce sans baisser la tête, ils s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune sorte de l'appartement. Aléanore ne dit rien, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ignorant les fracas, et les cris de rage de Bruce. Elle lança un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre de son fils, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle fit longuement couler l'eau sur son corps, et pour la première fois depuis deux ans elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Elle lâcha de bruyant sanglot.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, cette situation était ingérable, Bruce se révélait tel qu'il était réellement, il montrait enfin à Aléanore sa véritable nature de démon. La jeune fille était prise au piège, son fils avait des ascendances démoniaques, et c'était important que Bruce soit là pour l'élever et l'aider à gérer ces pouvoirs, et sa nature.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de se défaire de la poigne féroce de Bruce, et de sauver son fils. Elle décida alors que dès le lendemain elle irait voir Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide, elle lui expliquerait ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle trouverait la solution.

- Tu sais, commence Aleksi dans les bras de Grigory. J'aimerai qu'on vive dans ma maison en Pologne.

Grigory savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester au manoir toute sa vie, même si aurait vraiment aimé. Aleksi avait une magnifique maison, qu'elle aimait vraiment, et Ted y serait très heureux. Il aurait de la place pour jouer, il pourrait faire son éducation de Loup-garou sans se préoccuper des regards indiscrets de quelconques voisins, et Aleksi pourrait s'occuper tranquillement de son champ, et de ses plantations.

- Si tu veux, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je suis certaine que Drago et Hermione s'y plairont.

- Drago et Hermione ?

- Oui, nous en discutions tout à l'heure, ils cherchent un endroit au cas où ils devaient abandonner leurs pouvoirs. Elle a toujours rêvé de vivre en Pologne.

- Tu penses qu'ils accepteront leur mariage ? demande Grigory profondément inquiet pour son frère.

- J'en doute, et Hermione aussi est entrain de programmer leur départ.

Grigory réfléchit longuement.

- Mais s'ils renoncent à leurs pouvoirs, on se souviendra plus d'eux.

- Je m'en souviendrais, vu que je suis moldue désormais. Mais tu risques de ne pas t'en souvenir.

- Je ne veux pas les oublier, protesta Grigory en se relevant brusquement.

A l'approche de la pleine lune, son tempérament était bien plus exacerbé qu'habituellement, il avait tendance à s'emporter pour un rien, à s'irriter dès que quelque chose lui déplaisait, et surtout à faire tout un plat d'un petit truc.

- Vous ne serez pas séparés, vous resterez ensemble. On t'expliquera tout ce qui s'est passé pendant un mois.

- Mais je veux m'en souvenir par moi-même !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Grigory ? lâcha Aleksi en se blottissant avec son oreiller.

- Rien, répondit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- Hermione pense à construire une maison à côté de chez nous, lui apprend-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- J'aimerais bien, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Hermione regardait Drago à la dérobée, elle souriait bêtement chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, ce qui amusait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il aimait bien la voir rougir, surtout avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, et son air coquin. Il trempa ses lèvres dans son café, n'écoutant pas de tout ce que Blaine lui disait. Coucher avec Hermione lui avait complètement retourné la tête.

- Papa, tu m'écoutes, râla Blaine en secouant le bras de son père.

- Non… Si ! Si je t'écoute mon ange.

- Alors on pourra ?

- Non, répondit-il sans savoir ce qu'il lui demandait.

- Mais papa ! couina Blaine en se trémoussant sur son siège. En plus Jamie il a dit que son papa et sa maman ils étaient fâchés.

- Aléanore et Bruce se sont disputés, demande-t-il à sa fiancé.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

- Blaine va t'habiller dans ta chambre, ordonne Drago à son fils.

Hermione se lève et prend Agathe dans ses bras.

- Elle est chaude, s'inquiéta-t-elle en posant sa joue sur son front. Elle n'a pas l'air bien.

- Je la garde aujourd'hui si ça peut te rassurer.

- D'accord, accepta Hermione en lui donnant la petite. On ira chez le médecin demain.

Drago vola un baiser à la lionne avant qu'elle ne monte se préparer pour aller travailler. Quand son fils et sa future femme descendirent il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux, il en était sûr, contre toute attente il avait connu le bonheur. Il les regarda partir, leur fit signe, Agathe dans ses bras pleurnichait.

- On va passer la journée tout les deux, ma poupée, babilla-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Papapapa, pleur-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

Drago remonta dans la chambre de la petite, et sortit sa baguette pour prendre sa température. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant s'afficher 39.5.

- T'as de la fièvre, mon bébé, souffle-t-il en la berçant. Je vais te donner une potion, et puis tu vas faire un bon gros dodo, et après je te ferai un bon petit repas.

Tout en lui parlant Drago choisit une potion, et lui donna, il la coucha dans un petit berceau ensorcelé pour être bercé. Très inquiet pour sa fille il préféra attendre qu'elle s'endorme avant de sortir de la chambre, il s'assit sur le fauteuil à bascule. La regarder dormir lui rappelait ce qu'il était il y a un mois, le chemin qu'il avait parcouru, et son comportement qui n'était plus de tout le même. Comme quoi devenir père peut changer le pire des hommes. Il acceptait même les sentiments naissants qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Il était fier de lui.

Aléanore avait décidé qu'elle n'irait pas en cours ce jour là, elle devait trouver Hermione, pour qu'elle l'aide à trouver un moyen d'échapper à Bruce. Elle était sortie de l'enceinte du château pour accompagner Jamie à l'école comme tous les matins, mais au lieu de revenir pour suivre ses cours de la journée, elle transplanna au cabinet d'avocat où travaillait Hermione.

Elle croisa quelques connaissances, des personnes qu'elle avait déjà vue lorsqu'Hermione les invitait au manoir. Elle appréciait Anthony Golstein qui s'amusait à lui faire du rentre dedans chaque qu'il la voyait, elle aimait bien Seamus Finnigan qui la faisait rire aux éclats dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ici elle se sentait chez elle, elle retrouvait sa vie d'avant, quand elle n'avait pas d'enfant, pas de lien inviolable avec un démon violent, et misogyne.

Elle frappa au bureau, et quand elle posa les yeux sur Hermione, sur son visage rougis, son sourire heureux, et ses yeux brillant et cerné elle comprit que cette nuit, Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et certainement pas seule.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit, la taquina-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Tu n'es pas censé être en cours, jeune fille ? la réprimanda-t-elle cachant sa gêne.

- Hermione j'ai besoin de toi, fit-il reprenant son sérieux, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de lui montés aux yeux. Il faut que tu me sortes de là, que tu trouves un moyen de briser le lien.

- Nous avons déjà fait beaucoup de recherches ma chérie, souffla Hermione désespérée de voir sa pupille dans un tel état. Nous n'avons rien trouvé.

- Je n'en peux plus, pleura-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je suis à bout, il me rend folle. Jamie n'est pas heureux, et moi non plus.

- La seule chose qu'on peut faire, lui dit Hermione la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler, c'est prendre contact avec la mère de Bruce, elle saura quoi faire.

- Elle me tuera, refusa-t-elle.

- Non, tu n'iras pas seule, Drago viendra, Grigory aussi, ils te protégeront.

- Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger.

- Ils le feront pour toi, pour te sauver, lui assura-t-elle convaincue que dès que Drago apprendra que Bruce maltraite sa petite sœur du cœur, il fera tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la sortir de là.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger, elle était rassurée qu'Hermione et Drago prennent les choses en main. Elle n'en avait plus la force, elle était trop jeune pour affronter cet homme, sa mère et tout ceux qui la détestaient et rêvaient d'avoir sa peau pour le simple fait d'exister.

Ginny était entrain de disputer Charlie quand on frappa à la porte. Elle dit à la jeune fille qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle, et partit ouvrir à son visiteur. Elle se figea en découvrant son ex mari, un bouquet de fleur à la main, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Son cœur se serra et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureuse de le voir. Elle le laissa entrer, le laissa l'embrasser sur la joue, et prit le bouquet qu'il lui tendait.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demande-t-il en posant sa main sur sa hanche.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle méfiante. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens faire la paix.

Ginny ricana, et partit dans la cuisine pour mettre les fleurs dans l'eau. Harry la suivit.

- Tu me manques, fit-il en regardant le dos de son ex femme.

- Je suis heureuse avec Blaise, asséna-t-elle en se retournant vivement. Nous sommes divorcés, et je ne souhaite plus te voir, Harry.

- Je croyais que Blaise sortait avec Ron, demanda Harry sachant parfaitement que ce n'était plus le cas depuis un moment.

- Tu sais parfaitement que Ron va épouser Luna. Ron et Blaise ont rompus le mois dernier, ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Satisfait, Harry s'approcha de Ginny en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière discrètement.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais oublier ce que tu m'as fait, simplement parce que tu me fais les yeux doux, rit-elle avec sarcasme.

- J'ai fait des erreurs, j'en suis désolé, je t'aime…

Ginny, qui attendait ses mots depuis bien longtemps maintenant, sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il avait l'air si sincère, si vrai… Elle le laissa l'enlacer, elle frissonna quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ferma les yeux. Pourtant malgré le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle mit fin à ce baiser qu'elle pensait vrai.

- Je ne peux pas, je dois d'abord parler à Blaise.

Grigory préparait son petit sac qu'il accrochait habituellement à sa cheville. Il y mettait quelques vêtements, une bouteille d'eau, et quelques gâteaux à grignoter. Il était toujours affamé quand il se transformait.

- Tu seras prudent, lui dit Aleksi assise sur leur lit.

- Je ne risque rien, lui promit-il. Je ne fais de mal à personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'en ferait.

- Il y a beaucoup de chasseurs, et ils ne font pas la différence entre un bon Loup-garou et un mauvais Loup-garou, ils le tuent, point final.

- Je serais prudent, lui sourit-il en se penchant sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

Malgré la peur qui la tenaillait, Aleksi le regarda partir avec un sourire sur le visage. La nuit commençait à tomber, et la lune pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Elle regardait la fenêtre la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'évanouir dans la pénombre.

- Al, pleurnicha Ted en entrant dans la chambre. Il est où Gricha ?

- Il reviendra demain matin, lui sourit-elle en le prenant dans ces bras.

- J'ai peur tu sais, j'aime pas que mon papa il est pas là.

- Je suis là moi, et je suis ta maman.

- Vrai ? fit-il plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, mon poussin, avec un accent polonais qui fit rire l'enfant.

- Allons regarder la télé.

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle plus tard dans la soirée, elle fut étonnée de ne pas entendre de bruit. Blaine discutait avec elle alors qu'elle déposait son sac dans l'entrée. Elle chercha Drago et Agathe du regard, mais ne les vit nulle part. Elle grimpa les escaliers alors que Blaine courut dans le salon pour jouer avec ses figurines.

- Drago, appela Hermione en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre vide.

- Hermione…

Quand la jeune femme vit son fiancé sortir du couloir, sa fille inerte dans ses bras, et le visage déconfit de l'ancien seprentard, elle fit tomber son manteau qu'elle avait enlevé en marche.

- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée de la journée, et dès que j'essayais de la secouer, elle se mettait à pleurer.

- Non, par merlin, souffla-t-elle en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Elle dévala les escaliers, se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle fit couler le l'eau tiède dans l'évier.

- Envois un message d'alerte à toutes les personnes qui peuvent nous aider ! lança Hermione paniqué. Il faut qu'Aléanore vienne chercher Blaine !

Drago s'exécuta les mains tremblantes.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Hurla Drago dans tous ces états.

- On ne peut pas transplanner, elle est trop mal en point ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton de panique !

Blaise arrivait dans sa voiture moldue à toutes allures. Il avait sauté dans ses vêtements après avoir reçu l'appel de détresse de son meilleur ami. Il sortit de la caisse et courut jusqu'à la chaumière où il entra brusquement. Il vit alors son meilleur ami, assit sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, en pleurs. Il entendait les supplications d'Hermione dans la cuisine. Il comprit alors que quelque chose de grave se passait.

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à Camcam34 et à Oceane Everly qui ont gentiment proposées d'être mes bêtas. Et merci à Camcam34 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre :D. Ensuite je vous remercie toute pour votre fidélité, pour me laisser une petite trace de votre passage chaque semaine, pour pester contre Dago ce connard, et puis maintenant Bruce ce connard, et pour m'encourager même si cette fois j'imagine que vous allez me lyncher. **

**Oui, cette fin est abominable j'en conviens, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas tout dévoiler dans ce chapitre. **

**Bruce est encore plus un connard, j'ai moi-même envie de le tuer, surtout je n'aime pas que ma petite Aléanore soit triste. Pas beaucoup d'instant Grigory/Aleksi pour ce chapitre donc rien à redire. Quant au retour d'Harry je vous laisse juger, je sais que Mon Harry est totalement différent du véritable Harry, je m'en excuse mais je ne vois pas la relation qu'il entretient avec Ginny autrement. **

**Ça y est vous l'avez eu votre Lemon. Alors pas trop déçu ? Je ne suis pas bien calé en récit dit « erotique », j'ai tendance à être très pudique. Je verrais par la suite si je me relance sur ce terrain, ça sera du feeling. Donnez-moi votre avis, ce qui aurait pu être changé, ou amélioré. **

**Réponses aux Reviews. **

**Delphine : Amoureux est peut-être un grand moi, surtout quand on parle de Drago. Mais il est évident qu'il aime Hermione. Et oui, il y a une grande différence, en tout cas dans ma tête. Il n'éprouve ce qu'un homme « normal » devrait éprouver face à sa femme. Il n'est pas chambouler quand il la voit, il ne pense pas à elle sans arrêt, il n'est pas amoureux à proprement parlé, mais il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Merci de ta Review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Biz. **

**Rose-Eliade : Merci beaucoup. Bisous. **

**Amand'ArtS'Creations : Tu l'as eu ton lemon ! Lol. Alors heureuse ? :D. Le bac passe avant tout, je suis passé par là, je comprends très bien. En tout cas merci d'être là chaque semaine. Bisous bisous. **

**Tite Rei : Il y a des moments, comme ça, ou on n'est pas satisfait de son travail lol. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Bruce est écœurant. (Oui, oui je suis en colère contre mon personnage, je suis très impliqué de mon histoire ^^). C'est vrai que la réaction d'Aléanore est assez étrange, mais comme tu dis elle grandit, elle apprend la retenue. **

**Pour Harry, la guerre ça change un homme c'est bien connu. Il est dans une profonde dépression. **

**Lol oui enfin. Je ne vois pas Drago autrement que possessif, je trouve ça tellement sexy chez un homme. Enfin bien sûr il y a des limites… M'enfin c'est un autre débat. **

**Merci pour ta Review, bises. **

**Jenifael : Merci beaucoup :D. Bisous. **

**Araym : Comme je le disais pour Tite Rei, Harry à changé après la guerre, il est en dépression, même si ça n'excuse rien à son comportement présent, ET futur ça aide à comprendre. Il veut que tout le monde soit malheureux comme lui. Et Bruce est un con, oui oui. J . Merci pour ta Review. Bisous. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait énormément plaisir, et tu es toute excusée. A plus tard si tu as quelque chose à dire ). Bisous. **

**Caro : Alors j'espère que le lemon ne t'a pas déçu, j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que pouvais. Malheureusement ils n'ont pas brûlé la moquette, et ça n'a pas fait beaucoup d'étincelle. Haha, Bruce est un con, c'est ça son problème. Merci pour ta Review, ça me fait toujours laisir de lire tes petits mots chaque semaine. Bisous. **

**Oceane Everli : Merciiiii ! Je crois que tout le monde attend se dénouement concernant Aléanore. Comme je te l'ai dit je suis très contente que tu te proposes en tant que bêta, tiens au courant quand tu as deux minutes. Bisous bisous. **

**Mama : Ah oui c'est vrai que c'est un peu plat, mais à côté de ça ils ont déjà bien souffert l'un comme l'autre, et ils n'ont pas finit, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont couché ensemble, que tout s'arrange, et fin de l'histoire. Nooooooon… Pas du tout même, hin hin hin. Bref, j'arrête là pour le suspens à deux balles. Merci pour ta Review, bisous. **

**AAAAhhhhhh Oui j'ai oublié la dernière fois, nous avons dépassé les 100 Reviews ! Un grand merci à toutes pour votre soutient, franchement je vous kiffe ! **

**Love You Guys ! **

**Anaïse. **


	17. Chapter XVII

**_Hey Girls ! _**

**_Tout d'abrd un grand merci à Océane everli, et à Camcam34 pour la correction de ce chapitre. gros bisous à vous deux. _**

**_Je suis horriblement en retard, mais à ma décharge, je viens de reprendre le boulot. Je fais les marchés le matin, et l'après midi je suis tellement fatigué que je suis incapable de pondre trois phrase correct. J'essayerai de prendre un rythme, mais en attendant je suis désolé de l'attente._**

**_Donc Bienvenu aux nouvelles lectrices, et merci à vous toutes pour vos Reviews de la semaine dernières. Vous me touchez beaucoup chaque fois que je vous lis, sachez que c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous livrer chaque semaine un petit morceaux de cette univers que j'aime tant créé par JK Rolwing, et que j'ai mis à ma sauce. _**

**_Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre 14 (oui oui déjà), et découvrir se qui est advenu d'Agathe, et de tout les autres. _**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

**En voyant Jamie, Ted et Blaine jouer ensemble dans le jardin du manoir Zabini, Aléanore eut un profond moment de nostalgie. Elle se rappelait les beaux moments qu'elle passait avec eux à jouer à chat perché, au loup glacé, ou à cache-cache. Elle adorait s'occuper de ces enfants quand Hermione était absente, et elle aurait voulu faire ça toute sa vie. Elle se moquait bien de retourner à Poudlard pour apprendre la magie, elle savait très bien que dans quelques semaines elle n'en aurait plus besoin. Même si Hermione et Drago arrivait à obtenir la garde des enfants tout en restant mariés, elle ne resterait pas dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne s'y sentait pas bien, pour elle tout était trop compliqué, trop peu authentique. **

** Elle porta son verre de limonade jusqu'à ses lèvres, quand elle vit apparaître Drago sur le perron. Il vint s'assoir près d'elle, le visage fatigué, et inquiet. Il se frotta le visage, et souffla longuement, lacement.**

- **Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la jeune fille inquiète pour la petite fille.**

- **Mal, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle est en soins intensifs à sainte mangouste, qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'elle à, comment veux-tu que ça aille ?**

- **Je ne comprends pas comment avec tous les sorts qui existent, ils n'arrivent pas à identifier son mal, dit-elle, ignorant le ton agressif de Drago.**

- **C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter depuis trois jours.**

- **Peut-être qu'ils cherchent au mauvais endroit, fit Aleksi en arrivant de la cuisine avec un gâteau au chocolat fumant. Les sorciers en tendance à toujours chercher une cause magique, et à la soigner avec la magie.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.**

- **Je veux dire que ta fille est malade, et que ça n'a rien à voir avec une infection magique. Qu'elle a besoin d'un traitement moldu.**

- **N'importe quoi ! Je ne vois pas comment de simples moldus pourraient soigner mon enfant, alors que les plus grands médicomages n'y arrivent pas.**

- **Arrête d'être aussi obtus Drago, élargit ta vision des choses, tu pourrais être étonné.**

**Drago qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre les remontrances d'Aleksi qui n'arrêtait pas de plaidait la cause des moldus depuis qu'elle était arrivée, préféra laisser son esprit s'égarer, essayer d'oublier son inquiétude, le regard anéanti de sa future femme, et la vision de son bébé inconscient dans ses bras.**

**Depuis l'autre soir, Hermione ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, trop occupée qu'elle était à veiller sur sa fille malade. Il n'avait plus été question d'amour entre eux, et encore moins de sexe. Bien qu'il ne fût pas du tout d'humeur à de quelconques batifolages, il aurait bien aimé être réconforté par la jeune avocate. Il n'était peut-être pas amoureux d'elle, mais son contact lui manquait énormément.**

- **On devrait s'occuper des préparatifs avant mariage, lâcha-t-il finalement coupant la parole à Aleksi qui lui expliquait pourquoi il serait préférable qu'ils transfert Agathe dans un hôpital moldu.**

- **Le mariage est déjà près, lui rappela Aléanore qui avait aidé Hermione à trouvé la Chapel, le traiteur, le groupe qui jouerait, et tout ce qui était important pour un mariage.**

- **Je ne parle pas du mariage en lui-même, mais de ce qu'on doit préparer avant, répéta Drago avec un regard appuyé.**

**Personne à part les amis proches n'étaient au courant de leur projet, il ne devait pas s'étendre, et surtout que personne d'autre ne puisse en parler aux autorités et faire échouer leur plan.**

- **Je pensais que vous auriez pu passer votre lune de miel en Pologne, dit Aleksi qui ne parlait clairement pas de voyage.**

- **Nous n'avons aucun pied à terre en Pologne, refusa Drago.**

- **Si, vous en avez un, le contredit la jeune cracmol. Ma maison est grande, j'ai un grand champ où les enfants pourront jouer. Il y a même une possibilité de construire une cabane.**

**Elle appuya plus fermement sur le dernier mot, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas vraiment d'une cabane, mais bel et bien d'une maison.**

- **Nous avons besoin d'espace, je ne voudrais pas vous encombrer.**

- **Il y a largement de la place pour tout le monde. Si tu le souhaite, Grigory pourrait t'emmener pour que tu juges par toi-même.**

- **En effet, intervint le frère jumeau de Drago. On pourrait y aller maintenant, ça nous permettrait de discuter.**

**Depuis la visite qu'ils avaient rendue à Mrs Malefoy, les deux frères n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de se retrouver, de discuter de leur passé, et de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, bien que l'un comme l'autre en avaient un grand besoin.**

- **Ça serait parfait, accepta Drago en se levant.**

- **Tu veux partir tout de suite ? s'étonna le Loup-garou.**

- **Pourquoi attendre, je tourne en rond ici, j'ai besoin de bouger.**

**Grigory embrassa rapidement Aleksi, et prit le bras de Drago avant de sortir sa baguette pour transplaner.**

- **J'y vais, dit Aleksi aussitôt les jumeaux partit. Essaye de retenir Drago ce soir, qu'il n'aille pas à l'hôpital.**

- **Je ferai tout mon possible, promit Aléanore en lui faisant signe.**

**Elle la regarda partir, et monter dans sa voiture moldu en direction de sainte mangouste. Aléanore se sentait proche d'Aleksi, elle l'aimait beaucoup sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Dès qu'elle l'avait vue elle l'avait trouvée magnifique, même si son physique est assez banal, elle avait regardé ses yeux, ils étaient verts en amande, d'une beauté surprenante. Dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, elle avait été fascinée par sa voix, son timbre rauque, mais doux. Elle était heureuse que Grigory et elle soient ensemble, ils se méritaient. Tous deux étaient de belles personnes, qu'Aléanore affectionnait particulière, un peu comme Drago.**

- **J'ai entendu des voix.**

**Aléanore sursauta violemment en entendant Ginny.**

- **Drago et Grigory sont partis voir la maison d'Aleksi, répondit-elle froidement.**

- **Tu pourrais être plus aimable, Aléanore, s'énerva Ginny exaspérée par l'attitude de la jeune fille.**

- **Non, je ne peux pas ! rugit Aléanore en se levant brusquement, attirant l'attention des trois enfants. Je ne t'aime pas Ginny, je n'aime pas ta façon de traiter Blaise, et la façon dont tu nous parles à tous. Tu n'es pas Hermione ! Tu es loin d'être aussi généreuse, et bonne qu'elle. Tu es comme Potter en fin de compte, à la différence près que tu sais mieux cacher ta méchanceté !**

- **Je ne te permets pas, gémit Ginny la main sur le cœur.**

- **Je n'ai pas de permission à attendre de toi. Blaise est mon ami, et il souffre un peu plus à cause de toi. Tu l'as laissé espérer des choses, et tu lui a repris ses espoirs, comme on reprend un jouet à un enfant.**

- **Tu me dois le respect, tenta-t-elle en reculant.**

- **Quel respect ? Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, nous n'avons que quelques années d'écart, la seule chose qui nous différencie aujourd'hui, c'est notre statut social.**

- **Pars d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir, lâcha Ginny horrifiée.**

- **Les enfants ! cria plus gentiment Aléanore sans quitter la rouquine des yeux. On y va !**

- **Je garde les enfants.**

- **Ils sont sous ma garde, Jamie est mon fils, et Drago et Aleksi m'ont confié Ted et Blaine.**

**Les trois petits garçons étaient maintenant derrière Aléanore, et ensemble ils transplanèrent à la chaumière, où Blaine retrouva tous ses jouets, et fit l'inventaire avec ses amis.**

**Aleksi, qui était arrivée à l'hôpital il y a quelques minutes, regardait Hermione partagée entre l'envie d'emmener son bébé dans un hôpital moldu sans prévenir Drago, risquant de le mettre hors de lui, et rester dans cet hôpital et risquer de voir sa fille dépérir s'ils ne trouvaient pas de remède.**

- **Hermione ta fille à une pneumonie, finit par lâcher Aleksi en fermant les yeux.**

- **Comment le sais-tu ? souffla Hermione anéantis.**

- **J'ai déjà vu un enfant avec ses symptômes, les moldus l'ont prient en charges, elle a été remise sur pieds en quelques jours. Il ne faut plus attendre.**

- **Qui était cette enfant ? s'étonna Hermione presque convaincues.**

- **Ma fille, murmura la jeune femme la gorge nouée.**

- **Mais je croyais que…**

- **Hermione nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter, prend ta fille, et filons d'ici !**

- **Oui, oui tu as raison, se ressaisit la jeune femme en fourrant les vêtements du bébé dans un sac à langes.**

**Elle habilla rapidement Agathe et suivit Aleksi jusqu'au bureau des sorties.**

- **Mais madame vous ne pouvez pas sortir votre enfant, elle est gravement malade.**

- **Je veux l'emmener dans un hôpital moldu, ils sauront la soigner !**

- **Je ne peux pas faire ça…**

- **Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, s'énerva Hermione en berçant sa fille. Donnez moi immédiatement un parchemin de sortie !**

**Tremblante, la secrétaire fit apparaître un parchemin et lui tendit en essayant de la convaincre la laisser à Sainte Magouste. Hermione signa en vitesse, et sortit de l'hôpital en courant presque. Elle fit apparaître un siège auto avec sa baguette, et attacha Agathe en lui parlant doucement. Aleksi conduisit vite jusqu'à la première clinique moldu.**

**Dès qu'elles passèrent les portes Agathe fut prise en charge, des médecins s'occupèrent d'elle, assurant à la mère inquiète que tout allait bien de passer.**

- **Drago va me tuer, couina Hermione assise sur un fauteuil en salle d'attente.**

- **Il va bien falloir qu'il s'habitue aux méthodes moldues.**

- **Ça va être très dur pour lui de s'y habituer**

**Hermione savait que Drago était trop optimiste à propos de l'audience, il était persuadé que le Mangenmagot allait leur laisser les enfants sans broncher, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus Hermione déchantait. Elle était lucide, et ça lui faisait peur.**

- **J'ai dit à Drago que vous pouviez faire construire à côté de chez moi, lui dit Aleksi, captant l'angoisse de son amie.**

- **Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle en guettant l'arrivée du médecin.**

- **Tu ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée ? s'inquiète Aleksi.**

- **Je pense que Drago et Grigory ont des choses à vivre ensemble, et c'est certainement la meilleure chose à faire.**

- **Tu n'as pas l'air emballée ? constata la jeune cracmol.**

- **C'est simplement, que si nous devions partir, j'avais espérer pouvoir refaire ma vie avec Drago sans attaches, et sans tous ces souvenirs. Mais d'un autre côté, je serais heureuse de vous avoir près de moi, et de ne pas être seule face à lui.**

- **J'ai passé plusieurs années seule, Hermy, crois-moi quand je te dis que j'aurais aimé vous avoir près de moi, tous autant que vous êtes.**

- **Tu as sans doute raison, sourit Hermione. Voilà le médecin.**

**Les deux femmes se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et allèrent à la rencontre du docteur.**

- **Ce n'est qu'une grosse grippe, les rassura-t-il avec un sourire aimable. Nous lui avons prescrit des antibiotiques, et d'autres médicaments pour faciliter la guérison. Cependant, je me dois de vous faire remarquer que vous avez attendu longtemps avant de nous l'emmener.**

- **Nous habitons dans un petit village, et le médecin de là-bas a mal diagnostiqué la maladie, mentit Aleksi sans ciller.**

- **La prochaine fois que vous avez un problème, n'allez pas le voir, venez directement ici.**

- **Très bien, souffla Hermione en le suivant jusqu'à la nurserie où Agathe les attendait.**

**La jeune mère avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant son bébé à moitié endormi dans le petit lit. Elle lui caressa la joue, et lui chuchota des mots doux.**

- **Nous allons la garder en observation cette nuit, cette chute de tension est toutefois anormale.**

- **À quoi ça pourrait être dû ? s'inquiéta Hermione.**

- **À beaucoup de chose, il serait difficile de savoir quoi. Donc faites bien attention, n'hésitez pas, si vous voyez qu'elle n'est pas en forme, à l'amener.**

- **Merci Docteur.**

**Soulagée, Hermione embrassa sa fille et sortit de la chambre accompagnée d'Aleksi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes en sortant de l'hôpital. Toute la pression de ces derniers jours explosa, et de gros sanglots s'échappaient sous les regards compatissant des passants. Son amie la prit dans ses bras, et la berça doucement.**

- **Je ne… comprends pas pourquoi les medicomages n'ont pas su… dé… détecter une simple grippe.**

- **C'est une maladie moldue, les sorciers sont immunisés contre ce genre de virus (****_ndt : oui, j'ai encore inventé, mais vous avez l'habitude avec moi _****:D).**

- **Tu veux dire que…**

- **Agathe n'est pas une sorcière, ni même une carcmol, finit-elle en hochant la tête.**

- **Mais elle a été déposée à l'orphelinat, aucun moldu ne peut le voir.**

- **Alors elle n'a pas été déposée par des moldus. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermione, mais les faits sont là, ta fille est une moldue.**

- **Drago va devenir fou… gémit Hermione avec une grimace.**

**Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à transplanner pour rentrer chez elle et retrouver Blaine qu'Aléanore gardait, elle vit Anthony Golstein. Il lui fit signe, et après avoir demandé à Aleksi de l'attendre chez elle, et s'approcha du jeune homme, qu'elle embrassa sur les lèvres**

- **C'est très beau, lança Drago à Grigory qui faisait le tour de la maison pour trouver la clé.**

- **Aleksi à tout reconstruit elle-même, lui apprit son frère en revenant pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. La maison était en ruine, les champs en friches, et rien n'était habitable.**

- **Elle a eu du courage.**

- **C'est une femme courageuse, on ne peut pas lui enlever, sourit Grigory en pénétrant dans la maison sombre.**

- **Mais… patienta Drago en passant un doigt sur la cheminée avant de faire une grimace de dégout.**

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a un mais ? s'étonna le Loup-garou en ouvrant les volets.**

- **Il y a toujours un mais avec les femmes, plaisanta Drago.**

**Grigory rit en l'entrainant dehors.**

- **Elle a un très fort caractère.**

- **C'est une jolie façon de dire qu'elle est invivable, le taquina Drago.**

- **Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est invivable, simplement qu'elle est habituée à vivre seule, et sans homme. On pourrait construire votre maison ici, lui proposa-t-il en lui montrant l'étendue déserte.**

- **J'aimerais faire construire la même chaumière que celle dans laquelle nous vivons actuellement. Hermione l'adore, et elle fait déjà beaucoup de concessions pour nous. Je voudrais qu'elle aie ça pour elle.**

**Grigory, étonné d'entendre son frère faire preuve de gentillesse et de reconnaissance, le dévisagea intensément.**

- **Tu as couché avec elle ! s'exclama-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.**

- **Pas du tout, répondit Drago sans pouvoir cacher son sourire.**

- **Je le savais !**

- **Tu le savais peut-être, mais en attendant tu m'as menti ! lui reprocha-t-il en filant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.**

- **Il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'ouvre les yeux, se justifia Grigory en haussant les épaules.**

- **À propos de quoi ? s'étonna Drago.**

- **De ton amour pour Hermione.**

- **Je n'aime pas Granger ! protesta-t-il en s'arrêtant net. C'est un bon coup, elle est bonne, mais c'est tout ! Je n'aime personne, si ce n'est mes enfants.**

- **Si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu n'aurais pas aussi mal réagis quand tu pensais qu'elle sortait avec un autre.**

- **Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne veux pas fourrer une fille qui traine n'importe où !**

- **J'ai beau être un homme, je te trouve écœurant, lui dit Grigory en le regardant d'un air désapprobateur. Hermione n'est pas un objet, où une vulgaire catin, tu ne peux pas parler d'elle comme ça.**

- **C'est une femme, elles sont toutes les mêmes. Tu leurs fais des enfants, tu baises quand tu en as envie et basta.**

- **Je suis vraiment heureux de ne pas avoir été élevé par Lucius Malefoy, souffla Grigory, franchement consterné par les propos de son frère. Je n'aurais pas supporté être comme lui.**

- **Je ne suis pas comme lui ! se défendit Drago.**

- **Si. Si j'en crois ce que notre mère nous a dit, tu es aussi misogyne, sexiste, raciste, et autoritariste que lui.**

- **C'est complètement faux !**

**Drago était rouge de colère. Il détestait qu'on le compare à Lucius Malefoy, surtout pour dire qu'il était comme lui. Il n'aimait pas son père, il ne voulait pas être comme lui, il n'était pas comme lui.**

- **Tu parles d'Hermione, qui est la femme la plus respectable que je connaisse, comme d'un morceau de viande de tu baises sans scrupules. Heureusement qu'elle a connu l'amour avec Ronald Weasley avant toi !**

- **Elle n'a jamais couché avec Weasley ! s'emporta Drago, fou de rage en pensant à ce connard qui avait osé dire à Hermione qu'elle n'avait jamais été aimée.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étouffa Grigory.**

- **Elle était vierge, c'est moi qui l'est dépucelée, et heureusement ! Je n'aurais pas supporté passer après cet abruti.**

- **Tu te fous de moi ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, Drago.**

- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute manière ! s'énerva Drago en le fusillant du regard.**

- **Tu es en train de me dire qu'Hermione va passer sa vie avec un connard de machiste comme toi, et qu'elle n'aura jamais connu l'amour, la douceur, et la beauté de l'acte ! Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, j'ai honte d'avoir le même sang que toi !**

- **Tu es amoureux d'elle, devina Drago froidement, dangereusement.**

- **J'aime Aleksi.**

- **Tu es lié à Aleksi, mais tu aimes ma future femme !**

- **Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Pour toi elle n'est qu'un vulgaire troue à bourrer une fois par semaine, pour que tu te vides les couilles, et une femme de ménage qui s'occupe de tes enfants.**

**Drago abattit violemment son poing sur le visage de Grigory, qui s'écroula par terre sous la force de l'impact. Il porta sa main sûr sa mâchoire, et fusilla son frère du regard.**

- **Si tu touches à Hermione, je te tue, frère ou pas frère. Elle est Ma femme, la mère de Mes enfants, personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de la toucher !**

- **J'ai prit ta possessivité pour de l'amour, mais je me suis trompé. Je suis certain que tu n'aimes pas réellement tes enfants non plus. Tu ne veux simplement pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir ce qui t'appartient. Tu n'es pas plus évolué qu'un animal, et ça te perdra. Elle te lâchera, elle emmènera tes enfants avec elle, et elle aura raison.**

- **Nous avons fait le serment inviolable, elle ne peut pas me quitter, tant que je respecte les conditions, et j'ai bien l'intention de les respecter. Tu ne l'auras jamais Grigory, même si tu trouves un moyen de te défaire de ton lien avec Aleksi, Hermione Granger est à moi.**

- **Je pensais qu'au fond de toi, tu étais quelqu'un de bien, mais je me suis trompé.**

**En réalité Drago était quelqu'un de bien, et il aimait véritablement Hermione, seulement il était beaucoup trop fier pour l'avouer, et pour admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe. Il aimait profondément ses enfants, et s'il pensait qu'ils seraient plus heureux sans lui, il s'en irait.**

- **Tu te crois meilleur que moi, hein ? Tu penses que tu es meilleur parce que tu as recueilli Ted Lupin, parce que tu es fidèle à Aleksi, et parce que tu n'as pas été élevé par Lucius Malefoy. Détrompe-toi Grigory, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu fais toutes ces bonnes actions, pour que personne ne sache à quel point tu es égoïste.**

- **Tu dis n'importe quoi.**

- **Ah oui ? Si tu trouves une solution pour briser le lien que tu as avec Aleksi, tu vas rester avec elle par devoir ?**

**Les deux frères s'affrontent du regard, comme deux tigres près à se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Mais Grigory ne répondit pas.**

- **Et si tu n'étais pas lié à Ted Lupin par le sang, s'il ne faisait pas parti de ta « meute », l'aurais-tu adopté ?**

**Si Grigory avait eut des baguettes à la place des yeux, Drago aurait déjà été foudroyé par un Avada Kedavra.**

- **Et si tu n'avais pas de lien avec Aleksi, n'aurais-tu pas tout tenté pour avoir Hermione, au risque de m'empêcher d'être avec mes enfants ?**

**Toujours rien, Grigory était incapable protester.**

- **Tu vois Grigory, si tu avais été élevé par Lucius Malefoy, tu aurais apprit le sens du devoir, et de l'honneur. Si j'ai voulu faire un serment inviolable, c'est pour être à la hauteur, et par devoir, pour que jamais je ne quitte ma famille, et non pas par possessivité.**

**Drago regardait son frère de toute sa hauteur, alors que ce dernier était toujours à terre.**

- **Alors je ne suis peut-être pas un modèle de bonté, je suis même certainement mauvais, mais moi au moins j'ai eu une éducation. Celle de mon père qui m'a apprit ce que signifie la loyauté, et la fierté, et celle de ma mère qui m'a apprit l'amour, et la pudeur. Voilà pourquoi je n'avouerai jamais à haute voix que j'aime Hermione Granger. Que j'aime mes enfants plus que ma propre vie. Et pourquoi je préfère qu'on me prenne pour un être misogyne mauvais, plutôt qu'on voit mes faiblesses.**

**Scié, Grigory baissa les yeux en signe de respect.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? s'horrifia Aleksi en voyant la joue violacée de Grigory.**

**Hermione s'était levée en même temps que la jeune femme pour aller voir le Loup-garou qui ne répondit rien. Elle jeta un œil à Drago qui serrait les dents, et essayait de cacher sa colère. Elle le regarda traverser la pièce et aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. La porte claqua à l'étage.**

- **Pourquoi il est fâché, papa, demanda Blaine qui avait arrêté de jouer à l'arrivée des jumeaux.**

**Tout le monde regarda Grigory, plongé dans un mutisme étrange. Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de celui-là, Hermione décida d'aller rejoindre le deuxième fils Malefoy. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre, et trouva Drago la tête contre la vitre, son corps soulevé par une respiration trop rapide.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? souffla-t-elle en passant ces bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer.**

**Je jeune homme ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le contact d'Hermione plutôt que sur sa colère. Après quelques minutes de silence apaisant, il l'entendit fredonner. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'air, puis quand elle chantonna les paroles, il sentit son cœur se serrer, et pour la première fois il su que c'était l'amour, le véritable, l'indestructible.**

- **Ohhh my love, my darling…**

**Quand il était adolescent, et pour qu'il utilisait les femmes comme des objets de distraction, sa mère lui disait: "Je ne suis pas inquiète pour toi, Drago. Le jour où tu trouveras l'amour, tu ne le quitteras plus, et plus jamais tu ne regarderas une autre femme ». Chaque fois, il lui riait au nez, lui répétant qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne. Mais déjà à l'époque c'était faux. Il aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde, seulement il refusait de l'accepter. Et aujourd'hui il était fou amoureux d'Hermione Granger, et comme sa mère l'avait prédit, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, les autres femmes n'avaient plus d'importance à ces yeux.**

- **Je t'ai menti, Drago…**

**Hermione sentit les muscles du jeune homme se contracter. Elle se détacha doucement de lui, et s'éloigna quelque peu, préférant être loin de lui quand elle lui avouerait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.**

- **Depuis quelques semaines, j'entretiens une relation avec Anthony. Personne n'est au courant, nous ne sortons jamais en public, et seulement du côté moldu, pour ne pas porter préjudice à notre accord. Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité l'autre soir, parce qu'à ce moment là ce n'était pas réellement sérieux entre lui et moi. Seulement hier je l'ai vu, et il m'a avoué être amoureux de moi…**

**Drago s'était retourné et faisait désormais face à la jeune femme. Ses yeux acier la firent frissonner. Elle recula instinctivement, et se heurta au mur. Elle le vit approcher dangereusement, et elle sursauta violemment quand il envoya son poing dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de son visage.**

- **Tu lui as dit que tu n'étais pas libre, n'est-ce pas ? siffla-t-il entre ces dents.**

- **C'est plus compliqué que ça… bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, devant la colère de son fiancé.**

- **C'est très simple au contraire, tu vas gentiment dire à ton débile de sang mêlé que tu vas te marier, et que malheureusement ce n'est pas avec lui.**

- **Il le sait déjà…**

- **Tu lui as parlé de l'accord ! rugit-il fou de rage. Tu es complètement inconsciente !**

**Il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et il sortit sa baguette, et ferma la porte à clé.**

- **Il ne dira rien, le rassura-t-elle aux bords des larmes. Drago je l'aime bien, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui, il accepte très bien notre accord.**

- **Tu es ma femme ! Aucun autre homme ne peut te toucher.**

- **Je suis ta femme d'un point de vu contr…**

- **Contractuel, finit-il rouge de colère. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi !**

- **C'était une erreur, je ne pensais pas que…**

- **Une erreur ? répéta-t-il hors de lui.**

**Grigory tambourinait derrière la porte, hurlait à Drago d'ouvrir la porte, mais le jeune homme ignorait les cris de son frère.**

- **Ne me dis pas ça, Hermione, la supplia-t-il, changeant de ton en voyant l'air terrifié de la femme.**

- **Je suis désolée…**

- **S'il te plait, gémit-il à présent anéantis.**

- **Nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple, Drago. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous… Si ?**

**Il comprit alors qu'il avait une chance de lui faire changer d'avis. Il fallait qu'il lui dise les trois petits mots que toutes les femmes rêvent d'entendre. Il devait le faire, c'était la seule manière de l'avoir, de la reconquérir, qu'elle soit sienne jusqu'à leur mort. Pourtant il n'y arrivait pas, les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, incapables d'en sortir.**

**Hermione baissa les yeux, déçue. Elle le poussa légèrement, et il la laissa passer. Il la regarda déverrouiller la porte, passer devant son frère, et quitter la maison. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et la regarda marcher dans le soleil couchant. Il fredonna la chanson qu'elle lui avait chantée quelques minutes plus tôt.**

**Il se trouvait ridicule, il tombait dans le mélodrame, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était triste, il voulait pleurer.**

- **Ça va ?**

**Sans se retourner, il dit à son frère :**

- **Elle sort avec un autre, et je ne peux rien y faire…**

- **Mais tu l'aimes ! Tu aurais dû lui dire.**

**Même si Grigory était amoureux d'Hermione Granger, il avait décidé que jamais il ne chercherait à la conquérir, qu'il ne chercherait pas le moyen de rompre son lien, et qu'il vivrait avec Aleksi. Il avait comprit que son frère était amoureux d'Hermione, qu'il l'aimait, et il devinait que si la jeune fille lui échappait jamais il ne retomberait amoureux. Alors il avait renoncé à elle, par amour pour son frère.**

- **Je l'ai perdue…**

**Drago baissa la tête, fixant le sol qui se brouillait à mesure que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il regardait les gouttelettes s'écraser par terre, avant d'exploser en sanglot dans les bras de son frère. **

**_Bon j'ai conscience que vous allez me détester, déjà parce que je suis terriblement en retard, et parce que je fais souffrir notre dragichou d'amour. Mais bon c'était un peu trop simple et beau pour être réel, non ? Bon d'accord mon côté sadique s'est réveillé. _**

**_Je sais que la révélation concernant les sentiments de Grigory envers Hermione, peut paraître bizarre, mais il faut savoir que le lien qui l'unit à Aleksi n'est que purement physique. Il ne ressent pas d'attirance sexuelle pour Hermione, mais bel et bien de l'amour. _**

**_Quant à la relation d'Hermione avec Anthony, au début je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse, mais un lectrice (Mama ) ), m'a convaincu. C'est trop simple, et Drago doit payer pour les horreurs qu'il lui a dit au début de la fiction, et pour les années de souffrances qui lui a fait endurer. _**

**_Non mais vous croyez vraiment que j'allais faire mourir Agathe ! Mais enfin Agathe c'est mon bébé ! On ne tue pas un bébé, c'est plus du sadisme là, c'est carrément un problème psychiatrique ! Il y a des limites à l'exagération quand même ! LOL_**

**_Nous n'avons pas trop vu Aléanore dans ce chapitre, en tout cas nous n'avançons pas dans sa relation avec Bruce. Je vous ai laissé un peu de répits avec ce connard, mais c'est pour le faire revenir dans le prochain. _**

**_Je réponds aux Reviews ) :_**

**_SerpentardeDarkness : Merci ça me rassure un peu, j'avoue que je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup de lemon. Bisous bisous. _**

**_Mama : Tu m'as convaincus ! j'avoue que je n'étais pas vraiment pour au début, je n'avais pas envi de compliquer encore plus les choses, mais les évènements se sont enchainé, et malgré moi j'ai écris la phrase fatale L. Enfin tout ça pour dire, que tu m'as inspiré, et je t'en remercie. Merci aussi pour ta Review. Bisous. _**

**_Dadoumarine : Mais non enfin ! L ça serait vraiment trop triste, et j'aime pas quand c'est trop triste ). Biz. _**

**_Lisa : En fait à la base, ce n'est pas censé passé d'un point de vu à l'autre aussi brusquement, mais quand je publie les tirets, les étoiles, et tout se que je mets pour delimité disparaissent. J'essaye de trouver une solution. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir. A la semaine prochaine J_**

**_Caro : Hahaha, je crois que tout les ex du monde sont des démons. Ouais j'avoue, c'est un peu sadique d'arrête le chapitre comme ça, mais c'est pour me venger de toutes les autres auteurs qui font se genre de chose haha. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous bisous._**

**_Jenifael 09 : Ah merci c'est gentil ! Bisous. _**

**_Delphine : J'avoue je n'aime pas mon Harry non plus, mais je me suis laissé entrainé dans le côté sombre, oubliant un peu le véritable Harry. Mais bon il faut bien un méchant dans l'histoire. Je suis désolé que tu aimes le Drago heureux, il ne l'ai pas resté longtemps lol. Merci pour ta Review. Bises. _**

**_Araym : Il y a un peu de ça, mais connaissant Hermione et son innocence c'est peu probable. Enfin elle le fait redescendre sur terre. Mais à côté de ça, ce n'est pas parce que Ron plus généreusement équipé qu'il est meilleur au pieux… Le fait qu'Hermione soit vierge en est la preuve :D. ça serait un peu prévisible d'utiliser l'état de santé d'Agathe contre Hermione et Drago, mais ça pourrait être plausible effectivement. Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus détestable entre Harry et Bruce. Merci pour ta Review, ça me fait toujours plaisir J)). Bisous bisous. _**

**_Lilarose12 : Han merci, c'est super gentil. J'éspère que le chapitre t'a plu, à la prochaine. Bisous. _**

**_Jusdelime : Ah il faudrait peut-être que je change le résumé, c'est vrai qu'il peu porter à confusion. En tout cas je suis contente que tu te sois finalement arrêté, et que tu es aimé lire ma fiction. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis toujours heureuse de voir des nouvelles lectrices. Bisous. _**

**_MlleMythologie : C'est vraiment super gentil, et ça me touche :') . J'éspère que la suite de la fiction t'aura plu autant que le début. Concernant les intervalles, j'ai quelque soucis, car tout les traits d'union, les étoiles, et les démarquassions en tout genre s'effacent au moment de la publication:/, j'ai conscience que ça peut être un peu déroutant, et j'essaye de trouver une solution. Merci encore pour tes compliments. Bisous. :D_**

**_Un gros bisou à vous toutes, t merci pour votre fidélité, pour vos compliments, et votre soutient. A la semaine prochaine, enfin si j'y arrive Une tite review pour la route, siouplait ? :D :D_**

**_Ciao_**

**_Anaïse._**


	18. Chapter XVIII

Un grand Merci à Camille pour la correction :D.

Et un grand Désolé à toutes les autres pour mon retard. Je pense que je vais devoir passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, je n'arrive vraiment pas à tout gérer, entre le boulot à clermont, les rendez vous à Lyon pendant mon seul jour de congé de la semaine, et la fatigue, je vous assure que ce n'est pas facile, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussit à écrire ce chapitre, merci le mauvais temps d'hier!

Bref, je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre aux Reviews pour ce chapitre, mais je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine.

Place à la lecture :D.

Chapitre 15

Grigory était partagé entre sa jalousie maladive envers ce crétin de Golstein, la tristesse qu'il éprouvait pour son frère qui était au plus bas, et la satisfaction que ce même frère n'ait pas la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Hermione, c'était biologiquement impossible, seulement il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il était heureux de ne pas la voir se pavaner au bras de son jumeau pour le reste de sa vie.

Il sourit à Aleksi qui jardinait un peu plus loin. Il était étalé sur une chaise, sirotant une limonade. Il avait tout de même de la chance, il s'était lié à une femme sexy, et intelligente. Il aurait pu tomber sur une grosse, complètement arriérée. Au moins elle présentait bien…

Bien sûr il aimait Aleksi, elle avait tout pour elle, mais à côté d'Hermione, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Mais peu de femmes pouvaient rivaliser avec Hermione, seulement, elle n'en avait pas conscience, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus attachante. Mais Aleksi avait ce petit quelque chose, cette lueur dans l'œil qui lui donnait une autre dimension. Hermione était certainement la femme la plus intelligente qu'il est vu jusqu'ici, mais la force spirituelle d'Aleksi était tout autre.

Oui, il aimait ces deux femmes, maintenant il s'en rendait compte. Il pourrait certainement vivre ainsi, marié à Aleksi, et voisin d'Hermione avec qui il pourrait converser des heures durant, et qu'il pourrait contempler à souhait.

- Salut, lâcha Drago dans un long soupir torturé.

- Elle est toujours avec Anthony ? devina Grigory en lui servant un verre de limonade.

- Elle n'est même pas rentrée cette nuit. Je l'ai attendue pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me téléphone avec sa baguette, pour me dire d'emmener Blaine à l'école, et Agathe chez le pédiatre moldu !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, selon cette femme médecin, répondit-il avant de vider son verre. Mais je n'y croirais que quand elle sera complètement guérie.

- Tu sais je comprends qu'Hermione ne soit pas rentrée, elle doit en avoir marre de parler à un mur. Tu devrais arrêter de l'ignorer.

- Elle m'a caché qu'elle emmenait notre fille se faire soigner chez des moldus ! J'ai le droit d'être en colère.

- Tu n'es pas en colère pour ça, lui dit-il avec un regard plein de reproche.

- Et pourquoi serais-je en colère, sans ça ?

- Simplement parce qu'Hermione a choisi un autre homme que toi, que tu es blessé dans ta fierté, et que ta fierté en a prit un sacré coup.

Drago ne répondit rien. Bien sûr qu'il la boudait parce qu'elle avait préféré sortir avec cette tête de nœud, après avoir couché avec lui, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait. Elle l'avait déjà assez humilié comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Où est Hermione ?

Les deux Malefoy se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, pour tomber sur un Ron ruisselant de sueur, et rouge comme une tomate.

- Weasley calme toi, bientôt on ne verra même plus tes cheveux tellement tu es rouge ! lança Drago railleur.

- Où est elle ?! rugit-il à bout de souffle.

- Avec Golstein, grogna Drago en se laissant choir sur sa chaise.

- Va la chercher !

- Et puis quoi encore, elle est assez grande pour rentrer toute seule !

- Anthony Golstein est recherché par la police !

Tout à coup plus intéressé Drago se releva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Cet ordure a défendu un pédophile, il a détruit certaines preuves. Mais, manque de chance il s'est fait pincer. Sauf que cette nuit, quand les autorités sont venues le chercher, il s'est enfui. Ils l'ont pourchassé, et il les a abattus d'un Avada !

- Hermione était avec lui… déglutit Grigory, livide.

- Mais elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure… elle… Non, c'est…

- Dans le rapport, il parlait d'un otage… finit Ron en baissant la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas… Elle n'aurait pas… bafouilla Drago, son regard se porta instinctivement à sa fille qui jouait avec Charlie à l'intérieur.

Il se laissa tomber, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Grigory bondit pour le rattraper, et Ron cria des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ces oreilles bourdonnaient, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Il entendit vaguement Aleksi crier, pleurer, son frère s'agiter dans tous les sens, et Ron essayer de le ramener à la raison !

Mais pour lui plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle avait disparu, elle était partie. La seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé, celle qui lui avait fait ressentir pour la première fois ce qu'était le bonheur, celle qui avait tout fait pour qu'il puisse récupérer son fils, qui lui avait donné une famille.

Le soir Drago était dans le bureau de Blaise, complètement anéanti. Durant l'après-midi les suppositions de Ronald Weasley s'était avérées véridiques. Hermione avait bien était enlevée, et tout laissait croire qu'ils étaient déjà à l'autre bout du monde à l'heure qu'il était. Selon les autorités, ils avaient de la chance qu'Anthony Golstein n'ait pas directement détruit leurs pouvoirs… Tout cela ne leur disait pas si Hermione était en vie, ou non !

Drago détestait être dans l'ignorance, dans l'impuissance. La situation lui échappait complètement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Hermione, et ça le rendait malade. Non seulement il savait son amour en danger, mais en plus il allait bientôt voir ses enfants replacés dans ce foutu Orphelinat ! Selon Blaise, n'étant pas encore marié à Hermione, Drago n'avait aucun droit sur les enfants aux yeux de la loi. Pire il avait l'interdiction formelle d'approcher Blaine. Retour à la case départ.

- Il suffit qu'on rajoute ton nom sur les papiers d'adoptions ! essaya de le convaincre Blaise.

- C'est hors de question ! ça va faire capoter le plan ! Je passerais devant le Magenmagot, je n'aurais jamais la garde, et je devrais partir avec les enfants, sans Hermione ! C'est hors de question, répéta-t-il implacable.

- On n'a pas d'autre choix ! J'ai eu des échos de service social, concernant la direction de Ginny, et ce n'est pas bon. Ils ne veulent pas lui confier d'enfants en bas âge. Si Grigory, n'avait pas adopté Ted, Hermione Agathe et Blaine, et si Jamie n'était pas retourné avec ses parents, ils lui auraient été enlevés.

- Elle est si mauvaise que ça ?

- Elle n'est pas mauvaise, tenta de la défendre Blaise, peu convainquant. Seulement elle a du mal à prendre ses marques. D'aucun dirait qu'elle est un peu autoritaire, voir autoritariste avec les enfants.

- Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça chez elle.

- Elle ne l'est pas réellement, le rassura-t-il. Seulement Charlie lui donne du fil à retordre, et elle est la seule pensionnaire en ce moment. Ginny est dure avec elle, elle essaye de se faire respecter comme Charlie respectait Hermione.

- Mais les agents sociaux ne le comprennent pas, devina Drago.

- Exactement. En plus de ça, le fait qu'elle ait divorcer d'Harry ne l'aide pas dans ce sens.

- Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins remis ensemble.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce sujet, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis une semaine au moins.

Drago se passa les mains sur le visage, épuisé.

- On pourrait mettre ton nom sur les papiers !

- Je ne peux pas m'occuper de deux enfants Drago.

- Tu n'aurais pas à le faire, sourit-il face à cette idée de génie. Non, rien du tout. Il suffit juste qu'on aille piocher dans les réserves Polynectar de Poudlard.

- Et qu'on échange de vies, finit Blaise avec le même sourire victorieux.

- Exactement ! Tu n'auras qu'à prendre un congé sabbatique.

- Et pendant que toi tu t'occuperas des enfants ici, moi je m'occuperais de retrouver Hermione avec Grigory et Aleksi !

Blaise imita l'écriture rectiligne d'Hermione, et apposa son nom sur le parchemin. Il regarda cette falsification qui lui paraissait bien médiocre… Il espérait sincèrement que ça suffirait, qu'avec un plan aussi simple ils arriveraient à garder les petits et surtout que personne ne se rende compte de la supercherie. C'était tout se qu'il leur restait, la seule lueur d'espoir qui maintenant Drago la tête hors de l'eau.

- Et si tout cela ne marche pas… Si le dossier est passé au crible, et qu'ils découvrent se que nous avons fait ? finit par demander Blaise, réellement inquiet.

- Alors nous partirons, trancha Drago, sûr de lui.

- Sans Hermione ?

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver Hermione, mais si je n'y arrive pas, alors oui, je partirais sans elle.

En lâchant ces mots, Drago avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles, que son cœur se brisait littéralement en mille morceaux. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Hermione Granger, sans ses sautes d'humeurs quotidiennes, sans ses cheveux broussailleux qu'il avait tant dénigré par le passé, sans son parfum à la violette, et ses mains douces. Pour c'était comme imaginer la vie sans la lumière, sans le soleil et tout ce qu'il apporte au monde. Oui, Hermione Granger était, aujourd'hui, sa seule lumière…

- On va la retrouver, souffla-t-il comme pour s'en persuadé lui-même.

- Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Hurla Aléanore devant le chef des Aurors. Hermione est portée disparue depuis hier soir, et vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous ne pouvez pas engager la procédure de recherche !

- Nous n'avons pas de preuves d'une disparition, Miss Simmons…

- Elle était avec Anthony Golstein cette nuit, elle a appelé Drago Malefoy pour l'en avertir, et nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis cet instant !

- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour lancer la procédure, répéta-t-il calmement.

Aléanore vit rouge, elle hurla de rage avant de renverser sa chaise pour se lever. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et lui dit :

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Hermione Granger, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable ! Vous, qui vous faites passer pour le chef des Aurors ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables, fainéants, et attardés !

- Je vous prie de vous calmer, Miss Simmons…

- Me calmer ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Êtes-vous réellement entrain de me demander de me calmer.

Quand Aléanore avait appris la disparition d'Hermione, elle était entrain de chercher une solution pour déchirer le lien qui l'unissait à Bruce Hamilton, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle avait d'abord cru à un canular, une blague de mauvais goût de ses amis de l'Orphelinat. Mais devant la panique générale, elle avait vite compris qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'Hermione avait bien été enlevée.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à angoisser avec les autres à la chaumière de son ancienne tutrice, elle avait décidé de bouger, de prendre les choses en main, et d'aller au bureau des Aurors au culot, et d'exiger la procédure d'enlèvement. Décision qui s'était avérée infructueuse, malheureusement.

- Je comprends votre colère, mais je ne peux pas lancer la procédure, c'est encore trop tôt…

- Est-il trop tôt pour vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre, Chef ?

- S'il vous plaît, restez polie, Miss…

- Vous feriez mieux de la fermer, le menaça la jeune fille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit de moi ! Hermione Granger à recueilli deux orphelins chez elle, et encore une fois ils vont se voir séparés d'un parent, et tout ça, c'est de votre faute.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons kidnappé Miss Granger !

- Donc vous avouez qu'elle a bien été kidnappé ! Vous êtes entrain d'aider ce fou furieux de Golstein à séquestrer Hermione ! A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être à des kilomètres d'ici, et plus nous attendrons, plus il l'emmènera loin !

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard, jusqu'à se que le Chef appuie sur un bouton et disent, les dents serrées :

- Lancez la procédure d'enlèvement, pour Miss Hermione Granger.

- Merci… soupira Aléanore en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil, les larmes aux yeux.

Jamais la jeune fille ne s'était sentie aussi démunie. Même lorsque Drago avait été embarqué par les autorités, elle n'avait pas été aussi mal. Sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'un jour elle le reverrait et qu'il allait de nouveau prendre soin d'elle. Mais là c'était différent… Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait rien. Après tout, Hermione pouvait tout aussi bien être morte à l'heure qu'il était. Elle avait besoin d'elle, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour elle. Elle l'avait sauvé de l'orphelinat, et des coups de bonnes sœurs. Elle l'avait recueillie, et aimé, tout ça sans jamais rien demander en retour.

- Essayez de la contacter par tous les moyens, baguette, hiboux, beuglante, c'est toujours bon à prendre. N'hésitez pas à me contacter s'il vous revient quelque chose, ça peut nous être utile.

Elle hocha la tête, et sortit du bureau d'un pas traînant.

Hermione battit doucement des paupières, et très vite elle fut assaillie d'une violente douleur derrière la tête. Elle essaya d'évaluer le reste de ses blessures, mais il n'y avait rien à signaler. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais ne reconnut rien. Elle se trouvait dans une petite clairière, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Mais où suis-je…

Tout en se posant cette question, une autre s'imposa à elle : « qui suis-je ? ». Elle se releva doucement, dépoussiéra son jean, fit un pas en avant. Elle marcha sur un bout de bois, qu'elle aurait dû reconnaître en temps normal, mais quand elle posa les yeux dessus, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une branche plutôt bien taillée. La laissant là, elle commença à marcher, se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une route, et qu'ainsi elle pourrait retrouver son chemin.

Plusieurs heures de marche plus tard, la nuit commençait à tomber, le vent froid lui glaçait le sang, et tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle, n'était que verdure et sapin… Elle était définitivement perdue, et incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Angoissée à l'idée de passer la nuit dans les bois, sans rien de plus pour se défendre que ses mains frêles, elle se mit à courir.

Elle entendit un moteur rugissant, et se mit à courir plus vite encore à travers le sous bois. Soudain une lumière l'aveugla, elle porta un bras devant sa figure pour se protéger, et voir ce qui la menaçait ainsi. Elle était au beau milieu d'un champ, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme tracteur. Un homme cria, et elle comprit qu'elle devait s'éloigner rapidement. Elle bondit en arrière, sans pour autant quitter l'engin des yeux, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé enfin quelqu'un pour l'aider.

L'homme éteignit le moteur, et descendit en vitesse du tracteur.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes folle !

- S'il vous plaît, aidez moi, le supplia Hermione en courant vers lui.

L'homme, d'un certain âge, s'adoucit aussitôt.

- Que vous arrive-t-il Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il dans un français impeccable.

- Je suis perdue, je ne reconnais rien, et je n'ai plus aucun souvenir… frissonna-t-elle en se frottant les bras.

Ainsi l'homme amena la jeune femme chez lui, où sa femme lui prépara un diner chaud. Ils lui préparèrent une chambre, où ils lui proposèrent de séjourner le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Ah oui, je sais, vous me détestez! Mais franchement vous ne pensiez pas que ça allait être aussi simple, hein? Bonje dois avouer que ce n'était pas prévu à la base, mais ça c'est imposé à moi durant l'écriture du chapitre, et je dois dire que je ne vois pas la suite autrement maintenant. j'épsère que ce chapitre, vous aura plu :D.

Love you, girls

Bejos!


End file.
